Why can't I can kill myself before they do!
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough of his life and wants to terminate his whole ugly existence but as usual nothing works for Harry Potter. Major character deaths, multiple bonding, nasty Harry and a manipulative Dumbledore….HP/LL/MM…No Slash…Rated M mostly for language.
1. Chapter 1

Why can't I can kill myself before they do!

.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe?

.

Chapter – 1- Harry Who!

This stupid house had to be jinxed because every attempt I made to get outside the house and down to the street I'd wake up in my cupboard. Everyone else could come and go but not me. I have never made it onto the street and thru that invisible wall. Of the dozen the things I tried inside that house to kill myself, well I just woke up alive and of course in my cupboard under the stairs. Even my foul mouth cursing of Vernon with every swearword that I knew from him couldn't get Vernon to pulverize me to death, well maybe he did but I still woke up in the cupboard.

"Freak get to your room, I don't want to see you until morning." Vernon bellowed.

I'm not sure what went wrong in Vernon's life last night but from the anger level Vernon was showing I would be spending a number of foodless days. Last night while I was complaining to myself it dawned on me that everything was happening inside the house but what described outside? I always left by the front or back door and of course then ran in to the invisible wall outside. How far up did the invisible wall go or was I in a bubble?

After Vernon had left for work I snuck up to the attic. After dragging a couple of trunks together I clambered on top and opened the skylight. I finally got on the roof and shinnied up the short chimney. Escape was not on my mind but the neighbor's concrete patio was.

I leaped headfirst toward the patio but I never do have good luck. I think the baggy pants snagged on the chimney causing me to spin ass over tea kettle. I hit something with my bum on the way down that tossed me high in the air and into the neighbors hedge. Untangling myself from the hedge I realized I was outside the invisible wall and I took off running.

A couple of days later with only water to drink I realized I only had two options. The first was to return to the Dursley's but the second was more to my liking.

"Harry Potter, STOP!"

"Harry Potter?" Who the hell is this fool, my name is Boy, The Freak.

"Let me go you old pervert." What I had was an old man being an extreme busybody who snatched me up by the back of my shirt as I tried to leap in front of a speeding lorry.

"Why the hell did you try to do that for?"

Now I'm only eight but somewhere somebody has got to give me a bit of leeway… If you had any idea how I…

"Are you stupid or something old man? I've had enough! I just want out of this life. This is the first time I've been able to get out of that stupid house and pass that invisible wall; you've made me miss the lorry." Since he had my feet off the ground I was doing my damnedest to deliver a kick below his belt line. I gave up as I was too short to connect and too exhausted to continue.

About this time one would expect some earth shattering dialogue…but what I got was the old man started to turn with me as he kept a strong grip on my secondhand flannel shirt and the world began to shrink.

When my eyeballs uncrossed I found myself on what appeared to be an island. While there was the ocean behind me and I was standing on a sandy beach, but the trees were a real forest not a bunch of palm trees. The old man was in good shape for on old fart as he threw me and I landed on the sand a good ways away.

"Okay, you wanted to head out in the ocean? Go! Or Stay here and starve to death or you can follow me for some food and a whole bunch of questions and maybe some answers."

Hoping that he was not some kind of a child molester, but the thought of food got me to my feet. I never got very much of that, food that is. He was pretty quick for an old man as I had a bit of trouble keeping up with him.

We headed through the rain forest and soon arrived at a hut with a Bamboo leaf roof. Even at my age and as uneducated as the Dursley's thought that they kept me, I knew this was not normal. That travel was insane… a real tropical island yes…a rain forest not likely, small palm tree hut with palm leaf roof in the middle of a rain forest, weird.

The old man entered the small hut and with nothing better to do I followed. I could take a swim later, not that I knew how to swim but it might be better than a lorry. That's when the really weird things started to get weirder. I stepped inside the hut into a room that was ten times the size of the hut with marble floors and wood paneled walls. Then I found they were even more rooms, this was not normal.

"Okay old man what gives with this place, this is not normal!"

Dimensionall transcendental casting of course. The external dimensions don't match to what's inside. The interior of the house is occupying a different dimension to the exterior. The exterior of the house exists in the real world, but the interior exists in a different dimension. I'll teach you this later because you will want to make more room in your school trunk."

This course went right over my head but then Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle provided me a nice meal and some tropical fruit drinks.

Nick, as he asked me to call him, started talking which I took as rambling from an old man. "You see there are all those books out there that say Harry Potter wrestled dragons and killed all the bad people who were destroying the world in his role as the Boy-Who-Lived. He..."

Dumb Nick had no idea that the Freak wasn't allowed to read no less have a book. A lot of what I knew was from watching the Telly when the Dursley family were out to the cinema or a restaurant. The babysitter always came to the Dursley's but at least she let me watch the Telly. Even then the old biddy had me chained to the couch.

Flamel was droning on, "There were many who think that Harry Potter was 'The Savior' of the wizard world. Then there were those who held Potter up as the example of snubbing pureblood superiority. Of course the Boy-Who-Lived was protected and hidden away by the great leader of the light Albus Dumbledore where Harry Potter would be safe and be given a good home."

As dumb as Vernon said I was my idea of safe and protected with fighting dragons did not compute.

"While it sounds like that Potter kid had a better life than me, but why should I care?" This rambling had to be going somewhere.

"But you are Harry Potter!" Nick exclaimed and he continued to explained more and more of this insanity.

The old boy was fruit loops because in my memories, which were a little bit closer to factual; I was the kid that was beaten a lot because he was "The Freak". No there was no Dumbledork making me safe and secure. Well if even a little bit of all this new information was correct…well I wasn't fighting no dragons, like they really existed. Maybe it was time for me to try and commit suicide again before they killed me. It seemed an easy way out of both this nutters world and mine. Now Nick is starting to explain that since the beginning of time there had been prophecies all of which add up to being a pile of Dragon dung. "What really happens is that people believe in them and fulfill them yada, yada."

The books being fiction I could understand but Nick referring to mystical creatures, Dragons and Goblins? He talked of a dark wizard using a killing curse that turned me into a super hero and being protected by Dumblefart and I thought the Cartoon Network was crazy. He wandered on about magic and magical creatures and prophecies, almost like they were alive and real, like him always saying "Dragon dung", did he really believe this crap?

"The reason I came looking for you is that a young man, who is about 120 years old and who we will call Brian, has been nosing around looking for my stone. We have known this young man for a very long time, at first he seemed sincere and interested in learning, but he changed. For various reasons Brian was told to leave this island a very long time ago. He is now back trying to convince us and many would say manipulate us, but all he did was raise our interest in who he was trying to manipulate this time. He thought he was cunning and that we would not notice his interest in our stone."

"Why would anyone be interested in a freak like me, and what's this stone? Is he too lazy to pick a bunch of stones off the ground?"

"Regardless of the people that say I am not really that special, I do have a few redeeming qualities if I do say so myself. So after listening to Brian's blather I set off to see who and I found Harry Potter was the center of Brian's current manipulations. Oh the Philosopher's stone of course produces the elixir of life and allows me and Perenelle to live forever, invented it myself. Well that's the reason you see, I was interested in you to start with, and with my wife being a seer you were easy to find. Now I have to ask why you keep referring to yourself as a freak? I also learned that you never went to school; please explain what you know of this young Harry Potter.

Now he gives me a name so I'm supposed to spill my guts? Oh, what the hell, okay, I'll give him the whole scam so maybe he can jump in the ocean.

"The only way I know anything is from what I have been able to steal. They kept me locked in a cupboard and threw table scraps in but after I turned five I was supposed to go to school but I wasn't allowed to leave the house. I have no idea what lies they told to keep me hidden but it happened. Everything that went wrong seemed to be my fault. I got to cook, clean and wash their clothes. If I got outside it was under their watchful eye. Even when I made a break for it I ran into that stupid invisible wall. I gave up trying to attract anybody's attention on the other side of the wall. It was like they didn't even see me."

"Sounds like a very complicated ward, but continue." Perenelle asked.

"So I would cut the grass or whatever was their current chore and for all that I might get fed a few scraps at the end of the day. Beatings were normal if they didn't like the work I'd done. The only reason I know anything is by stealing things like books and listening in on the Telly in the living room. While locked in my cupboard I could still hear the Telly even though freaks aren't allowed to watch the Telly. I stole Dudley's school books and I taught myself how to read by using a dictionary that I had found and by looking up words I heard on the Telly. I could only do this while I was locked in my cupboard. Not that Dudley would ever miss his school books. Now that I've broken free of that house I will do or say whatever I want!"

That got Nick explaining that he had watched the Dursley family and then used his influence and talked with the Goblins. "This only confirms that Brian is up to his usual manipulations and scheming. But Brian is old and knowledgeable as I am, but I have no idea why he is causing all this to happen but I can see you're in the center of his current manipulations." It seemed that Nick was on another one of his ramblings and I was about ready to turn off my attention when he asked…"

"What about you Harry, what would you like to do, what would you like to become when you grow up?"

"You old fart, with what I know and what you have told me so far I cannot but wish to strike down half this planet or take a long walk into the ocean."

"Well maybe we can help. My wife is a seer and upon my urging she has delved into your future as best she can. While we will not promise you an easy future we can say that it will get better than what you have so far lived. We however have much to explain to you before we will allow you to accept what we wish to provide, or before you strike down half the planet. Right now let me show you to your room you can enjoy the arms of Morpheus."

The next morning a general outline of my future life was explained to me and even as an eight-year-old I was still contemplating a very long walk into the ocean, it was still a tempting option. This magical world would cause me a future of pain which could end in my death. If I disappeared into the Muggle world I might avoid all that pain in my magical future. However! The pain in the Muggle world was showing up to be worse than living in the Dursley's house and regardless of the path I took I would die a horrible death. And the Flamels wondered why I wanted to end it all now. What was funny about all of this peeking into the future was we all could get blindsided on any path that I chose to follow. Overall Perenelle just didn't know because of all the different paths that could be taken in my life.

I was beginning to wonder a few days later if the pain they were referring to was my crash schooling. I was now being taught reading, writing and arithmetic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter – 2- Account closed

.

It wasn't to much longer before Nick really started getting creepy and telling me that I had to fight a dead lord and his band of lunatics. Then he filled me in on Dumbledore and his birdie club along with those that associated and worked around Dumbledore.

"As I told you we first got here there are a number of prophecies which directly point at you and what they contain. There's one that Dumbledore sitting on and another that the goblins are protecting so I'm going to start you on a training program. While you and I may not believe a word of those prophecies the rest of the idiots do so they will be coming after you."

"I'm glad you told me all this. You're telling me what I need to know and not yelling at me that it is all my fault."

His wife Perenelle gave me the seer yucky part about me probably having two wives, I mean girls? If Petunia Dursley was an example of a wife and a girl…which way is the ocean? She explained about bonding then they both sat down and explained how I got the scar on my forehead. I'm not sure why I wasn't put in a catatonic state. Being a wizard, a dark Lord coming back to kill me, a manipulative Doublefart and being the only one to survive the killing curse, yep it was a life to look forward to…not! What it did give me was an inspiration to prepare

While all the rubber gumming did not explain every thing, even I saw there was much more to parts of their explanations especially in the area of the Dark Lord returning . Adults even as old as Nick and his wife were not that great at hiding that they were holding back some things. Hell Perenelle could see glimpses into the future, even I wasn't that slow. While I realize they were holding some things back they were still gaining my trust in them.

Things really started getting busy as Nick used a Portkey to get us to Russia for someone he knew that would make me a wand. Perenelle said that she has seen me with two wands in the future but the second wand should only use while I was in school. The Russian wand should be used outside of school in all my dangerous fights. It's also was supposed to be almost as powerful as the Wand of Destiny, whatever that is.

All this wand information was over something she called the Death Stick that I would be facing in many the paths that I could chose to follow. This just kept getting more and more interesting when she threw in a Phoenix and Holly wand which I would get later for school. The Flamel's had an extensive library which I used trying to keep up with half of what they were not telling me and with most of what they did tell me. I asked many questions and I got the normal polite adult words in explanation but this did not always give me any answers. I was not the Einstein of the wizard world to start with and the Flamel's, after being around for 600 years, just assumed I knew a lot of things or were just not telling. I suppose that my age I was supposed to be confused anyhow and it was better than being told nothing like at the Dursley's.

At first I really didn't care so much when Nick gave me a potion to drink, I just drank it, the worse it could do was kill me. Nick wife was a potion master and Nick was an alchemist. Everyday I seem to have different potions or some strange chocolate bars to consume, the chocolate was really nice.

Nick now had me studying a lot of stupid books and then weeks later we ended up the beach with him throwing a bunch of spells and curses at me. That was a quick way to get me to learn, "Read the books that Nick gives you!" Read or suffer the curse and the healing potion, not all the potions tasted like chocolate.

"Why is it that I can only throw minor stinging hexes at you and each week you start throwing more dangerous curses at me?"

"Can't have the instructor injured so that the training can't be conducted. Besides serious curses, spells or hexes require a lot of magic. Your core hasn't developed that much so you get to use low-power defenses spells and hexes. Just learn the wand movements and the incantations. Don't worry, it will not be long before you know all the spells and also have the power to use them."

Time was not something that you wanted to track on the island, so it passed. Guessing about a year later I found Nick in the convulsive throngs of laughter beating his fists on the table, he is normally a reserved type individual, so I just had to find out why he had lost himself in laughter.

"So! You old fart, what's so funny?

I had found out that Nick's 120-year-old young man that he called Brian was actually somebody also known as Albus Dumbledore, that nice guy that protected Harry Potter at the Dursley's. That same someone who was now on the top of my list to not make friends with was doing something that made Nick laugh. As a nine year old I did not understand half of what Nick usually tried to explain but I did get an overall picture and then there was the library to explain it all. At this time he couldn't control his laughter and that made the old ass almost incoherent in his explanations. Apparently Brian had a man confined in prison for killing my parents. This of course would strike anyone as hilarious, right? The man was called Sirius Black, my godfather, and he was to have escaped out of prison per Brian's plan.

"The only thing I can think of is that Dumbledore was going to use this Sirius Black to gain your loyalty. Regardless of Dumbledore's plans you were probably the target."

Being the stupid Freak a lot of this didn't make a lot of sense. How was this Sirius Black going to find me or did this Brian still think I was locked up in Privet Drive? But...

"According to Dumbledore's tale to the Ministry, Sirius Black screamed he was a faithful follower of the Dark Lord and he attacked Dumbledore. Dumbledore stated he went to fetch the prison guards meanwhile the Dementors snuck in through the open cell door and kissed Sirius Black."

I am nine years old but this made as much sense as sitting on hot coal to keep warm. Big powerful Dumbbell has to go run to get help with an unarmed prisoner? I didn't think the whole thing was funny at all but Nick put his hand on my shoulder trying to be serious but his laughter kept breaking through.

"I am not laughing over some one dying Harry but Dumbledore was trying to manipulate Sirius to do something most likely against you. By Dumbledore not stopping the Dementors he did something that I don't think he realized what he actually did."

"HuH!"

"Harry, Dumbledore probably put you in a house of relatives to make you unhappy so when he saved you from that fate you would be looking up to him as the kindly great grandfather image. Then if you found out your godfather did something, probably against your best interests like killing your parents, you would then again be turned further towards Dumbledore. However, when your godfather reacted negatively Dumbledore allowed him to die. I'm not laughing at the person's death but at Dumbledore actions."

"Okay Nick, get to the point!"

"Dumbledore didn't realize a lot of things as he was too busy manipulating Sirius to do what Dumbledore wanted him to do and he missed something. In this case rather than be left with a downtrodden child he now has an emancipated adult to deal with. I told you when we first met I have been talking with the Goblins. We will now be adding to our list of things to do tomorrow, as we will be going to the French Gringotts bank. Tomorrow itinerary will affect your legal status and let you collect your Lordship and all the Black and Potter vaults."

It took a while for Nick to explain all this and then Perenelle added a few words into Nick's ear. He took one look at me and broke into uncontrollable laughter once again. He barfed something to the effect of, "That many titles, vaults and bonded?" Right! More information for me which makes no sense, always more library time.

The next day Nick took me to the French Goblin bank while his wife excused yourself saying she had to do something elsewhere.

The whole thing with the Goblins and the Bank of France was to get me emancipated and collect the Black vaults. It seems that Sirius Black made a will ages ago and left it all to me. Was this the same guy that tried to get me and my family killed and he leaves me everything in his will? The Blacks were the richest family that was in the land of England and once I was emancipated Nick had me request a few other things. Of course an inherent test had to be done. Then Nick made the Goblin Bank of France ecstatic when he directed me to have all of the vaults contents, found in the inheritance test, transferred to the Goblin Bank of France. Up to this point I let Nick handle everything as I was more interested in thinking about all this and the weapons hanging on the wall, but finally…

"Nick can you possibly explained to me what is going on? Why are we transferring everything to France?" Before Nick could answer the goblin did…

"France has different laws but once done they are legal in Great Britain such as your recent emancipation. England has age laws concerning emancipation while France has not. As an English citizen your Ministry could attach your vaults in England under certain circumstances. They must now go through the ICW to attach your vaults which means it won't happen."

As we're leaving Nick was chuckling, "Harry I can't believe the Goblins gave away something for free. That debit card and your money sack normally have transaction fees associated with them."

"Nick according to what I heard on the Telly there are countries that have less money than what I just transferred to the French Goblin bank. Besides they took a good chunk of gold to transfer the contents of those vaults. "

"Speaking of fees Harry, what were those companies you asked them to buy into?"

"It's some of the business discussed on the Telly's nightly business report. They said the future is going to be in computers so I thought it might be nice to own a piece of some of those American companies." Nick was into all those nice Muggle gadgets like VCRs and of course the Telly that were stuffed away in his special no magic allowed room along with his other Muggle gadgets. There was more on the Telly that interest me besides the boring cartoons and soap operas. Unfortunately all the Muggle companies were controlled by the English goblins because of laws and my citizenship.

"You definitely have some very large investments still in Great Britain. Warburton's to British Petroleum with dozens more I glimpsed on your statement."

"Well that's the English Goblins trying to make more gold for themselves. I'm just there for the ride."

When we got home I got my first birthday party…one of my presents was my being introduced to my first wife, a blonde girl, called Luna Lovegood.

With that announcement my mind went gaga. Possibly having a wife was supposedly in the future, way in the future. I think I recognized that she was running over to me but then she attached herself to me like glue and then she placed a kiss on my lips... I mean a girl… on my lips…terrifying! As the kiss ended she smiled prettily at me, as my brain seemed to go all fuzzy.

"The Barbuncles said this day would come with death leading you to the Doormaster and the Barbuncle said that he was happy that I had found my new husband for eternity, me too."

A silver glow surrounded us but as this happened a loud scream came out from my scar which caused us to separate. Along with the scream a dense black fog came from the scar which dissolved into the air. The sulfurous smell hit my nostrils about the time the pain hit and I passed out cold.

/Scene Break/

Nick started training both of us but while I studied, sweated and worked my butt off, Luna seemed to float through her training with Perenelle. Luna was definitely different and when she was training with me and Nick, well, that's when I started hearing weird thoughts. Thoughts like someone telling me to "duck", but these words were entirely in my head. When I didn't duck I got zapped, if I listened I avoided a lot of the spells and curses that Nick and his friends generously supplied in our training on the beach.

Perenelle was not any kinder with her teaching math, potions and a host of other mind exploding subjects.

To me, an untrained freak, Nick was a fabulous dueler. When Nick's friends arrived I found them to be downright dangerous and made Nick look like an amateur. One of Nick's friends would come in for a couple of days to show me a particular spell or technique and how to execute that particular spell or technique.

The problem was not in learning but the next day in Nick's dueling hour. This was when I was required to execute the spell, if I could. Many times I actually collapsed after executing the new spell as I became totally exhausted. Furthermore, all these spells being taught were only getting harder and more advanced.

One of my trainers was showing me how to move. By the time the training was over with I almost expected that when he returned I was going to have to walk on water.

/Scene Break/

All I may be able do at this minute is be able to get off the ground. Nick just handed me a potions vile and said "Get up you lazy bum! How are you going to do in half the world if you can't execute a simple spell?" and more spells started whizzing towards me. It was days like this when I thought, why can't I can kill myself before they do! I still had my training today using the Time Turner.

/Scene Break/

Luna was a year younger than I and when I received my Hogwarts letter I took it as bad news. I had to go to Hogwarts while Luna remained on the island and watch out over her father's newspaper. He was off chasing some creature that nobody had ever seen. I was really upset because she would be getting all of that advanced training from Nick while I was gone. We had already gotten through silent casting, wandless magic and were working on the Animagus transformation. Being kids we enjoyed the game of tag using our ability to 'apparate' while flashing around the island.

That's when Nick said , "Don't worry about your Hogwarts letter Harry as you two are not going to school for quite a while which reminds me. I do believe I need to pass on some information to you Harry." That started Nick into a lot of humming and hawing over lids and pots and birds and bees but in the end I received no real information other than I would be remaining on the island and had more research to do in the library.

"Luna I've been wanting to ask for a while now only I don't know how to ask."

"Harry I have noticed you have been turning red in the ears a lot recently. Why don't you just say it? I'm sure the ground will not open up and swallow you."

"Well… Nick was explaining about our bond…uh… I know where attached for life but…uh…Am I supposed to be doing something, like holding your hand?" The library books had said a lot more than that.

"No silly, just relaxed things will happen when they happen."

/Scene Break/

It was the end of July when a man strolled towards number 4 Privet Dr. wearing clothing which could be considered a bit out of date. After tapping the front door with his cane he waited.

"Yes! What do you want?"

"Just stop by with a thought or two that you may wish to consider.

In the very near future a witch or wizard will be stopping by inquiring about one Harry Potter…'

"I have no idea what you're talking about, leave immediately."

"Ignoring them will not be possible. I might recommend that your family and take a two or three month vacation starting on 1 August. Have a nice day Mrs. Dursley."

/Scene Break/

"Professor Dumbledore there was nobody there. Neighbor said they gone on vacation but they don't know when they will return." Hagrid was a bit upset.

"Not to worry Hagrid. Why don't you resume your normal duties."

/Scene Break/

Nick's wife had the hard part teaching us things like how to swim. Even when I think about it it's just too funny. How would I like to teach two kids how to swim in the ocean when they could levitate themselves, or just disappear under the waves using a bubblehead charm. It was just way too much fun, well mostly. She had the final say on what we did in class and how much homework we had to do.

"Oh do I have to?"

Perenelle was slightly upset, "You will not leave this house until you brew your assigned potion. Do you hear me?"

"But the time we get finished with that potion we will have dueling with Nick's friend on the beach. It's not fair."

"I agree with Harry! We don't have time for any fun!" Luna pouted in agreement.

"Do you two want to be assigned potions to brew next week instead of attending Harry's birthday party?" Perenelle could be a very stern mistress.

/Scene Break/ Time marched on:

"Luna your father has again agreed for you to continue your training here on the island rather than catching Hogwarts express in September."Nick explained.

Later in the day, "Harry, daddy sent me a letter saying the Nargles are affected somebody really bad at Hogwarts. Daddy said a ministry informer informed him that the boy who lived ended up in the hospital for a month last year. But I wrote daddy that you didn't go anywhere for a month? Daddy said it wasn't safe at Hogwarts and I could continue to stay here and train."

Nick sat us down not long after and explained that, "Harry, Brian Fumbleup had declared Neville Longbottom the Boy-Who-Lived using some prophecy he said that someone had foretold. Neville was one of those who got hurt trying to obtain my Philosopher's stone that I provided Dumbledore. Dumbledore thought he had manipulated the real stone from me but in fact he got a phony." It looked like Nick wasn't very happy at all about any of this but wouldn't explain further.

Even at my age I thought that that Brian dude wasn't very swift but that was one of my kinder opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – 3- Letters

.

Even with Luna's father owning a magazine we did not find out about the activities at Hogwarts until well into the year. This time Nick had one of his friends sit us down to explain the new spells we had to learn and Nick then added, "I've got to tell you kids that I'm very happy that Perenelle can see flashes of the future. I sent an owl to Madam Bones who is the head of the DMLE with a warning. Unfortunately by the time she and about forty Aurors charged into the school dozens in the school had been petrified. She lost six of her troops fighting a basilisk before it could be killed. Brian got into a lot of trouble covering up all those kids being petrified."

/Scene Break/

Nick went really all out this year. We got to fly in an airplane and visit Disneyland. There were all kinds of neat amusement parks and water worlds in America.

We were so happy that we were both able to now do the Petronas charm. Nick was a fabulous teacher and Perenelle wasn't bad. Actually we love her but she was definitely stern. She also made sure that we didn't get out from underneath all of our training sessions.

"Luna where do you think Nick is digging up some of these trainers? The last couple didn't even speak English."

"All I know is the last one was interested in why we were Nargal free when he was around."

"My guess on that one is Nick's friend the Tibetan monk that's been here for the last couple of years Time Turner time. That meditation he teaches is really a nice break from all those curses and spells." Of course he taught me more than meditation. All that physical training is way better than hurling curses and spells all the time".

"Harry you just like bashing and trashing things." Luna giggled.

/Scene Break/

One day while practicing on the beach I finally transformed into what we later found out was a Nemean Lion with golden fur. Apparently the fur was impervious to magical attack. My claws were sharper than swords and I thought that I could cut through just about anything. Of course the tuff at the end my tail was Raven colored just like my normal hair. Days later Luna changed into a solid blonde Persian cat with blue eyes but this one topped out about seventy pounds. Her claws were also quite long and sharp. I could testify to that fact as she took up to riding on my back when we were in our Animagus forms.

We had a lot of fun romping around beach and in the forest. Unfortunately the only animals on the island besides us were birds. Although that interested Luna, unfortunately the birds were too small to be much fun.

/Scene Break/ Time presses on:

"Well it's their problem that their being hush-hush about where we are going this year. Let's go demand an answer from Nick as to where we are going this summer and what spells and curses were going to have to learn."

Again Nick was laughing hard as the old curmudgeon finally told us that we both would be going somewhere this September but wouldn't tell us where. Luna and I were not happy because a trip in September could mean that we were going to Hogwarts.

While Luna and I both knew that Nick and his wife were about 600 years old I'm not sure we ever understood how much power and influence they really had as they deftly kept a low profile. Perenelle had worked with us with the mind arts even though our bond protected us. Of course we were now proficient at making many of the potions Nick crammed down our throats after training sessions. I always seemed to get cut or bashed in every session.

Nick's low profile was learned by Luna and myself not only by being trained by the Flamel's but also by the school of embarrassment and hard knocks. Nick had ensured we had gone into different countries and even as kids we soon learned not to display our capabilities or lack of them.

It was September and we were indeed on another trip, this time to Italy to experience how the magical mafia ran things. And of course with my luck it was in the shop that we were in where we found out firsthand. The owner had not made his monthly protection payment to the local Mafia boss, so the Mafia boss sent his enforcers to teach a lesson and set an example for the other storeowners. This became quite obvious when the opposite side of the store we were in was suddenly blown away and a series of deadly curses were headed in our direction.

Luna and I immediately put up a 'Protego' shields each. That's when I learned I had no large magical core. A couple of curses hit my shield not only collapsing it but I could feel the power drain. This was a real fight and not the stinging hexes I threw in training so I cast a powerful 'Reducto' and followed up with a 'Diffindo'. I knew I had perform them perfectly as I collapsed to my knees. My world started to turn dark but I did see the green 'Avada Kedavra' headed in my direction as my world turned to total darkness.

I woke up finding Luna holding my hand. "You're going to be fine Harry, Nick gave you some of his newest elixir even though the killing curse missed you." I was just happy not to be dead, yet? The bad news was when law enforcement had run off the bad guys the accompanying medics did a scan on me. It showed my magical core was just a bit larger than a squib.

/Scene Break/

The hot days of summer so far were not drawing to a close and a heavy heat lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. Cars sat dusty in their drives next to parched lawns and wilting shrubbery.

Dudley Dursley was with his gang heading toward number 4 Privet Drive after beating up a couple of the younger neighborhood kids. That's when a thick, icy mantle fell over the entire area. This oddity sent the gang running in different directions. Dudley started lumbering as quickly as he could to his house. He only had a feeling he was being chased.

The cold was getting worse as Dudley Dursley pounded on the front door because he was too far gone to use the doorknob. The door opened…

"Diddy, you're late, are you sick? Vernon? VERNON!"

/Scene Break/

Nick and Perenelle tried to break the news to me that my relatives have been attacked by Dementors and were now not much more than vegetables.

I didn't have much to think about; when it came to thinking about me and them, well, I think that they got off easy.

Luna was quite consoling and one thing led to another and she explained how her mother had died. "For Luna it was quite traumatic; I was too young to do or say anything helpful to help Luna in reliving that grief. I was so flustered that all I could do was call Perenelle."

/Scene Break/

The one thing about being considered children is that you never seem to know until the last minute what the adults are up to or what they had decided for you.

I was having fun in my life along with Luna as a constant companion. I had pretty much given up taking a long walk a short pier but then we were called into the den by Nick…

"Harry! You and Luna, pay attention! Last year Hogwarts School had an attack by a basilisk. A number of students had been petrified and the spirit of Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort apparently he has fled the school still in his spirit form. This year one of the professors recognized a rat as being Peter Pettigrew who was thought to be dead. Now even Dumbledore believes that Pettigrew was the one that caused the death your parents thus making Sirius Black innocent of that crime."

"And how does this change anything?" I was sure that Nick was going to drop the other shoe at any second.

"Perenelle is not happy with this at all but next week we were going to the French Ministry so that you too can take some tests. These tests will determine what year you two will be registered in come this September, you're going to Hogwarts."

Luna summed it up quite well, "Oh! Poo!"

/Scene Break/

During this year Luna's father made sure we had the Quibbler arriving daily and Nick was doing briefings at least weekly. Even the Quibbler owls had problems finding this island and getting through all the of the wards. The briefings covered training but The Quibbler was on about the nationals sport that was Quidditch and the Quidditch World Cup was being held in England this year. There was a lot of paper coverage for something I knew very little about.

Today's briefing from Nick; "I have to tell you that the Quidditch World Cup was overshadowed by an attack of people dressed as Death Eaters. While the Minister is passing it off as a bunch of drunks I believe it's a bad omen. Some of my informants told me that the Death Eater's dark marks are turning darker… You best be going, Penny is calling you."

Perenelle was calling Luna and I into the den where she laid some heavy seer information to lay on us.

"You know I can't tell you exactly what is going to happen in the future because just telling you that could indeed change the future. You decide the path you walk, but I must warn you, do not trust anybody this coming year at Hogwarts. All I will say is that your decisions will determine your path in life. Please think seriously about your decisions." That seemed clear but still confusing.

The next day Luna and I were scrunched up on the couch checking out all the newspaper reports about the Quidditch World Cup and the attack afterwards. There were pictures of some of the players but before I could ask any further questions…that's when we overheard Nick and Perenelle in the hallway.

"Nikki I'm telling you they are going to kidnap whoever touches that cup. Voldemort is going to return! It's fuzzy but someone is going to die in that graveyard! You need to tell them that Longbottom is not the Boy-Who-Lived! I can't believe after all the hype about Harry Potter that Dumbledore was able to twist everything around to make Longbottom the Boy-Who-Vanquished."

"All right Perenelle I will send a letter to Madam Bones. That pompous and incompetent Fudge can't even tie his own shoes. I can't believe Brian allowed the tournament no less have it take place at Hogwarts."

Luna turned to me and said, "The Nargles are saying not to worry about Fudge. They say that the Dobbuppers are predicting his quick departure from power."

"Luna, do you see into the future?"

"No I can't Harry, but some of my friends travel there and back and sometimes tell me things."

"If any of your friends tell you who is going to die in that graveyard be sure to let me know."

/Scene Break/

Nick had one of his friend's portkey with us to Diagon alley for us to get our school supplies and our wands at Ollivanders.

"Nick wanted me to remind you to use that Holly and Phoenix feather wand while you are at school. Also that Holly wand has a tracer on it so don't try to use it outside of Hogwarts."

It's too bad we didn't recognize what problems this wand would cause.

/Scene Break/

While Nick was laughing as I was shaking my head. Perenelle just shrugged her shoulders and left the room. Luna had come up with the most bizarre explanation as to why I should be called Harry. For some reason I just couldn't get shirty with Luna or her plan, I just agreed which got me a kiss to my cheek.

It almost seems like the next day when again Nick's friend showed up with a Portkey to just outside Kings Cross station. After showing us how to get into platform 9 ¾ he departed.

Luna and I found a compartment and we settled in with some books for a long ride to Hogwarts. Other than a couple strange looks as people passed our compartment we were hoping to be left alone the entire ride.

While I was thinking that I was not an Arnold Schwarzenegger in build and appearance but I did have some muscles. My scar for some reason was long gone since Luna's first kiss. The scar would have screamed Harry Potter at a glance according to all the fiction books written over him. Sporting an aristocratic ponytail with my long raven hair and gray contact lenses I resembled a well-known aristocratic line. Of course the clothes we wore cost a fortune and definitely looked expensive. My robes, which had the Black crest, would make the purest pureblood cringe at the cost.

I was remembering that Nick and I had a number of discussions about me attending Hogwarts. I didn't want to go and Nick wanted me to go as Harry Potter and face the music. His wife however being a seer settled our hash.

"Not only will you be attend Hogwarts but you will be attending as Arcturus Pollux Black. I assure you that only the Goblins knew of Sirius Black's Wills content. If asked you will say he was having a last laugh on his family by leaving everything to his bastard child by an unknown aristocratic pureblood wife."

/Scene Break/

The silence that fell over the compartment was like a heavy wet blanket. Luna and I were still young and the most we talked about on the island was about our studying, curses and spells. Most of our casual discussion centered on mystical creatures or her father's newspaper the Quibbler. Having fun didn't require much talking. The Flamel's had explained much about our bond but Luna and I were still not kissing, hugging and making for secluded areas to do whatever because of the bond. I was just hoping…

That's when the door slid open to start the continuous parade of idiots looking to make a pain of themselves joined us.

It was a frizzy haired girl who came in and plopped herself on the empty bench across from us and huffed, "Sorry but I can't take much more of this! By the way I am Hermione Granger and I am a Mudblood or dirty blood low class abomination. So please excuse me, I will leave as soon as I steel myself to face those other idiots."

I wondered what made her think we were not of the same type or did she just say we were?

Luna just pressed on, "While I am pureblood Harry here is aristocratic blood. We are not part of that group of Snoghearders?"

I could almost see Hermione get ready to inquire what a Snoghearder was when the compartment door slid open and a blond haired kid appeared in front of two lumps that looked semi-human.

"Heir apparent Malfoy here and you are?"

He was just asking for it so I slammed my title in his face. The Flamel's had given me a good background in customs and family lines and this snot fell well under my title. "Lord Arcturus Pollux Black, so what does a cousin of the House Black want?"

"You're a liar, I'm going to get that title when…"

I displayed the ring on my finger which shut the idiot up and sent him running.

"I thought you said his name was Harry?" Hermione inquired in a demanding way.

"Well with such an obviously outlandish name he was harried over it by the boys. They girls in our group jokingly started calling him harried Black and then someone started calling him Harry and then of course it stuck. Luna explained in her dreamy way. I knew that a good part of that appearance was an act but I was originally 'The Freak' so who cared, we were all crazy.

Before this attention could remain on me I asked, "What has you so upset other than the name calling?"

We are again interrupted by a pair of redheads that Hermione introduced as the Weasley twins. Pranksters extraordinary and don't eat anything they just gave you. That candy in your hand will probably turn you into a monkey or some other stupid animal. The two redheads ran off looking for someone to help them eat their extra candy.

That's when Neville Longbottom came in to ask Hermione a question but just as quickly a self appointed fan boy entered and started fawning all over Longbottom.

Luna turned to face him and asked, "Ron Weasley, right?"

"Yeah, see yah!" he turned and dragged Longbottom out of the compartment.

I turned to Luna and she said, "Next door neighbor, nice that he remembers me, Nargles must have his brain."

I was beginning to think that this was the asylum express when the compartment door again slid open. "Do you mind if we join you? Auntie Amelia said that we had to watch out for wanabe Death Eaters but the normal male jerks on this train makes her warning mundane."

Susan Bones and Hanna Abbott joined the compartment and the girls started a chat session to my horror. I wanted to become invisible and the way they talked I could quite have become invisible and not known it.

We got to Hogsmeade station and followed the students to the carriages. As we arrived at the front doors of Hogwarts Luna and I had the thrill of meeting Professor Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter- 4- What House?

.

"Professor, could you direct us to where we can find Professor McGonagall?"

"Don't you know better to ask foolish questions? Get to your table in the hall and quit bothering me!" If looks could kill I was dead or well on my way. He just entered number two on my list not to make friends with.

I was about ready to explain that his heritage was from a long list of morons and there was no excuse for being ignorant but Luna was tugging on my arm. We entered the hall and took a seat at the closest table. We of course got strange looks but we just shrugged our shoulders and I said, "The idiot at the front door told us to get in here and sit down so that's what we're doing." That seemed to explain everything to the people at the table.

A stern looking witch whom we later found was Professor McGonagall led in a bunch of first year's students and the sorting began. To be honest I was totally bored so I looked around to the head table and I quickly established who Albus Dumbledore was. The old coot was sitting in a golden throne like chair but it was that twinkle eyed smile pointed in my direction that raised the hair in the back of my neck.

Of course all this was interrupted, "Black, Arcturus". The sorting hat was plopped in my head…

The next thing I know I am in an argument with a stupid hat, "Listen you, your one step from me setting magical cloth eating moths loose on you! Put me anywhere but not where that Fumbledork says!"

"But you're the heir of Gryffindor! I've standing orders that if Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts you be put in Gryffindor."

"That order is not worth a farthing, I'm bonded and will demand private quarters, and so will my wife. All I want is to piss off anyone directing my life so make up your mind."

"Oh my! Black, Potter, Gryffindor and you have already met Snape. Oh I think Hogwarts is going to rock this year…SLYTHERIN!

"Black, Luna".

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Bonded and the Nargles are running interference for you? RAVENCLAW!

Dumbledore arose and majestically announced the Ti-wizard tournament. Dumbledore kept his eyes on me throughout his introduction. He remained focused on me when he announced the delegation from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving in October for the first task which would be taken place on November the twenty-fourth.

Later as the feast was winding down …"Mr. Black the headmaster would like to see you after the welcoming feast." Professor McGonagall informed me as I had just finished eating. This gave me some weird looks from the Slytherin table but the most threatening was from Snape. Dumbledore slid his eye toward me once again.

Yep, the Flamel's had called it right on the money.

"Luna and I were to be escorted by the grouch Snape. However a short Professor that looked like he was of Goblin descent insisted on escorting us. With that announcement from the short Professor Professor Snape had looked ready to kill and stomped off. Professor Flitwick escorted us to the headmaster's office. Professor Flitwick had insisted on the escort as Luna was now in his house and it was his role as Head of House to be there for his new student. Surprise, surprise in that we found Professor Snape waiting in the Headmaster's office. There must be a secret passage out of the Great Hall.

"Ah, Mr. Black, how nice that you could join us."

"Thought that was an order not a request, I'll know better next time."

"Yes, well I would like to know how you two became man and wife at your age." Nosey old fart I thought.

"Keep wondering because it's none of your business. So is that all?

From somewhere behind me someone yelled, "He's not a Black! I demand he explain how he is trying to Line Theft the House of Black!"

It was quite nice that Nick had spent time away from my normal rigors for some social training and edification. I raised my hand allowing the Black signet ring to point at the portrait doing all the yelling. "Shut up before I ask Walburga to stop for a visit in your portrait, a day or two should be sufficient before I request a marriage contract." The portrait went silent.

Then I got a blast of bad breath from another part of the room, "I'll not have this cretin in my House! Resort him or expel him but I will have nothing to do with this Po...pathetic trash." This reaction confused me as he sounded as if he knew I was a Potter. It definitely sounded like Snape was not happy with me, but I decided that I would make sure he would remain that way.

"Surly you must understand that it is not often that we have two fourteen year olds that are married and from the House of Black which is thought to be an extinct line. This surely requires an explanation or it could lead to disruptive relations within the school." Old Brian was not going to let loose. Like an old dog with his bone.

"So you threaten children! Explain or face what Headmaster, difficulties within the school? Surly you in your fading years should understand what a threat against an adult and a Lord would bring, should I press this matter."

I was actually enjoying all this crap. I had been the butt of much in my life and now I could strike back. I just wished that I could rub it in and tell the old moron that I knew the stone he got from Nick a couple years ago was a phony. So while every kid in this school had been heading to the forbidden third corridor that year all that dummy got was trouble from the school board. Maybe I needed to up the anti.

"Then might I ask how you came the heir to the Black title? The last heir died many years ago."

"I do believe you thought so as well since you were there when Sirius Black died. Even that Malfoy kid seem to be slow on the uptake, it's called follow the bloodline to the next eligible descendent. I am his bastard child with a pure blood heiress who wanted to remain anonymous." It was obvious that Dumbledore didn't believe I was an emancipated Lord. This I deduced by him calling me "heir to the Black title" rather than Lord Black.

"Very well your testing will begin tomorrow at 9 a.m. afterwards your appropriate school year will be determined. I suggest you all go to your quarters. House-elves will lead you to prevent your getting lost. Good night, everyone!"

"Oh dear I must inform the French Ministry that there testing standards must not meets ICW standards and have to be redone for us to attend Hogwarts. I would highly recommend you check with your second in command. She has all the pertinent paperwork should you take the time to peruse them, headmaster."

Testing was canceled and we were escorted to our marriage quarters by Professor Flitwick. I could swear that Professor Flitwick was snickering as he led us to our quarters.

/Scene Break/

It only took the time from arriving at Hogwarts to our first class in transfiguration to pretty much get the lay of the land. Professor McGonagall? My first impression was that she was too stern for her own good. Professor Flitwick was a jolly cool teacher while Snape was the exact opposite. Malfoy was prancing around like he owned Hogwarts and everyone at the school was trash. Ron Weasley was on an attention seeking prat. The only thing undecided about Ronald was whether he was more obnoxious stuffing food in his face or when he was holding a conversation.

We had just taken our seat in the classroom awaiting the arrival of the teacher. I found myself with Luna sitting at a table across from Ron Weasley who was trying to suck up the fame and glory from Draco's arrogant bravado by expounding about Quidditch. Weasley was touting, that it was obvious, he would be scouted and a professional Quidditch Keeper before his graduation.

I leaned closer to Luna and quietly asked, "What is he talking about? And what's a keeper?" Ron overheard

"You don't know what a Keeper is?" Ron choked, "How can you not know the second most important role on a Quidditch team?" "Well," Harry said simply, "It probably has to do with me not knowing what Quidditch is or does." Ron was still sputtering when the teacher arrived.

/Scene Break/

Not that I would ever claim to be the brightest bulb in the world but I was not dumb enough to do like most of the school did and try and do less than required in their studies. So I was in the middle of a study group. When I say in the middle…there was Luna, Hermione, Susan, Hanna, Daphne, Tracy and Muah. Dam I felt dumb!

So we girls are requesting you to invite the study group to join you in the next Hogsmeade Village weekend." The girls' looks were enough to scare the hell out of me. Oh! Their looks were pleading but also very alluring. Dam, didn't I have enough problems with school work? Surely they knew I was married as Luna was sitting there with this huge ring on her finger. I definitely hope that Luna had not spilled the beans over there could possibly be a second wife in my little family.

/Scene Break/

One of the cardinal rules in the Slytherin house was never to show dissent with other house members in public. I attempted to avoid Slytherin house common room as it was Draco Malfoy's little kingdom and he definitely didn't like me. Even from my first Potions class it was obvious that Draco Malfoy was accustomed to insulting the Gryffindor students, especially Longbottom and Weasley. On the Slytherin side of the room I was placed by Snape between Daphne and Tracy. Snape was on the other side of the room ridiculing Longbottom while Hermione was quietly hissing at Ron Weasley behind her hand so as not to garner Snape's attention. Luna being in Ravenclaw attended a different class.

While Tracy was okay with potions Daphne was really good. We were halfway into our potions when it became a contest between me and Daphne. We were not trying to be the first to finish but to make the best potion and just better than our opponent, each other. Perenelle demanded nothing but the finest potions and I found myself fairly adequate in potion preparation.

"Black that is a pathetic attempt." Snape was leaning over me and sneering. I swear his spittle was changing the color of my potion. Daphne suddenly made a choking sound.

"And what is your problem Greengrass?"

If Daphne opened her mouth, and I knew she would, she would to be in trouble so…

"Professor don't you go running off before you tell me why my potion is considered pathetic."

"That will be five points Black, for talking back!" That deduction of points would cause me problems within Slytherin house.

"Big Whoop that still doesn't tell me why you consider my potion pathetic, you are teacher are you not? And quit spitting my potion!" The potion classroom became as quiet as a graveyard.

"That will be detention with me tonight Black!"

"Regardless of your childish behavior I still am waiting to find out why my potion is pathetic." Just then I had the joy of feeling his mental probe attempting entry into my mind. The probe failed to get very far, but that's about when Snape lost it… That will be hundred points and a year of detentions." Snape was now yelling.

Snape was deducting points from his own house, again? I wondered what button I pushed, to push him over the edge. Just because the image I pushed to the front of my mind was him kissing Dumbledore.

Later in the headmaster's office:

"So let me get this right headmaster. I'm going to end up serving the detentions but the points will not be deducted? All of this is because I wanted to know why my potion was considered by the instructor as pathetic. No! I think not! If I serve one day in detentions I demand that the hundred points be deducted."

"Harry my boy if we deduct 100 points it's almost assured that you will become a pariah within Slytherin house. You must think carefully of the animosity that your fellow house members will have toward you for losing that many points."

"It's a package deal headmaster, all or nothing!"

"I will not be dictated to in my own school!" It looked like the headmaster was also losing a bit of his cool grandfatherly image.

"Very well I'm sure the Board of Governors will be happy to hear my complaints over excessive punishment, inadequate instruction and an attempted mind rape by one of their beloved professors. Good night headmaster."

Later in the great Hall:

"I'm sorry Harry but the Greengrass family has been dealing with potions and plants for centuries. When Snape said your potion was no good he effectively said the same for mine." Daphne had cornered me as soon as I had entered the Great Hall.

"No problems Daphne there will be no point deduction nor any detentions. Snape loses this round but I'm sure there's always his next class."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Fates Begorrah!

.

Once the tournament was to officially start with the champions being selection by the Goblet of Fire, it was obvious someone was playing games. The tri-wizard tournament ended up with four champions; well that's what they thought.

The Goblet of Fire was all lit up and so was Dumbledore. Snape was still scowling but he stayed clear of me. Dumbledore was way too happy and I soon found out why…

"The Champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." Of course the appropriate cheering and clapping was done as each champion's name was drawn, well for three out of the four selected champions.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" As the cheering subsided it seem to me that Dumbledore's smile did also, it did not come back as he read…

"The Hogwarts Champion is Neville Longbottom!"

When the Goblet spit out a fourth charred piece of parchment that happy look on Dumbledore's face gave me a pain in the pit of my stomach.

"It appears we have a fourth champion who is Harry Potter!" You could hear whispers across the hall…

"Wasn't that the kid who didn't show up for the sorting in our first year?" Someone whispered loudly in the hall.

"Come on up Harry and bring your Holly wand with you." You could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling like mad across the Great Hall.

I figured that they would find out I was also Harry Potter but not this way or this soon. This is going to take some serious consideration but for now...

I stood and in my normal voice, carried across the quiet hall, "I did not put my name into the Goblet of Fire nor did I ask anyone to do it for me. Let whoever did this know that your days on this planet are now numbered." As regally as I could I proceeded to where the other champions had been sent. I also sent a silent and wandless tripping charm at Brian who did an amazing belly flop on the stone floor.

/Scene Break

Dumbledore raced into the room and grabbed me by my arm.

"Did you see anyone casting a spell in the Great Hall?"

"Did I miss something?" I put on what I hopped was an innocent face. Brian changed tact in a flash…

"Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He looked like he was concerned.

"Didn't you here what I said old man? I said no in the great Hall and I meant what I said."

"Did you ask an older student do it for you?"

"No, I told you I didn't want to do it your imbecilic tournament." I was considering trying to straighten his nose with my fist but people start entering into the room. One of those was an overweight guy who wore a Wasp's Quidditch uniform; it was too small for his fat stomach.

"Gentlemen… Lady, may I introduce the fourth Tri-wizard champion! Harry Potter!"

"Zat is imposble.. e is to leetle to compeet."

"Why don't you shut your annoying mouth." I fired back as my temper was rising at a considerable rate.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall tried to stern look me to death.

The room filled up with all the important adults who argued over the age line and how I couldn't possibly cross it and enter my name. I wasn't going to admit that I was legally an adult and maybe it didn't apply but why complicate the ridiculous with the incompetent.

One of the Ministry representatives stated, "The rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

I then asked the question that the Ministry representatives should have stated before the tournament started. "And what happens to me if I don't care to participate in your stupid Tri-wizard tournament?"

The Ministry representatives sneered, "You are bound to compete, should you not the least you would lose is your magic, at the worse your life." I thought his sneer rivaled Snape's.

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die while participating", said Moody, with to much enthusiasm for my liking.

Snape added his, "Just like a Potter to be an attention seeking brat."

"Bite me." I sneered back, "I never wanted anything to do with this #!*% tournament. Everyone at Hogwarts knows that, what do you want Snape an sworn oath?" While Snape had his mouth open to spew some word of wisdom… the Ministry representatives added, "The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. I had enough and left the room.

The minute I stepped out of the room Luna grabbed me in a huge hug. "Let's get back to our quarters and you can tell me all about what's happening."

Luna and I were sitting on the couch facing each other as I explain what transpired in the room.

"They haven't given you much of a choice have they?"

"This may not make me seem very stable but when I first met Nick what I was trying to do was kill myself. I've contemplated it many times since. This life of mine is just is not normal. I just wish they would all stop it so I can kill myself before they beat me to it. And don't forget what Nick and Perenelle were talking about, someone is going to die at the end of this tournament."

"So that explains it! Harry, the Barbuncle, he was all excited the other day. All he was interested in was letting me know that you wouldn't die this year; seemed a bit strange at the time."

"Luna how would you like to be married to a squib? After Italy we all know I'm not that much more powerful than a squib. I learned and perform the spells but a lot of them exhausts me after one cast. I just have bad feelings about this tournament. There are all kinds of magical things that can happen. What comes to mind is the Draught of Living Death being applied by Dumbledore until he can turn me over to the Dark Lord or I come out of this tournament looking like Mad-Eye Moody."

"The Barbuncles are never wrong and you still haven't seen the Doormaster yet. I will go along with whatever you decide. As long as you come out of this one piece I'll be happy."

One of the positive aspects of this whole mess was that I didn't have to attend classes that I didn't want to attend, and there were a couple I avoided. Actually Umbridge and Snape classes headed the list. Umbridge was a Ministry plant who is supposed to be teaching political science which was a mandatory class this year for all half blood's and below.

/Scene break/

November 24 came around fairly quickly so that morning Luna and I sat at the Ravenclaw table. I had made up my mind and Luna was fully supportive of my decision.

"Luna you sure you don't want to go watch the first task?"

"The only thing that I'm interested in is making sure that if you lose your magic that we get back to the island safely should they try something Dumbledore-ish.

"Mr. Potter first task will begin in a few minutes you best hurry." Professor McGonagall is like Hermione, everything out of her mouth was almost like a direct order.

"I'm sorry Professor but you can go ahead start without me, I will not be participating in this tournament." That got professor sputtering but suddenly she did an about-face and raced out of the hall.

"Harry how long do you think before Dumbledore and Snape charge in and start yelling?" Luna giggled.

"Luna I've been thinking about this tournament and watching Longbottom in the classroom. As Nick is always saying this looks like some of Brian's manipulations. Longbottom seems to be a nice person but he's no powerhouse and he is normally the last to perform any assigned spells, and I mean that's all of the time. So I ask you how did the Goblet allow him into this tournament."

"I better question Harry, how did you get in the tournament?"

"I think Dumbledore and Snape both knew I was Harry Potter the minute I walk in this school. Whether Ollivander said something or Dumbledore just recognized the wand they knew who I was right from the start."

"So you think that Dumbledore or Snape put your name in the goblet?"

"That's my theory and I'm guessing but I think Dumbledore did all this but exactly why I don't really know. If I'm right I'll bet you he's going to wait till his whole hall is full of people then he's going to make a production out of me losing my magic. Then in some grand and magnanimous gesture offer me some, 'you can't possibly turn down choices'. I think he will want to keep control of me even if I don't have magic."

And so like a prophecy being fulfilled the hall began to fill not only with students put the Minister of Magic and a bunch of his nose picking flunkies. The students were all in a dither about the dragons and which student they felt had performed the best. I was finally called up to the front of the hall by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore started the performance. "Madame Pomfrey if you will do the honors." Madam Pomfrey walked up waived her wand over me and declared, "His magical core shows that he is now a squib." Like I felt any different.

"And now for the final test, Harry please take out your wand and cast a spell." Dumbledore was definitely making this a circus.

I did what I was told, I pointed the wand between Dumbledore's eyes and cast 'Expulso' with a smile on my face. Of course Dumbledore and I did not expect anything to happen but Snape reacted…

"Why you little shit". Snape stepped in front of me and snatched my Holly wand from my hand and snapped it in half." His smirk only lasted a millisecond.

I put up with him in this school and now he had the nerve to destroy my property. I reacted…

Nick had provided training on his little island. But all that training was not solely wand waving. A Tibetan monk had shown me how to meditate parts of our bodies physically through solid blocks of stone. I reacted…

I spun around 360° with my foot stopping five inches after contact with the side of Snape's knee. As Snape keeled over screaming in the direction of his now destroyed knee he received the back of my stiff hand ceasing his noisy response.

Dumbledore he had his wand out and pointed at me.

"Dumbledore if you light up that stick of yours you better make damn sure your first curse hits me otherwise I'm going scramble what you call brains." Dumbledore lowered his wand while Minister Fudge started running his mouth as Madam Pomfrey raced in to help Snape.

"Boy that was assault and I'm going to assess damages in the amount of 50,000 Galleons. Weatherby contact the Goblin bank and bring the Galleons to my office. Dumbledore expel this trash immediately! "

I started laughing and left the hall with Luna. We needed to go someplace for a chat.

"Harry, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not the foggiest, my dear. All I know is Dumbledore wants me alive for some reason but nothing more than that. On the other hand, he could be a cold manipulative, evil Dark Lord or a complete incompetent with Alzheimer's." The main thing that had me irate was in his placing me with the Dursley's, well that only started the list that seemed to be growing."

Next day at breakfast the rumor mill reports Snape was in St. Mungo's for his concussion and knee replacement. A year using a time turner now seemed well worth the time. After breakfast I attended McGonagall's class …

"What are you doing here Mr. Black or is that now Mr. Potter.?"

"I paid my tuition so I am at attending class; it's as simple as that."

In the middle of lunch Weatherby storms in the Great Hall waving what turns out to be a bill. "Potter or whatever you call yourself you have insufficient funds to cover this bill in **Gringotts Wizard Bank** of England, how do you plan on paying this?"

As I tore the bill up in front of him, "I'm broke am I? So I guess you will just have to take it up with my magical guardian or put me on the dole. By the way does this Ministry have a social assistance program like 'The jobseekers allowance'? Do have your public officials' send me the paperwork as soon as possible. Oh! Do tell his Fudgi-mess that I'll be suing whoever's responsible for this tournament which has caused me the loss of my magic."

Double potions, double toil and increase the trouble, fire burn, and cauldron bubble, Fumbledore stir that cauldron you bumbler, was the ditty running through my mind as Luna and I rose to leave the hall the hall.

A couple of days latter Luna and I were at lunch chatting over her latest class. I noticed Draco and his two boyfriends approaching my back. I wasn't expecting much more than an ear full of tripe from Draco's mouth. There were teachers present after all.

I was taken completely by surprise as I saw Professor Moody draw his wand and fire a spell at me. It turned out to be s shield as the purple curse from Draco reflected into the ceiling. Professor Moody lowered the shield and re-holstered his wand as he slowly shook his head. Malfoy paled when he realized that he still had his wand pointing at me. Moody clunked over and snatched Draco's wand from Draco's hand and escorted him out the door. I assumed they were headed to the headmaster's office.

"Why did Malfoy have to start a fight here in front of everyone?" I mumbled to no one particular.

"Perhaps because he feels that he has something to prove. The Barbuncles don't talk about him much."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Now what!

.

Draco, who had not been expelled, but had ended up in more trouble than his detentions given by the headmaster. Draco had violated a number of Snape's House rules and that was a dangerous thing to do.

Mostly everyone stuck around Hogwarts for the Yule ball and stayed for Christmas all the way through Boxing Day. Luna looked really pretty in her ball dress. But I was beginning to smell too much perfume as every time I turn around there was another girl wanting a dance from me. Luckily Luna took over territorial rights and kept much of the perfume in the distance. Neither of us where counting Malfoy.

Christmas day early Luna and I were heading to where Nick would be waiting in Hogsmeade village. We had not made it out of the entrance hall when Draco and his two goons , who weren't smart enough to understand what happened to Snape, attempted to talk me to death and then curse Luna and I. Dodging a few hexes I laid out Goyle, then Crabbe and … well Draco was the most fun as he then started throwing some minor curses…thump, thump… Draco hit the floor, fa-thud. Doing it without magic was quite enjoyable.

"Harry did I missed something? He was threatening us with serious injury yet Draco was only throwing minor curses?"

"I'm sure his incompetence will increase as he grows older. As a future Death Eater he will only have to learn five or six curses to perform as a proper Death Eater. Right now his most dangerous weapon is his mouth.

"Still not bad Harry, not bad at all, especially with you not having any magic. What did that monk call that, Cong Fu-e?" Luna and I were sure that someone would help them to the hospital wing so we strolled arm in arm out of Hogwarts.

After a bit of celebration with Nick and Perenelle over Christmas day, Nick escorted me to the French Goblin bank the next morning. This was to ensure that I could get my money out now that I was a squib. There always was a technicality lying around that could bite you.

"Mr. Black, this scan is to reveal your magic level as well as a number of other things, so just relax." The French Goblin medic's attitude was a lot better than England's Goblins.

Of course by look on his face as he performed his spells, well, I could tell this was not going to coming out normal.

"Indeed, very weird! My scan shows you still have magic but your current status is that of a squib but it also shows there have been multiple blocks on your magic. There is also some residue of the killing curse which is quite confusing to find as you are here and alive. I believe you need to see one of our directors for a full briefing after I prepare my report."

"Mr. Black I'm Yanktooth and I have some information for you and a couple of offers. Please have a seat."

"We were just here to find out if there's any French laws stopping a squib from getting their money and to find out if I have more problems hiding in the bushes."

"First off there were blocks on your magical core when you were a toddler but they acted as a two-way street recently. It appears that the powerful wizard that blocked your magic down to almost squib level helped block the powers that attempted to remove all your magic and thus your life when you refused to participate in that tournament. Secondly, those same blocks stop whomever from taking all your magic below the blocks. Thirdly, the attempt to take your magic did take off those same magical blocks with no problems. Normally these kinds of actions would cause a magical release destroying you and a good area around you. Lastly, when you get your 16th birthday, magic always gives a bump to the magical powers of all wizards. However, the Goblin healers do not believe it will do much to make you a powerful wizard but you will become more than just a squib. Finally be assured that your finances are secure with us regardless of your magical status."

/Scene Break/

"Luna I'm glad this vacation is finished, so would you please activate this Portkey back to England and Hogwarts".

"So Harry why the hurry, what kind of devious plans are you up to at Hogwarts?"

"Since I don't have any classes I thought I would look up a few non-magical pranks in the library."

"Okay grab hold Harry its time to go." Luna said the activation phrase…

When my eyeballs uncrossed I found myself in a strange place all by myself. I seem to be outside but my vision in all four directions was limited due to what appeared to be a heavy dark mist or fog.

"Who are you?" Seem to reverberate from all sides even the ground seemed to vibrate.

Actually it was a good question so I answered, "They call me Harry Potter.

That was met by silence which seemed to go on forever so I got brave, "Be polite and say who you are!

"The Doormaster!"

"Well that answered everything." So I stood there waiting for the hammer to fall. I was on a roll, wasn't I?

After what seemed a couple of years a small pencil beam light appeared on the ground at my feet and started moving forward into the mist. I figured that was my cue and started following the light. This was almost like one of those space movies I got to watch in America. Finally the mist cleared and found myself in a room. There was a chair in front of a table with a large couch on the other side of the table. I gave their chair a try out. It just seemed that I had just sat when I looked up and there on the couch were three young and very gorgeous girls. So alluring that any normal male would comply with any wish they made even if it resulted in his death.

"It's not going to work you know." I choked out. Oh they were beautiful young girls and totally gorgeous in dresses that had bare arms. This led my eyes to a lot of exposed cleavage and of course taking in the full package I saw the dresses were cut high enough to show an excessive amount of legs. Once they started talking they were like the Weasley twins but these girls had an allure which couldn't be associated with the male Weasley twins.

"We are 'The Fates'… We have called you to task… You have disrupted our carefully woven threads."

While I'm neither a Daphne nor a Hermione however I have opened a book or two and the Fates were described as old Methuselah looking females. About then I made a decision. I would kill myself before they could. I was gonna win this or they could call Death and have him escorted me to a nice island in the middle of the fire and brimstone, enough was enough. It was obvious they wanted something but they were going to pay to get it.

"Okay ladies what's the deal?" I choked out using all remaining sanity not to throw myself at their feet in submission.

In sweet alluring voices they answered like the Weasley twins:

"We want you to return to the beginning of the tri-wizard tournament… and participate… for that we will return your magic."

"My answer is no but hell no! I want to know all about the tournament and all the Whys, Where's and When's". Something was important about the tournament and I would get the answers.

"Is not the returning of your magic enough… Don't you want to be the hero of your time… Death awaits all of us!... He waits even you beyond this mist."

"Good enough, give a call to Death I'm ready to leave this insanity."

"We needed for Cedric Diggery to be the Hogwarts champion in that tournament and give hope… And then to die in the third task."

"Why? I surely haven't done anything. What has Cedric done?"

"Our business!" They chimed together.

"Stop it, so I can kill myself before you guys do. This isn't going to happen, magic or no magic I'm not going to be part of someone's death if I can stop it from happening." I wished I had some information so I could ask specific questions.

They got up in a leading forward motion which exposed the majority of their breasts. When the next series of words failed they moved over to the other side of the room to have a conference. I think the swaying hips were designed to have a manipulative effect on me. It would be lying if I thought otherwise. When they come back, "We will allow you to be with the little moon child with your magic when you return… but you must be in the tournament…Cedric will not be part of the tournament."

"What else are you offering? And don't forget all the rest of the 'Whys' I've been trying to meet death since I was eight years old so I want all the information."

Is not the return of your magic to normal levels… The saving of Cedric… And winning the tournament not enough?"

Nope! You send me back to face Dumbledore and Voldemort with normal magic levels? Ain't happening! If I'm going back I want superpowers or super magic and you tell me what's going to happen and why!"

"We agree… It was not an error in our spinning … Someone or something interfered and we were shocked to find what was going to happen… nor can we tell you what we found … But most of the wizard world will cease to exist…We will not be giving you that information on how that happened!"

"So I'm destined to fix everything? Your plans must be a duzzy!" That's when I found myself…elsewhere...

I was shocked, confused, angry and totally disoriented as I recognized immediately where I was. That's when I wanted to give those cute little female called 'The Fates' a… I was not thinking along any sexual fantasy perversion as I stood in my crib looking down at my dead mother at the age of 18 months.

Voldemort was doing an evil laugh as he fired 'Avada Kedavra' straight at me. I was mad, pissed and in a rage… This was not going to happen again! I wanted so bad to send the 'Avada Kedavra' curse but there is a magical axiom. If you have never used the spell before, beware! This would not be the first time for someone to use a curse for the first time and find you actually sent a Gecko riding a bicycle instead of the curse you intended.

Screaming in rage I conjured a large titanium mirror from the stuffed Dragon in my crib. With my left hand I made a marble wall from a book shelf and placed it in front of me with my right. The mirror reflected the curse back upon Voldemort. Happily this made my wall useless except for the black-ish thing veering off from the wall. As I banished the stonewall I got to see, through the wooden bars of my crib, Wormtail bent over grabbing Voldemort's wand. The blackish thing slammed into Wormtail's posterior causing him to scream before I heard the crack and he disappeared. I would've curse Wormtail but by using both of my hands I had stopped my holding of the crib's rail and I had fallen on my butt.

I now know it was stupid but I tried to climb out of the crib to get to my dead mother without using magic, but… I was physically hampered as the cribs gate was up and that's when Hagrid came stomping into the room.

"I've got you little Harry just like Dumbledore told me to."

I was about ready to start yelling at Hagrid when I was struck dumb by the thought... Dumbledore told you to? And how the hell did he know and how did you get here this fast?

By this time we are in the front yard as Sirius Black arrives on his flying motorcycle. This was getting crazier and crazier.

"Sirius they're all dead!" Tears were falling from Hagrid's eyes onto his wild beard. Luckily he had me draped over his shoulder and I missed the waterfalls.

"Hagrid I'm his godfather, so give me Harry, he's my responsibility now."

"No! Dumbledore said to bring Harry to him immediately."

No, no way! I knew were Dumbledore was going to stuff me and it just wasn't going to happen. Hagrid had me draped over his huge shoulder so it was easy for me to stick my finger of my left hand in his ear and yell "Stupify". So much for the tough hide of a half giant and Hagrid being spell resistant.

This got Blacks attention but he had no warning as a spell shot out my eyes and straight at Sirius, 'Expelliarmus' I growled.

There was no need to stun Sirius as he just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Come on you dumb mutt I need your help." While my knowledge appeared to be unchanged and my magic had been returned, I was still an eighteen month old kid. "Okay now you got me off of Hagrid let us get on the motorcycle and get us to Grimmauld place."

During the trip my brain was racing. It looked like those dumb twits had given me my magic back but decided to start everything all over again. Plus I now had a small dragon tattoo on my shoulder. I had to stop this idiot from going after Wormtail and going to Azkaban. Everybody knew he was the Potter's secret keeper and a minion of the Dark Lord and then there was Dumbledore. How much had been fact and how much was Dumbledore's spinning of the truth from the very start.

/Scene Break/

"I don't care if you don't do diapers! Get that old house elf to do it and then you can buy a new elf later. Right now you need to get a hold of Madam Bones and have her stuff some Veritaserum down your gullet or you're going to end up in Azkaban and then dead."

Sirius seemed to come out of his shocked state since I took his wand. He now seemed to be entering a different state.

"It's no problems Harry I'll just give her a 'Floo' call, Amelia and I are old class mates you know. You've got to be the best prank ever! A baby speaking proper Queens English and hurling curses like Mad-eye."

I got Sirius to prop me up with pillows in one of the chairs, after a change in my wearing apparel, I had a good view of the room. Sure enough Madam Bones came through followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt had his wand drawn and had it pointed at Sirius…" Sirius Black you're under arrest for betraying the Potters and kidnapping their son."

I gave them no warning as again the 'Expelliarmus' spell shot from my eyes. Unfortunately I got whacked in the head by the wands as my physical coordination was lousy. "Now you Kingsley will go sit in that chair and keep your mouth shut. Since your part of Dumbledore's little birdie club you and your DMLE boss are going to swear an oath right now that what you have seen me do and say will not be repeated! Madam Bones I hope you brought the Veritaserum." I think I shocked them into compliance.

I couldn't blame Madam Bones as she appeared dumbfounded. It's not often you see an 18 month old giving orders and wielding magic. Actually I couldn't blame her and I immediately gained some respect for her as she seemed to shake her head and get down to business.

After they both swore the oath Madam Bones took out the legal parchment and quill to dictate everything stated in the room. The three drops of Veritaserum was administered and the Sirius Black testimony commenced.

"This is going to take about three days to clear everything up and here is a copy of the official document." She was still staring at me as she stepped into the 'Floo'. Luckily Sirius had not said who I was while under the Veritaserum. Madame Bones was more interested in whether Sirius was a Death Eater, betrayed the Potters and who was really the Potter's Secret Keeper.

I figured that was a dozen Muggles that I just saved along with Sirius. Then I started giggling as I thought about how this could possibly mess up those cute little gals called the Fates. Probably not but it is a pleasant thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Returning one and finding two

.

Sirius bought a female house elf, Tilly, to attend to me and then at my insistence he had the Goblins erect wards. The wards on Grimmauld place were so tight that a cockroach couldn't enter without Sirius or my approval.

"So what are we going to do now Tiger?" Sirius asked as he transformed into Padfoot without knowing my Animagus form. As I got my share of doggie licks from Padfoot so I couldn't pass it up, I transformed into my Nemean Lion with the golden fur. I may have been in a smaller version but Sirius took off yelping and it was later that afternoon before he left his room. While I was still grumbling about the Fates sending me back so far into the past they did leave me with Magic. Magic enough to maintain a hundred pranking wars with Sirius.

Even with the constant pranking war boredom started to settle in on the house after a time so Sirius and I went to work making life miserable for everyone. We started laying the groundwork in many areas as even I had a foreknowledge, even without Luna being around.

We slipped over to France and the Goblin bank and made them ecstatic when transferring my Galleons after the inheritance test. Sirius decided that it was a good idea and transfer all of his money. We left the English vaults open as there was still a trickle of galleons coming in from investments within England. Besides the French goblins wanted an absorbent amount of Galleons to transfer furniture, armor, etc.. Since Sirius was my guardian he initiated paperwork, at my insistence, to emancipate me, the paperwork was filed with the French ministry. I then used my prior knowledge over future trends and invested in computer companies etc. Actually my investment in the numerous companies was quite heavily. After all they had done quite well last time around.

"Harry you sure you wanted to open a Barclays account in England?" Sirius seemed to be confused.

"Sirius money from all these different companies will be coming in different currencies. With the goblins conversion rate being horrendous I'll let Barclays do the converting as they won't be taking that big of a cut. Besides you know the magical community's opinion about Muggles. Do you honestly think their going to look for my money into Muggle bank?"

/Scene Break/

We then started traveling the world and finally we popped over to Russia for my wand. I would wait until I needed to go to Hogwarts to get my Holly and Phoenix wand. For some reason I could not find nor contact the Flamel's. At this point in time I figured there was no point in looking up the Lovegoods as I was only approaching four years old.

Sirius and I were in Italy and were indulging in an ice café. We had large bowls of ice cream, cherries and whip cream while we discussed our next series of moves.

"Look, I tried to go to Hogwarts as a Black but they knew immediately I was Harry Potter. So I think this time I'll just go there as Harry Potter and prank the living daylights out of them."

"So when are you going to talk to your bond mate?"

"I really don't know Sirius. She is at least a year younger than I am and we are assuming that in this timeline nothing has been changed. By me running off the way I did, she may not want anything to do with me. Speaking of running when do I start my physical training. That's another thing to put on the list. We need to schedule an appointment with a doctor to find out when I can get back in shape without hurting myself."

"I've been worried about the timeline also Harry. Neville Longbottom has been given credit for eliminating Voldemort. The Daily Profit has been touting Dumbledore's theories on how that was done but we both know he has still been hunting for you."

"Apparently he needs somebody that the public can relate to and can be touted and pointed to as a great hero. Is he using that for only the public or is it for political gains, I have no idea Sirius."

"He knows that prophecy, he knows Voldemort went after the Potters making you the Boy-Who-Lived and not Longbottom who is now the Boy-Who Vanquished. You are right that Dumbledore appears to needs a body he can control or manipulate but for what end purposes?"

"Being this young has too many drawbacks and problems for where I'm heading. At least we have years to come up with a plan to handle Quirrell and the phony Philosopher's Stone and of course Dumbledore."

"Quit being a spoiled sport Harry. We've got the gold how does Disneyland in America sound?"

That started another year-long rampage across the North American continent for me with Sirius leading the way.

/Scene Break/

I was not able to postpone my talk with the Lovegoods as I needed to provide the warning about Luna's mother's upcoming death. Hopefully Luna would have remembered and that death would be prevented.

"Harry James Potter! It's about time you showed up, where have you been?" Luna had her hands on her hips and looked like she was about ready to curse me into oblivion or worse give me a Molly Weasley tirade. Not bad for a kid.

"I…err…um" my attention was diverted to Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood as they started laughing. The next thing I know is that Luna tackled me causing both of us to fall to the floor and she started kissing me. Sirius joined the Lovegoods in their laughter.

A bit later in the living room, "So Luna do you remember everything?"

"As far as I can tell Harry, yes."

"I wonder if…"

"Yes I know who she is, the Barbuncles have told me so."

My mind was trying to outrace my thoughts. The basic question was what do we do now or where we go from here?

"Why we come live with you Harry now that I know where to find you."

Before I could say anything coherent Xenophilius jumped in to explain, "After Luna's strange story we went to the Goblins and they had confirmed Luna was in the process of bonding. It's difficult not to believe when a story comes out of one-year-old's mouth in perfect English. Morag MacDougal parents have also had the Goblins confirm this so it's up for discussion when you will meet to further the bond.

"But I've never met the MacDougals!" It was what I said but not what I knew and all I could mumble was, "And she's Morag MacDougal!"

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast, at Grimmauld place, Luna explained what the Barbuncles had told her about what would have happened in the future in our past lives.

The tale was that it was the February task and nothing was happening as we were just standing by the lake. It seemed like everybody believed that I would not be returning to Hogwarts in the next year. Morag MacDougal who I just happened to run into me at the lake and of course Luna recognized her as my second bonding mate.

"That was the path that we were on before the Fates interfered. Apparently when we took the Portkey you headed off to the Fates and I phased out and found myself at home with mommy and daddy a number of years younger."

Luna knew that I had disappeared during the Portkey back to Hogwarts. That's where I picked up the story to the point where I found myself in my crib in Godric Hollows.

"So that's why the Barbuncles were so confused and the nargles were running in circles."

"Are you two crazy? You cannot expect anybody to believe a story like that, that is complete Tosh." Morag yelled as Sirius ushered her into the kitchen. Apparently they had been listening to our story in the doorway.

"Oh you will if you hang around Harry long enough. What you need to do right now is give Harry a big kiss on the lips to find out how happy the world is forever more." Luna giggled as she dragged me to my feet. I would've bolted from the room not been for Luna's firm grasp on my hand.

"He's, he's an enemy to my clan! Clan MacDougal has had a feud with the Potter line for hundreds of years. It wasn't enough to take all of the land for Hogwarts but they stole the land and now the Potter's own most of Hogsmeade. Now somebody's implanting false memories in my head about a different life."

With me locked in place and Sirius pushing Morag Luna was able to grab her hand. This started a warm feeling seeping into my body. Luna continued to push or pull until Morag was close enough for me to give a quick peck on Morag's lips. Between Perenelle's exclamations in the library I knew a little bit about forming a bond. I hoped that this peck on the lips got us at least to a point where she wasn't going to kill me in my sleep as I hadn't noticed any silver glow surrounding us.

/Scene Break/

It was about three days later when Morag stopped by and emphatically stated, "This coming weekend you will be staying with me and my parents Harry Potter!"

I couldn't wait to meet Morag's parents…yeah right!

"So is the Scottish feud still on Morag?" I asked trying to make light conversation.

"Just because the land was in Scotland did not make me a mallacht (cursed) Scott, you dumb… _Go hifreann leat!"_ _(Go f *k yourself)._

How the hell did I know she was Irish and of course the next weekend I got to hear a lot of the Gaelic being hurled at me, at least that's what I think it's called. Only in the magical world I thought.

Its one thing to be threatened about hurting their little daughter but when it comes out, " _Go n-ithe an tochas thú!" And you have to go to their little daughter to find out how you have been verbally cursed. (_ May you be eaten by an awful itch!) Well tell me about it!

/Scene Break/

Time got to move along as Luna, Morag and I got to know each other. Our hormones had not yet kicked so we related as friends having an ultra-great time following Sirius around the world. Then it got time for me to start my serious physical training. Stanima in a dual was important as was speed of movement. Sirius brought in a varied amount of physical trainers and martial arts experts. So while I knew a lot of this already my young physical condition caused me to get beaten up by my larger physical trainers. Meanwhile my mind got overloaded by my female companions. Mentally talking between ourselves was another area the training needed to be conducted. Sirius just stayed on the side and laughed a lot.

And we did have fun from skiing in the Swiss Alps to surfing in Hawaii. Soon time had fled and I was again surprised as all three of us got our Hogwarts letters. Sirius gathered us all up with his special trunk which was full of galleons from France. So it was off to Diagon alley for robes and school supplies. The girls had already picked out their rings from the hundreds in the Potter vaults. The rings also had to be accompanied by necklaces and earrings etc, etc.

"No Sirius I don't want a standard school trunk I want that special one in the corner. It's got three bedrooms, a common room, a kitchen and a library. Also I want that icebox with a years worth of food."

"Why may I ask you think you need a trunk like that?"

"Sirius I have a family to protect and as you know and I've been to Hogwarts before. If the girls and I need to disappear there's not a lot of people that would be looking for us in a trunk in a dusty closet. With all security features there are on the trunk not very many people are able to get to us once we get in the trunk."

I was happy that I was able to get a hold of an owl which I named Hedwig in the pet shop. The girls were not interested in getting a familiar. The girls however were interested in getting a lot of clothing. The ice cream shop did get some attention but getting our wands pretty much wrapped up the rest of day. It seemed that Ollivanders had no Holly and Phoenix wand and I ended up with a Spruce and dragons heart wand. It would make a good backup wand as my Russian wand was way better. Tilly popped all of our purchases to Grimmauld place while the four of us went to McDonald's for a burger or two.

/Scene break/

The Hogwarts express got a little unusual right off as our compartment got filled with Luna, Morag, Hermione, Susan, Hanna, Daphne, Tracy and Muah.

This time around Hermione followed Susan who had been showing a book to Hannah. Hannah had seen Morag and wanted to say hello. Daphne and Tracy were trying to hide from the blonde haired twit Malfoy. Luckily we are all eleven year old size and fit in the compartment.

The sudden lurch of the train told us it was 11 o'clock and we were off to Hogwarts. It was only minutes later the door of our compartment slid open and Ron Weasley asked, "Have you seen the Boy-Who-Vanquished? Longbottom's supposed to be on the train somewhere. I just got to see his black forest wand." He looked around and saw all the girls, made a funny face and just left.

"Think the fan boy will make an impression on the Boy-Who Vanquished?" I chuckled.

"Oh Ronald is just trying to get some fame even if it's just as the Boy-Who-Vanquished sidekick. He's quite jealous you know."

"How would you know?" Shot out of Hermione's mouth.

"He is a next door neighbor that I know." Luna responded.

Our conversations continued but for some reason Hermione departed the compartment in a huff a bit later and avoided our group for the rest of the train ride.

"The slug Weasley is going to have a rude awakening isn't he Harry." Morag giggled, "Imagine waking up and finding out who you really are or not." Morag had been fully briefed on Luna and my lives, well mostly.

"Are you inferring that Longbottom is not the Boy-Who–Vanquished?" Susan asked aghast, "Or are you talking about Weasley? You shouldn't..."

"Go hifreann leat!" Morag was a little bit more direct than I. (Go to hell!)

Further discussion was interrupted by Draco Malfoy sliding open the door. "Have any of you seen Longbottom?"

"You'll have to hurry Draco or the other fan boy is going to get to Longbottom first." You could almost feel a chill emanating from Daphne towards Draco.

"Nobody asked you for your two knuts Greengrass."

"Will you take your arrogant ass and get lost." I figured I'd add my two knuts since Draco wasn't on my favorites list since forever.

"You definitely don't look like you can take the three of us on mudblood."

I just snap my fingers which pushed them into the corridor. After closing the door I sealed it tight with a wave of my hand. Not bad for 11-year-old, I thought.

I was sure that the timeline was changing. I also hoped that it was not going to be anything drastic. We just had to stay clear of a DADA Professor and watch out for Dumbledore. Dumbledore would be sure to be asking a lot of questions. If he believed that Voldemort was vanquished he had to associate it with the Potter's deaths and not some made up story he made over Longbottom. All in all I knew that this could be one easy year, all I had to do was avoid three people most of the time and my school year would be Easy-peasy.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" And then there was Hagrid. Sirius had not been able to get much information from Dumbledore or Hagrid on how much Hagrid remembered that fateful night. It turned out that Hagrid remembered absolutely nothing after he walked out of the destroyed house. I just had to chuckle, trying to imagine the look on Dumbledore's face if Hagrid had told Dumbledore that an eighteen month old had stunned the half giant…

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called and I knew the timeline was definitely changing. Daphne and Tracy grabbed one of the boats with Susan and Hannah. As I was helping Luna and Morag into the boat Longbottom charged up and pushed Hermione out of the way. I couldn't help myself as I pushed a little bit of magic at Longbottom and him into the lake. I attempted to help Hermione but she again huffed and entered another boat while Dean Thomas entered our boat as the fourth occupant.

Hagrid snatched up the soaked Longbottom and chunked him in one of the other boats next to Hermione and then yelled, "Forward".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -What Stone

.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Professor McGonagall explained. Then came what I thought was probably going to be a normal sorting of first years but...

When Professor McGonagall called," Lovegood, Luna and the hat yelled, "House Peverell!"

The hall went silent at this exclamation. Dumbledore stood and looked as if to going to interrupt or say something but he was slightly interrupted …

A gong sounded and the floor of the four house tables made a slight move allowing a space for a table to rise. The new house table was off to one side of the Great Hall's wall. The wall had banners attached containing the house symbols and the name Peverell inscribed.

As the table appeared a symbol appeared on Luna's robes. It was a triangle with a circle within and a line drawn from the point of the triangle straight through the circle to the bottom of the triangle. It was the same symbol that appeared on the banners.

As the students turned to Dumbledore they heard a most un-describable sound emanate from the headmaster. It was kind of a gurgle as he sunk back into his golden throne chair.

First thing that Dumbledore thought was this can't be the house of the three brothers and that's the symbol of the Deathly Hollows. But I have the wand and the cloak of invisibility, does she have the ring? I must have that ring and become the Master of Death.

Professor McGonagall hustled Luna towards the Peverell table and resumed the sorting since it appeared that the headmaster was at the moment dumbfounded. All the names to different houses really didn't register with Professor McGonagall but a few did…

"Morag MacDougal and the hat yelled, "House Peverell"

"Patil, Parvati and the hat yelled, "House Peverell!"

"Potter, Harry and the hat yelled, "House Peverell!"

"Thomas, Dean and the hat yelled, "House Peverell!"

Zabini, Blaise and the hat yelled, "House Peverell!"

Everybody's attention appeared to be on professor Dumbledore and he finally stumbled through his welcoming speech which included his third floor corridor warning and the welcoming of the new House to Hogwarts. As the food appeared throughout the hall and the students ate and discussed the strange events. I called for a Hogwarts elf.

POP

"Yes young master what can Doodles do for you?"

"Doodles is there a House Peverell common room?"

"Yes young master the castle has provided the common room. It is ready and the dormitory should be finished within the hour. Your belongings are there awaiting your arrival."

"Doodles once the feast is finish would you be so kind as to lead us to House Peverell?"

"It would be my honor young master."

"Doodles it would be our honor if you would be our house elf and select those elves needed to help you."

"You honor me young master."

POP

"All right you lot, listen up! There's a reason for you being selected into House Peverell." I was keeping my voice down as best as possible. "I'm going to try to explain what's going on once we get to our common room. Until then stick together and don't get separated regardless who tells you different and of course, enjoy the feast."

/Scene Break/

By the time the feast was over Dumbledore and McGonagall had put their heads together along with Snape. That's when the fun began.

"Mr. Potter the headmaster wishes to see you in his office. The rest of you students will be escorted by Professor Snape to your common room".

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall but have Dumbledore make an appointment tomorrow if he wishes to meet with me. We already have an escort to our common room so further assistance of the professors will not be required this evening."

Professor McGonagall started with, "I never… How dare you…"

Snape interrupted with his, "Why you arrogant brat. You'll do what you are told Potter, now!"

"If you don't understand the Queens English? I suggest you have your leader Dumblefart do something about it tomorrow morning after he makes an appointment with me, capisce?"

While Professor McGonagall was still working with, "I never..." Snape was drawing his wand. I must admit he was fast but he found his wand in my hand. This of course started Professor McGonagall to draw her wand but she froze when I raised my left hand with a wandless and silent 'Petrificus Totalus'. Snape was moving the second he lost his wand, he had decided on a physical attack. His first mistake was to be distracted by my tossing his wand over my head which Luna deftly caught.

He was actually attempting to knock my head off my shoulders by throwing a round house punch. The "WHACK!" could be heard across the now silent hall. As Snape backed up clutching his broken arm to his chest I again repeated, "Tell Dumblefart to do something about it tomorrow morning after he makes an appointment with me, capisce? I'll have a house elf return your wand in the hospital wing." The martial arts were sometimes great fun.

After releasing Professor McGonagall, who stomped off after regaining her balance, I then whispered "Doodles". I didn't want the house elf to get into trouble. Most wizards never paid much attention to them and couldn't identify an individual house elf unless they worked for their family or dealt with them daily.

POP

"We are ready to go if you're ready to lead us to our common room."

/Scene Break/

After setting up a password with the portrait our group entered our common room which looked quite comfortable.

"Okay lot you're not going to believe half of what I say and you'll probably think I'm crazy but here goes. First off if you don't believe me it's going to be your problem. We have several serious problems here at Hogwarts this year so let me list them. First and foremost is, do not go to the third floor unless you want to be eaten by a three headed dog that makes Hagrid look like a shrimp and that's only the first trap. Secondly, under no condition be alone with Quirinus Quirrell who is your DADA professor as he is being possessed by an evil entity. Thirdly, don't look into Snape or Dumbledore's eyes unless you wish your mind to be read of every intimate detail you possess. Lastly Neville Longbottom is the Boy-Who-Vanquished but he did not get rid of Voldemort. So getting involved with him or his followers in any plots or schemes could be extremely hazardous to your health. So do you have any questions?"

"How did you do that to Professor McGonagall? You just raise your hand and she froze." Terry asked.

"It's a spell that I can do without a wand and you saw its results. They will be teaching that spell in the classroom."

"How do you know all this?" Blaise asked.

"The Barbuncles!" Luna stated like it was an obvious fact.

Before anybody could say anything more I jumped in, "Now listen up! We've been down to the Goblins who confirmed that Luna, Morag and I are bonded…"

"But that means you're married!" Parvati shouted.

"Yes it does but there is a bit more to surprise you. Besides the title of Lord Potter I also have the title of Lord Peverell." That put the common room in total silence.

"Look, why don't we all go up to our dorms and have a good nights sleep. I'm sure tomorrow we will get our class schedules and if you have more questions I'll be happy to answer them but only in this common room. I don't know if I have all the answers but you are here for some reason which only the Fates know why. Good night all."

Several elves appeared leading the boys in one direction and the girls in another. We were about to follow when Doodles stopped us.

"No young Masters you need to follow me to your rooms."

At the very top of the stairs was a door and when we entered we found a hall with three more doors which led to our separate bedrooms, each with our names on a bronze plaque. We agreed to discuss all this in the morning and headed off to our separate bedrooms and hopefully a good nights sleep but first…

Once I was finished the room had a dark, hard wood floor covered in an elaborate rug and Victorian style tables and chairs spread out around a large fireplace. After enlarging the bed to match the new furniture the closet got a Dimensionally transcendental spell and I now had a training room. I now only had the energy to shed my clothes and fall into bed. I was physically only eleven years old after all and it had been a long day.

/Scene Break/

The next morning and not fully awake I was rubbing my eyes as I looked around the room and was happy with my new surroundings. Door one led to the hall so I opened door two and was surprised to find my own private bathroom. Taking a lingering shower I stepped out of the bathroom to find a fully made bed and fresh clothing and robes. I decided to wander down to the common room. I was sure I was going to find a bunch of scared 11-year-olds after my little speech the night before.

Luna and Morag were their waiting for me with more than one question.

"Harry we've agreed that our lives are not normal what have you any idea what possibly could be going on? I mean House Peverell?" Morag was shaking her head as she asked.

"Well I'm sure it's not Luna's Barbuncles fault but that brings about the question, have you heard anything from them Luna?"

"Nothing much just normal chatter like the fight Harry is going to get into this morning." Luna started giggling.

"Oh! Great, more fun. So I guess it comes down to the Fates are playing games. Let's get down and have breakfast and then we can meet with Dumbledork. I'm sure he will have half the teaching staff there while he informs me of the errors of my ways."

When I started this so-called life I wanted to end it by jumping in front of a lorry. I can still see why someone would turn dark and want to do in half the planet as I once thought. Now I just wanted to kick a number of peoples asses and Dumbledore would probably be first in line.

Of course the games began at breakfast. I was just process of shoveling some food onto my plate when Professor McGonagall showed up and… "Mr. Potter you will report to the headmaster's office immediately!"

While I did not know the full extent of what I was saying I figured with name like McGonagall she might understand, " _Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat". (_ May the cat eat you, and may the divil (devil) eat the cat). She shrieked and stormed out of the hall. Morag patted me on the back. "Your learning Harry, your learning."

After we finished breakfast we three then imposed upon Professor Flitwick to get us to the headmaster's office. Upon entry Morag gave me a gentle elbow and whispered, "We've entered the divil's lair I would guess."

McGonagall and Snape were glaring at us but the most scary thing was the twinkling eyes of the headmaster.

"I asked to see only Harry, so you two girls can go back to your classes".

"Sorry Dumblefart they…"

"Show some respect. His name is Dumbledore!" McGonagall sent a stern glare at me.

"As I was saying Dumbledore…"

"That's Headmaster Dumbledore you ignorant BRAT! Snape yelled.

"Can't you people make up your mind what I'm supposed to call Dumbledork?"

"Headmaster will be perfectly all right my boy." Dumbledore's twinkling was becoming annoying.

"Headmaster? Aren't you to old to get a head besides being a master of it, not to mention bringing it up in front of three 11-year-olds?"

Dumbledore lost his twinkly eyes as Flitwick broke up laughing on the floor. McGonagall appeared mortified while Snape would like he wanted to kill.

"Harry my boy I was just interested in where you've been living since your parent's death?"

I was about ready to tell him to go to hell when I figured out the best prank this side of nowhere. "I was living with Nicholas Flamel as he was teaching me many things such as brewing the Elixir of Life from the Sorcerer's Stone. Hell you know that little island don't you Brian?"

Dumbledore's magic flared and while everyone else in the room appeared stunned, I wasn't finished...

Hell I wasn't even close to being finished, "Yeah old Nicki need help with this guy T. M. Riddle, he made sure that I fed him the modified Elixir of Life on a very strict schedule. Seem to do a great wonder restoring Riddle back to his normal wrath self."

Almost all of the office appeared to be in confusion but Dumbledore appeared to be in a catatonic shock. We left the office quickly with me giggling. "Did you see the look on his face? I thought he was going to have a stroke."

"While I thought he was going to expel you, you jerk."

"Morag, there are many different magical schools around the world that we could attend. Like we've discussed before he knows Longbottom didn't vanquish Tommy boy. So with him making Longbottom the big hero in the public's eye and his knowledge of the prophecy it has him between a rock and a hard place. Don't forget he sent Hagrid to collect me that night just before my parents were killed by Voldemort. I just would like to know what his plans are, but oh yes, he knows."

/Scene Break/

Our next class with the famous potion master Severus Snape turned out to be more of a duel then the making of potions. Snape started belittling me, my girls and then made some insinuations about my sexual abuse of animals. When I had had enough I left and ensured that Snape had his head in the cauldron containing one of the students poorly produced potions. We then requested the use of a private tutor in potions for me and my two girls. Professor McGonagall was again not happy.

/Scene Break/

We unfortunately had to rely on the rumor mill that pervaded Hogwarts. It was usually quite accurate or completely insane. One morning toward the end of term the rumor mill was reporting that...Longbottom, Hermione and Weasley had a go for the Philosophers Stone. It was reported that Hermione had been seen levitating Weasley to the hospital wing with a serious concussion that had to be dealt with at St. Mungo's. The Daily Profit was reporting as was the rumor mill that Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Vanquished, was now dead.

We of course figured the probability was that the stone was a phony and Voldemort would poison himself using the stone. This was only considered by me and my girls based on what Nicholas said in our last existence. One odd thing was that Hermione joined our study group. She was very close mouth about her reasoning but the whole school knew she was a bookworm. I just wished she was as closed mouth over sticking her nose in everyone's business with her continuous barrage of questions.

We were not privy to what was transpiring in the headmaster's office but from his mumbling, overheard by a particular house elf, we drew assumptions.

Dumbledore had the stone in one hand and his wand in the other. He opened his secret compartment to the put the philosophers stone in with a cloak of invisibility. He still needed to get the Deathly Hollows ring but which girl had the ring? At first he thought it was Luna Potter. But that was the problem with the Potter girls, they seem to have a never ending supply of rings that adorned their fingers. This line of mumbling left the headmaster's as he suddenly realized the cloak of invisibility was gone. That's when an ear piercing scream erupted out of the headmaster's open window and across the grounds.

Had Dumbledore not been a gaffe prone mumbler Doodles would not have heard. Dumbeldore had mumbled earlier over "Potter's invisibility cloak". Later Doodle of course cleaned the cloak and put it in its proper place, Master Harry's trunk.

/Scene Break/

"What's wrong Harry?" Morag asked.

"I just can't seem to be everywhere and everywhere there seems to be problems. Half the school seems to be unhappy with House Peverell"

"Harry after all the attacks the entire house is behind you three thousand percent." Luna added.

"Harry you were there when Malfoy and his two goons attacked Zambini." Morag giggled. "The rumor mill still talks about you giving Zambini a bullwhip to chase the three naked Slytherin out of the area."

Morag giggled, "And don't forget when you stepped in between Snape and Parvati when Snape attempted to mind rape Parvati. They're still talking about lightning coming out of your eyes and striking Snape."

Luna continued, "Thomas wasn't too happy when Dumbledore tried to bribe him into spying on House Peverell. Half the school's wondering who else Dumbledore tried to bribe to spy on their house."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Summertime

.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe?

"Harry my boy, lemon drop?"

After I declined…

"We will be needing, of course for the records, the address you will be staying at this summer."

"I'm afraid my townhouse is unplottable and under a 'Fidelis' charm of which I am not the Secrets Keeper. You may owl me through the French Goblin bank should something school related arise.."

"Harry I must insist on being provided this information as your guardian."

"I believe you will find that you are sorely uninformed, you are not, nor have you ever been my guardian. Unless there's something further I will bid you good day headmaster."

"I will not be contradicted by a student of this school as headmaster! As your legal guardian you will tell me now! Dumbledore was emanating a strong magical aura which would normally overpower. However he made a mistake and pulled his wand as I felt him trying to enter my mind. Dumb mistake!

Not that I wasn't in some panic and fear as he was known as the greatest wizard since Merlin but he was concentrating on reading my mind. We both should've known better. Dumbledore should've known that he could not enter my mind as I was protected by a double-bond. I should have just done nothing other than smile at him but in my panic I pulled my wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus" in my moment of panic. I snatched the wand out of the air. Since I had no use for it I tossed it towards Fawkes who snatched it from the air with his beak. I stomped from the office.

/Scene Break/

Summertime was to enjoy amusement parks, McDonald's resturants and the Water Worlds in the USA. Of course there was a bit of additional training with Morag as she was not part of the original training group of the Flamells. Sirius helped a lot with the training. So by the end of summer Morag was a good little fighter and had done her first Animagus change. She turned out to be a bald eagle Animagus.

Second-year and Hogwarts:

On the bright side our house received three new first years. One guy and two girls joined our group. The entire house set about making them the most happy and well taught students at Hogwarts. On the other side of our life…

I've got no lightning bolt scar because I blew Voldemort to hell as a baby using a mirror. So there was no transfer of powers so I can't speak parcel tongue. My glasses are gone thanks to something in America called laser surgery and my powers are tremendous. So what do I get but a poof named Lockhart as the DADA professor. If I threw away my wand and close my eyes I probably could out dueling him by casting magic by wiggling my toes.

"Harry, why are you sitting in the corner and grumbling to yourself?" Luna inquired.

"Luna, last time there was a basilisk roaming the halls. Remember that Nick told us that it took Madame Bones and a whole bunch of Aurors to kill the snake. Lockhart is going to be of no use unless somebody needs him to kiss his own picture."

"Hello, Luna to Dummy! Isn't Sirius a school friend of Amelia Bones? Couldn't Sirius whisper in her ear?"

"Luna your right! If Sirius can convince her the least she could do was send one of her people here. With all idiots in this school couldn't she spare least one of her people to guard the Great and Magnificent Longbottom?" Morag had the right idea so I fired off a letter to Sirius, It wasn't my responsibility to fight every battle that came along.

/Scene Break/

A few weeks later: "Hello there sweetie".

"I don't remember seeing you here at Hogwarts. Are you a transfer student or… Anyway let me introduce my wives Luna and Morag." I hoped introducing my wives to this aggressive little twit would make her back off.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm here just for you. While I was at that moment taken aback the girls were getting ready to draw their wands as this unknown girl step forward and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Tonks and if you ever use my first name I'll have to kill you. Madame Bones sent me and I'm now your new personal security guard."

"Aren't you a bit young?" Morag asked while she had a glare that looked really dangerous.

"I'm a shape shifter darling and a fully qualified Auror."

"But I thought the letter I set off clearly said that you should be Longbottom security."

"Nope! I'm a new member of your house and your new girlfriend." Before my wives could react and curse Tonks into a new dimension she held up her hands. "It's the best cover. Girlfriends and a potential wife get to go everywhere with their paramount. Just nod your head and smiled there sweetie people are beginning to take notice. Kingsley, Dumbledore and the Golden Trio will take care of Longbottom." Tonks then kiss my cheek.

I think I said something to the effect of, "Dah!" What I said to myself was, why me? The idea seemed to make so much sense at the time, not now!

I must say that I did indeed get attention from the curious about my relationships but then there were the others. I would've expected it from Draco but I now had the Golden Trio making my life miserable. It seemed that Hermione had joined or always had Ron's adoration of Longbottom.

/Scene Break/

It wasn't long before: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"So lover boy, it looks like you were right and I've notified Madame Bones."

Later in the common room, "All right you lot I've called this house meeting and let you know we all have a huge problem. First off I need everybody to the library and find out all about a basilisk. Let's get some intel and in the meantime stick together as a group, and make sure you use those mirrors!"

The House worked together and stayed together and soon we knew more about the basilisk that we care to ever know.

"Madam Bones was here yelling at Dumbledore over that kid with the camera being petrified but Dumbledore cited he has everything under control. With Dumbledore's influence over Hogwarts all Madam Bones could do was a lot of screaming until somebody's paid attention to her."

/Scene Break/

"Okay Harry you're protected in here and you're going to stay here in the house common room. The Heir of Slytherin has struck and left a message. Right underneath the first one it says 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever' and the professors think it's Ginny Weasley that's been taken. I sent off a message to Madame Bones to send in the troops as we now have a crime that falls under her jurisdiction." Tonks and my wives weren't messing around as they all had their wands pointed in my face.

"I know you don't want to stay Harry but you sit right there and if Luna doesn't I will stun you if you try to leave. You're not rushing off to fight any basilisk."

It was kind of strange to have Luna on one side and Morag on the other making sure I didn't leave the couch while Tonks had a wand pointed at me more than at the door. After what the House and I found in the library even I wasn't foolish enough to go charging in to take on a basilisk.

/Scene Break/

"Holy Heliopaths! Now they tell me!" Luna screeched.

"What's the problem Luna." I asked, not sure I wanted an answer.

"The Nargles say the Barbuncles are too busy to visit but they say that Dumbledore and the Ministry are trying to cover up what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. There was an artifact that contained a piece of the Dark Lord's soul, and there are more laying around somewhere."

"Everybody knows the Aurors caught the Basilisk coming out the sink in girls bathroom. With all the dead and petrified students are you saying that Riddle came back to life?"

"The Barbuncles told the Nargles Ginny Weasley didn't die from the Basilisk. Riddle came back to life from the artifact but ran into Dumbledore and some of the teachers. He tried to fight his way out but he was in his 17-year-old self and not the super powered Voldemort we know. Riddle is back to being dead but they are covering up the entire incident. Ginny's body was found later in the chamber after they pried out the basilisk carcass from the sink entrance."

As before the Ministry had taken care of the Basilisk and it is now vacation time once more. Of course Dumblefart was dealing with quite a few irate parents of the petrified and dead students. Dumbledore was too busy trying to protect his own butt to be interfering with my life. The Minister was yelling at Dumbledore over the dead Aurors and how he was going to lose his job. At least Tonks disappeared from my day-to-day life.

We received an owl from the French Gringotts bank with a request to meet Bloodcaller as soon as possible.

/Scene Break/

One never ignores a request for the goblins so we were off the French Goblin bank.

"Yes Master Goblin we were summoned by Bloodcaller." I was trying to be as polite as possible.

"What is your name human?"

"Harry Potter." He scanned some paperwork and said…

"Very well, follow me." We were led to an office and left to wait.

About fifteen minutes later a Goblin entered who we assumed was Bloodcaller.

"Lord Potter I have summoned you here instead of Lord Black due to recent anomalies. I have here are your previous medical records with the goblin nation. We are also aware of your involvement with the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort. The recent events at Hogwarts were the direct results of a horcrux belonging to the Dark Lord. In our normal maintenance of vaults we found another dark artifact in the vaults that Lord Black transferred from the Lesstrange estate.

"Bloodcaller is this going to cause problems?" I knew I had not been called here for social reasons.

"Under normal circumstances, yes! However there is a goblin prophecy that we are not willing to divulge that changes much. We would like to undertake…"

Luna jumped in conversation about that time, "Harry the Dolitbeeks are really upset there saying that Voldemort made seven horcruxes."

"Yes Lord Potter we found a horcrux in Lord Black's vault and destroyed the horcrux. This horcrux was determined to be a soul piece of the so-called Lord Voldemort…Our prophecy however now gives us great leeway in dealing with you. We would like to offer our services, for a fee of course, to destroy these abominations."

While Morag was attempting to hug me to death Luna continued, "Harry the The Barbuncles are showing me your path to the Gaunt family shack. They are singing:

 _Hissy, hissy, little snakey,_ _  
_ _Slither on the floor_ _  
_ _You be good to Morfin_ _  
_ _Or he'll nail you to the door._

 _"_ _Well_ Bloodcaller we will accept your kind offer to destroy those abominations. But Luna apparently is indicating that I must take on the one located in the Gaunt family shack. So if you will please leave that one in our capable hands."

/Scene Break/

Sirius again made our summer a whirlwind of enjoyment and adventure. But we did have a side order of training. One such individual was large bald head monster. On the first day of training I was picking myself up off the floor after the first couple of minutes of my physical/magical training… After five mile run I was again picking myself off the floor and hearing his advice…

"Get second wand, you no good using only one. Be better with big knife or gun. Tomorrow be a bit better!"

It wasn't like I didn't already have a second wand it was more like trying to get the first wand out before I got thumped to the floor.

Our physical trainer had little use for the big knife or the wands he was a physical trainer and usually left me crumpled on the floor. All my previous training in my previous existence was useless in my current physical age and retarded body. This was physical not magical, I needed to physically get into shape. Push-ups, leg lifts, jumping jacks and now run two miles and then thump, thump and I was once again on the floor. This usually left me with the thought of exacting revenge on Sirius Black for arranging this physical torture which I knew I really had to have and had asked to receive. Sirius would then bounce in the next day with some fantastic trip or outing. It was hard to stay mad with the overgrown kid.

/Scene Break/

We were not taking all this as some lighthearted venture for the weekend where we danced off into the sunset. We had a great summer and a lot of fun but we also had done a lot of studying and researching of the Gaunt family shack, the destruction only took up one morning.

We arrived in Little Hangleton and found the dilapidated shack, on the heavily wooded hillside above the town, after a lot of searching.

Many of the wards did not affect us because we were magical but then we ran into more difficult and complicated wards. It wasn't long before we had enough of this shack and rather than use finesse I sent a series of 'Bombarda' spells. While it is supposedly a small spell to open small windows and doors mine leveled houses and that's what happened to the Gaunt family shack. Then came the search to see if anything survived. There under the floorboard we found a small chest. In the chest was a ring. I reached for the ring when both Morag and Luna sent multiple spells at me and the ring. In the end I was sitting on my rear end and the ring was curse free, but unfortunately it still contain a horcrux. Bloodcaller goblins soon made that horcrux null and void. Bloodcaller almost seemed happy as he handed me the ring. Everything the goblins did cost gold, even though thank you was not in their vocabulary.

/Scene Break/

Our summer break soon evaporated and we were at Kings Cross stepping on to the Hogwarts express for another year of thrilling education. We found an empty compartment at the back of the train. I sealed the compartment door; I was only going to open it for our friends.

"What do you expect them to have in store for the school this year besides a Tri-wizard tournament…Harry? Morag asked.

I left my world of thoughts, "Sorry Morag I was lost in thoughts over a serious problem rushing at me called the Goblet of Fire." We then sat down and tried to explain to Morag about what happened in the last Tri-wizard tournament from our perspective. The thought of the timeline shifting and anything was possible was grinding in the back of my head. Would the first task be to fight a Nundu rather than a dragon?

Not long after the train started Luna asked, "I wonder were all the girls are at, they normally sit with us during the trip."

"Oh look it's the gel queen and his two morons." Morag had drawn our attention to the sealed door. It was quite funny as it appeared that Malfoy instructed one of his bodyguards to beat on the sealed door. When that didn't work Draco fired a couple of spells which had no effect other than sending him into a tirade. He of course then stomped off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -Which plan?

.

Later in the Great Hall we found out why nobody joined us in our train compartment. Apparently Theodore Nott of Slytherin had words with Ron Weasley of Gryffindor. This of course started hexes and fists flying between the two in the Gryffindor compartment area. The Slytherin section further up the train foolishly raced down to enter the fray. Nott had been overcome by Longbottom and Weasley while the two were doing high-fives the two houses were engaging in hexes and spells in the narrow compartment way. What they did not see was Malfoy slither up behind them until Draco sent a stunner to the back of Longbottom. Ron became quite crumpled as he turned around to meet the fists of Crabbe and Goyle. The two houses kept up the attack until the Head boy and girl along with the other Perfects ended the fun. They either sent them to their compartments until the train reached Hogsmeade station or stunned them.

For us Dumbledore's announcements at the Welcoming Feast were boring.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore tapped the top of a casket. If that wasn't enough to be a warning…a casket already? The lid creaked open. Dumbledore pulled out a wooden cup full to the brim with dancing flames.

/Scene Break/

Our next couple days were fairly mundane but it was time for the Goblet of Fire to choose the champions. At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. We stood up as we planned and, "Come on girls let us hit the library as we all have homework to finish".

"Mr. Potter might I ask why you are leaving, the Goblet of Fire is about to announce the Tri-wizard champions."

"Sorry but since I do not want to participate in the tournament and didn't put my name in the Goblet this is totally boring. My wives and I are going to retire for the evening. Ta ta!"

We headed to our quarters we tried to suppress our giggling. Once we entered our quarters we sealed the doors and put up many wards as we thought appropriate. One was from me especially for Dumbledore if he was stupid enough to try and enter with his Phoenix. The three of us then headed to bed in the master bedroom. Luna occupied the right side of the bed and of course put her wand on the table to her right. Morag occupied the left side had their wand on the table to her left. Since that left me with the middle I had my wand in a cubbyhole in the headboard just above my head. Witches and wizards were never very far from their wands.

"Harry you know it's a bit early to go to sleep…"

"You know Luna's right we should…"

Twang…"Aaugh!"…"Squawk!" Whoosh!

"Oh dear it sounds like somebody set off Harry's little feather collection." Luna giggled.

"Doesn't sound like Fawkes fared too well either." Morag had more on her mind as she turned to Harry…

Severe kissing interlude Morag, Luna and Harry:

/Scene Break/

At breakfast the next morning we joined our study group at the Hufflepuff table to get the full Monty as well as the hot gossip. However…

"Mr. Potter report to my office immediately." I gave him the one finger salute and responded…

"Make an appointment as I'm busy right now."

"You'll do as you're told young man." Professor McGonagall chimed in.

"Hay Viktor, do you think Durmstrang could do with a new student? I suddenly got the urge to transfer."

"I'll handle this headmaster." Snape leapt up and headed toward me. He was the last straw. I know what they wanted, I knew what they wanted to tell me but enough was enough. I wave my hand at Snape freezing him motionless and then I turned toward Dumbledore. I made like all children do when you're imitating a gun with their hand. I pointed my finger at Dumbledore and said, "BANG!" The headmaster was now incased in a silencing charm.

I then erected a shield and a silencing dome around our area and asked…

So besides me who are the other wizard champions?"

Susan jumped right in, "The Champion for Durmstrang," is Viktor Krum. The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour! The Champion for Hogwarts is Neville Longbottom! And of course you know you're the fourth champion."

Hannah was not going to be left out the conversation, "You can't believe the confusion after you were selected and they couldn't get into your quarters. The entire house thought that was supercool Harry."

"And what does the rumor mill have to say Tracy?" Luna giggled.

"Well I heard a couple of professors talking and he said that Dumbledore was in the hospital wing last night. He said something about feathers stuck in him like somebody shot him with a million arrows. I'll catch up with you guys later I got to find out what the halls talking about right now, like we don't know." Tracy sped off in search of gossip over how many detentions I had earned.

"Oh look Dumbledore's undone your silencing charm. He definitely does not look very happy." Luna giggled.

"Come on you two let's head up to his office, that is if your finished eating."

The girls had finished so I dropped the shield and the silencing charm only to get a verbal blast from Professor McGonagall.

"I've never seen in my life such disrespect for the teachers and the headmaster of this institution you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Professor you get what you earn so, 'Put a stopper in it'! We don't need to listen to your rant as I'm sure Dumbledore's got more than enough to whine about." McGonagall still escorted us to the headmaster's office.

We no sooner entered Dumbledore's office we were served a rant about our disrespect… Blah, blah! That's when I turned to Luna…

"I like the way you're wearing your hair. You know how much I love it flowing over your shoulders."

"Mr. Potter aren't you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Did you say something old man?"

"You need to know about the tournament and…

"Listen closely old man, I don't care about your tournament. I'll be contacting a lawyer to sue you and the Ministry for any injuries or damage incurred during this tournament that I did not enter. Don't expect anything from me except that I will have to show up for each of the tasks. That should leave you plenty of time to train the Vanquished boy. Good day Dumbledore." I was hoping that would leave him with a few things to think about. Unfortunately I was wrong…

"I am the headmaster of this institution and I will not be disrespected. You will come here and take a seat immediately." I saw the headmaster's hand heading for his wand but…

"Old man, have you gone senile enough to miss the fact that my bonded is currently holding your wand?" Actually Luna wasn't holding his wand but was twirling it through her fingers as she was humming one of her little tunes as if in another world. I had thoughts of summoning Dumbledore's wand when I entered his office and giving it to Luna. It seemed that the wand responded to my thoughts, I would have to look into this later. As we departed the office Luna tossed Dumbledore's wand to Professor McGonagall.

/Scene Break/

It really was amusing reaction of students to my snubbing Dumbledore. But my freezing of Snape was roundly approved of by most of the students. We never consider Slytherin house when considering the opinions of Hogwarts students.

Of course with my luck we ran into Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom days later as we were entering the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh! Look Neville the wannabe champion of Peverell house. He's even got his too ugly sluts with him." That's when Ron Weasley took his first flying lesson across the hallway without a broom, his landing technique was terrible. Longbottom went for his wand but was interrupted…

"What may I ask is going on?" Snape had slithered out from a dark corner.

"Potter attacked Weasley for no reason." Longbottom stated.

Snape turned his head toward me exhibiting his normal sneer. He then turned back to Longbottom, "I find that hard to believe Mr. Longbottom."

"Then take it up with Dumbledore!" Longbottom turned and stomped into the Great Hall. Snape grabbed Weasley by his collar and dragged him off to the hospital wing.

"I think I missed something in the translation. Did Snape's past the chance to give me hell?"

"I wouldn't look to close Harry or you might find Snape smiling back at you." We decided not to delve further into this mystery and those upsetting thoughts as we entered the Great Hall.

Later in the headmaster's office, "Albus the Dark Lord is pushing me to get the prophecy from you or snatch Potter or both."

"Severus, Voldemort can have neither. While I may have made a terrible decisions it is for the greater good. Longbottom is just a ploy to keep Voldemort from going full speed ahead and Longbottom lets the public feel safe. I always figured Potter would show up in the end and unfortunately Harry Potter must die to keep our world safe.

"Since I'm risking so much not to mention my life would it be too much to ask what is this greater good plan? You do realize what will happen if we give Potter to Voldemort."

"Actually you can tell Voldemort that I am close to finding an artifact from Merlin that will make me invincible. Tell Voldemort that it is a cup that one drink from provides astounding powers. Should he have doubts you can always remind him about the knowledge he can gained from using Ravenclaw's tiara"

After Snape left to provide the information he received to Voldemort Dumbledore started grinning. Snape was going to have a rough evening when he passed on that information. Besides he knew where the Deathly Hollows resided and by hook or crook he would obtain them. While he was not sure the extent of the powers and in the end he could die from old age, but he would still be the Master of Death for a very long time.

/Scene Break/

Draco was suddenly becoming more of a nasty with his mouth and in his actions. Then again Malfoy thought his arm pits smelled like roses so we just continue to ignore him.

I felt that I had Dumbledore steaming. Professor McGonagall's glare set the tone overall and could probably produce ice cubes in the Gobi desert when it came to Harry Potter.

Moody called me into the office gave me a spiel about playing to my strengths. While using a broom or disillusionment charm had merit, his spiel got me wary of our DADA professor. This was because the professors were not supposed to help the champions and that's what he was attempting to do.

It was time once again to be called to the headmaster's office.

/Scene Break/

It was time for the first task and all the champions were in the tent waiting Bagman to tell us about our dragons. Like the idiots could keep a secret of four dragons on the grounds.

"Here y'all listen up? Here in this small sack of purple silk bag (which he shook at us) is what you'll be facing in the first task.

"Oh dry up!" Victor growled, "We all know we have to face dragons so just get on with it."

It finally became my turn with the Horntail at the other end of the enclosure. It was crouched low over her clutch of eggs. This was supposed to be a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail and belching fire. Guess what, it was!

I approached the Dragon but stopped a respectable distance away and set on one of the larger rocks. With an offhanded guess I expect that most of the students expected me to try and win this tournament. They of course are quite wrong. What I am trying to do is to stop anyone or thing from killing me. When I figured when it's time I'll do it myself. However, Perenelle's words have come back to me…"Nikki I'm telling you they are going to kidnap whoever touches that cup. Voldemort is going to return! It's fuzzy but someone is going to die in that graveyard!" Oh well there was a Horntail waiting for me.

I start twirling my wand around for public consumption but of course my spell work was being done wandlessly. I was transfiguring rocks into bears, lions and tigers to harass the dragon. However, I was infusing into the animals their actions and destinations. My last couple of animals were large bull elephants. I then turn my Army loose.

The monstrous, scaly, black Dragon was harassed and attacked; as she steps away from her nest the bull elephants ram her. About this time I have picked up the egg and left the arena. As I left I was thinking that the Fates had kept their word and made me powerful and Cedric wasn't part of the tournament. All in all I was feeling quite cheery.

/Scene Break/

My cheeriness lasted almost an entire week when I was rummaging around in my dimensionally transcendental expanded school trunk. I was quite impressed and a bit shocked to find an invisibility cloak among my possessions. Impressed that it was an invisibility cloak but I did receive a minor shock when I touched the cloak. I just shrugged my shoulders and replaced the cloak in the trunk and moved on with my day.

/Scene Break/

"Doodles be hearing from other house elves and they be telling that Harry Potter second task being under the lake. Dumbly's mumblies says he plans to start an international incident with the Frenchy by Merpeople attacking Veelie and her sister. Doodles does not understand.

POP

"I need help here in explaining what Doodles just said." I asked the girls while I marveled at Doodles. She seemed as loyal to me as a bonded house elf.

"The Veela and the Merpeople don't get along. The Veela are fire while the Merpeople are water. Wars have started for less." Morag explained.

"Oh poo! That's what the Barbuncles were complaining about, they don't like being underwater and neither do I."

"Now I need help here in explaining what Luna just said, what…"

The light bulb went off. Luna's little creatures said that in by last future existences when I came back I arrived at the lake and they were pulling people from the bottom of that lake.

This much chatter took Morag about three seconds she grabbed the egg off the mantle and hit it with an 'Augment' charm. The egg quit screaming for a moment. After a scramble to close the screeching thing we all headed to our huge bath tub and learned the secret of the egg.

/Scene Break/

I spent a lot of time in the study group with my wives and the other girls. My mind was more on what I was going to do in the tournament than on class study. That's when I notice that Hermione was more interested in other areas other than school work. The questions were more like… "So Morag what restaurant did you go to and what was the cinema?"… "Luna did you get to spend your summer with your parents or Harry's godfather?"

"Harry what's got you all in a dither?" Morag asked as I was kicking the couch.

"We finally figured out the egg, right? So I went to Dumbledore to find out what restrictions would apply when I go to rescue that which I would sorely miss. He just repeated the claptrap that all I could bring was my wand."

"Well silly! Don't you use a wand to summon things?"

"You're right Luna I'm just mad and not thinking. This Saturday we are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade, so I think were going to take a little trip and visit the French goblins."

Well unfortunately I received a visit before I got to visit the goblins. I had returned to our quarters before the girls had finished their activities and decided on taking a nice hot shower. I just stepped out the bathroom, wearing a towel wrapped around my waist, when my jaw and the towel fell to the floor. There sitting on my bed was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen this side of the Fates. This one was dressed in flowing white.

"My Lord, how may I serve?"

I encountered a brain fart about then. I finally did get my brain and mouth to say, "Who are you?"

"Death my Lord." That of course explained everything…NOT!

My brain started to reengage, "Death is tall, dressed in black, and carries a scythe". This spilled out of my mouth without much coherency.

She put her hand over her mouth to cover, but a tingling giggle still escaped. "Master you are too funny."

"How am I your master?" I was beginning to get a bit perturbed.

"You're my master because you are the Master of Death. I appear to you as what is most appealing to your eye. I would be a poor servant if I wasn't pleasing in at least my form." Now I was really confused.

"You cart people off when there dead and I am now your master?"

"My minions, as you say, lead the dead to their proper places but I am in charge. You're my master because you are the master of death. You have had control over the three Deathly Hollows and will always be the Master of Death."

While I had many questions more my wives started to enter the room which caused my poor brain to panic. I realized I was nude in the presence of a gorgeous entity which would not make my wives overly happy. Luckily death had disappeared and the girls started to coo over my naked body.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 -Always me

.

"I'm sure glad they keep holding these tasks on Sundays. You have the Portkey to bring you back here at half an hour before the second task begins?"

"Harry your going to drive Dumbledore bonkers with this plan of yours." Luna giggled.

Morag added, "I just hope his wards don't pick up on us leaving Hogwarts it's only Friday night."

"Don't worry. Come on, its dark enough now, let's go."

Dumbledore's wards did indeed pick up three animals leaving Hogwarts grounds towards the forbidden forest. Had it not been so dark Dumbledore might have attempted to intercept what he didn't see but…

The Golden Nemean Lion was loping toward the forbidden forest with a blonde Persian cat firmly attached on its back. It was the bald Eagle that was having trouble maintaining its balance. While the Eagle's claws were firmly grasping the mane of the lion, its perch on top of the lion's head was a bit precarious.

/Scene Break/

Last night I got the girls out of Hogwarts and all of our plans had been put into place. I was sitting in the common room just before curfew. I was still trying to get my brains around a gorgeous female called Death. Tomorrow was Sunday and the second task so I expected one of the professors at any moment. The common room door opened…

"Mr. Potter please have your wives come to my office immediately. Here's a hall pass for them to use."

"Professor didn't you get my message? My wives are off in London on family business."

POP

"Doodles be sorry, Doodles be busy Miss Katze." Doodles handed McGonagall my letter and…

POP

The expected tongue lashing that I expected didn't happen as McGonagall turned and sped out of the common room. Yep, it's great when a plan comes together. Doodles had done her delivery perfectly on time.

/Scene Break/

The girls arrived back at Hogwarts just under a half an hour before the beginning of the second task. With a girl on each arm I strolled down to the lake trying to keep a straight face. I did hear a snicker or two from Morag while Luna was softly humming one of her little tunes.

Bagman started the task, "You will start on my whistle. You have one hour to recover what has been taking from you. So…on the count of three. One… Two… Three!"

Neville and Fleur had opted for the bubblehead charm while Victor transformed into something that looked like a shark. I saw this as I shouted…

"Accio Harry's special trunk." When it arrived I opened it and started pulling out the miniaturized items. A simple 'Finite Incantatem' and the underwater sea scuba two-seater with windshield reverted to its normal size. The motor drove two stainless steel propellers driving the craft up to 80 km an hour now floated on the lake. Pistol size spear guns were mounted on either side of the driver and the passenger seats. I slipped on the fins, strapped on the scuba tank and masked and headed to the bottom of Lake for my theme park adventure.

This was the first time for me and I was enjoying the bottom of the lake. About twenty minutes into the task I saw a couple of people assisting Fleur back to the surface so I figured I best find the hostages. Merlin only knew what Dumbledore had come up with that would count as something I sorely missed.

As I pulled up to the remaining hostages all I could do was shake my head, this had to be some kind of sick joke.

It was apparent that Neville and Victor had already rescued their hostages and were long gone. I pulled the knife from the glove compartment and headed toward Fleur's sister. Whether it was the scuba vessel or I was taking the wrong hostage the Merpeople got quite upset. When the first Trident zipped by I sent a couple of 'Depulso' spells at the offending Mermen basically as a warning. I had by now cut the ropes binding the little girl and was moving her toward the vessel. The second Trident would've hit the girl had I not moved us out of the way. One of the Mermen warriors decided to charge Trident pointed at my chest. He got the shaft, in the shoulder, from the spear gun on the passenger side as I buckled the little girl into the rear seat.

My using the spear gun really set them off and a good number of them charged. I hurled several 'Confringo' curses. This froze the mob as it's not every day you see exploding mud and Mermen burning in a lake. This gave me enough time to hop into the front seat and head to the surface with all good speed. The Merpeople could keep my hostage, Draco Malfoy.

No sooner had by vessel touched the shoreline when everybody started yelling and asking questions…

"Harry are you okay?" Morag yelled.

"Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?" Wailed Fluer.

"Harry my boy where's your hostage?"

Dumbledore went silent, Weatherby started screeching while Fudge looked like he was having a stroke when I said… "If you want to save any pieces of Malfoy you had better get down there. The Mermen are totally upset as I had to kill a couple of them."

While everyone was yelling and screaming I pulled the ignition key and grabbed my wives and headed to the castle. I was looking forward to a hot bath once I got this wetsuit off; it was in the middle of February after all.

What no one had noticed was the beetle that had taken off from Hermione's hair like a supersonic jet aircraft heading for the Daily Profit building.

Of course it wasn't but the next morning before the three of us were in the headmaster's office with all the usual suspects…

"Dumbledore as Minister I'm going to have to arrest Potter for murder…"

"First I want to see him expelled from Hogwarts, he didn't even attempt rescue his hostage, just like his father…" Snape was bellowing.

"Minister your own laws don't classify the Merpeople as human so think of another pathetic excuse for your problems.

"Snape, my hostage was supposed to be someone I sorely would miss. First off I would never miss that slimeball and please don't tell me that you successfully got him away from the Mermen…"

"Harry that's Professor Snape…"

"Poor joke Dumbledore, he…"

Dumbledore's fireplace roared to life and the head of Madame Bones appeared. "Minister! You best return to the Ministry as you have several problems that have arisen."

"Amelia please explain this interruption."

"The Daily Profit this morning is accusing you of supporting Albus Dumbledore who is being accusing of everything from kidnapping to endangering students and starting a war between the Merpeople and France. The French minister has already contacted us via the Floe."

Luna, Morag and myself departed by the door as the Minister and Dumbledore leapt into the 'Floe' for the Ministry.

/Scene Break/

Now one can always find me with a book in my hand or my arm around Luna and Morag but I'm not exactly a man of the world. It then becomes obvious why females are so strange to all young males. Finding the right female to guide you to the rigors of the unknown called dating is just delicious. There was always something new that I was directed to or led willingly towards paradise. Allowed to find an earlobe or an exposed neck was extremely enjoyable. Unfortunately June arrived and so it brought the third task.

While I was allowed to skip some of my classes because I was in the tournament everybody seem to believe I was just a normal wizard. Unfortunately my practice of previously learned spells and curses was restricted to the forbidden forest. It was not that I was trying to hide but I was so powerful than average classrooms spell could kill. Adjusting the power flow through my Russian wand or wandless magic required constant practice. Unfortunately when I got to Ollivanders for my Holly and phoenix feather wand it did not exist in this new adventure so I just opted to use my Russian wand. Ollivander's Spruce and Dragon tongue wand could sit in my back pocket.

/Scene Break/

It is said that time waits for no man and it almost seemed the next day it was time for the third task.

"Mr. Potter it's time for you to report to the Quidditch pitch." Professor McGonagall informed.

Ten minutes after I arrived, the stands had begun to fill. The air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was clear and the first stars were starting to appear. At least the night would not be totally shrouded in darkness.

Not long after I stepped into the maze is when I wanted to give those cute little females called 'The Fates' a good spanking. While thinking along that fantasy I was still able, with their information, to breeze through the maze and grabbed the cup which of course was a Portkey. However those cute little twits didn't tell me that they tweaked the task.

I grabbed a cup which was a Portkey and I arrived in the graveyard but somehow Longbottom had beaten me there. One very good spanking of the Fates was deserved!

Somebody must've put a Portkey on Longbottom while he was in the maze so when I arrived Voldemort was already back. When I arrive with the tri-wizard cup, there are a dozens of Death Eaters in front of me ready to fight. Another good nonsexual spanking was definitely going to be administered if I ever got out of this mess and my hands on those three.

I must've been a bit excited because I started shooting stunning curses every which way from Sunday. Well anybody would have panicked facing that many bad guys who were all throwing nasty curses in my direction. Nobody but nobody faces that many Death Eaters and lives. It would have been stupid for me to sit in one place behind a shielding charm. Even powerful shields can fail if enough curses hit it at the same time. They had me rolling to my left and raising another shield. I had again let loose a number of stunners and was definitely not going to stop to see what effect they were having. What I did see was a large marble statue just in front of me that would offer some protection in addition to my shield. I rolled behind the statue's thick base.

The large marble status gave me a chance to reflect and settle down and ask myself why I was playing patty cake with these idiots. I reached around the side of the statue and loose a 'Bombarda' spell. That definitely got their attention as the curses flew ripping out good size chunks from the statue. I stayed low behind the statue's base while planning on sending another 'Bombarda' spell. It suddenly went quiet. I was arguing with myself as to peak around the statue or not. I threw another curse into the graveyard without looking or exposing anything more my wand and my hand. My curiosity got the better of me as the quiet continued. So I peeked around the statue, from the other side, with the 'Bombarda' spells on the tip of my tongue, and found an empty graveyard. From the bloody bits and pieces I assume my spell went right through the Death Eaters shields. I was shocked that the Death Eaters not in pieces apparently had gotten the hint and disappear. Then I got the impression that my 'Bombarda' spell might have exploded a second and third death eater extra or my stunners were lethal or both. While I was trying remember how many stunning curses I threw and compare them to the bits and pieces I hadn't thought about what happened with Longbottom. When my thinking was able to come around to him, I figured he had grabbed the tri-wizard cup and was back at Hogwarts as both were missing. The Graveyard was now eerily quiet. As my body and mind got a little calmer I felt it was odd that Voldemort hadn't stuck around to fight.

/Scene Break/

The 'Fates', tweaking of the tournament, deserved another round of spankings with a Quidditch bat. I would come to find out that I was half way right, the tri-wizard cup was gone along with Longbottom and so were the remaining Death Eaters which included Voldemort. What I did not know at that time would have fill the Goblet of Fire to the brim. My immediate problem was getting back to Hogwarts. I knew the 'Apparation' trick but unless you knew your limitations splinching was only one of the nasty side effects. Since I had no idea where I was or how far away Hogwarts was I was going to have hoof-it to the nearest road and hopefully call the Knight bus.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to me, Neville had returned with the tri-wizard cup unfortunately he was tied to the cup with several long ropes trailing behind him. Attached to those ropes were Voldemort and a bunch of his followers. Dumbledore apparently had made a Portkey of the cup to bypass the wards at Hogwarts. Voldemort had planned for an attack on Hogwarts all along.

Voldemort magically threw Longbottom to the side and started making demands of Dumbledore as the ensuing battle raged between teachers, Aurors and Death Eaters.

Voldemort was in a rage, "I demand the Boy-Who-Lived to be brought before me or I will destroy every living soul here at Hogwarts. I want Harry Potter now!" Voldemort then threw the killing curse to where Longbottom was scrambling to escape the area. "That imbecile could not vanish a dead mouse! I want Potter now!"

A Beetle hiding in the foliage of a tree was takes mental notes as Dumbledore continued to engage Voldemort.

Voldemort of course again escapes with his death eaters after inflicting numerous injuries and a couple of deaths. Voldemort had his dance with Dumbledore but the numbers were against him. His surprised attack had failed but he had done his damage and departed.

That's when I came walking in through the open wrought iron gates, the ones flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars. I was definitely not in the best of moods.

By the time I walked up to the viewing stands everybody still in the area stared at me and said nothing. Finally the girls show up with Morag hissing in my ear…"Voldemort has declared you the Boy-Who-Lived." Well that explained all the weird looks.

After hot shower a change of clothes and a full explanation of what had transpired we entered the Great Hall, hopefully for something to eat. The Hall instantly fell silent but then was filled with hissing whispers. I was extremely happy that the summer started in two days.

/Scene Break/

BUT! There were always the words we were sure to hear…

"Mr. Potter please report to the headmaster's office after you finished eating." Professor McGonagall was again acting as a messenger boy for the big cheese.

As we entered the headmaster's office we found the Headmaster, the Minister, Weatherby, two Aurors, Professor McGonagall and Snape. Weatherby I had run into a couple of times during the tri-wizard tournament, to put it mildly I didn't like the prick.

"Harry my boy we seem to have a problem. That proclamation by Voldemort was heard by a lot of people. We all know that Mr. Longbottom is The Boy-Who-Vanquished Voldemort but I was wondering if you might be able to shed some light on why Voldemort made that astounding statement." I definitely had the feeling that Dumbledore was trying to persuade somebody in the room.

"Sorry headmaster but I don't even know why Longbottom has the honor in the first place."

"You see Harry there was a prophecy that was made before he was born. While we cannot divulge the entire prophecy part of it reads that he will be marked. Neville Longbottom has THE Mark on his shoulder."

"Well that clinches it. He has the mark and is the Boy-Who-Vanquished. If you folks are so superstitious to believe in some stupid prophecy, now all you have to do is convince Voldemort."

"You will not make light of this serious matter we are discussing." Weatherby added his Knut to the discussion.

"You will not…" That's as far as Weatherby got as I waive my hand hitting him with a silencing charm. I figured if he tried real hard he may be able to undo it in a day or two."

"What have you done to my assistant? Aurors arrest the brat immediately!"

"Cornelius I wouldn't do that he…" Fudge immediately interrupted, "Stay out of this Dumbledore!"

The Aurors had hesitated as Dumbledore was as politically powerful as Fudge if not more so. This gave me the chance to jump in…

"Minister as the emancipated Lord of four Ancient and Noble Houses I demand to know your ridiculous charges are immediately."

"He's kidding isn't Dumbledore?"

"I'm afraid not Cornelius I recently had some research done in to this and he appears to be what he claims."

"Oh. Well… That is…I beg your pardon, I was being a bit rash."

I nodded my head and then turned toward Dumbledore. "Is there anything else headmaster?" Dumbledore just shook his head.

I got up and started to walk out of the office with my wives but the last moment I turned, "And that's Lord Potter to you Mr. Weatherby."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - The Croker

.

The next morning the Fit hit the Shan via the Daily Profit. They badmouthed everyone from Dumbledore and Fudge, they even did a fair job on criticizing me. Very little was said about the tournament or Longbottom by Dumbledore as he was running around shoring up whatever plans he had for Longbottom. Fudge was attempting not to get a no-confidence vote in the Wizengamot. I wasn't going to have to worry until we got the King Cross station. That's when I figured the reporters were going to mob us. But to hell with the reporters and Hogwarts students, Summer Break had started...Thank Merlin for something that was non-confrontational.

The train ride to Kings Cross station was fairly quiet as everyone left us alone. As long as you didn't count the study group girls led by Tracy. "Come on Harry were dying to know what really happened."

I think it was then that I realized no one had asked or cared what had happened to me in the graveyard, it was always about Longbottom. Not that I wanted the attention but there was my curiosity asking which version would be officially recognized. Dumbledore's version, Longbottom's tale, or was what happened to me in the graveyard actually going to be ignored and skipped over?

"Longbottom says he dueled a dozen Death Eaters and in the end he dueled He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Tracy was filling in some of my blank spots with Longbottom's version.

"I can't say one way or the other but I can say that there were enough Death Eaters to go around."

"While it is a fantastic tale of a great battle it doesn't explain why he was tied to the tri-wizard cup when Voldemort arrived." Susan added.

"You're awfully quiet Luna." I asked.

"I'm just upset with The Barbuncles! They didn't tell me anything about the maze or the graveyard until it was all over."

"Right, let's get back to the original question, Harry what happened in that graveyard?" Hannah demanded.

"Well... When I arrived via the tri-wizard cup there was lot of hopping, diving and running away from all of the curses the Death Eaters were throwing at me. I did get to throw a few curses as I was hiding behind a marble statue. The next thing I knew the graveyard was empty. That's when I had to find a way to get back to Hogwarts."

When we arrived at King Cross station I saw Sirius charging the train and hopping aboard. He was quick and agile as he weaved around students heading in the opposite direction. He found our compartment and moments later we were, via a Portkey, on our summer vacation.

/Scene Break/

Sirius is a big kid so we had our fill of amusement parks but then he threw us a curve. We spent a month in the wilds of Africa in a magical tent. Not in the city but in the real wilds of Africa. The big game hunter Padfoot had to go alone on hunts rather than accompany our group. He became quite common to find the big black dog running as quickly as he could, to hide under the bed in our tent.

Luna did like to run in her Persian cat form but there was always the Golden Nemean Lion nearby with a bald eagle circling and watching for larger predators. We learned a lot about stocking and attacking prey not to mention being stocked ourselves.

/Scene Break/

As always summers never last and were on the train heading back to Hogwarts. Unfortunately our world started to turn in many ways, unpleasant. Our first unpleasantness came with our compartment door sliding open…

"Potter the Dark Lord sends you his compliments. Join him or die!" Draco was being quite eloquent.

"Since you seem to have first-hand contact, tell Voldemort that he is a pathetic ugly wanker who has a mommy fetish." From the flinch Draco had when I said Voldemort I now had a small weapon. I waved my hand which of course sent wandless magic. The wave was solely a gesture when I was sending spells. The first one sent Draco sprawling into the passageway, the second closed the door and the third erected a shield on the door and surrounding wall.

Draco being a spoiled sport sent a number of curses at the door which under normal conditions would've smashed the door in and hurt the occupants of the compartment. My shielding of the door sent the curses upward. These curses also showed that somebody had been training Draco.

'Diffindo' was soon followed by 'Reducto'. The 'Confringo' ricocheted through the roof and started the rest of the roof on fire. But Draco wasn't finished as my shield on the door and wall was still strong and holding. 'Avada Kedavra' Draco shouted.

That got some yelps from Morag and Luna as I was trying to drag one of the trunks from the overhead rack as the curse hit me. Shields cannot stop the killing curse but…

Nothing happened! Draco turned and started to run off but ran right into Professor Aurora Sinistra who promptly stunned him and put out the fires.

"What the hell just happened? That was the killing curse that jerk tried to use!" Morag was upset and screaming.

"I think the dud fired off a dud. It may have been the first time he has try to use that particular curse." Even as I said this I wasn't sure.

"You gotta love this one Harry. The Flitwangers say the next unpleasantness will be shortly and at the welcoming feast as we will have a new mandatory political science class and a new professor.

Luna's Flitwangers turned out be a weird bunch of pranksters because not an hour later the train came to a screeching halt and our compartment window exploded. It wasn't the Flitwangers as a the sound of spells sounded from outside the train. Luckily none of us was seriously hurt from the flying glass but we exited the compartment so the Death Eaters outside couldn't get a clear shot at us. As we rushed into the corridor the far doorway to the train opened to reveal two Dementors trying to enter the train. I instantly pointed my wand, focusing on my girls while shouting "Expecto Patronum!" Silver light filled the hallway as my silver Nemean Lion sprang with his claws extended. I swear the lion shredded the ropes of the fleeing Dementors.

Screaming and panic pervaded the area until Professor Aurora Sinistra came rushing in trying to put all the students back in their compartment. She was basically in panic but was succeeding in restoring order. While I was no train engineer decided to take a look rather than sit around waiting for another attack.

I got to the engine and found the driver gone and the compartment empty. Figuring there was nothing I could do I drew my attention to all the dials gauges and levers in the engine compartment. Again I figured there was nothing I could do when a beam of orange light just miss me. I moved out of the path of the next curse and sprang from the engine to the ground on the opposite side from where the curses came. I wasn't going to be trapped in the small engine compartment. I scrambled to my feet; ready to defend himself and found a whole bunch of Hogwarts professors.

"Stay here!" McGonagall ordered.

Now I won't say that I didn't get off a few curses as I followed the professors around to the other side if the trains engine. However I think I was just as surprised as the Death Eaters as Aurors and many assorted people including Dumbledore suddenly appeared around them. Several of the quicker Death Eaters managed to escape via port key but the rest were soon neutralized.

"Ah yes! Mr. Potter might I suggest you reboard the train as it will be shortly resuming it's journey to Hogwarts." Dumbledore directed.

I did and the train continued on its journey.

During the welcoming feast..."I would like to introduce Dolores Umbridge as our new Political Science professor, please give her a warm welcome."

Within weeks she had been appointed the Hogwarts High Inquisitor by the Minister of Magic.

/Scene Break/

"Harry I'm so glad that that pathetic class is over. Can you imagine how proficient were going to be from just reading a book. Oh! And not just any pathetic book, but the topmost pathetic and incompetent book this side of stupid."

"Don't worry Morag Harry and the twins are going to put her right." Luna grinned.

"Uh oh, lookout Morag, Luna's Barbuncles are back in full force." I chuckled good-naturedly.

"Dean would you mind corralling the Weasley twins and have them meet with me at their convenience? Tell them its in their best interest"

"Do you mind me asking why Harry?"

"I want to see if they wish to work for money." Dean nodded and took off from the common room.

"Luna what are you giggling about now?" Morag inquired

"Morag my dear, Harry is about ready to turn the twins loose on our Political Science professor."

By the third class dealing in Political Science we learned the proper way to approach the Wizengamot doors. I was sure that the Minister wanted my life to be made miserable. I now also had a detention with Filch this weekend via the Political Science professor.

/Scene Break/

"So you asked for us to come by with the offer of money?"

"How much would it cost to you make me a potion…"

After explained the results I wanted …" Well Harry there is cost of the ingredients then added our time we agree to make the potion for 25 galleons."

"Okay you got a deal, here's a 100 galleons along with the offer of making more money in the future."

Hedwig was dispatched to Sirius with a request for a trunk of my own filled with galleons from my vaults. A few days later I had my own mini chest of gallions and by my next class with Dolores, she uttered the days class instructions, "Croak!"

Our illustrious Political Science professor now appeared to be a toad sitting on her desk. She might consider not drinking tea during class hours while we had to read a dry book.

/Scene Break/

One thing that irked me beyond measure was that Draco Malfoy was still a student in Hogwarts. Throwing all those dangerous curses on the train was one thing but the Avada Kedavra curse should have had him in Azkaban prison.

"Guys why don't you include Malfoy in your potion you're making for me. I will let you know when he's going to be doused so you two can get solid alibis. My alibi is that Snape says I stink at potion making."

"Right Boss! We will have a bunch of potions ready for you after this Hogsmeade weekend." It seemed a toad was still croaking in the Political Science classroom as the students were now fed her flies during class hours.

/Scene Break/

After disembarking the carriages in Hogsmeade village, "So what's on the agenda girls now that the OWLs are done and we can relax?"

"Well I want to visit Gladrags and definitely Honeydukes." Morag smiled giving the impression that this day was going to be expensive.

"And what about you Luna? Luna?"

"Oh! Sorry Harry the Barbuncles seem to be on vacation but the Nargles are all upset. They insist we be at the Hogshead at high noon. The Nargles are buzzing around as if somebody has stolen their Dirigible plums."

"Well after Morag has finished her shopping we can stop by Dervish & Bangs on a way to the Hogshead. But just a Butterbeer at the Hogshead! If were going to eat anything will do it at the Brews and Stews café."

"Guess we all had better stay on our toes. Luna's Nargles could mean troubles but to who and where seems to be the mystery." Morag giggled.

We were just approaching Honeydukes, "You are going to pay this time Potter! Nobody makes a monkey out of a Malfoy!" Draco had stepped out of the alleyway by Honeydukes with his two bodyguards and two older students that I've seen around Hogwarts. All five of them started firing curses, 'Reducto', 'Sectumsemra', 'Diffindo' along with two 'Stupefys' from his brain trust guards.

This was not like the graveyard where I was faced with dozens of adult wizards. "Protego Totalum sprang up in front of the three of us as I sent a powerful 'Stupefy'. These people may not have recognized it yet but my spells were no longer at school level strength. That one stunning spell not only got all five but flung the lots back into the alley from which they came. If I wasn't wrong they would be out for the rest of the day unless someone with Dumbledore power level came to wake them up. Detention was in their future as they would definitely miss curfew returning to Hogwarts.

"Come on girls let's get out of here before some teacher comes along and ruins the rest of our weekend."

"Well it is definitely not high noon so let's get to Gladrags." Luna skipped off down the street.

As we follow Luna Morag asked, "I meant to ask you Harry, what kind of monkey did you turn Malfoy into yesterday?"

"Who me? I didn't do a thing that was the twin's potion. He did look good is an orangutan did he not?"

Other than Malfoy our day was quite peaceful. It wasn't until we headed to the Three Broomsticks that we noticed the damage to the Post Office and Honeydukes.

As we entered Tracy came rushing over "Where were you three during the attack? Oh you all missed all the action!"

Tracy dragged the three of us over to an empty table and started. Apparently some Death Eaters arrived looking for The-Boy-Who-Lived but ran into a couple of teachers and Aurors AND a lucky student who had learned to cast an accurate stunner. That student had zapped Wormtail. Madam Bones now had him in custody at the Ministry.

/Scene Break/

After an interrogation session, and minutes later in one of the holding the cells, Wormtail transforms and with inside help again gets away. That interrogation brought Madam Bones rushing in the main doors of Hogwarts immediately that Sunday. I had been just trying to leave for a quiet walk on the grounds when we ran into each other. As I picked myself off the floor Madam Bones had a tale to tell.

"Harry I just came to get the Headmaster. For some reason he has turned off his 'Floe' connection. Wormtail talked under the truth serum that he was tasked to get you to the Ministry this Sunday! Voldemort will be showing up so were going to need Dumbledore. Could you inform Dumbledore as I need to get back to the Ministry. I only have a handful of Aurors available so I have to get back and try to call in more.

"Of course Madame Bones I'll tell Dumbledore I'm sure his Order of the Phoenix will be glad to help."

Madame Bones departed as I headed off to inform Dumbledore. This of course had to be overheard by someone in my study group.

As I entered the corridor leading to Dumbledore's gargoyle I became aware of voices. Two very unpleasant voices caught my attention. "Dolores, I am afraid you cannot see the headmaster, the Headmaster is not presently in the castle."

I peeked around the corner in the corridor, where Snape and Umbridge appeared to be having a spitting contest over being turned into a toad and the whereabouts of the headmaster. She was determined to have all of her classes expelled from Hogwarts.

I casually entered the corridor and as I casually walked by I said, "There is a dork heading to a prophecy and the Riddle is who will get this tale today as there is no Order." Snape was part of Dumblfarts group but Umbridge was an Fudge suporter, I didn't have the time to sort things out.

"Thank you, Potter, for wasting my time with your nonsensical utterance of gibberish." Snape ignored me and brushed past us as he stalked down the corridor. Umbridge chased after Snape yelling "I will not stand being ignored you &*&^%*"

The only way I can think of getting to the Ministry was the 'Floe' at the Three Broomstick. As I hurried to the Main Doors I wondered how many Death Eaters were are at the Ministry waiting for me this time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - The DOM

.

I barely made it into the entrance hall when I ran into most of the study group consisting of Luna, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Parvati, Tracy and Morag. I soon realized they were not going to let me out of their sight. There was carriage by the front door which was too easy but no one said squat about the carriage as every one was ensuring I didn't leave by myself. By now we were standing by the carriage door, so I said, "I'm only going to the Three Broomsticks, from there I can make a 'Floo' call and will be coming right back to Hogwarts."

"Harry you lie about as good as Hagrid does. Just get into the carriage." Morag gave me a shove into the open carriage door.

So the carriage designed for four now had almost double occupancy plus, unknown to us, a beetle was riding shotgun. My immediate problem was where my different body parts were laid, stuck or crammed. I was the only male sardine in this shifting can.

Wormtail in righteous fear of his Dark Lord had not shirked his duties. He suddenly appeared and tossed a Portkey into the carriage so that Harry Potter would arrive at the Ministry as the Dark Lord had ordered.

Again I am sure the Fates were messing around, again! The Portkey actually contacted the carriage and not any of us…

The carriage arrived in the atrium which would have been eerily quiet except for the curses of the people falling out of the carriage doors.

"All right you lot. I recommend you hit the 'Floo' and get the hell out of this place."

"Come on Harry let's hit the elevators down to the Department of Mystery." Luna emphasized this by tugging on my arm. I wondered if the Barbuncles were back telling their tales.

It seemed tonight that those who Portkey together stay together. Everybody was following me and that again made for a crowded elevator.

The clanking of the elevator should have notified the entire building but no one showed to yell at us and throw us out of the building. I was wondering what happened to Madame Bones and her Aurors.

As we all piled out of the elevator we ran smack into another group of Hogwarts students led by Longbottom. Being from Slytherin house I was not sure Longbottom had brought his entire year group but he had Longbottom, Ron, Lavender Seamus, Hermione, and the Creevys as part of his amassed armada.

"Longbottom what in the hell are you doing here?" Things are bad enough without the incompetent squad from Gryffindor."

"That's between me and Dumbledore, I want nothing to do with you slimy snakes! Get out of our way!" Longbottom was being Weasley articulate.

"Yeah go back to your snake nest before we step on you real hard." Ron Weasley again displayed that he should keep his mouth shut when full of food as well as something he called words.

Being our gracious selves we figured out how to exit the revolving room and allowed the Gryffindor team to rush in first. Slytherin was cunning not stupid, anything could be lurking within. With the Gryffindor's rushing in, well things were bound to get nasty very soon if there was anyone to meet them. I was still wondering why we were not headed in the opposite direction.

I casted a disillusionment charm over my group and told them to stay out of the way if at all possible. I mean I can see Morag and Luna following me but the rest were an unknown quantity. That's when…

My group was standing at the beginning of a long walkway lined by shelves. Longbottom's group where at the other end of the aisle. Longbottom reached for one of the thousands of orbs that lay on shelves that seemed to reach to the ceiling. When he grabbed the orb he started screaming and he tossed it into the air. It was grabbed as if it was a golden snitch by one of the dozens of Death Eaters that suddenly materialized between our groups and then that Death Eater started screaming. A cackling witch started throwing curses and all hell broke loose.

A good six Death Eaters were in between my group and Longbottom's rabble. Longbottom's group split up and headed down some of the side aisles attempting to escape the Death Eaters. That's when I sent my overpowered 'Bombarda' at the Death Eaters followed by a couple of stunners.I was finding that cackling witch to be quite annoying. A number of the Death Eaters turned into red vapor while a number of the shelves around them exploded but the cackling witch got up a shield. The dumb crazy witch was hurled up and out of sight…she was cackling the whole way. Thinking this was downright fun I hit another shelf with an 'Expulso'. This sent orbs and pieces of shelving into the other shelving and of course any Death Eaters in the way.

This sent the remaining Death Eaters disappearing most likely by Portkey. I started shoving my group out the door because we needed to get out of there before ministry personnel showed up and we had to explain. I wasn't sure what happened or why ever since we found that carriage there at Hogwart's front doors. But then I chuckled, how was Dumbledore going to explain a Hogwarts carriage in the middle of the Atrium?

As we got to the Atrium I yelled, "All right you lot, get to the 'Floo' and get back to the Three Broomsticks...that's when Voldemort appeared like out of thin air and right before me. While my group was scattering I had the feeling that no one else was going to show except for Voldemort. Much like his Death Eaters he decided to explain how he was going to torture, maim and otherwise destroy Harry Potter and his band of misfits. So in the middle of his diatribe I sent a overpowered Harry Potter 'Reducto' curse. He was damn quick as he raise a shield but he and his shield turned into a pile of ash a second later. Bye-bye Voldemort.

Luna, Susan, Hannah, Tracy and Morag gathered around me as the others had already rushed through the 'Floo'.

"Harry did my eyes deceive me…" Morag started but was cut off by Tracy…

"Hell no! He blasted his ass clean out of his socks if the jerk wore any."

Hannah was consoling Susan and assuring her that her aunt was safe.

"What happened with those Griffindorks or better yet where are they?" It looked like Morag was going to tell us how much trouble we were in but Luna's next few words silenced the girls, "The Barbuncles say history repeats itself."

"Come on you lot let's get into the 'Floo' the butter beer is on me at the Three Broomsticks."

The adrenaline was slowly fading away as our shocked group sat around the table in the Three Broomsticks sucking on our butterbeer.

Tracy started, "What the hell just happened and why? One minute I'm following our study group and the next I'm in the middle of the battle at the Ministry of Magic."

"Harry we're going to all be in so much trouble! You killed all those people." Morag always did look on the worst side of things.

"Harry I have to make a 'Floo' call, Auntie would never leave the Ministy that undefended." Susan grabbed hold of Hannah and headed off to the fireplace.

"What I want to know is why those people were screaming when they touched that little round orb." Daphne mumbled.

"Well I got enough information to make Longbottom's life miserable." Tracy added.

"My friend the Barbuncle said those orbs are prophecies and can only be handled by the one the prophecy concerns. Unfortunately the Barbuncle are saying, 'Riddle always comes back'."

We started trudging toward Hogwarts as all the questions were now being directed toward Luna. And of course Tracy and Daphne needed to know everything about the orbs and the reaction to touching one. Susan and Hannah had rejoined us after contacting her aunt who was headed to Hogwarts; I was more worried about 'Riddle always comes back'.

"Look girls I need you to trust me on this. They are going to have us in the headmaster's office and are going to be asking a gazillion questions. They know that we were at the ministry so telling him that we were heading for the Three Broomsticks via the carriage and that we were kidnapped by a Portkey; its good enough as it is the truth. The next statement you make should be, 'I refuse to say anything more till I speak with my guardian and I consult a lawyer'. If they push you respond with the same answer. If you say one word more the Ministry can and probably will want to charge you with either a crime or make your parents pay for any and all damages done at the Ministry. Don't let them shock you into saying anything and if you can just let me do the talking."

As usual, as we entered the main doors of the castle, Professor McGonagall, in no uncertain terms, escorted us to the headmaster's office. There we found Dumbledore, Madam Bones, Snape and the Minister waiting there for us at Hogwarts.

"Oh! my students return to the fold. Please make yourself comfortable." Dumbledore eyes were twinkling as he pointed toward a number of couches off to his right. Everyone took a seat on the couch except for Luna who took a seat on my lap and did a little snuggling. Dumbledore continued, "I was wondering…"

"Dumbledore there's been a lot of damage at the Ministry and I going to find out who is responsible and make them pay!" It was obvious the Minister was not happy but he had made my previous point.

"Now Cornelius let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm sure our Miss MacDougal, who is known for her adherence to the rules and is assured to be in consideration for the Headgirl position can enlighten us what happened at the Ministry."

Brian was heading for what he thought was the weak link in the group. Morag was known as being a stickler for the rules and everyone thought she was like Hermione and would do anything for the Headgirl position at Hogwarts. I could only shake my head.

"Of course headmaster." Morag responded in a respectable and compliant manner. "We are all part of a study group and we were headed for the Three Broomsticks. As soon as we stepped out the main doors we saw a carriage. I couldn't believe our luck since it was the only carriage so we all piled in and the next thing I knew we were in the Ministry's Atrium."

"Excellent Miss MacDougal! Please continue." Dumbledore twinkled.

"I'm sorry headmaster but, "I refuse to say anything more till I speak with my guardian and I consult a lawyer'."

"Ah yes! Perhaps Miss Bones? I believe your Guardian is here in this room."

"I'm sorry headmaster but, "I refuse to say anything more till I speak with my guardian in private and we consult a lawyer'."

"Enough Dumbledore we will just haul them all down to the Ministry and a touch of Veritaserum should loosen their tongues."

Morag jumped up, "Over my dead body." _(So much for the rules!)_

"Miss MacDougal you will watch your tongue and pay proper respect to the Minister!" Professor McGonagall had joined the conversation.

" _Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat." (_ May the cat eat you, and may the devil eat the cat). McGonagall flinched back in shock. Morag was on a role.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with the young lady. Minister you have a bunch of injured Griffindors talking right now at the Ministry. That's where you should be." Madame Bones added.

Finally I said, "I strongly suggest you start calling guardians as everyone here is a minor. Well except for me and I'll be calling my lawyers. If you adults are not going to call the guardians were leaving."

/Scene Break/

So came Monday morning and I was more than happy to be back at Hogwarts and the Great Hall because even I want to know what the rumor mill had to say. I wonder if Tracy had spent the entire night gathering the gossip.

"Good morning all, you'll never guess what happened at the Ministry." Tracy was building a head of steam.

"Well get on with it Tracy we were there so what have you come up with that's new?" Morag appeared to be a bit irritated.

"I'm not exactly sure why but Longbottom is in St. Mungo's long-term care for spell damage. Ron Weasley is there also and has so many broken bones; he is supposed to be in a full body cast. Molly Weasley gave a full throat dressing down to Dumbledore before she went off to St. Mungo's. Even the other students that were with Longbottom are in the hospital wing upstairs with minor injuries. It appears that the Death Eater we saw were not the only ones there.

"Harry the part of the rumor that I heard was that Longbottom killed Voldemort." Parvati whispered.

"Morgana how in the hell did he accomplish that he can even do school work right." Dean exclaimed as he shook his head.

That is all I got to hear as I heard, "Mr. Potter report to the headmaster's office immediately."

"Come on girls let us see what Dumblefart has on his aged mind."

"Harry my boy, ladies, good morning."

"What do you want headmaster?"

"We have a bit of problem as Mr. Weasley is expounding on how Neville Longbottom has rid the world of Voldemort. Alas Mr. Longbottom is in no condition to expound upon his glorious accomplishment. It seems Mr. Longbottom was found unconscious in the Veil room yet Voldemort's ashes were found in the Atrium. Since you were at the Ministry I thought that you might shed some light on the situation. Of course this would just between you and I."

"Sorry headmaster, but I will let you and Longbottom bask in all the glory, but just between you and I, Riddle always come back." We turned and left the office.

I pretty much said that classes wouldn't find me there and if they wanted to give me detentions I give them the finger and not go. Finally my stomach announced lunch time and I entered the Great Hall and joined my housemates at the Peverell table. Everyone at the table did not look happy. I could not say I was happy after I read the Daily Profit that Blaise handed to me. The headline was enough…

****Minister states Longbottom defeats He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named****

"Look guys I hope you don't want any of the fame so let Longbottom have it all. We all know he is gone as you guys were there." I looked to Luna.

"The Barbuncles have told me he's coming back and soon."

No one laughed as most of our house gave 'Luna the accurate' predictions credibility as they raced for library time. After a few Luna's 'do nots' that came true our house wasn't ready to laugh at what Luna predicted. We didn't have a Quidditch team and weren't taking credit for doing away with Voldemort so many of the bullies from Slytherin house gave all of us a wide berth as they zeroed in on Gryffindor. Much of this was because of our in-house defense lessons that I insisted everybody take under my tutelage. Gryffindor was foolishly rushed in to bad mouthing Death Eaters, Junior death eaters, Voldemort and purebloods and of course was normally led by Ron Weasley. House Peverell respected each other and Luna's remarks set the tone for increased study.

/Scene Break/

I swear sometimes if the earth wasn't round I fall off one of its corners. I was enjoying breakfast. Luna was on one side and as she alternated between eating and giving me little kisses to the cheek. Morag was doing the same on the other side. With a little luck I caught their lips. This life was good and promised to become better but then the owls delivered the Daily Profit. It wasn't there normal two to four sheets it was almost a book. Each page had its own headline followed by written articles which referred pictures on numerous other pages.

****Minister Lies****

****Dumbledore misleads the public****

****Harry Potter the real Boy-Who-Lived****

****Dumbledore's fraudulent chosen one****

****Will the Dark Lord return****WHEN?

A quick scan told me that the information was quite accurate and not the normal crud they published. And of course…

"Mr. Potter please report to the Headmaster's office immediately!

"Sure thing Professor McGonagall, as soon as I finished eating we will be happy to wander up there." This did not go over very well but a glare from Morag and me sent McGonagall on her way.

"Harry we need to go to our quarters immediately!" Luna didn't sound right so we immediately headed to our common room.

"Luna what's going on? Morag asked.

"Harry is not just the Barbuncles but a whole bunch of new friends and they're all trying to tell me something. I think we need to get out of here right now before they can confine us!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 -Not a good Summer

.

We hurried out of the Great Hall straight to the common room and up to our quarters. We all took a seat and waited for Luna to explain.

"Luna are you okay? Luna?"

"Sorry Harry but the Dolitbeeks are rushing around like crazy. They rush in and give me a piece of information and then rush away, it's all quite confusing."

"Just take your time Luna."

"As best as I can understand the Dark Lord followers have assembled a whole bunch of dark creatures and they're going to be responsible for his reassembly. According to the Dolitbeeks the headmaster has been into playing games with Longbottom and he never collected all of the Horcruxes and Voldemort will be returning this summer."

"That's all we need! More of his pieces laying all around waiting to get assembled." I groused.

Luna went quiet and we waited. Luna suddenly seemed to come back from her thoughts, "They also foretold of an attack on Black manor and all our friends and acquaintances. Oh dear we must spend summer with the Weasleys!"

When we came out of our shock…

"I guess we best wander up to the headmaster's office. Maybe he can make an announcement about possible attacks.

What we did not know was Hogwarts drunken seer was doing another prophecy in Dumbledore's office in front of a number of people.

"Harry my boy why don't you and your bonded have a seat over here on the right, we have a few things to discuss." It was an odd collection of people in the office. The Minister, Percy, Author Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Snape and a couple of nose picking Aurors were seated around the room.

"Harry my boy, first let myself and the Minister assure you that all of the Daily Profit false reporting, as you being the Boy-Who-Lived, will be rescinded in the next few days. However, it has come to our attention that a serious and credible threat has been made against a number of people, you being one of them based on a Daily Profit's fraudulent reporting. Mr. Longbottom is well and will be returning to classes tomorrow however he has opted to stay in his manor with additional warding from the goblins this summer..."

We have decided, with the kind consent of Arthur Weasley that you will be spending your summer at the Weasleys." With Dumbledore's godfather smile and authoritative voice he projected an end to further discussion.

"I think not headmaster. We are ready having plans for the summer." I asserted.

"It is been decided by the Ministry, based on prophecy, if you do not accept this kind offer, the Ministry will have no other choice but to restrict you to one of our safe houses." Percy pompously stated without taking a breath.

Luna giggled, "So Sybill has prophesied that Voldemort will be returning this summer?"

While Dumbledore was saying, "That's Professor Trelawney" the Minister was already demanding...

"What's this! Dumbledore you didn't say that the prediction included "HIS" return! I demand you come clean about the entire prophecy!" Fudge bellowed.

About then Snape had his two Knuts to add over the brat Potter and his breaking rules whenever possible. So as a matter of seconds the entire room was in turmoil and arguing.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast, "Harry what you look so glum?" Morag asked.

"I can't see any way out of going to the Weasley's this summer. Behind the extra wards they are going to erect we will be safer. It also mean that Voldemort to will have to come to us rather than have his minions sneak up behind us some night. I still can't see why we can't stay here at Hogwarts."

"Harry why would you want to spend your time at the Weasley's? I mean it's none of my business but surely there the Potter Manor and then there's all of the villas you have around the world." Neville look confused.

"There is a bit more to it than just that Neville. The Ministry got involved and they..."

"Oh! Harry, you didn't…" Morag gasped.

"POTTER! You've been stealing from my ingredients cabinet and now you had the nerve to do THIS to me! Headmaster I demand he be expelled immediately!" Snape had charged into the Great Hall wearing Weasley red hair. With his arm pointed at me he turned to the headmaster.

"I'm sorry Severus but you yourselves have stated that Mr. Potter cannot brew a potion to save his life." Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying this way too much. Snape then turned and pointed at the Weasley twins but before he could say anything… "Again I'm sorry Severus but they have been with Professor Flitwick all morning working on a new spell."

Snape turned and stomped out the door as snickers or downright laughing filled the Great Hall.

"Harry you know I'm a neighbor of the Weasley's. I've also been to their house numerous times and they don't have room to put up extra guests…"

The thoughts that ran through my head sent me to one definite ironclad conclusion... "This weekend we are going shopping in London and Diagon Alley! I am not going to be separated from you to for the entire summer nor am I going to be bunking with Ron or Percy Weasley!"

/Scene Break/

Magic travel is quicker than Muggle travel but I was still not a happy camper at what we had to go through to get to London. First it was the carriage to the village, then a 'Floo' to the Leakey Cauldron and then a taxi to get to Sirius's place. When we get back to Hogwarts I was going to learn how to make a Portkey.

We explain the circumstances to Sirius and he decided, after much arguing, to go on an extended vacation in North America. He also loaned us Tilly for the summer. Then with a taxi back to the Leakey Cauldron we started our shopping.

While I had done some dimensionally transcendental charms on our school bags I was still not happy performing the spell to produce large complicated areas. I decided to leave it to the experts and while we didn't need all the bells and whistles on the outside we did opt for an invisibility charm. The inside made the tent maker a huge pile of galleons. I was finally able to talk the girls out of having a swimming pool inside the tent but the tent had just about everything else. The magical icebox contained mostly fizzy drinks. Tilly could purchase and cook whatever we need in our kitchen. Of course I still had my special trunk should we have to relocate in case of attack.

We were just leaving the 'Junk Shop'. Tilly had shrunk all of our items and had taken them to Hogwarts that's when the girls demanded… "Harry, Luna and I were wondering why in Merlin's name did you buy all the junk for? I mean the automated attacked dummies will definitely help us keep in shape over the summer but an imitation attack dog?"

"I'd much rather know if we're going to stop at the ice cream parlor before we go back to Hogwarts?" Luna chirped.

Neither girl got an answer as I saw about twenty Death Eaters arrive down by Flourish & Blott's while more came out of Knockturn Alley. My first thought was to pull both girls back into the 'Junk Shop'and see if there was a backdoor. However, the four Death Eaters that suddenly appeared in front of Ollivander's got my attention. While all the Death Eaters further down the alley appeared to be doing nothing but random destruction these four seemed determined to enter Ollivander's.

When one of the Death Eaters blew open Ollivander's front door my series of silent stunners were already on their way. Whatever came out of Ollivander's got to the four about time my stunners did and we were suddenly dodging Death Eaters chunks. With the Aurors arriving and the Death Eaters departing we joined the long stream of witches and wizards using the 'Floo' in the Leakey Cauldron.

/Scene Break/

"Harry it's been too quiet. The attack on Ollivander's could have meant that Voldemort was back but it's been a week and it can't get any quieter."

"Morag we have a week until summer break and I'm sure the Weasley's will not be quiet. How is the research in the library coming on how to make Portkeys?"

Luna handed over a stack of parchment, "Here's everything you need to know about Portkeys. One way, two way, multiple trips and multiple destination Portkeys. Extremely simple to make if you have the magical power to pump into one of these bunnies. Then you go to the Ministry and fill out three tons of paperwork and pay hundred galleons to get a license to make one. Just a walk in the park."

"While I'd like to take a walk in the park with my darlings but we have Professor McGonagall and Professor Binn's classes. So ladies grab an arm and let us take a nice casually stroll to our first class."

Professor McGonagall spent a good bit of time discussing Animagus theory before having as try and grow our fingernails. I was playing dumb while laughing inside. I hope she never asked me to transform as my lion form was quite intimidating.

Professor Binn's class was time to check out how to make Portkeys from the parchments I had received but his droning finally put me to sleep with the rest of his class.

"Harry what's up with you?" Morag asked and she gave me an elbow as we walked into the Great Hall.

"I'm just tired, some sleep should do me good."

"Harry just slept through Binn's class how could…"

"Here's where you get yours Potter, compliments of the Dark Lord… 'Avada Kedavra'."

Again they have to run their mouth before they act; I grabbed both girls and dragged them to the ground. The green curse couldn't have passed but a foot above where we were laying. As I struggled to untangle myself from the girls I saw Draco Malfoy running out the Great Hall. That's when the real screaming started; Neville Longbottom lived no more.

/Scene Break/

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was alone in his office mumbling to himself. To be great and famous you had to be the current hero. My day with Grindelwald was old fame and glory replaced by The-Boy-Who-Lived, Potter. I had intended that Harry Potter be nothing but a total wreck when he finally got to leave the Dursley's but again, failure. The Veela in the lake was to start trouble between the Veela, France and the Merpeople so that he Dumbledore could mediate and again be in the spotlight, failure. The tri-wizard tournament almost caused me serious image damage. Longbottom was to be my straw man while Potter was killed and I would stand as the leader of light against Voldemort but again that pathetic snot Malfoy ruined everything. I've got to figure out another plan using Potter and I definitely have to keep Harry Potter from learning that he has been asked to meeting the Queen.

/Scene Break/

POP

Doodles likes Harry Potter but Doodles can't say because Doodles doesn't understand. Fumbledork says that Harry Potter must be kept from seeing the Queen. Doodles is better at cleaning then understanding great wizards mumblings"

POP

Later:

"Well Harry this is it, the beginning of summer vacation. Just another hour on the train and I'm still not happy. If they're so worried about our safety why haven't we gotten a Portkey to the Weasley house?" Morag growled as we had basically gotten zit from Dumbledore.

"Don't worry Morag The Barbuncles say that we will have no problems with the hor-a-quack man for the first week. It's the Dolitbeeks that say that the first week is going to be hell and quite noisy."

"Not to worry my dear's I put together a number of portkeys to places that I have been before so if things get boring we can go visiting. In fact a couple of the Portkeys destinations have added surprises. And of course your rings are now emergency Portkeys."

About then the compartment door slid open and Susan and Hannah entered. "Hannah and I are looking forward to this summer vacation; do you guys have any plans?"

"Well with hor-a-quack man coming back next week I'm sure you're aunt is waiting to ruin your vacation." Luna said as she stared at the ceiling.

Susan looked at me and I mouth, Voldemort.

Susan looking to change the subject, "Ron Weasley is running his mouth two coaches down. He says he got to attend all the training that Neville had so he's planning on showing any Death Eaters he bumps into a thing or two."

"He always did have a bad infestation of the worst kind of Nargles." Luna started giggling like crazy but finally said, "The Dolitbeeks had the funniest story, I'll have to tell you it once we set up the tent."

The girls chatted about the interior of the tent for the remainder of our trip.

Upon arrival at King Cross station the Weasley family appeared to be somewhat uncoordinated. I had both of my bond mates trunks shrunk and in my pocket. Our Magical tent and other odds and ends were in my personally altered dimensionally transcendental charmed school bag slung across my shoulder. The Weasley's twins were attempting to pile five trunks onto one cart. There also seemed to be a couple of animal cages… "Fred, George, just carry them!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

The elder Weasley's appeared that they knew we were coming so we didn't get a welcome as we followed them out of the station. Ron Weasley continued to look over his shoulder at us following.

The Ford Anglia with its compact interior magically expanded as well as its boot storage awaited us. The boot was quickly filled and everyone started to pile in with several things that came to light.

"What in the hell are those people doing here? Ron had figured out that we were going with them.

I took a look at the expanded interior and while it could be possible to put ten people into the car there was still the animal cages, tote bags etc. Nope won't happen!

"Look Mr. Weasley I appreciate your help but I'm not going to put my bonded in that sardine can for on interminable trip. When you get home 'Floo' Dumbledore that he can find us at the Leakey Cauldron…"

"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, "Arthur, what are you doing? It's time to go!"

"Molly they're going to go to the Leakey cauldron. Dumbledore can contact them later."

"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, rounding on her husband. "I absolutely forbid …"

Luna and Morag needed no prompting as they grabbed a hand each and I activated my Portkey.

We arrived at the Leakey Cauldron Portkey arrival section.

"Now that we are here my dears how about a nice glass of wine? I'm sure Tom has a spare table for us. Unfortunately we will have to wait for Dumbledore as I am able to make a Portkey to someplace I haven't been before."

After sitting down and ordering, "So, any ideas or do we wait for Dumbledore? I vote to leave and let Dumbledore chases his own tail." Morag offered.

"You know it's possible that Tilly has been there before." Luna suggested.

POP

"Can Tilly be of help?

"Yes Tilly, have you ever been to the Weasley house?"

"Yes Master Harry."

"Can you take the three of us there?"

"Yes Master Harry."

After a few more questions…POP

The house was built so crazily that it must certainly be held up by magic. It is likely to have once been a large stone pigpen on top of which several crooked rooms looked to have been added in some places with stilts holding them up. What interested us was the Apple Orchard and forest it back of the house.

"I'll opt for the Apple orchard, I like apples." Luna suggested.

Morag disagreed, "I'll opt for the forest."

"While it's not much of a forest, that's my choice girls. Just think of all people tromping around eating apples or picking apples. You don't think Ron's not going to be there stuff in his face?" The forest won without further discussion.

Tilly snapped her fingers and the tent was fully erected. By the time we entered Tilly was already prepared the evening meal and had laid out glasses and a bottle of wine. Even Hedwig was settling in on her perch.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - A meeting of substance

.

After our morning constitutional we exited the tent and walked around to knock on the front door of the Burrow. George Weasley open the door to…

"Completely irresponsible, as if we haven't got enough to worry about without you dragging those brats…Oh hello dears."

She appeared, to be holding a poker. Mr. Weasley's was staring at his wife like a scared rabbit.

Mrs. Weasley appeared to shift gears once again, "Where have you dears been? Dumbledore is having a kitten at losing you dears."

I wasn't quick enough as Luna sent a thought into my mind, "Who does she think she's kidding!"

This was followed by Morag's thoughts, "The bitch is psycho."

I silently sent back "As 'The Freak of Privet Drive', I agree."

Mrs. Weasley immediately set off to assign us rooms and chores to do while we stayed at the Burrow.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but guests do not do chores and we were assigned here as guests by your husband and Dumbledore.

"I will not be talk back to, you WILL do your assigned chores, do you hear me!

When we again said no she started screaming and ranting for compliance. We just left and headed back to our now invisible tent.

"Man that Bitch needs to be taken down a few pegs." Morag emphasize by slamming her hand on the table.

"Morag don't worry about her its Dumbledore that is going to be ticked off." Luna giggled.

"You got that right Luna. Maybe if we're lucky he will take it out on Mrs. Weasley." We all got a good laugh at that.

A couple of days later we reappeared with a picnic basket Tilly had made us and headed to a pond that we had seen. It was an English summer and a perfect time for a picnic. We had enjoyed the weather and the picnic basket before Ron showed up and started running his mouth.

"What are you losers doing out here?

Morag jumped right in, "Enjoying the weather dummy!"

"You can't fool me your hiding out. Just don't expect me to protect you."

"I thought Hermione and the Nargles were protecting you from your own mouth." Luna giggled.

"Shut up Loony everybody knows your just Potter's slut." Unfortunately those were the last words he got to say as I slapped a silencing charm on him. With my power I figured it would last at least a week.

"Come on girls let's go take a visit to London and enjoy a different kind of noise."

One of my Portkey's took us to London where we took in Victoria Park and then a quick bite at McDonald's. After a lot of window shopping we headed back to our tent for a fabulous Tilly meal.

The next day, as we headed down toward the pond, we were intercepted by Molly Weasley. She was there to give us a screeching rendition of "undo the curse on Ron or face the wrath of Molly Weasley and that of Dumbledore". She was left standing there when a Portkey activated that took us to Thorpe Park. I'd been there once with Sirius so making the Portkey was no problem. Luna took care of the kiddie rides while Morag and I took the insane rides.

And so our summer went on until Luna's Dolitbeeks told her we should stay home for the day.

"Harry they say that today's going to be the day of arguments but first we have to write a letter to the Queen." Morag was about ready to start arguing as I was shaking my head.

"Luna you just don't write the Queen. Our letter will just be tossed into the round file."

"Harry James don't you argue with me and the Dolitbeeks! Now let's get started as we have a number of arguments we have to go through today."

I'm glad I had help and we probably still did it wrong. Luckily the Muggle post was not unknown to us. We opened a muggle post office box, sealed the letter and sent it off. We phrased it that a credible source had stated that her Majesty was interested in meeting Harry Potter. We stated that our representative would be available at their convenience in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

We had just slipped back through the wards from mailing our letter when we were accosted by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Not that we had a chance to answer any of these questions or make our thoughts known but… "Harry my boy you're supposed be living here at the Burrow… "

"This is my house I will not have him living with two under age females…"

"With Voldemort believing that you are the Boy-Who-Lived you must follow my instructions or…"

"I will not stand for it you hear, and you saw what he did to Ron?" The dueling mouths continue for an indescribable amount of time until Dumbledore put a silencing charm on Mrs. Weasley. I for one now plan to finance the twins joke shop just to get them away from the monster mouth mother.

"Now Harry you're going to have to present yourself in public as the Boy-Who-Lived to stop the public from panicking. With the scar that Voldemort gave you and Voldemort's brother wand…"

"First off I have no scars from Voldemort anywhere on my body and I find it surprising that Voldemort is using a Russian-made wand like this one. Also I might ask when that I suddenly become the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"I see you haven't been reading the Daily Profit. With the unfortunate death of Neville Longbottom the Minister never withdrew the articles in the Daily Profit proclaiming you the Boy-Who-Lived. Nonetheless we must appease the public and settle their panic as they must have their hero.

Dumbledore was in his own little world and not paying attention in real-time to what I was saying. What was confusing me was where he was getting this information to start with and how he was now conveniently ignoring that same information.

The next action we took was to send Tilly off to have the goblins purchase us a house in Hogsmeade. We needed a semi-safe warded house to escape to even if it was to only get away from Hogwarts. A Manson we didn't need and a few days later we got the keys. Hogsmeade village was a magical village so we were not surprised that some previous owner had gone mad on the small cottage with dimensionally transcendental expansions. Indoor ballrooms, a swimming pool and a tennis court were inside the small cottage.

/Scene Break/

We were surprised by an owl delivery in our new cottage. It is not the delivery but the Muggle letter with a postal stamp that was delivered by the owl. It appeared that someone in the British government was confirming the time and date.

Ottery St. Catchpole is not a large village so as we strolled down the main street. It was easy to discern the Queen's representatives, his vehicle and the security detachment. It was easy to realize this was not a Death Eater trap as no wizard could dress that impeccably in Muggle clothing. And of course the security detail which were acting so inconspicuously they stood out like Dumbledore in his school robes at the Queen Charlotte's Ball.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm Harry Potter. I believe you wish to have a word?

"Indeed. Mr. Potter there is some business that the Queen wishes to discuss. She wishes your attendance today should it be convenient. There will be no need for instruction on what to say, what not to say and how to say it and dress is come as you are. You may address me as Charles"

The drive to our destination consistent of a discussion of every mundane thing from the weather to football but…It was clear that the purpose of this meeting was not to be approached until later.

Behind the black door of number 10 Downing St. was the entrance hall with its black-and-white checkerboard floor tiles.

We were ushered to the study. After entering we pasted four almost stuffed chairs facing each other to face a circular wooden table surrounded by several very utilitarian chairs. Mesh screening covering the books shelves that covered most of the walls and gave the impression they were afraid that someone was going to walk off with a book.

A few security personnel were there but took their positions with their backs to the bookshelves in the very utilitarian room. We were directed to take a seat at the round wooden table and began to twiddle our thumbs.

Finally the action started, Charles snapped to his feet as we did likewise, the Queen had entered the room. Not knowing what to do I executed a bow as the girls were curtseying.

"We are happy that you could join us. Lord Potter we would like for you to join us on those very uncomfortable almost stuffed chairs."

It was obvious that everyone else would remain at the table. The Queen took a seat and indicated that I should do likewise across from her.

"We have been aware of the magical community and we have been not happy. The wizard community's belief that we are unaware of them is their fantasy. We have been receiving disturbing news of their treatment of you Lord Potter. We rule over all the people of England and we are quite aware of your pompous Minister and the machinations of Albus Dumbledore in dealing with the lunatic Voldemort. We wished to wish you well in completion of all the prophecies. We will leave you now as Charles will fill you in on all the particulars. Good day and good luck Lord Potter."

That got the room to their feet once more as the Queen exited. I was snapped back to the present by Charles saying, "Lord Potter please take a seat at the table so we can begin."

"Harry what the hell was that all about with the queen?" Morag was just as confuses I was.

"Lady… Oh dear! Lord Potter you may want to have the goblins register with the ministry the proper titles of your ladies. They will know what I'm talking about but right now to more pressing matters. By order of her Majesty the Queen you have been pardoned for any and all previous deaths, property damage and personal injuries in your pursuit to end the terrorist Voldemort." Charles held up his hand to stop all the questions we had.

"I now hand you a card that is cancelable by us for any future indiscriminate actions. However, if you kill one of the bad guys in downtown London in front of half of the police force just hand them this card. Call it a get out of jail card. Oh and it also works with magical law enforcement. In some weird scenario should you be detained we will be there shortly to assist."

"Well I'm appreciative of the gesture but I know numerous law enforcement personnel in the magical community that will not work with non-magical people, they would just tear up the card and laugh in my face."

Charles then had a large smile here on his stoic face. "Just believe me Lord Potter, just believe."

The briefing went on for some time and was quite informative.

"So is that it?" I asked in hope this long day was winding down.

"Almost Lord Potter. Just be aware that the wizard community falls under the Queens jurisdiction. She is a monarch and may order the enforcement of any laws passed by Parliament. Those laws apply to the wizard community as well. The Queen is not interested in sending in our military in a three way war. The Queen is however the commander of England's military and may order them to enforce laws at any time. You might drop that little piece of information on anybody that you drop this card on that may think that they are more important."

There was a lot of thinking on the drive back to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. It was however Luna's question and the answer that was stunning, "Why the interest in Harry, especially now?"

"Have you not been keeping track of your accounts?"

"In all honesty Charles, no."

"You have made many Muggle investments that turned out be quite lucrative worldwide. However here in the greater Brittany's you are one of the richest therefore most influential. It is in our benefit to ensure your well-being. Should you become dissatisfied and depart these lands you might also decide to move your substantial holdings and invest elsewhere as you did with your goblin vaults. Presently that would be disastrous to our military, economy and financial standing."

/Scene Break/

"Harry the cottage is nice but I'm glad we will be back at Hogwarts in a few days. It's rather boring after the many times you have had to curse or otherwise silence that Ron Weasley?"

That set off Luna giggling. "I really like that one spell that you used. The one that put an apple in his mouth every time he opened it, he kind of resembled a pig ready for roasting."

Morag giggled, "No! I think the mechanical dog was the best. I enjoyed watching him run around the Apple orchard with the dog nipping at his heels."

"That was kind of funny especially with Molly Weasley chasing the mechanical dog with a frying pan." I chuckled.

"Well the lack of fun is going to end shortly as we head back to school to find out what's new with Dumbledore." Morag sighed.

"I just can't believe Dumbledore is now trying to make me the boy who's whatever replacement. Like he didn't know from the start that I was the original. The jerk sent Hagrid to confiscate me moments before Voldemort killed my parents. Now all of a sudden he wants to persuade me this is a new plan to raise the public's morale, horse pucky. If it wasn't the law that we had to pass our OWL tests I would disappear in a flash."

"Down Harry. We all know and agree with you but it's now time to go to Diagon alley for school supplies, ice cream, candies and some more fun." Luna giggled as I reluctantly held up a Port key, shopping was always a pain..

"All right girls I've been sitting out here in the street for two hours waiting for you to finish in the lingerie shop AND almost as long at the Beauty shop. Where are we going for lunch?"

"Luna and I have decided were going to the Dragons Breath so you can spend all of those shiny galleons you have so much of."

"Well I guess it's about time we gave Tilly a break from hauling all of your new robes, lingerie and other must-have items to Hogwarts." We never made it to the restaurant this day.

POP!-POP!-POP!

We just passed Gringotts Wizarding bank when the Death Eaters arrived all up and down the alleyway. We just managed to get our shields up and our backs press against Magical Menagerie when more robed Death Eaters came out of the alleyways on either side of the Magical Menagerie.

"I've got you now Potter…"Avada Kedavra'."

Poor stupid Draco Malfoy. He appeared with four other jerks and again had something to say before he sent the killing curse. Like with all the other Death Eaters appearing in the alley we were that stupid not to have drawn our wands? I had already 'Accio'ed' one of the stupid idiots behind him who ended up intercepting the killing curse from Draco. I recognize them as Death Eaters the second they stepped out of the alley. I recognize Draco's voice by the time he said" I've got you" and I summoned one of his accompanying Death Eaters by the time he said "now Potter". I had planned on banishing the one that I had summoned at Draco and the others but he served his purpose as a killing curse sponge.

Morag and Luna were dissecting the Death Eaters that came from the other alley behind us while Draco and the other four received one of my more powerful 'Bombarda' curses. While normally this could be called a spell but the way I powered it, it really was a curse, it sent the remaining three into a mist to decorate surrounding walls.

By this time you are either dead, a Death Eaters or as a noncombatant you had disappeared off the main street of Diagon Alley. So since we three were the fourth option; it was 'Bombarda' time. No, not those up close, but everything between Gringotts Wizarding bank and into the alley next to Quality Quidditch supplies. The curse terminated with a loud bang and flying bricks. There was suddenly an increase of Death Eater parts around the alley. Either they turn into a mist, pieces or they left which wasn't bothering me at this moment. We suddenly got more POP's in the alley but they just turned out to be Aurors.

/Scene Break/

Well no good or bad deed ever escapes the Daily Profit and I hit the front pages along with Dumbledore's explanation of how I was the Boy-Who-Lived and would defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rampaging army of Death Eaters. Moving photographs in the Diagon alley skirmish were included.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - The Wizengamot trial

.

September 1st arrived and we got to the platform at King Cross station with just a bit of trepidation.

Oh the gaggle of reporters! Not to mention the Ministry Aurors keeping the reporters back from accosting us. And of course a number of students and parent wanted to be up close and personal while the secret Order the Phoenix were trying to hustle us on to the train! Surprise! Surprise! fun on the platform!

After all the reporting that had spewed over me by the Daily Profit I had a very serious suspicion so I took a chance and used a 'Sonorus' charm…"Rita Skeeter join me for an exclusive interview." Of course that announcement brought a lot of people's wands out who had been trying to blend into the crowd. The reporters panicked and surged forward not wanting to lose an interview to someone else. The Aurors were now battling the reporters. We were literally stuffed onto the train and into a compartment.

"Look my lovelies, just bear with me, I'm hoping I'm right. We're going to Hogwarts and will get our education but first I want to cause a lot of aggravation and confusion to those who want to run my life for me. And Luna! Thanks again for the warning of possible Wizengamot actions."

"So what do you have in mind considering we have two Aurors guarding the compartment door?" Morag asked.

"Why just like the Dolitbeeks have been suggesting I would imagine." Luna giggled.

After I had pulled down the blinds so no one could see into the compartment, I put a locking and silencing charm on the door…

"About now would be a good time Rita for you to do your interview but not as a beetle." A beetle winged its way out of Luna's hair and suddenly morphed into Rita Skeeter.

"Darling how did you ever guess? You were serious about an interview aren't you?"

"Of course we are very serious but only if you write a serious accurate piece in your paper like you always write. You see you and I are going to mislead the public like you always do to the detriment of at least one person."

"Why darling you make my heart flutter. Whatever is on that cute little scheming mind of yours?"

"The first thing is that you can write is that Lord Harry Potter/Gryffindor/Peverell etc. etc. etc. has disappeared to escape the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. Here is a rough draft I've been working on for a newspaper article. First Dumbledore makes Neville Longbottom The-Boy-Who-Vanquished the Dark Lord and now he wants to make Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, don't you think he should prove what he is saying? He made Longbottom your champion based on a secret prophecy, I don't have that scar that he professed that made Longbottom your champion. Because they now believe having a tattoo on my shoulder makes me the Boy-Who-Lived? The Minister wanted to kidnap and lock me away to use as some kind of a weapon as he orders. Dumbledore taught young Tom Riddle who turned into Voldemort, now is he trying to make Harry Potter your savior or perhaps the next Dark Lord? That should fit in pretty good considering you already expressed that opinion that I'm going to be the next Dark Lord in one of your earlier articles."

"Aren't you worried about getting expelled from school or what the Ministry might do to you?"

"Do you really think there going to expel the Boy-Who-Lived? Besides I said they have already tried to make me some kind of weapon, not that I will be the next Dark Lord. We also have plans for the Ministry when they get more testy. You'll get firsthand notification or interviews when we returned to school, and when we embarrass the Ministry and possibly the Wizengamot." The girls grabbed on as I produced and activated a Portkey to Black Manor.

Of course when the train arrived at Hogsmeade station…and they had to blast their way into the compartment…only to find it empty, there was a bit of yelling. The beetle had left earlier by an opened window.

The next morning the Daily Profit article by Rita Skeeter only stirred the cauldron. Of course Voldemort's attack in Hogsmeade the same morning did not help the situation as Voldemort was demanding that Harry Potter was to be turned over to him.

Well we had no way of knowing, all we could make were guesses as to who was doing what. Dumbledore we thought was probably running in circles trying to call in favors and hopefully not be lynched. We figure the Minister would have much to say in the Daily Profit but we were unsure exactly what he would say as he took action.. We had no major plans of staying away for any extended period of time but there was this amusement park.

/Scene Break/

We were a bit surprised that by the second day the human cry was to find Harry Potter so he could protect the wizard world. The Minister tried to weasel out by blaming Dumbledore. Dumbledore weaseled out by saying he was just the headmaster and it was the Ministries Aurors guarding Harry when he disappeared. The Wizengamot made the error of entering the arena by issuing an arrest warrant and the new Harry Potter law. While Luna's little friends told her that the Wizengamot would make a Harry Potter law what was in it was unknown until it happened. The context of the law turned out to be "lockup Harry Potter until the Ministry could turn him over to the Dark Lord". That was all that Voldemort was asking for, wasn't it? Everyone was then going to live happily ever after if Voldemort got what he was after, Right?

"Harry I am going down there and kill the whole lot of them." Morag was not happy.

"I think it's time to contact Rita Skeeter for an interview and make a public appearance." I had a plan but I needed to discuss it with the girls.

/Scene Break/

The first part of the plan was to have Tilly find us an old used wand. The front steps of the goblin bank seemed about the best place to be caught by everyone. And so it was…

"Harry Potter throw down your wand, you are under arrest by order of the Wizengamot."

There were two Aurors with their wands pointed at me. There was however, a busy street and number of people attempting to enter and leave the bank. My public appearance and interview was about ready to start and was drawing a crowd.

"So you wish me to throw down this little old thing? "CRACK" I snapped the wand in half and threw it to the ground. Morag had my Russian wand just in case they thought I had a second wand and tried to summon it. It was a good time to start my prearranged public speech.

"I will not be treated this way and I will not lift a wand against Voldemort by the direction of anyone in this country. Lock me up until you finally throw me to Voldemort? I will not fight him and he will win. Stoned me to death on the steps of the goblin bank and the results are the same, you will have to fight him by yourselves."

About this time my super deluxe plan turned sour. We were to portkey away and let them stew for a couple of days. In any case somebody had put up an anti-portkey ward. I suddenly found myself being hit with a silencing charm and put magical suppression handcuffs as I was being searched for additional wands or portkeys. I was now surrounded by dozen Aurors who ignored and just push the girls out of the way and I was hauled off to a Ministry holding cell. I saw no one else until the next morning.

In the morning I was in front of the Wizengamot. Apparently the suppression cuffs were considered sufficient as the chains did not leap from the chair to confine me. What surprised me was there was a good number of people in the spectator stands for the trial that has been put together overnight.

"Harry James Potter you are charged with violating the Harry Potter law how do you plea?" The Minister appeared to be acting as the prosecution and of course Dumbledore was sitting with the purple robed mafia as Chief Warlock.

"First off you address me as Lord as I am the Lord of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black…"

While this was thought to be funny by the majority of the Wizengamot and was Pooh-poohed by the Minister and then Dumbledore started twinkling in and explaining my misconceptions.

"Harry my boy you must be of age to be the Lord of a Noble and Ancient Houses which cannot be obtained until the age of majority. Don't make things more difficult to yourself that they already are."

To this date I still can't believe that they don't treat me as an emancipated Lord. Since the required and respectful treatment was not going to be offered to this Lord I removed the card from my pocket.

About then one of the main reasons for the trial surfaced as one of the members shouted, "Come on Minister assessed the fines and confiscated his vaults, its not like he's going to need it after Dark Lords finished with him!"

After the "You got that right Lucius!" more statements came indicating the Goblins of England's bank were soon to receive a visit by the Ministry to empty my empty vaults…

"Auror give this card to the Minister."

The Minister took one look at the card before he said, "We don't recognize this Muggle trash!" He then tore up the card. "Harry James Potter you are charged with violating the Harry Potter law how do you plea?"

"Not guilty you jerk, that's based on being a Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black."

It seemed as an inborn trait that wizards had to run their mouths which they did for considerable amount of time. But finally the Chief Warlock called for a vote, "All those voting guilty please raise your wand…"

While the majority of the Wizengamot was raising their wands the distinct sound of beep, beep, beep, could be heard across the courtroom followed by…

"The Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland has directed the immediate disbandment of the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot. Lay down your wands, any further action will be considered a hostile attack; the wizard world is now under the Queen's martial law." The words appeared to come from everywhere.

While someone in the court yelled, "Who said that?" Pops and small bangs or explosions could be heard from outside the courtroom. Courtroom doors suddenly burst open admitting a large number of military dressed individuals.

About that time all hell broke loose. All I can say was in the confusion I was snatched up and dragged from the room. I did see Dumbledore raise his wand only to get a beanbag between his eyes. One of the Wizengamot members sent off an 'Avada Kedavra' curse striking one of the military men, only to receive a bullet between his eyes. There was a bit more than a donnybrook going on.

/Scene Break/

We entered what look like another courtroom where the Magical restraining cuffs were removed and I was left by myself. A few minutes later the door swung open.

"Charles! Might I ask what's going on?"

"Quite a bit Harry. First off your bonded are safe and waiting for you at Hogwarts. The dark haired female wanted to lead the charge here today at the Ministry but the little blonde said something about bumblebees expecting you there this afternoon. They're both are now planning a party for you."

"AND?"

"Harry the condensed version is that we felt that your government wasn't going to do anything about the war with your Dark Lord. So at this moment we are scanning each member of those working at the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot for the dark mark on their arms. What's left will establish an interim government and we shall depart."

"But how did you guys even find the place? There's wards to…"

"Ah! I'm sure the Queen told you that we knew about the magical community for quite a while. Have you ever wondered where all the Mudblood's and Squibs who left your world went to work? The Muggle government, as you referred to it, have been collecting your rejects. We have a small army of them working on scientific projects and train them should anything like this happen. Because of existing treaties made very long ago you folks get to exist with your own government so long as they are within Parliamentary law."

"How did you know about anything going on?"

"Simple, first off we have some of our people working in the Ministry. Secondly, our people developed technology to work in both environments. For instance the card you had was a tracking device. It has a computer chip that let us know the instant you were put in a holding cell in the ministry and which cell. Right now I think your bonded would like to see you at Hogwarts so might suggest you use the 'Floo' in the atrium."

My welcome home party was a huge success. Not that the food wasn't great but was outclassed by the lingerie fashion show that the girls produced and were the star performers.

I've got the Dark Lord of hell after me, a prophecy declaring I'm the only one who can stop him, Dumblefart's manipulation and all I can think about is if I can get Luna out of that Negligee or Morag to drop her frilly bra, yep they know exactly…

Hareee…

Interlude Morag, Luna and Harry:

The next morning when I awoke the girls were on either side of me with their heads resting on my shoulder. I did not want to try to move as this was the most comfortable I had ever felt in a long time. Around ten minutes later they both started to stir. "Well good morning my Ladies." I gave each of them a kiss which they both returned quite aggressively.

The girls dragged me to the Great Hall for breakfast. There is a time limit to how long stamina and pepper upper potion's last. It had been an enjoyable evening and morning but it was going to be a long day.

"Mr. Potter the headmaster wants to see you in his office after you finish breakfast." Make that an extremely long morning also. As I walked into his office I started chuckling the second I saw the imprint of his missing glasses on his face – – I wonder how much that beanbag hurt.

"Harry meet the new Minister of Magic, Minister Thickness. The Harry Potter law has been overturned by Minister Thickness." Dumbledore continued trying to make me feel at fault now that everything thing is hunky-dory and smelling of roses, due to Dumbledore and the new Minister, my answer was, "bull shit!"

"Now Harry the new Minister has agreed to provide training for you in your fight with Voldemort using his best Aurors."

My answer was, "Bull shit! Didn't I say something to the effect of I'm not fighting! I came here and I am here for an education not to become a trained killer."

"Now Harry…"

"Keep pushing or make more laws controlling me and I will fill out transfer papers to a magical school in Australia or America or the Honduras. If you don't stop it I will make sure I kill myself, and I will, at the first opportunity."

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in the unknown secret headquarters of Riddle Manor the Dark Lord was plotting.

"What is the latest word from our loyal followers at the Ministry?"

"My Lord we only have rumors but most of the Muggles have moved out of the Ministry. Most of our loyal followers in the Ministry have been killed or imprisoned."

"With all of our losses there at the ministry they must indeed be weak. Sent fifty of our loyal followers and kill anybody who you find their."

"As you command my Lord"

Unfortunately his Death Eaters ran into a small armed fighting force. About half of the armed Muggle force that had been left were squibs armed with automatic weapons, the other half were Muggle born armed with their wands. They were there in the Atrium for security while the Ministry was getting back up to speed . It was a bad day for the pure blood supremacists as the Death Eaters got there asses kicked and Voldemort needed to find a few more recruits. Voldemort stopped all his attacks as he was off to Bulgaria to recruit an army, pickings in England were getting a bit slim.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Double Harry

.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe?

This can be defiantly Mature so be pre-warned. With 760,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and its addicting, so on with my attempt at writing, err what was this story about.

.

As time flew I was not in a happy place as many of the Slytherin students had had Death Eater fathers on the Wizengamot and in the Ministry. So who are they going to blame? Those inferior Muggles? Or? One Harry Potter who just happened to be sitting a couple of tables from them?

Nott had taken over Draco's position of being a pain in my life and as a junior Death Eater in training. He of course was supported by Parkinson and many of the older Slytherin students.

Montague, Purcy and Warrington had take over the position from Crabbe and Goyle who had been with Draco Malfoy and were painting one of the walls in the village. I was surprised I never heard any Ministerial threats for me offing them and a number of Death Eaters that day in the village.

It had been exceedingly quiet for months so the headmaster decided that a Hogsmeade weekend was in order.

"Morag be a real sweetheart fire off a letter to Rita Skeeter asking her meet us at the Hogshead Saturday morning around 10 AM."

"Luna is there anything showing up this weekend?"

"Harry there something wrong! All my little friends are gone like I told Morag when she confirmed our meeting at the Hogshead. Someone very powerful is distracting them or stopping them from talking with me."

"That's okay Luna just tell Morag when she comes back that we need to keep her eyes especially open this weekend in Hogsmeade village."

/Scene Break/

While I'm not one to talk about my sexual conquests or fantasies to a greater extent the girls were just awesome. We were a family and we ate together, we slept together as well as...

We were all soaking in the bath which was quite large. Not as much to get clean but for my aches and pains and a little be alone time which might lead to more.

"I've got to say it definitely an interesting life. Can't you just walk down the corridor without getting into a fight?" Morag questioned me as she ran some kisses on her side of my face.

"Don't blame me Nott started it along with his three bully boys." I kind of chuckled as I thought back to this afternoon. I'm no longer eight years old being thumped by some physical trainer. I was now physically in shape, a young adult with many years of previous training.

"The rumor mill is alive with what you did today." Luna purred as she was kissing the other side of my face.

Nott and his three jerks attempted to do me a bit of harm, well maybe a bit more. Rather than smearing them all over the corridor walls I decided to do a little bumping and thumping. I had a wandlessly 'Accio' summon their wands and thrown them down the hallway and gave them a line from one of the movies I had seen. "Well do you feel lucky punks?" They did and physically attacked.

"I heard you put all four of them it in the hospital wing." Morag's hand was doing a bit of roaming.

"Yah, but… oh hell! It was fun."

It's not they didn't landed a number of punches on my body but I did enjoy tossing, hitting and thumping on them. I took my time and enjoyed myself and while I did have a few aches and pains they were now residing in the hospital wing in Madame Pomfrey's strict care. I however, was in a bath with two gorgeous females.

"As much fun as dangling Weasley upside down after breakfast?" Luna asked as she slithered her leg between mine and squirmed up my onto my chest with hers…

That's when McGonagall stomped into our quarters. As the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts she was authorized to enter all the dormitories and quarters. She was probably use to students scattering or the boys lounging in the dorms in there shorts. Her overly strict persona got embarrassed to the umpteenth level as there we were with no foaming suds hiding what was transpiring in the tub.

"I…err…the old goat…well, that is, he want to see you…err I mean…the headmaster wants you in his office. McGonagall did a hasty retreat. We just broke up laughing.

"Harry my boy, have a seat, lemon drop? The reason I called you here is that what to persuade you to take the Ministry's offer to receive training. Before you say no again I would like for you to come with me to the Department of Mysteries to view a prophecy not about you but concerning your wives."

This is one of the times that I really couldn't say no so I was off visiting the Ministry with dummy. Dumbledore has been in the Death Chamber many times for executions during the previous war and said it was the quickest way to the Hall of Prophecy.

As I entered the Death Chamber the veil caught my attention as I walked down stone benches I swear could hear murmuring noises coming from the other side of the veil. I just reached the veil when I see Harry Potter walk in from one of the other Rooms. I also see Dumbledore reaching for his wand, two plus two is four, I was about to get a one-way trip into the veil. I ran as fast as I could past the clone and up the stone seats, a number of stunners flew by my hurtling body. I raced into what turned out to be the Brain Room. I took a quick right around the Brain tank and dashed into the corridor just outside the Planet Room. I know I am going to have troubles because Dumbledore knows the layout of the Department of Mysteries way better than me and was probably going to be waiting at the entrance. Turning left and hugging the wall I ran down the length of the Hall of Prophecy grabbing first door which led to the Time Room. I smashed open a cabinet and grabbed a Time Turner necklace. Turning the mechanism one revolution I dropped back in time one hour. That's when I had a chance to take a deep breath and checked my watch for the time.

I slowly retrace my steps to the corridor by the Planet Room. I figured Dumbledore had dropped off his clone in the brain room then went back to Hogwarts to pick me up. Doing a little time calculation I waited. Running these events over and over in my head I wondered, was the clone mentally manipulated and/or was the 'Imperious' curse applied? What was he going do with the girls as they wouldn't be fooled by a clone but maybe he didn't know that? My brain was definitely in high gear asking questions I couldn't answer.

After what I thought was the right amount of time I slipped into the Brain Room. The clone was waiting by the far door. I stunned the clone tied it up in magical ropes and prepared to make my entrance.

When I entered the death chamber Harry Potter took one look at me and rushed past. Dumbledore did not give chase but tried to stun the escaping Harry Potter. He then turned to leave the chamber. I was assuming that he planned to catch Harry Potter at the exit. Only he got a powerful stunner in his back. He may be the most powerful wizard of all time and able to undo all stunning spells within a few moments but my stunners were not normal.

He was going to replace me with a clone now that Longbottom was dead. I had said I wasn't going to fight but that of course meant he had to get rid of the real Harry Potter.

I was about to leave the chamber when I swore a voice became louder and clearer than the other voices coming from the veil. I swore I heard, "The wands".

This stopped me from leaving as I was confused as to what those words could mean. And then words from Perenelle started to seep out of my rusted brain. There was something about a death stick wand and my facing that wand. But the voice had said plural wands? What the hell, I summoned all the wands in the room. I kept my Russian wand and chunked the rest through the veil. The voices went silent.

I made it back to Hogwarts as quickly as I could to find my hysterical wives as the Dolitbeeks had returned to inform Luna what was going on in the Department of Mysteries. We had Tilly pack up our things and we departed Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

There was no decision to make; we made a beeline straight for France and the Goblins Wizarding Bank.

"Yanktooth, there's possibility that somebody may use a clone in an attempt to get into my vaults as Harry Potter…"

"Have no fear, that particular trick has been tried before. We will notify the English bank just to make sure."

We took a room in a French hotel and were doing a little sightseeing. It was in two days later when a French Wizarding Bank owl arrived with a copy of the Daily Profit from London. There on the front page was the head of Harry Potter stuck on a pike in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank London England, the goblins were not talking.

"I sure am glad that's not me; I bet that hurt just a bit."

"Harry your not thinking this through. With Longbottom dead and with this newspaper article everybody's going to know you are dead, what is Dumbledore going to do? He's run out of the 'Boys-Who'. I doubt the public is going to believe a third 'Boy-Who' that he suddenly introduces."

"I think Luna's right but what is Voldemort going to do?" Gabby had an excellent question.

"Okay, it's time for a family vote. Do we move back to England? Do we move to America? Are there any other options?"

"Sorry Harry but the Barbuncles say it's Grimmauld Place or we are going to be, Dam! He ran off again without telling me the rest."

/Scene Break/

Grimmauld Place was turning out to be a real bore. Even Luna's little friends were vacationing elsewhere. If we left the premises we had to douse ourselves with glamour charms. It was one drag of the summer to only be able to sneak out periodically and then still having to continuously look over one's shoulder.

While Tilly popped in with the Daily Profit periodically we were not subscribers. From the few Daily Profit newspapers that we read we knew that Voldemort had returned. There were different attacks happening around the country side fairly often. I knew sooner or later I was going to have to face Voldemort but I wanted it to happen on my terms. Dumbledore's manipulations and the Ministries laws were only an attempt to push me into a fight on somebody else's terms.

I was sitting in the living room relaxing on the couch. The girls were in the kitchen plotting something which was probably my surprise birthday party. I had until February for Luna's party and March for Morag's. My relaxing was interrupted…

"Shriek!" It sounded like Morag. At the same time Hedwig came soaring in from the direction of the kitchen and then came the sound of racing feet approaching my location. Both girls ran into the room, Morag was waving the Daily Profit while Luna looked like she wanted to explode. Hedwig was on my arm and was demanding the removal of a letter from Hogwarts.

"Crikey would you three girls settle down, there is only one guy here."

"But Dumbledore is missing and you're not dead!" Morag gushed.

"The Dolitbeeks are swarming with information!" Luna was hopping up and down.

"Screech!" Came from Hedwig and being the closer of the three females I remove the letter from Hedwig's leg. She then settled on the back of the couch presumably to watch the action.

The Daily Profit was reporting on the disappearance of Albus Dumbledore and whether it was foul play. They also were reporting that the goblins had admitted that the head on the pike was not that of Harry Potter but of a clone who had tried to rob the bank.

Between Luna's little Dolitbeeks and the Daily Profit we were able to piece together an approximate story about what possibly happened. Apparently Charles was correct on how much magical world was watched by the Queens government. They apparently found out from the goblins that it was a clone and not the real Harry Potter. Furthering the problems was Dumbledore who was trying to introduce a law confiscating all my properties and vaults for the Ministry but actually was going to be cut up into pieces with Dumbledore holding a large share. Too bad all he would have gotten were paper ownership documents as the French goblins were still transferring incoming profits. That's when he disappeared. You don't mess with a person who is a large part of the country's economy without some backlash. Dumbledore was now being held at the Queen's pleasure.

"Say girls! Do you think the magical government knows about all the cash in the Bank of England and the Barkley Bank?

"Luna chirped in about then, "The Dolitbeeks say there is a long list of charges that caused his arrest. He is expected to reside her Majesty's prison for a minimum of ten years." Luna continued with the tale.

"I think Luna's information of his arrest is hilarious. I would have loved to seen the look on his face when he was confronted by a dozen soldiers, half waving wands and the others with automatic weapons." Morag was laughing and I couldn't blame her. With it being summer at Hogwarts and Hogwarts being deserted, Dumbledore might have actually answered the front door himself. But it seems that Fawkes had ignored Dumbledore's orders to help him escape and that had only added to the humor.

"I guess we really ought to open this letter from Hogwarts."

"Don't worry Harry its good news or at least so I'm told." Luna giggled.

So I opened the letter and read it out loud…

Lord Potter;

It was with great relief that I was informed that it was not your head on that pike. Hopefully by now you should know that Dumbledore has been removed from Hogwarts grounds. As normal the Daily Profit is reporting inaccurately regarding that removal. A gentleman who said you would know him by the name of Charles said the exact tale should be done face-to-face and not in a letter. Please feel free to stop by at your convenience as I would like to discuss your and your wives return to school.

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Acting Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

/Scene Break/

"Lord Potter, ladies. I can't express how happy I am you accepted my invitation. Please have a seat, tea, biscuits? Please let me tell you what took place and then I will answer your questions." Headmistress McGonagall was being extremely cordial.

What happened was pretty much what we thought or what Luna's little friends had said had happened. The odd thing was Charles had one of his magical's ready to use the 'Obliviate' on any of the professors that saw what happened to Dumbledore, luckily only Professor McGonagall was in the castle at the time. As the deputy head she would had to be informed so was not 'Obliviated'.

"You can imagine my surprise when I found that Dumbledore was trying to obtain all your properties and vaults. It seems that, that Muggle Charles fellow is apparently under the impression that messing with your portfolio could cause serious economic problems in Great Britian. He also gave me this letter for you which he says contains a card that you know how to use. He was further insistent, as am I, that you should again attend Hogwarts.

"Headmistress I'm not speaking for my wives but I have completed the OWLs and I am rich enough not to require any NEWTs for employment."

"Lord Potter I am being a bit selfish and it appears you have not read the Daily Profit in the last couple of days. With your new reputation as the "Chosen One" your attendance at Hogwarts could help support attendance."

"No Headmistress we do not indeed take that rag, not even to line the bottom of our owls cage. Please explain! "

"The Dark Lord has returned and with Dumbledore's disappearance and parents are reluctant to have their children out of their sight no less attend this school. Dumbledore's Pensieve seems to have disappeared from his office but his memories are showing up at the Ministry and the Daily Profit. To say the least the truth about Harry Potter has made you quite the hero."

"Girls, it appears that we are being manipulated again. What are your thoughts about attending Hogwarts?"

"I honestly wouldn't mind having completed my entire education should I decide to open a business or start a career." Morag grinned.

"Morag can have her career but were bonded so I'm good either way." Luna chirped as she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

About that time I thought that the Headmistress McGonagall was going to break into a humongous smile. But I had a few more words…

"I will take a class so that you can say that I am attending Hogwarts. But I must warn you Headmistress if that Git of a Potion Master bothers me or my wives in or out of class I will deal with him."

"As usual obtaining a DADA instructor was impossible so Severus will be teaching that course. Professors Slughorn will be the Potions Professor. I do understand your animosity but try not to kill Severus as obtaining a DADA instructor is next to impossible."

"So is that all Headmistress?"

"Not at all Harry we have just started. We should get Morag scheduled established and are you going to take any classes Luna?" Luna just shook her head. "Well Madame Pince has been asking for an assistance in the library, would you be interested Luna?" Luna's head was now bobbing up and down.

"Now that just leaves you Harry, how would you like to be Professor Potter heading the dueling class?" Now my head was bobbing up and down. That could be one fun class.

"So now let's get down to the announcement for the Daily Profit and announcing Lord Potter's appointment to Head of House Peverell.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 -What's your intentions with Death, Mr. Potter

.

September 1st snuck in and since Morag was a student she had to ride the Hogwarts express. Of course Luna and I accompanied her. No sooner had we gotten on platform 9 ¾ when we got mobbed by Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Parvati and Tracy which of course filled out one complete compartment. Dean Thomas was out chasing Ginny Weasley.

Other than a lot of girl talk it was a peaceful ride to Hogwarts. Although Nott, Montague, Purcy and Warrington did a walk by our compartment, they only pausing long enough to attempt a Snape sneer before moving on.

/Scene Break/

Luna and Morag headed straight for the Peverell house table while the Headmistress had insisted that I sit at the Heads table at least for the Welcoming Feast.

Luckily I was seated away from Snape, who was sitting on McGonagall's right. When he was introduced as the new DADA instructor he didn't stand but gave a halfhearted wave of his hand. The only applause he received was from the Slytherin table which drew my attention in their direction. Nott's eyes met mine as he held up what was indeed the newspaper of Dumbledore's disappearance and started grinning maliciously. Like I could care about Dumbledore, Slytherins may be cunning but a lot of them were down right stupid.

Headmistress McGonagall was doing a Dumbledore impression, "The castles magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are totally protected. However I must warn you about inattention to your daily activities. The forbidden forest is as it is named and is forbidden to all students. To further assist in your protection and defense I'm happy to say that Lord Harry Potter will be running the dueling classes here at Hogwarts."

Applause broke out quite loudly which of course got daggers stared in my direction from the Slytherin table. Snape intensified his sneer as I could see his mouth moving. I'm sure the comments from Snape were worthy of the greasy slime ball.

So started the school year:

There was not supposed to be much to the voluntary dueling class. Showing the proper techniques and a proper dueling stance took about ten minutes. What we were trying to do was have the students practice defenses spells as well as others spells learned in another classes.

I had obtained a large room and with the elves, well we put together a super class room…at least in my opinion. There was of course the dueling stage. Against one wall were bleachers like seating that were warded to stop stray curses. On the other wall was an assortment of dummies. They ranged from dumb dummies to attack dummies. The room was large enough to allow the students to hopefully all practice at the same time. If half the school showed up I was in trouble.

In my first class I was surprised to see many Slytherin students, Ron Weasley and Hermione also attended. I figured by now Ron would have flunked out of Hogwarts but that was McGonagall's problem.

"Ok everyone settle down." The seating was full. "This will be an informal learning class so you can call me Harry. However, I am a professor and this is a class so I expect everyone to get along and leave house rivalries at the door. The spell you cast are for learning and not any other purposes. On the floor you are to only cast the daily class spell in practice of said spells. On the dueling stage you may use what you learned here in Hogwarts but you cast a nasty that you learned in your dorm with the intent to injure and you will be in fount of the Headmistress immediately. This is to be a fun learning class for those who wish to defend themselves from the incompetent Dark Lord followers out side our gates. Any questions?"

Up popped Nott's mouth, "You are going to teach dark curses?"

"Nope, I leave that to the half blood Voldemort to teach his incompetent followers." That of course set off some of the Slytherins and Ron Weasley.

"You're going to teach those snakes so they can attack us in our sleep? Ron yelled.

And so it went for most of the class. It took most of the class to outline Riddle/Voldemort's ancestry and answer a slue of other related questions.

Unfortunately the Grease Meister preferred to sneer rather then teach as usual. I soon found myself teaching defenses spells, shields and probably in the future a number of offensive spells or curses. Luckily I lost a number of future Death Eaters and Ron from the class, Hermione stayed.

/Scene Break/

It was a couple of weeks into the school and Morag was definitely a student and of course had many gripes over the homework assignments. Luna was ecstatic as she skipped through all the shelves searching for books on various creatures. Headmistress McGonagall was grumbling at the number of request for resorting, at least the hat was happy. House Peverell was increasing as the resorting continued. Voldemort was elsewhere causing grief for the Ministry so all in all life was good. At supper that night, all the Peverell students could talk about was their dueling class. They were impressed with my subject for the day and off the cuff remarks that they were at war and what being at war really meant and what it felt like.

/Scene Break/

I was just finishing lunch at the Peverell House table in the middle of a ton of new first-year students. "You all will have to excuse me as its time for me to head up to my classroom for this hour's group of duelers." I just stood up when Snape runs right into me. Being half pushed backwards and half taking a step backwards I saw Snape go for his wand. I instinctively, nonverbally, and wandlessly cast, 'Expelliarmus'. Snape not only lost his wand but was shoved back onto his posterior and slid backwards about thirty feet. I'm sure I was wearing a very satisfied looking smirk as I thought of the jokes the students would be making like, "Did you see the grease streak on the floor?"

My amusement was interrupted, I must have hit Snape too hard as he scowled, "I don't remember me telling you that you were allowed to use nonverbal spells, Potter!"

I can't say what kind of look I was giving him when I said, "Right, brain damage."

"Why, you, detention, tonight, in my office." Snape bellowed. He got up off the floor and stomped out of the Great Hall without his wand. Madame Pomfrey was soon in hot pursuit.

/Scene Break/

That afternoon the world got a bit insane as a group of somebody's found me and mine in the dark corridor leading to the passageway to our quarters. Whoever they were they were all sending the 'Avada Kedavra' curse. There's nothing like the feeling and to experience the fact that death is hurtling toward you. You never can imagine how much can pass across your mind in the milliseconds before you die. First there was no where to hide or defend against those four unforgivable curses which completely filled the corridor. My second thought was to transfigure something between the curse and us, but there was nothing. The last third thought to grab my Portkey and get the hell out of there but even I realize it was too late besides I wasn't leaving without the girls. My last thought was who it was and who was training them to be able to use the killing curse as students.

As death was washing over us…I heard… "Broomhilda did you feel that tickle?"

"Yes dear wasn't it thrilling? What about you Asperella, such as sexual experience?"

I demand a replay." Demigra moaned.

I was ready to pound my head on the table at what I was seeing. I instantly realize it was the Fates. My girls and I were now elsewhere and else when.

Luna, Gabby and I were sitting on a sofa and across the table sat the three gorgeous Fates.

"Damn Harry I see what you were talking about. I could see you cuddling up any one of the three, they are so sexy." It appeared that Morag was lusting again.

All Luna was saying was, "Wow" followed by "Wow".

"We just wanted to make sure that you're available to kick ass when the time comes, it is our timeline you know." Stated the gorgeous girl in the middle of the gorgeous girls.

The one on the right commented as if this was normal, "Death was most emphatic that you were immune and would cause her a headache. Recalling your bonded apparently was not something she wanted. She is really over the top since she caught you with your pants down."

"Do be more careful as you do have a destiny to right the wrongs." Purred the girl on the left.

Moments later we were back in the corridor where we started, the place was deserted.

"Do you know girls that I got this screwy thought that maybe Snape was not knocked off his rocker. Let's stop down in the dungeons and see if Snape is there in his office."

"Yea, well you have a few answers you need to give about your pants being down." Morag growled.

Upon knocking on Snape's door we received a growling, "Enter".

We entered and found Snape sitting reading a potion book. The look on his face appeared as if he had just stepped barefoot into Dragon dung. "Potter, I see one of your girls figured out what your slow witted mind must have overlooked."

"Of course we figured out the subtle Slytherin hint. Why else would we grace you with our pleasant presence?"

"Cut the sarcasm Potter it only makes you looks even more an idiot. The Dark Lord has graced Nott, Montague, Purcy and Warrington with at least one task here at Hogwarts. It would be to your advantage to keep your insolent mouth shut and your eyes open, am I'm making myself perfectly clear Potter?"

"As subtle as ever but you can tell the Dark Lord that his boys need more training as they failed their killing curse test. They missed us by several kilometers."

As we walked back to our quarters, "Harry what are we gonna do about those four jerks?"

"I don't know Morag. We can tell the Headmistress what we suspect but all I saw was the killing curses."

"What do you think the fates have planned for us, I'm sure it's not a casual walk in the park." We both looked at Luna who just shook her head.

"Well I certainly don't have any idea what to do but I'll put money on someone or something trying to kill me."

"I know what we need to do! We need a good run in the Forbidden forest!" Luna insisted but not wanting to tempt fate we waited until the weekend and did our running in the Argyll Forest park. Of course we made sure we weren't seen running around the forest and hills. It was the run and not where that was refreshing.

/Scene Break/

With Nott, Montague, Purcy and Warrington having their orders from the Dark Lord we left the professors to monitor them. As with most bullies and cowards they stayed as a group so a singular professor could monitor them in places like Hogsmeade village during weekend visits. The girls and I make our way to Grimmauld place for the weekends as it was easy access to pizzas, Chinese and hamburgers which were not served at Hogwarts. Also in the evenings there were discos and the cinema to entertain us, all Death Eater free.

The school was too quiet while things were progressing along too smoothly. That's when the great inter-house fight erupted in the Great Hall. Who started it could only get fingers pointing at each other. Had it been a food fight a lot of things could've turned out differently. Basically Slytherin house was cursing Gryffindor house and Gryffindor return the favor. Of course a few were from Hufflepuff that jumped in to help their Gryffindor friends. And even a few from Ravenclaw were involved. Notables in the fight were Nott, Montague, Purcy and Warrington who didn't try to slither out from under all the detentions that were handed out. Of course their Hogsmeade village visit was canceled and everyone involved were given detentions.

"Who said the Slytherin jerks weren't cunning? They not only got themselves out of going to the village but with so many detentions it tied up almost all of the professors". Morag grumbled

I for one never saw it coming but with all the professors tied up I was asked to help monitor the students this weekend in Hogsmeade village. I was carrying the nice Professor label which wasn't good for detentions. The students saw me as the junior Professor and not to be afraid of but to take advantage of during detentions. McGonagall wasn't having any of that so I got the relaxing village.

"Harry all you have to do is wander around and make sure nobody gets into trouble or embarrasses the school. I definitely could use some more quills and parchment and you need owl treats." Morag declared.

"Morag is right we three can enjoy a peaceful weekend and several quiet meals. No one can say that the noon meal at Hogwarts is nothing but rushed insanity. I mean gulp down your food so you can finish your homework and rush to the next class or…"

"Okay girls I got the picture and we will all go together this Saturday after breakfast."

/Scene Break/

Saturday started with good company and an excellent breakfast. We grabbed one of the carriages and we were soon freezing to death on the street of Hogsmeade village. Warming charms were cast but just seeing the frozen village was enough to send cold chills through your body.

We had done a sweep of the village and we had just entered the Hogshead Tavern to run off any of the underage students looking for some fire whiskey. I was looking and found no students but then I noticed that Morag and Luna were off to the side furiously talking to each other. Catching Luna's eye I gave a slight head jerk indicating we should leave but Luna gave me a weak handed wave indicating that I should go on ahead. Figuring they were going to be right behind me I stepped out the front door of the Hogshead Tavern.

There were no POPs or any sudden appearances however there in front of the bar stood Voldemort and a half dozen Death Eaters. With nothing better to do with my life I ripped out my wand.

This time the surprise "Expelliarmus." spell cast by Wormtail off to my right was going to cost me my life, I was sure of it. Wormtail had summoned my wand out of my hand. I rolled, to get away from the next curse that came from Voldemort. Scrambling to my feet as quickly as I could, I faced Voldemort who now held the only wand in this fight. I was hoping his Death Eaters didn't join in the fun. I was preparing to start throwing wandless spells when a bald eagle dive-bombed Voldemort's head screeching loudly. All Morag accomplished was to momentarily have Voldemort look at the bird before swatting at it was his non-wand hand. Morag easily avoided the hand and a spell from his wand but it gave me a moment and the idea. I transformed into my Golden Nemean Lion and sprang with my claws extended. Voldemort saw me coming, hissed and disappeared by Portkey milliseconds before my claws slashed where he stood moments ago. His mindless followers decided to follow and beat a hasty retreat.

While I hadn't notice at the time Morag and Luna said a few minutes later that Voldemort's had his eyes popped wide at my transformation as if he recognized the lion. They then pointed to the ground to a yellow puddle where Voldemort had been standing.

Since there was no bodies lying around we headed off as I enjoyed a continuous rounds of kisses and hugs as the three of us were wandered toward the train station and the carriages back to Hogwarts. Luna was expounding on her Barbuncles warnings as to the Voldemort's attack as the adrenaline was draining off of me.

The loving girls suddenly turned, "They said one path had you getting the "Avada Kedavra" curse and being attended by death. This will not be tolerated, we want a full explanation! Exactly what is going on between you and her?"

"I agree, those 'Fate' girls were also too friendly. I agreed to save your sorry butt the way Luna's Barbuncles saw it but now its time, what's going on?"

I spilled the Master of Death thing as best I could. Hopefully the girls would not upset Death by killing me.

We weren't paying much attention to the students as the only trouble had been in front of the Hogshead. They would only find out what had happened in the village after they were back in the castle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Swimming with the fishes

.

The owl floated in and released a totally Muggle letter, Postal stamp and all, into my hands. I kind of chuckled as this again showed the magical world is not as hidden as the wizards believed.

The letter was addressed to me as Mr. Harry James Potter, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was very odd as everyone I knew that would use owl post was the Dursley's, and as that crossed my mind that almost started me laughing. I checked the letter as best I could for spells, potions, poisons and other magical threats and finding none I opened the letter.

The letter was quite long but the bottom line was that they wanted to meet to discuss their purchasing of my majority stock in a specific company. Exactly who they were was not specified but what was intriguing was their assertions that the Board of Governors were trying to extort money. Simply put, for a large amount of cash to each of the board members they would agree to sell the company at a reduced price. The letter stated that by my meeting this person I would attain documented proof etc., etc.

"Morag, what you think? Should we just dump this into the goblins hands?"

"All quiet on the Dolitbeeks front but the Nargles are very confusing." Luna informed.

Morag thought for a moment, "The letter was Muggle, what they said was pretty much Muggle. I don't think the goblins are the answer here. We can check out their suggested meeting place here in London and if it looks good we can send them a confirmation letter."

"Sounds like a good idea for this weekend." I said as I stuffed the letter into my dueling class briefcase. I had no idea what the board of governors for my company were up to if anything but it wouldn't hurt to check. If this letter was correct somebody would be in a world of hurt in the very near future.

/Scene Break/

The voluntary dueling class today brought a number of the Slytherin's back. Just in curiosity I had to ask…

"Don't get all swell headed, Potter! Professor Snape has ordered us to return." Purcy answered in a contemptuous way with a Severus Snape type sneer.

"By any chance did he give a reason?

"Don't ask me, you best ask him." Nott sneered.

After the class we did go and ask Snape.

"You are asking for logic Potter. The Dark Lord ordered me and I them. It appears he wants information on what you are doing"

"And?" All I got was a shoulder shrug.

"Let get to dinner as we have a busy weekend starting tomorrow." We had our own problems to deal with in the morning.

/Scene Break/

We did indeed check out the meeting site which turned out to be a very public coffeehouse with a few outside tables should the weather be less English than normal. As we left the coffeehouse we dropped our confirmation letter for the meeting in the red pillar box before checking out the local McDonald's.

/Scene Break/

We arrived early the next weekend and since the weather was almost civil so we took one of the outside tables. We were early so we ordered up our favorite beverages and waited. I liked the way we were situated. To my left was the coffee shop which stretched to the street. Behind us was a concrete wall which ran to the right and was fairly open and ran back into the same street that was in front of us.

Knowing that in my life that everybody had been kind and generous and never threatened me or mine, Right! I had transformed our table into a word activated Portkey which resided under Luna's cup of chocolate pudding. When the Portkey was activated the table and anyone connected to it would end up in Grimmauld place.

"Okay is everybody ready? Just remember to keep some part of your body in contact with the table because our informant is to be here in just one minute."

Trouble I was expecting but this was ridiculous. I found us in some B-movie about Chicago as a black limousine pulls up with screeching tires as it stopped on the street. The rear doors sprang open as Muggles dressed in black business suits leaped out, three of which were carrying machine guns. The non-machine gun toting individual walks up to the table and puts both his hands the table as he looks me in the eye and says, "Potter! You're coming with us! "

I was happy to see that the girls had their hands on the table as I had my left hand there also. I also had my wand in my right hand under the table. This group was obviously Muggles and if they became anymore aggressive they were going to receive a magical surprise.

Since the guy doing the ordering was between us and the machine guns I felt fairly safe.

"And why would I want to do that?" I asked without threat or much emotion.

"The boss Big John wants to see you, now!

I think everybody in this little area got a surprise when Wormtail and six masked Death Eaters suddenly appeared in our little plaza, I know I was. One of the Death Eaters had to be from Slytherin house as he was not content with implied or yet to be given verbal threats. If nothing else he was stupid for sending off a killing curse which hit one of the three machine gun toting individuals in the chest. The remaining two Chicago thugs opened up and sent somewhere between 60 to 160 rounds at Wormtail and his friends. The old saying about Swiss cheese came to mind as blood sprayed.

As Wormtail fell to the ground leaking blood worse than his companions I again saw a black mist like that time in my crib and that was something I did not want to meet up with once again. I activated the Portkey. That mist was not going to get close to me or mine.

We basically fell to the floor as we arrived at Grimmauld place. It seemed the chairs didn't consider themselves part of the Portkey. We had a Muggle passenger but apparently it was his first Portkey trip. Before we could say anything he was going for a revolver in his shoulder holster. Well it looked like that from the movies we had seen…so a quick, 'Accio' followed by an 'Incarcerous' slowed things down to a normal pace. We prop him up in a chair and hit him with a silencing charm and headed to the kitchen.

"Harry this is crazy! This is London England not Chicago, I mean Hoods with machine guns? The aftershock was settling in with Morag as I laid the thugs gun on the kitchen table.

"Calm down Morag, I'm more worried about what were going to do with that jerk in the living room. We can't turn them over to the Ministry without the Ministry knowing we have violated the International Statute of Secrecy."

Luna giggled in to the discussion with, "You two worry too much. I doubt the goons with machine guns were told anything like why they were there or who we are. And you know the Death Eaters, if they were alive they Portkeyed out before the Aurors arrived."

"We still have that jerk in the living room and I am sure I don't know any memory charms." Morag huffed.

"It simple silly, we just turn him over to the goblins. Yanktooth does handle our business affairs, right?"

I summoned parchment and quill and yelled, "Hedwig!"

Within the hour Yanktooth had sent a Portkey for our bound package and he was now in the hands of the goblins.

/Scene Break/

Two days later at breakfast a Gringotts owl dropped a letter from Yanktooth and departed.

 **"** Yanktooth says the guy didn't know anything so they did the 'Obliviate' charm and turned him loose. He would like to see a copy of that letter we received so we can follow up on the allegations." I opened my briefcase and started to rummage around...

"At least we know how the Death Eaters knew where we were, the letter is gone. One of the students must've stolen it during class. Nothing else seems to be missing."

/Scene Break/

"You two can go shopping after we see Yanktooth. We never did get the documentation supporting the claims in that letter. All we have is the name of the company and the name Big John."

"Let's not spend our entire Saturday chatting with Yanktooth." Morag had a shopping agenda.

"Well the Dolitbeeks want to go to that place that has predictions in the biscuits."

"Once I get my shopping done I'm sure Harry will take you to the Chinese restaurant."

"AH! My favorite customers! Do I have some news for you! Please have a seat." It is not normal for goblin to be this happy so I was beginning to prepare myself for the worst.

The girls sat together and started whispering to each other. I was glad that Yanktooth had his own little harem so he didn't take offense.

"The short of the story Harry is that one of your electronics company is into making more than phones. They develop some things that were revolutionary for the cell phone business. However, it also had other applications and that's when the military became extremely interested in and there started the problem. Big John is a mafia boss and whether he wanted his foot in the door with the military or figured he could sell to the highest bidder he decided to own your company. Our human representatives have taken care of dismissing your Board of Governors and installing more honest people."

"So end of problem, no more troubles and everybody's happy?" As if I could expect to be that lucky. About then I heard a very low giggled from Luna.

Yanktooth continued, "Well for you Harry but I can say the same for Big John. Your missing letter apparently has upset the Dark Lord for some reason. So he sent a couple of his wand waivers to talk with Big John."

"How many people got killed?"

"Well Harry that's what's funny. We can only watch from the sidelines so we don't know what really happened but… Apparently Big John ran off the Dark Lord's two representatives."

"Yanktooth, if I know Voldemort he didn't take that very well."

"Correct Harry, Voldemort sent ten of his troops to teach Big John a lesson. Those death eaters were apparently unfamiliar with mafia capabilities as they disappeared."

"So how many death eaters did Voldemort send to teach the Muggle a real lesson."

Quite a number and the Chicago police got involved with the Death Eaters were caught in the middle. The rumors that we can pick up seem to indicate that Voldemort is missing a good number of his followers who are unaccounted for.

"Probably in cement kimonos in the Chicago River or just off lower Wacker Drive in cement overshoes, you know saying "They sleep with the fishes". We had been going to a lot of American movies and picked up some of their slang. Just about then another fragment from the girls whispering floated in my direction, "He's a great kisser, too." Luna whispered.

I was hoping the girls were talking about me and I almost missed from Yanktooth …"Apparently Big John is alive and well."

"Voldemort will take that as an insult. I hope Big John is ready to die or be in a war with snake face." I figured for once it was somebody else's problem.

I found myself in Diagon Alley, wandering happily among the crowded magical shops as the girls did their shopping thing. For once I was not knee-deep in trouble or Death Eaters, it was such a beautiful day. The Chinese restaurant rounded out the rest of the beautiful day.

I was awakened a few days later by the soft tapping of Hedwig at the dormitory window. I really hated leaving my nice warm bed, for it was very early on a class free morning. Hedwig floated in and hooted softly as I untied the letter from her leg. She headed to the chair to perch as I opened the letter. Things have been running too smoothly and I was expecting the worst from the letter.

I opened the letter and start reading and fell upon the bed laughing. Apparently Hedwig had waylaid and basically demanded a letter from him for me. Apparently Sirius was in France doing some work for his new job in America. He would be returning to America next day with his new fiancé. It was all too funny that Sirius the Playboy Marauder was settling down with a job and a fiancé.

After a nice shower I got dressed and collected the girls in the common room. We entered the Great Hall for breakfast where we started loading our plates and I showed them Sirius's letter.

"Is too bad he could not stop by and said hello but at least he is out of England and basically safe." Morag commented.

"It's too bad we can't become invisible then maybe trouble couldn't find us and Harry could pay us more attention."

"Well being a very healthy young male I'm sure I could…"

An owl landed on the table in front of me. This owl got the attention of the table immediately. Owl delivery was unique to each owl. Some crashed into the table while others landed feet first in your food or attempted to steal some bacon or sausages. This owl definitely presented a regal and majestic presence.

I removed the letter from the owl and got the impression that I'd best pick up the pace as we had better things to do than sit around waiting.

"Luna, pass me some parchment and a quill, Charles sent a letter establishing appointment this coming weekend. I believe the owl is waiting for a confirmation of letter."

/Scene Break/

We had so far this week a calm and enjoyable routine, no curses, threats, Death Eaters, or other nefarious plots. Our only confusion was the meeting place which was the Three Broomsticks. While Hogsmeade village was an all magical town it didn't preclude anyone entering that could bypass the Muggle repelling wards.

Morag and Luna had their arms around my waist as I had my arms around their shoulders as we left our carriage and strolled to the Three Broomsticks.

"Merlin! How in magic's name did they get here?" Morag gasped while I didn't have the information to answer.

"They could be Skin–walkers but I have no idea what the big things are." Luna exclaimed.

"That girls is a Troop transport vehicle in the front and in behind it is a Bentley. It looks like Charles has already arrived and with an escort."

While the vehicles were drawing attention the wand wavers in military uniform came in second but they kept the Gawkers away from the vehicles. Not many of the town's residents recognize the automatic weapons that a number of the military were carrying.

As we entered the Three Broomsticks... "Harry Potter, I should've known! Can't say you haven't increased my business as a good number of the town folks had to follow that fancy dressed Muggle into my establishment. A good portion of them are remaining to see was going on. You'll find him upstairs in meeting room number one." Rosmerta seemed happy with the extra customers.

"Ah Lord Potter and his lovely ladies; please have a seat as we have much to discuss."

"So Charles which sticky wicket do you wish me to grab first?"

"Yes it does seem it is always something or other. First I have a letter from Dumbledore and then we need to discuss Big John." Charles handed me a letter from Dumbledore which I immediately opened. Since Dumbledore was being held at her Majesty's prison this letter must have been read by more people than I would care to count.

"Charles you have any idea what Dumbledore is talking about or do you need a from the beginning explanation?" I handed the letter off to Luna to read and to pass along to Morag.

"We of course read the letter and we had done some research but you will need to explain. We understand Dumbledore's letter basically states in the most obscure manner and with extreme apologies; that there is a horcrux in your head, so for the greater good you must sacrifice yourself for the magical world's survival."

Luna by this time had read the letter and was laughing and stomping her feet and was bouncing in her seat.

"Why can't I kill myself first before they do it for me, they keep coming up with new ways." I shook my head remembering a lorry a long time ago but continued… "Charles a horcrux is a container containing piece of a person's soul made by killing another person. In theory you cannot die as long as you have an active horcrux.

One of his horcrux was contain the scar on my forehead. That horcrux was dealt with on my first bonding. Charles you have to understand that the current theories are that Voldemort can't take anything to do with love. While I did not know at the time a bond establishes ties that are based on love. Still don't understand a lot of it but I am not going to fight it! The minute Luna and I started a bond the horcrux in my previous scar ran off screaming." About then I had two females delivering multiple kisses to me as they hugged my breath away.

"Excellent Harry, our researchers were extremely worried over this letter and its ramifications. So if you ladies will let Harry breathe we need to move on to Big John." The girls took their seats with a bit of red in their cheeks.

"You're not here to take back my get out of jail card are you Charles?"

"Not at all, this is more information for whatever it might be worth. You're handling of Big John's thug fell under the cards authorization. No, we have found some additional information. What you found out before was correct; they wanted your company or companies. What we found interesting was that Big John is an invisible figurehead. The real boss apparently is somewhere in the corrupt American government and is the individual that is pulling Big John strings. Voldemort in our estimation will lose interest in trying to find someone that well hidden and causing such a continuous loss of Death Eaters. Should his troops actually killed Big John Voldemort will find a new Big John in place before Voldemort can blink an eye.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - _Neither can live while the other survive._

 _._

"Charles you have got to make Rosmerta's day by having a drink down stairs before you leave. By now the word should be out and the place should be full. You might even want to make a little speech about how her Majesty is the ruler of all people in Great Britain." Charles did just that to the astonishment of the magical's in the packed restaurant. The girls and I had enough and decided to sneak off unfortunately we use the front door.

We exited the front door and walked over towards the Bentley. It's not often you see a reinforced armored car that is plush inside and out. About then I really hoped that one of my arguments with my girls had really won out. More than enough Death Eaters appeared down the street by the post office to ruin anyone's day. I had tried to impress the girls that I was not some macho male that had to protect the poor defenseless females. Actually the girls could probably take on one or two Death Eaters each but that's not how Voldemort and the Death Eaters fought. They had begrudgingly agreed with my argument to stay back or stay hidden and only take on those Death Eaters when they could not run away.

Curses flew and machine guns spewed but there were a great number of Death Eaters in the village, overwhelming in fact. The village residents were only interested in seeking a way out of the battle. Charles escort was losing big time so I left the girls hidden behind the Bentley I raced out into the street and introduced the Death Eaters to my favorite spell, "Bombarda".

Of course this brought me the attention of a great number of Death Eaters. Regardless of how powerful your shield is it cannot stand if enough curses are hurled against it so it was shield, move, and shield, send spells, move, and shield and try not to worry about dying.

Still I wondered, why me? So with that thought in mind I charged the Death Eaters. Casting another 'Bombarda' to clear a path I charged in their midst with my full body shield at full force. I had to leap to the right and rolling because some idiot hurled an 'Avada Kedavra' in my direction. The curse hit a Death Eater as I rolled further behind that unfortunate Death Eaters. Of course in such close quarters I had rolled into another Death Eaters so I used a bit of the Tibetan monks smack and whack hand jive and sending several more Death Eaters to the ground. I sent more 'Bombarda' spells. But then! Why was I being this stupid? Sooner or later one of these curses that's whizzing around me are going to hit. My transforming into my golden Nemean Lion decided the fate of many a Death Eaters as my claws were sharper than swords. Blood flowed on the street of Hogsmeade village as claws flashed and Death Eater spells found it hard to hit something moving that fast. And then, suddenly there was my girls hugging my blood covered lion form. I was then informed that the military and my girls had taking care of blooding a good portion of the other side of the street themselves. Apparently I lost another argument with the girls as they stayed and fought an overwhelming force.

No one or thing is invincible. While all of the spells and curses that had hit me, had bounced off my golden coat they had taken their toll. I had thrown many curses and expended a great amount of physical energy. Had anyone seen the great and exhausted Harry Potter being helped back to Hogwarts by his two wives they might have had a good laugh. Rather than face the questions or laughter we headed to our Hogsmeade cottage. I however knew exactly where a hot tub resided to occupy my tired bones.

/Scene Break/

I woke the next morning cuddled with my two bond mates comfortable and warm. I had no intention of doing anything except laying there for the rest of my life but that's when Doodles arrived.

"Master Harry, sorry to bother but Headmistress McGonagall wants to see you after breakfast." POP

"Do we need to go to breakfast? Mumbled Luna as she snuggled in closer.

"I recommend another couple hours here snuggling." Morag suggested Morag

"Morag don't you have classes?"

"Unfortunately, yes. So while you to get to relax you're both are taking me to Diagon alley this Saturday as well as to downtown London."

I could feel the dreaded day of shopping lurking around the corner. However, As long as the girls were happy it made my life a little less complicated.

As we heard Morag leave our cottage Luna turned to me and kissed me soundly on the lips. I had of course continued to enjoy the kiss as my hands started to roam. We kissed for a few seconds, before my hand trailing up and down on the inside of her pajama top.

Sexual Interlude Luna and Harry:

Professor McGonagall was only wanting information as the attack did happen in Hogsmeade Village.

/Scene Break/

The next morning the three of us used the 'Floo' to The Leakey Cauldron from The Three Broomsticks. As we headed down the alley I received a shock.

"Aren't either of you going to Flourish & Blott's?"

"No Harry, we're going to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions while you go to Gringotts Bank to convert some galleons into Muggle money. We will meet you at Florean's Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when you're done." They waved as they broke off and entered the shop.

I just shook my head as I would probably be into my 3000th ice cream before the girls were finished shopping in that rope shop. Although the French goblins continued their transfer of my galleons out of England the flow of galleons into my vaults in England continued. After Fudge had tried to rip me off, transaction fees seem to be a small price to pay so that the Ministry didn't get a hold of my money.

So after long lines and a grumpy goblin I exited the bank with my pockets crammed full of pounds. I should have stayed in the bank.

I just reached the bottom step when I saw about a dozen Death Eaters at the entrance of Knockturn Alley. I was contemplating how long it would take me to run backup and into the banks door. Yes I would be running away and that is better than being brave and stupid. There was always another time to fight but then I saw the Death Eaters were actually surrounding two innocent people.

Both were tall around six feet, slender and blond-haired. Both had long hair and tanned skin but I could tell one was a female. Both had long swords strapped to their backs. I had waited too long to make a run for safety of the bank.

"Well if it isn't Potter! Come to play with the big boys have you?" I thought I recognized the arrogant sounding voice that came from somewhere in the midst of the Death Eaters. I figured the man could only be Draco's father. Did this mean I was going to start eliminating Death Eaters from the bottom up? Draco was gone so now was it was Lucius turn?

"Your arrogance doesn't suit you, Malfoy. It clashes with your yellow streak?" I did hear several Snickers from the Death Eater crowd. "A dozen Death Eaters just to harass two people, pathetic."

The idiots had a tendency to run off at the mouth before they ever did anything. I figured that I had taunted them enough when a purple curse streaked toward me.

"Bombarda!" I aimed my spell to the right side of the two innocence people hoping to get as many Death Eaters as possible. I also didn't hesitate to leap to my left and role to miss the purple curse. I again shouted "Bombarda!" this time the spell was aimed at the Death Eaters on the left side as I ducked and ran to the right just out of the way of an incoming yellow curse. The incoming 'Avada Kedavra' had me moving up the steps of the bank. While the curse hit several's steps below me the marble step shattered and a cloud of white dust and fragments sprayed around. The goblins were not going to be happy about that destruction.

As I prepared for the next onslaught it suddenly registered that the rest of the Death Eaters had popped away leaving the two innocence who were standing back to back with blood dripping off their swords.

As I approach them I was smiling inside. One minute, six unconscious Death Eaters, two dead bad guys, not bad for a teenager. As I got closer it looked like the two innocence people had sliced and diced four other Death Eaters. Voldemort was not going to be happy about this fiasco.

As I approached the two the male stated, "We cannot stay Chosen One! Meet us tomorrow at the Brews and Stews café when it opens."The two joined hands and disappeared without sound. What I was trying to wrap my mind around now was, pointed ears? I missed the goblins pouring out of the bank and the arrival of a dozen or so Aurors. What got my attention was…

"Harry what the hell's going on? Morag demanded.

"Be nice Morag because Harry is not going to get any ice cream today." Luna was correct as the Aurors approached and we spent the majority of the day at the Ministry filling out statements and answering questions.

Come early the next day we entered the Brews and Stews café and found our two sitting at a corner table.

"Please have a seat Chosen One. For the purposes of this conversation you may call me Amras and my mate Miriel." I of course introduce myself and my bond mates.

"We wish to thank you for your help yesterday. We seldom come among you humans but Miriel was in need of some special herbal ingredients."

"You cannot imagine our surprise when we ran into a Chosen One." Miriel voice was almost like tinkling bells. "We had to find out who you were and of course thank you."

"You have me confused, what is this about me being a Chosen One?"

"Do you not have a prophecy? Have you not a scar or tattoo other than the one on your forehead?

That definitely took me by surprise. I was wondering if my scar had reappeared. Morag look confused as her eyes shot to my forehead while Luna exclaimed…

"Oh dear!"

"What a cute little creature, what do you call it?" Miriel asked.

"It's a Dolitbeeks."

"Somebody please explain what's going on why you calling Harry the Chosen One? Have you been reading the Daily Profit? And you can see Luna's little friend? " Morag looked like she was about ready give a verbal taste of the old country's expletives.

"I'm sure by now you figured out that we are High Elves. While your Ministry does not classify us as humans we do have our own form of magic. We would've been in severe trouble for dealing with a couple of your Death Eaters. While your scar may be physically gone we can see it plain as day as it is a magical sign.

Miriel continued, "Your Godric Gryffindor had a Tiger shaped magical scar on his upper arm while Merlin had a Phoenix shaped magical scar on his left shoulder. What you do we cannot say but you're destined for greatness if not rule your world."

"Harry, maybe you will get to do in half the world yet." Morag was now giggling.

"I doubt if any of that's going to come to pass as you know that stupid prophecy says I got killed the Dark Lord." I growled back at Morag.

"Did it really?" Amras shook his head. "Did your prophecy say the Dark Lord you have to kill was named Voldemort? Did it also say how you were to kill this Dark Lord? Are you to sneak up behind him and stab him in the back? Prophecies are recognized to be too vague to begin with and only understood after they have been fulfilled."

Miriel took over, "Just remember any action you take makes you responsible. I don't care if you're downtown London and you decide across the street. The number nine bus that runs him over and kills your Dark Lord is because of your actions by crossing that street. He was after all following you and not out for a stroll."

"Know that your Voldemort is only another bump in the road as the fates have chosen you as a Chosen One for some grand reason. It's been nice chatting with you, thank you for your assistance yesterday." Amras and Miriel rose and left the café.

"Well that was informative." Luna chuckled.

"Maybe, but we still don't know what the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not' really is.

/Scene Break/

Since all the fun was done in Diagon Alley the students of Hogwarts did not receive the news until breakfast this morning. Moments after the Daily Profit had arrived Hermione started…

"You broke the rules and went to Diagon Alley and almost allowed yourself to be kidnapped and taken to you-know-who for him to do who-knows what? Are you insane?"

I couldn't pass up my responce…

Hermione, who-knows-that, who-we-know-not, may have taken us to you-know-who, so for him to do who-knows-what, when we…

Hermione turned and stomped off in a huff. Laughter broke out at the table.

It wasn't long before the inquisition of questions started. We headed up to Barnabas, and completed the little ritual of walking by the door three times, and imagined a small room with a fire, a couch and a round of butter beer. We went in and sat, spending a couple of hours simply staring at the fire and nursing our drinks.

Just then I had a newsflash, "Girls I think I have an answer to this insanity. All have to do is figure out the where and when because I think I know all the whys. So we brainstormed my ideas.

"So Morag do you think they will go along with the idea? If things go bad they could lose their house."

"There is no way of telling you will just have to go over and asked them."

And so the work began. The first step was to ward the MacDougal home with everything that was available. What I needed was a part of a mountain and I found what I was looking for about a half a mile from their house. We were going to have a party and we were going to make sure that it showed up in the papers and thus invite Voldemort. We needed to get all the work done first before we decided whether it would be a birthday party for Harry Potter or some other event in his life to celebrate. Then all I needed was a working model and the use of the Dimensionally Transcendental spell. The high elves outlook on the prophecy was going to make me take a chance.

Once a little digging was completed, the model was inserted, and more spells were cast and finally a bit of boring and finally a three Dimensionally transcendental spell. A false façade and a canopy with red carpet was installed and we were almost ready. The girls conjured a bunch of dummies for the first room which resemble a large ballroom. A couple of battery operated boomboxes would operate until magical spells were cast so we were good on that front.

/Scene Break/

"So are we ready to put the article in the paper? Oh! Make sure to emphasize this is by invitation only."

"I hope Voldemort shows up rather than just sending his Death Eaters. Any word from your friends there Luna?"

"Where on our own again, they've all gone someplace else and are not talking with me, I think the Fates have recalled them."

"I didn't want you girls anywhere around but I will need help and since you refuse to leave my side…If things really go bad I want you two to take the escape tunnel is that clear?"

"Harry are you going to tell us what you're planning? All this looks nice but it doesn't make any sense in stopping Voldemort."

"The front canopy looks like the grand entrance way, with a red carpet, for a fancy club, right? Voldemort is going to hear boom box number one, run by one of you girls, sounding like there is a huge party happening. Just before they storm in the two front large doors they will hear boom box number two go off screaming, "Death Eaters! Escapes through rear door" this will be accompanied with the appropriate noises of a crowd moving and people screaming. Hopefully Voldemort will accompany his Death Eaters and will pile into the first room, this huge hall. You know how he likes adding to the terror. My presence hopefully will lure them into the first room and I will fall back into the second smaller room and perform my magic. Both of you should have finished playing with the boom boxes and have gone through the second room toward the escape tunnel. If my magic trick doesn't work and I have another chance as I fall back into the tunnel. None of this works you will find me running through the tunnel like a scared rabbit trying to escape all this mess. So I don't want you two to be dillydallying or trying to fight, just work the boom boxes and then get the hell out.

/Scene Break/

So came the day of the great party. The proximity wards went off and I stepped out of the large fount doors to find… Voldemort and eight of his inner circle. Unfortunately there seemed to me fifty Death Eaters behind them.

"Sorry Tommy boy but the party is by invitation only."

"I've got you now Potter you can't escape less you plan to run through a mountain of solid stone. Prepare to die like your pathetic parents."

I started to slipped back to enter the ballroom as boom box one stopped and boom box two went off as planned. I heard Voldemort order the fifty to find out where they are exiting. At the same time he fired an Avada Kedavra which entered into the party room. As I dodge the curse I sending blindness spells, tripping jinxes, stunners, confusion spells, and conjured a couple of wolves as I backed further into the first room. I then turned and started my mad dash and was soon on the heels of my girls entering the second room. That's when the poop went flying.

The Dimensionally transcendental exspanding of space is easy to produce unless you try something stupid, that's me. Originally I had bored a hole into the mountain sufficient enough to slip in my model. I expanded the first room by sticking my hand into the model to perform the spells wandlessly. The second room required my entire output of Magic inside the next area to be expansion. Had I tried the expansion of the second room with any part of my Magic in the first room…well it was not recommended. My research only gave theories of what really could happen as no one lived to report the phenomena.

Voldemort's eight rushed into the first room followed by Voldemort at his normal slithering pace. I figured I was risking my hand but I stuck said into the first room and had another Dimensionally Transcendental spell exit my hand. That is when the fhit hit the san! Bright light, loud pop, and darkness.

I felt myself somewhat twisted and bent but alive. When I got my eyeballs to unscrew themselves I found myself in a pile in that strange place where I seemed to be outside. Again my vision in all four directions was limited due to what appeared to be a heavy dark mist or fog.

"Doormaster, I'm back." I croaked as I checked if any body parts were missing. Man did I hurt!

Silence greeted me but the pencil like light guided me where I was sure the Fates were awaiting. Again I didn't get it right, at least not completely.

This time I had to walk down a corridor to a door. When I opened the door at the end, the blast was ear deafening, there was a party going on. I really needed this.

There was Death and the Fates doing a little dirty dancing with some guys in togas. There was some things or maybe demons doing some kind of dance in time with the music. The little imps or devils were toting food trays and drinks to near by tables.

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone turned toward me.

Then one of the Fates said, and not in one of their alluring personas, "Oh look, our favorite chew toy has returned."

"Enough!" Stated one of the Toga robe wearers. "He deserves an explanation at least, then Death can have him."

"Sire, there is a problem. He has acquired all three of the Deathly Hollows." Death explained.

I knew I was dealing with entities that were beyond anything I could Fathom but an explanation would be nice. "I believe we would indeed appreciate an explanation as to what has been happening and why." It appeared that I was again at a point where I again could not stop them from ending my life before I could do it myself.

Unbelievably the explanation started, I soon realize that indeed I was their chew toy. Whatever the glitch in their system was they needed a focal point to pass through a certain time, that's me. Their explanation was totally beyond my comprehension. One small piece that I did understand was if I struck down Riddle he was gone but if they struck down Riddle it was likely four more would take his place. There was logic in there somewhere but again it was over my head. What was funny was that my plan with the multiple rooms went south only because I didn't take into consideration that there was the metaphysical plane of ley lines underneath the mountain. (never ending power supply) Like I had any idea about any of that. Riddle apparently was now stuck in a different and personal dimension or time zone and what needed to be fixed was fixed. Before I could ask a stupid question I was told that even if Riddle knew some anti-Dimensionally Transcendental spell, and tried to use it, it would only moving him further away from here based on his inertial motion or squish him like tomato paste. As I tried to object by saying, "I thought I had to kill him as _"Neither can live while the other survives_ **"**

"Wasn't it that your doing that sent him to that dimensional box? And how much food is in that room?" Replied one of the toga wearers.

The elderly man in the gold toga spoke, "Death we will leave it in your hands." That's when everything went white.

/Scene Break of interminable time/

Death appeared to be almost laughing as she apparently had woken me and started, "Harry I'll tell you what I'll do. Since you tossed the Death Stick through the veil I'll trade you for the ring."

I was about ready to turn out my pockets to show her that I had left the ring somewhere else. However when I put my hands in my right pocket there it sat.

This was important so I hope I would get it right, "So what is the deal you're offering?"

"No tricks Harry, its just I want to clean up loose ends, but the bosses however have had another idea or two and the Fates have come up with a marvelous solution. Your choice is leave this land of the living or move on to your next great adventure."

"Isn't that the same thing?" I the chew toy asked.

"Sorry, bad phrasing. You have the choice of dying or going to your next great adventure in another dimension."

Somehow I got the feeling that I was about ready to be given another chew toy position. "But what about Luna and Morag, do they get to come?"

"I am making a mess of this explanation, aren't I? You see Harry Potter and his two girls have been heading off to live a long life in your old dimension. You do see we can't have two Harry Potter's in the same dimension. So as you are a quasi-spirit entity you are being offered those two choices. You will be allowed to keep your cloak but you will lose your status as Master of Death if you go on your next great adventure in a new dimension.

Talk about being hit with a ton of emotions all at once but in the end the Fates favorite chew toy decided to live on, what did the afterlife early offer me? As usual this could not be simple for Harry Potter.

Apparently the Harry Potter in the new dimension was killed by Vernon Dursley and through a slight of hand I would take his place moments after his death, but not totally as me or him. Meanwhile I would be taken somewhere for learning a few things… As if all this would turned out to be that simple.

The easiest way to understand all this without giving myself a bigger headache than I already have is that the old Harry Potter would semi-cease to exist. The body and memories of the Harry Potter I was to replace would have memorys to the point of running into his cupboard under the stairs. What was difficult to understand was the transfer of my old memories to my new self. My memories were to be selective and scrubbed overriding some of my old memories including the future. It would not do for me to know all about someone that I've never met or remember a romance that never occurred in the new dimension. In the end it would be just me so I was going to have fun. Being the new me was headache causing as not everything was removed. Oh and there was the training I was receiving. Oh yes, I was going to have fun being the old me in a new body.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - A Muggle called Mr. Cool

.

A true seer is very rare and Trewlancey had the dubious distinction as a genuine Seer. One can question whether the great Albus Dumbledore believed her prophecy or just use it to fit into his never-ending plans. Dumbledore had convinced the parents of two certain children to hide under his provided protection. Rather than hiding in terror one family was proactive. One of many of Dumbledore's great plans was about ready to take a turn away from anyone's greater good. The parties involved had been informed of the night and this was probably that night… Halloween.

"James its tonight isn't it?" Lily Evans stated as she gazing down at her 14-month-old child she had cradled in her arms and wishing that this night never came. James Potter nodded and kneeled down in front of the plush chair in which Lily sat.. Lily sighed resignedly and leaned back into the chair as James placed his hands over hers.

"Dumbledore said that there is nothing that we can do for Harry, Lily, it's supposed be for the greater good. Don't worry Lily all the wards have been established and prepared for this night, the three of us will be safe regardless what Dumbledore says."

"I just wish there was someplace we could run to and hide," Lily growled through her falling tears. "But I'm not ready to let that barmy old bastard win, James I know he's up to something."

"He says that the prophecy states that the three of us must die tonight for the greater good as it is the Longbottom's child that is destined to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Let's get this ceremony over with, and then maybe we can have a serious go at Voldemort. I can't believe he could get to us with all these wards that surround us."

"Right, we need to be around to see Dumbledore's face when his plan and that prophecy fails." Neither was very optimistic in seeing Dumbledore ever again.

James Potter had spent a goodly amount of gold with the goblins for them to find the right spell or ceremony. The goblin made quill increased the costs along with the special ink requiring three drops of the mother's blood. The final rite cost more than many made in ten years of work. With almost everything magic there were restrictions and imperfections in the ceremony. James and Lily Potter could only use the ceremony once and the child had to be specifically marked…

They had just finished drawing the required symbol on Harry's forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt, right above his right eye, when the front door exploded. Voldemort had arrived.

A man stood in the shadows of a nearby tree as his hand stroking his long white beard. He stared as a curious little rat sniffed the air and scamper into the house. Suddenly Voldemort appeared, strolled up the walk and approached the house. As the time had come the white bearded man turned on his heel and tried to vanish to the next child's house. Voldemort must have set Anti-Disapparation wards as he could not leave. He was not shocked by the house lighting up with spell-fire, and explosions. After the house went deathly quiet he was surprised that no one had exited the building by magic or Muggle means. If the Great Albus Dumbledore couldn't leave maybe no one else could. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he entered the severely damaged house.

Albus Dumbledore mind was racing, they were all dead except… The baby Harry Potter stared at him from his crib…Some how my plans have been thwarted… His face set with ruthless determination as his mind churned in thought… Hagrid would be sent… Sirius Black would minipulated… Harry would to be hidden in his aunt and uncle's house. Harry would now survive under Dumbledore's newly devised plan, young Harry Potter would need to molded into the prophecy under his great leadership rather than the Longbottem bint…Dumbledore would be the power behind the Boy-Who-Lived…Yes! A great nom de plume; the greater good would be served now that Riddle had been eliminated.

/Scene Break/

Vernon swung his beefy fist out as Harry tried to duck. Six-year-old Harry picked himself off the floor and ran into his cupboard under the stairs.

Harry had been disciplined, abused, and worked like a slave but this was not the first time Vernon had violently struck Harry. Vernon was not going to let the little freak get off easy this time. Vernon was going to thump on the little shit but good and dead. As he flung open the cupboard door the dimension flickered and he found that Harry Potter no longer existed at number 4 Privet Dr… this was also the last time the cupboard door would be opened for many years.

/Scene Break/

There in his post was a letter for that long gone freak. Some school called Hogwarts. The fireplace would soon receive this stupid letter. The letters however, continued to arrive. Vernon was smugly tossing the current letter into the fireplace as he always did. The flames always turned emerald green but this time an old man with long white beard stepped out of the fireplace.

Vernon Dursley being the stouthearted person was suddenly struck with a bowel problem. Instinct had Vernon backing up until he tripped and fell into his chair.

"Where is Harry Potter!" Dumbledore roared and Vernon passed out.

/Scene Break/

"Dumbledore are you sure that all these new laws are necessary?" Minister Fudge queried.

"Cornelius what would the public say if Harry Potter went to America for schooling?"

"That would indeed cause many problems. I'll have these laws added to the next financial request. They will be arguing over the money and never notice these new laws are part of the bill." Fudge smirked. What Fudge didn't know was Harry Potter was already missing but that information hadn't made itself out; September 1st was only a week away.

/Scene Break/

As in all places in the universe time moved on at it's own pace. Albus Dumbledore was however having no luck with any of his plans. He insured that a story of that fateful night in Godric Hollow was spread far and wide. How an infant, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeated Lord Voldemort only to receive a lightning bolt scar to the forehead, Harry Potter had survived the killing curse. How that vulnerable infant, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was hidden safely away by none other than Albus Dumbledore. While the myth and tales of Harry Potter occupied many books but his absence and non-appearance in public didn't register with the general public. If Harry Potter didn't show on September 1st he Albus Dumbledore was going to be in deep Dragon dung.

Albus Dumbledore was in deep Dragon dung on September 1st as well as many Septembers thereafter.

/Scene Break/

August was slowly burning itself away while many things were happening in many different places. Albus Dumbledore was at Hogwarts and was still hoping Harry Potter still somehow would show up to be sorted. Dumbledore's birdie club had been searching all these many years for Harry Potter but where had they failed to look, Gringotts? Heaven? Hell?

Meanwhile Harry Potter's physical training was being interrupted by a snowy white owl carrying a note that read… This owl's name is Hedwig, your new familiar and here are your instructions...

Vernon had just returned from work and was in a foul mood, August always was one of his busiest months. His thoughts of a glass of stiff bourbon soon ended quite spectacularly as the cupboard under the stairs door exploded and out stepped an older Harry Potter. Whether by instinct, rage or just poor judgment Vernon lumbered toward Harry with the intent of stomping him back into cupboard under the stairs. Harry flicked a finger and Vernon learned a bit about magic as his flight ended by crashing into the nearest wall. Harry James Potter was back!

Harry Potter stepped out of number 4 Privet Dr. and disappeared with a slight 'POP'.

/Scene Break/

I was laughing to myself as I arrived in an alleyway just outside the Leakey Cauldron. My arrival in the magical world was going to cause oh so much potential fun. I checked my baseball cap to ensure that it was covering my scar. My T-shirt and blue jeans would start the day off with at least me smiling. The front of my T-shirt read "I make beer disappear what's your superpower?" while the back of the T-shirt read, "Mr. Cool". The moment I ran into someone who could see my scar, and who felt they were important, I knew the first question would be, "Where have you been?" If I ever answered that question truthfully they would have me locked up in an insane asylum.

"Hey Tom, have you got spare room for a wayward Muggle?"

Laughing Tom pushed the sign in book at me, "Sure thing lad, always room for a Muggle, take room 11." I signed the book Harry G. Evans and headed off to Gringotts. Oh! The looks I was getting in my Muggle outfit as I strolled down Diagon alley.

"Master Teller I need to see someone about claiming several lordships and their associated vaults."

"And what lordships are you going to claim Muggle?"

"Are your guards prepared to take on a mob of fools you call customers? I'm not sure I could whisper the titles low enough." Apparently I was being ignored as being a Muggle but the teller took heart from the number of people in the area that turned their heads in our direction. The Teller said no more but led me into a conference room.

As I awaited someone to show up I was again laughing with myself. During the years I was gone I received training in magic and martial arts. I was no Superman or Superboy but I had received knowledge and training of Magic long forgotten. I had no future knowledge of events that would take place but I was kept abreast of what had transpired in the past right up until today. Part of my training was in learning occlumency and becoming an Animagus.

As my wait continued my thoughts shifted to my wandless capabilities which fit in perfectly with all the spells and curses that I was taught. I could 'POP' like a house elf but there were downsides. My mentors had released me so I could live a normal life as a chew toy in this dimension. They had made promises but it all came down to the definition of a normal life. Our first problem was that the laws stated that if I was to reside in the magical community I had a pass my OWLs at Hogwarts at a minimum. Some turkey had passed some laws stating that OWLs could only be taken at Hogwarts with at least a year of previous schooling at Hogwarts. Well they might me make me attend school before I can take their stupid OWLs but they would have put up with one cocky Ba%$#rd.

My thoughts again shifted as I started chuckling when I thought about all the false information circulated about Harry Potter. My wand was supposedly made of the rarest of woods and an exotic core but in actuality it was a dead stick covered in phony precious gems. I wondered how much trouble I could get started at school for waving it around like an orchestra conductor rather than following prescribed wand movements. My scar came from the goblin ritual my parents had conducted and not from my forehead rebounding the Avada Kedavra curse. The ritual caused the curse to rebound off its magical intent and if Riddle ever tried it again he would find I have a power that he knows not.

The door opened and an older goblin came in looking none too happy, "What is this nonsense about claiming a Lordship, Muggle."

"Might I suggest you perform an inheritance test before you stick your foot in your mouth?" This grumbling goblin would soon see how low on the totem pole that he really was.

The goblins do run around in circles quite enjoyably, at least from my point of view. I was now heading out of Gringotts with a credit card and a stack of blank bank checks. The bank manager Ragnot was quite accommodating and appointed Yanktooth as my account manager. After all one of the vaults I claimed had been accumulating a 1000 years of compounded interest. I was now the Lord of four major houses.

My mentors had told me that I could go as a cocky little shit but insisted that I pretend to be an average student. I would ride the train to Hogwarts, have regular school robes as a student and live in the dormitory. Furthermore I would not enter myself in the Tri-wizard tournament nor turn Albus Dumbledore permanently into a toad. Their reasoning was quite sound.

I purchased books I would never read as a normal student and bought school robes. BUT! When I went to buy a normal school trunk I couldn't help myself. Well the outside looked like a normal school trunk the inside was fabulous. It had a kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom and a room with a Jacuzzi. It even had a mini elevator to take me to the triple locking trunk lid. Muggle London and a few pounds help fill my clothing closets and food lockers.

/Scene Break/

It was unfortunate that my mentors responsible for my training knew me too well. If I had my way I would have just appeared in the Great Hall's of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry probably dressed in the finest Muggle business suit. I sent Hedwig notifying them that I would be in attendance. Right now I was sitting in the Hogwarts express. I was in my T-shirt and jeans and in a compartment twenty minutes before the train was to depart and was just looking out the trains' window.

The platform started to fill up and then got busy with rushing students saying goodbye to their parents. At the last minute a gaggle of redheads rushed on the platform and still they almost missed the train. As the train ride started it started to get a little weird. A dirty blond haired girl dragged in a heavyset boy and plopped down on the bench across from me.

"Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood and this is my boyfriend Neville Longbottom. Neville this is Harry who has too many last names."

"Nice to meet you Harry." Neville mumbled.

The compartment door slid open once again and a bushy haired girl entered.

"Neville why aren't you helping Ron look for Harry Potter? You heard Dumbledore's instructions. You know Ron's mouth is going to get him into trouble if he finds Potter."

"Hermione, Ron is not my responsibility…"

"Get out of the way mudblood!" This was said by a blonde boy followed by two lumps that appeared to be semi-human." Nothing here except a mudblood and a couple of losers."

"Yep that's me, Mr. Cool the mudblood. What sewer did you crawl out of slimeball?"

"I'll have you know that I am Draco Malfoy of The House Malfoy."

"Oh, I've heard of that house of Death Eaters. Do move along your polluting this compartment with your presents." He looked like he wanted to argue with his wand but he and his two goons seem to be pushed out of the compartment down the corridor. It was almost like magic.

"What did you do? What spell was that? I didn't see you use a wand. Can you do wandless magic?" The girl Hermione seemed to be on a roll. I just pulled my baseball cap further down and pretended to go to sleep. That's when the redheaded Ron showed up…

"I've looked all over the train I can't find Potter, who's this? What is he doing in our compartment?"

I was hoping they would survive the rest of the train trip as my excitement and good humor was slowly slipping away.

/Scene Break/

I followed the majority of the students to the terrestrial drawn carriages which of course took us through the Hogwarts gates. There mounted on top of huge stone pillars large boar gargoyles with spread wings sat as if in defense. We arrived at steps that led to the huge front doors of Hogwarts. I noticed these large gargoyles seem to be on top of every tower. Two of the gargoyle set high above the entrance doors. Since there didn't seem to be anyone around to provide guidance I started playing my arrival by ear, I grabbed a seat at one of the four tables next to a stunning blond headed girl. I was still decked out in my Muggle outfit and baseball cap. I didn't have to wait long for the fun to start.

"Who the hell are you? She asked in a very icy manner.

"Like the T-shirt says I'm 'Mr. Cool' and I am just hanging around since nobody gave me any instructions on what I'm supposed to be doing to get enrolled in this institution." Of course I hadn't given them much time to respond to my owl.

"Well don't be hanging around me! Oh you're in for it now, here comes Professor Snape."

My mentors had intentionally left out any description of the people that I would be meeting except for Dumbledore. They wanted me to draw my own conclusions about people. This Snape fellow looks like he would curse first and ask questions later. I had run into this type many times in my past but couldn't remember just where. It turned out that I was correct as he charged up, and without saying a word, attempted to snatch me up off of the bench by grabbing my throat. Newton's law states that, the vector's sum of the forces **F** on an object is equal to the mass _**m**_ of that object multiplied by the acceleration **a** of the object: **F** = _**m**_ **a.**

That grab would have worked unless his hand ran to something unmovable with an electrical sting. That something was a unique shield that I put up with a thought. It was like slamming your open handed fist into a stone wall. Some serious verbal curses were heard from this area as Snape's words crossed the hall.

"Oh! Here comes the second team you're going to get an earful now." The blonde girl smugly said.

"Who are you and why are you not in school robes!" The professor snarled.

"Since I haven't been enrolled as a student, yet, I saw no reason to be dressed in your stupid school robes."

"Oh, you must be Harry Potter. I am Professor McGonagall and you need to join the first years over there so you can be sorted into your house. I do wish you had worn your robes today."

"No problems Prof." I pulled out my jewel encrusted wooden stick, waved it in a circle over my head, and I was now in school robes. That got the professor speechless. The wand movement had nothing to do any recognized spell. Finally my name was called and the hat was put on my head.

"Holy jumpin Jehoshaphat, you're going to fry my brains. Did you really go there and did they really…"

"Yep and yes. And now I'm an emancipated Lord over four houses with Riddle coming back as Voldemort. Actually he is already back, but he has yet to find a suitable body. Of course I haven't mentioned Dumbledore's little plans and his greater good plots. Never a dull moment being in my shoes."

"Well the best of luck Harry it of course has to be, GRIFFINDOR!

/Scene Break/

The welcoming feast food was quite good as we got to witness the late arriving Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher who was introduced by Dumbledore. It was a shame that Professor Moody was a phony, his double aurora told that tale.

Dumbledore introduced the Tri-wizard Tournament, "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October but now it's Bedtime! Chop Chop!"

"Mr. Potter would you please accompany me to the headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you." Professor McGonagall directed and then led the way to the headmaster's office. As we headed down the different quarters I noticed that the torches that lit the Great Hall as in the corridors were held by assorted miniature gargoyles, even the entrance to the headmaster's office was guarded by huge gargoyle.

"Harry my boy; have a seat, sherbet lemon drop perhaps?"

"No thank you headmaster. Might I ask the reasons for this interview?"

"Unfortunately I must start by saying how disappointed I am in you for your actions against Professor Snape. I also have a number of questions that, I'm afraid, must be answered."

"Headmaster I did nothing to Professor Snape. Snape did whatever to himself. You're being disappointed and afraid is indeed your problem, you might consider seeking professional help."

"I'll leave that matter as an opinion but I must ask where have you been all these many years?"

"I'm afraid you don't have the right to be asking me that headmaster. In any case that would be telling and truthfully it's none of your business. Headmaster you've enjoyed a few years of tuition in my absence but you don't hear me questioning you for a refund. Please be assured the only reason I'm here is for owl testing. Some incompetent boob found some incompetent ministry official and had some idiotic laws passed. Since I wish to reside in England I must comply with these stupid laws, up to a point."

"Harry my boy I must insist because you see I am your magical guardian. Now tell me where you have been all these years."

"Why don't you stick it where the sun don't shine! You failed to provide a trial to Lord Black and even though he died in Azkaban his Will was still valid. I am now the current Lord Black and an emancipated adult. Unless you have some school business to discuss this discussion is terminated."

Luckily I bumped into the Weasley twins who are out skulking around after curfew. I should have been back in the Gryffindor common room with a provided password and not out wandering the halls. The twins help me out of the corridors and into the Gryffindor common room. Unfortunately I was besieged with questions because I was the famous Harry Potter. I escaped up to the dorm room, with the help of Neville, only to find another fan boy called Ron Weasley. Ron was to appoint himself as my new best mate and stuck to me like a corn plaster for the next month.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - And the Goblet said

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe?

This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned. With 760,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and its addicting, so on with my attempt at writing, err what was this story about.

.

I was lucky that Ron went to bed early and slept late. After hearing him snoring I was so happy that I had my special trunk which I slipped into nightly.

I was enjoying a leisurely breakfast while trying to avoid flying scrambled eggs from Ron's mouth when Dean Thomas asked…"So is the famous Harry Potter going to enter the Tri-wizard tournament?"

"Nope, ain't happen. In fact I had to make a wizards oath before I came here stating that I would not enter myself into the tournament."

"Why would you do such a balmy thing?" Ron said as we all ducked bacon bits and egg particles. "I'd give anything to be a Tri-wizard champion." And that started the never ending diatribe from Ron. Day after day he was whining about not being able to enter the tournament because he was too young. Hermione joined us and was continuously in a, "Ron you're stupid for trying to enter the tournament, you could get yourself killed" mode.

Finally having enough after many ear full days later I then made a mistake, "Ron let's wait until we get some more information and if I can I'll help you enter this stupid tournament."

It wasn't long before we found out that the impartial judge was the Goblet of Fire.

/Scene Break/

I finally got rid of my corn plaster by explaining to Ron the different ways to get around the age line and enter his name in the goblet. That got Hermione chasing after Ron telling him how stupid he was. This also allowed me to go chasing the pretty blonde girl who turned out to be Daphne Greengrass.

"Why are you here bothering me? Why aren't you chasing those girls from Beauxbatons?

"She's right Scarhead you don't belong at this table!"

"To answer your questions there is a beautiful blonde that I would like to know better who sits at this table and NO Malfoy I'm not talking about you!" That did produce a number of snickers from around the table.

My joining her at the Slytherin table caused Snape and Malfoy excessive heartburn but Hogwarts rules were quite clear about visiting other tables.

All this chatting up Daphne did not make me as happy as I should have been. There were all kinds of strange people wandering around because of the tournament not to mention the phony Mad-Eye Moody, and of course my bad vibes coming over Dumbledore's Tri-wizard tournament. The minute the goblet was uncovered from the casket I cast my own personal wards on the goblet.

"Mr. Potter! That is not the correct wand movement!" This could be heard constantly in the classes that I attended, well except for Snape's class where other things were happening.

Draco found my jewel covered wand the center of his attention besides insulting me personally. This of course insured that everybody attention in the school was directed toward Draco and me any time we were near each other. These exchanges with him drew attention to my jewel covered wooden stick which in turn started the rumor mill speculating.

One nasty habit most wizard folk have is laying their wand down on a table while mixing a potion or just turning the page in the book that it is being held in your other hand. We all do it. I made that mistake one day in care of magical creatures and in a blink of an eye... As Draco passed he grabbed my wand pointed at me and I could swear he said 'Diffindo' and suddenly he looked confused, "What the hell…" Draco gasped. It was just a reflex action as I blasted Draco halfway across the paddock and summoned my jeweled wooden stick. Hagrid was busy with another student so he saw nothing and ignored Draco's whining and accusations.

/Scene Break/

Potions was a real blast as Draco had not a smidgen of intelligence when it came to me and then again there was Snape attitude. Draco just sent some thing or other towards my cauldron which I was sure would cause an explosion or at the least it would ruin my potion today. I just continued staring my potion and thought how nice it would be if that substance turned invisible and return to Draco's cauldron…BOOM!

The results was not harmful but it did cover those in the surrounding area of Draco in a slimy gel.

"Professor Snape, Professor Snape, Potter just threw something into my cauldron causing it to explode."

"Potter explain yourself!" Snape bellowed. I just poured my finished potion into two unbreakable vials.

"I don't have time to participate in his childish tantrums. Hear is my finished potion so I will see you at the next potion class."

"You haven't had time to finish brewing that potion assigned you today! You'll remain in this classroom until I release you. You will also find that your potion is substandard and you have again received a zero on you potion today."

"Oh do get a life Prof." I said as I finished cleaning up and headed for the door. I was surprised Snape did not send any spells at me as I left for Dumbledore's office.

The gargoyle did not present any problem as I just 'POPed' past the gargoyle and in front of the headmaster's door.

"Harry my boy come on in and have a seat. What a present surprise, what can I do for you Harry?"

"I thought I would stop by and give you this potion I brewed today in Snape's class."

"Harry, that's Professor Snape!"

"Right, whatever. The point is Snape stated I failed to brew a satisfactory potion. Here's a sample and I will await your evaluation as I'm still determining your trustworthiness."

"Harry I'm disappointed in your not trusting Professor Snape and you're being worried about my trustworthiness."

"Well headmaster the ball is in your court, might I also recommend again your seeking professional help over your being disappointed all the time." I left his office snickering and broke out in full laughter once I get into the corridor. I really didn't care. I'd stirred the cauldron so whether they talked or yelled at each other I still cause a disruption.

/Scene Break/

Since there was limited time in which to put your name in the goblet of fire and the students were constantly around the goblet I figured any tampering would be done after curfew. By lunch time the next day the hall was buzzing, as though it was full of angry bees, the question was what happened to Moody and Dumbledore. I knew the answer quite easily; both tryed to put my name in the goblet. My ward was designed to burn any paper or parchment with my name on it. It was a bit unfortunate to see that the jerks had been incompetent and had gotten in the way of my wards destructive fire. Both were immaculately dressed but everyone could see the burn poultice on their hands while Dumbledore's beard also looked a bit singed. Later I would find out the real facts.

That evening the entire school was waiting on the Goblet of Fire. Flaming out the bits of parchment the goblet choices were Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts. "No!" Yelled Ron loudly as the third name was called, I was just glad the goblet didn't choose the idiot. Maybe Ron would become Diggory's corn plaster, I thought and hoped that it happened.

That's when everything went wacky, the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it and Dumbledore called out "Draco Malfoy". Ron leapt up and had to be restrained by Finnigan meanwhile the Goblet of Fire had a colossal tongue of flame erupt and Ron Weasley's name was called. Dumbledore and Moody disappeared with the champions as Hagrid interrupted the silence in the hall by shouting, "That goblets been tampered with, that has."

/Scene Break/

I was surprised that I hadn't been summoned to the headmaster's office. I'm sure he found out that I gave Ron different ways to get his name in the goblet. Ron was out chasing Hermione around begging for spells and help with the tournament. Mostly he was strutting around trying to make time with all females at the school since he was one of the champions. Malfoy was also strutting around like a cock on the walk. I was still trying to get on the good side of the pretty little blonde girl Daphne so I tried to sit at the Slytherin table with her as much as possible. Her long blonde hair just made me happy to be near her while Draco's boasting made it almost painful to sit at that same table.

Snape so far just insulted me and had deducted points, today in class he upped the anti, "That will be detention tonight with me Potter."

It wasn't like I had much to do. I completed much of this schoolwork years ago. I just wanted my OWLs done so I can spend some money. I had companies to start and empires to build and I damn sure had enough money to do all of that ten times over. The powers that be assured me that their use of their chew toy would end with this Dark Lord's reign. Snape was being a petty bore but he unintentionally gave me a chance to get even with him that night in detention.

"Potter I want your wand on my desk and I want you to clean all those cauldrons by hand. Do I make myself clear?" Actually he kind of reminded me of Vernon Dursley.

There seemed to be a never ending supply of filthy cauldrons in the storage room behind the classroom. Students had burnt stuff inside and out of these cauldrons. I threw cleaning powder and a couple brushes into a number of the cauldrons. If Snape reentered the room I could pretend to be hand cleaning. First thing I did was take a bunch of the dirty cauldrons stack them neatly against the wall. I then started cleaning using my magic. Well they would appear to be quite clean but I was removing enough of the bottom of the cauldrons to cause them to be useless. One of the first steps in brewing was to heat the cauldron which normally contained water. I calculated that the bottoms would collapse as the water warmed. The clean cauldrons were stacked around and on top of the dirty cauldrons. I only had three hours until curfew and that's when all the detentions were required to end. Sure enough two minutes to curfew Snape came in, grumbled and told me to get lost so I didn't waste any time leaving.

I had made it up to the third floor when I stopped. I hadn't gotten my wand back from Snape. I really didn't care if Snape kept it but if I was to keep a low profile I needed my phony wand to wave around. Mentally cursing myself I trudged back to the potion classroom but when I got near the classroom I heard two unmistakable voices.

"Professor has there been any word from the Dark Lord?"

"No Draco, there has been no word and this is not the place to be discussing this subject."

"Professor you know his plan and that's the only reason I was entered into the tournament. Now that Potter's not in the tournament what am I going to do and is this going to make the Dark Lord mad?"

"I suggest you do nothing and wait for instructions. The person who failed to get Potter entered into the tournament has the Dark Lord's attention. It's almost curfew so I will escort you to the common room. Just keep quiet and wait for instructions."

I grabbed my phony wand and hot footed it back to the common room before Filch or Mrs. Norris caused me problems. Plots, plans and manipulations; I was going to be so happy, when the day came, so I could leave Hogwarts forever.

/Scene Break/

November the twenty-fourth arrived and I was sitting next to Daphne in the stands waiting for the first task to begin. I decided to continue my hitting on Daphne even though I was surrounded by Slytherin house students. Daphne was trying to give me the cold shoulder in the middle of November while a couple of her house members were sneak casting jinxes and hexes at my back. Unfortunately, my body shield was sending most of them back to the senders.

"Daphne it's not like I'm asking you to give me a kiss here and now but I promise to show you a good time if you will join me on the next Hogsmeade village weekend. Or we can head off to London for the day."

"Potter why are you so persistent?"

"There's something about you that draws me toward you. The first day I entered the Great Hall I felt that attraction. You're gorgeous but it's more than that…"

"Oh look their dragging out the first Dragon." Well so much for an answer to anything I was asking.

Krum, Delacour and Diggory performed well but then came the two buffoons. Draco appeared to wet himself while he was running around squealing a like little girl. I was still trying to figure out why Draco got entered into the tournament other than to curse me in the back, it made no sense. The Dragon partially hit him with a blast of flames. The Dragon handlers raced out to control the Dragon and dragged Draco to the medical tent. Ron attempted to confuse the Dragon by calling for his broom and flying around the dragons flames and it's snapping jaws. Ron forgot about the dragon's tail. Ron was swatted in mid air and the Dragon handlers had to levitate him onto a stretcher to rush him to the medical tent. This started Ronald's hate of Harry Potter. Ron proclaimed loudly to anyone who would listen that it was Potter's fault that Ron was in the tournament.

I had spent the next Hogsmeade weekend wandering the streets alone as I wanted nothing to do with all the fan girls, Ron or people in general.

/Scene Break/

"Daphne would you do me the honor and a company me to the Yule ball?"

"Potter I'm sorry, but at this time that kind of socialization will not work. We're both in the wrong houses and we both have enemies that would be willing to use that against us."

As she walked off I decided that the Yule ball would be just a waste of time. I would probably spend the time doing my workout or even studying in the library.

After being assaulted by Ginny Weasley and the fan girls, all asking me to take them to the ball, I had to maintain a very low profile. This meant studying in the unused areas of Hogwarts and eating in the kitchen with the elves.

Three days later I was heading to the charms classroom in a slow wandering fashion. I suddenly heard, "Psst Potter" from one of the empty classrooms. I carefully entered the classroom and found Daphne and her friend Tracy.

"I've talked to my father and he would like to talk with you about a contract. He's invited you over the morning after the Yule ball as our houseguest through the New Year's. Bring some nice clothes and your dress robes. Here's my Floo address, just don't yell it out loud for everybody to hear." The two girls took off leaving me somewhat stunned.

I've been told by my mentors that something like this was probably going to happen. Death had been extremely explicit of the trouble I could get into being a Lord of four houses. That is one of the reasons I was not talking about being the head of multiple houses to anyone. The magical world was obsessed with doing business with the right people usually meaning purebloods. I was planning on worrying about all this when I was thirty, not now. Right now I was worried about not sticking my foot in my ear; I needed some help and advice. I 'POPed' to Gringotts. For a stack of galleons, the goblins would provide information and or people who could provide me any and all information.

I was glad that I wouldn't be missed at Hogwarts due to the upcoming Yule balls' confusion and activities. The goblins provided the information and the people to assist me. While Gringotts dispatched some of their employees to pick up the proper gifts I was getting a crash course on the Greengrass family and their status in the magical and muggle world. Just a simple Faux Pas in not providing a gift to the younger daughter could be socially embarrassing. Gringotts had that information and little tidbits such as her parents being from different Hogwarts houses and that they were neutral in the last war. The big shoe that fell was the conformation of the rumor that the contract could be a marriage contract.

On my return to Hogwarts Neville cornered me, "Harry do you think we should help Ron?"

"I'm really afraid to ask you Neville but what else does Ron need that Hermione can't provide?"

"They're having trouble figuring out the clue from the egg and Ron is having troubles getting a date for the Yule ball."

"Neville are you insane? If you get Ron a date he'll will find some way to screw it up and then complain to you for the rest of your life. Furthermore, from what I've seen Hermione would probably curse you into the next millennium if you got the jerk a date. As far as that egg is concerned, I would stay as far away from him and that egg as humanly possible. He's the Champion and he is supposed to figure all these things out."

"You're right Harry I was just feeling a bit sorry for him."

"Neville if you happen to hear what that clue is I'd appreciate if you pass it on to me. Like the old proverb says, rather safe than sorry."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - What contract

.

It turned out that Daphne wasn't going to attend the Yule ball and returned home that same day. When it became my turn I 'POPed' to Rosa Lee Teabags shop in Hogsmeade village and used their Floo. After the formal meet and greet of ancient houses I presented my gifts. I must not have messed up too bad as I was escorted to my room. Daphne was playing escort and tour guide of the house and grounds. At dinner that evening the conversation was light and comfortable. A meeting was schedule with Lord Greengrass and myself at 10 o'clock the following morning.

"Lord Potter I hope you slept well."

"I slept well indeed and I must again thank you for your kind invitation Lord Greengrass."

"Shall we get right down to business as I'm sure the girls are dying chat with you? You have mentioned that you know what an arranged political marriage is?"

"Lord Greengrass let's hear your proposal and the direct approach would be appreciated."

"Very well, I'm proposing a betrothal contract between Daphne and yourself. Other than a few minor provisos the contract is rather straightforward. As for the reason why I'm asking you for a betrothal contract with my daughter is rather sensitive. I've been receiving offers from the Notts and the Malfoy's. Both are dark families and are more interested in Daphne's fortunes then Daphne. Daphne is quite adamant against the union with either family and I must agree. Of course a marriage would not take place between the both of you until after you have graduated"

"Lord Greengrass I must be quite blunt with you. Naming one of our children as a Greengrass is not a problem if I live that long. I have many powerful enemies and I am faced with a prophecy. I'm sure Theodore and Draco will make fine Death Eaters for Lord Voldemort as he has their parents under his thrall. If it is to be believed I must face Voldemort upon his return."

"Surely Voldemort is long dead and gone, you yourself are responsible for his demise."

"I'm afraid they are made up stories intertwined with pieces of a prophecy from an unlikely seer and a barmy old man. Believe me, Voldemort is one short step from obtaining a new body and will return shortly."

"Why don't you go chat with Daphne while I stew on this information. This marriage contract is just one of the many things I will be needing to take care of very shortly. I have further business to discuss with you if you are so inclined but I need to make further inquires."

"Well Potter?" Daphne asked as I entered the living room.

"Well Daphne?"

"Okay I asked for the contract. I could accept Draco or Nott if I was senile and wanted to be a Death Eater's wife. I could check out the other houses as suitors with choice like Thomas or perhaps your pal Weasley. Come on Potter I do have some class."

"We need to chat but I have no problems with a betrothal contract but I just threw a Nifter into your father's jewelry shop. I told him Voldemort will be coming back shortly."

"I wouldn't worry about father as I have been telling him about what I hear in the Slytherin common room. Draco can not keep his mouth shut and has pretty much confirmed that Voldemort will be returning."

"There is an important question I need to ask, why do I need dress robes?"

"When the betrothal contract is signed we will need to announce it at the New Year's ball. The contract will provide me with protection from the low lives like Draco while I am at Hogwarts. Messing with the betrothed of an ancient Lord's house is tantamount to committing suicide."

I was happy that Daphne didn't throw me out of my ear as I explained some of the aspects of being married to the Lord of multiple houses and being the boy who lived. She was well aware that another wife would have to be signed on to our family. I did not however say the name of one of the houses because of Deaths warnings. The contract was indeed signed and registered.

"Harry I will take care of all of the arrangements. I will make the announcement over the betrothal contract and you will not even have to make a speech. All you have to do is look and act as a respectable Lord with a beautiful lady on your arm. This announcement should be quite a splash at the Ministers annual New Year's ball." Lord Greengrass was smilingly like a Cheshire cat.

I just chuckled to myself at being maneuvered to attend the Ministers ball rather than a private one I assumed would be at Greengrass Manor. Daphne and I would just have to enjoy the ball and ignore the pompous people.

The ball was actually quite enjoyable right from the formal announcement, "Lord Potter/Black and Miss Greengrass."

We of course followed Lord Greengrass and his wife. After the formal meeting of the Minister along with his greeting line of most important people we thought we would be able to disappear into the hundreds of people attending the formal event. Stupid me!

The first orchestra just finished playing which started up the second orchestra as social protocol prescribed. Draco Malfoy charged off and across the dance floor leaving Pansy Parkinson standing by herself, etiquette mistake number one which was well noticed.

"Greengrass! What you doing with Potter?" This of course was said in a fairly loud voice, etiquette mistake number two! It also brought a large portion of the ballrooms' attention in our direction as if it wasn't already.

"Heir Malfoy, should I not question your insult by not addressing me by my title when referring to me? Addressing the lady by only her last name is a further insult. Have you never received training in the social graces? I am indeed insulted by your lack of social grace as her escort for the evening."

"I'm not talking to you Scarhead!" This of course sent Lucius Malfoy, along with a number of other people including the Minister of Magic, in our direction. Draco had stepped we over the line and I would be well within my rights to challenge him to an honor duel.

"Now Draco, I suggest you quit making a scene and join your mother immediately." Lucius calmly suggested which even I could see was a direct order.

"Lord Malfoy, Draco seems to be short of etiquette training this evening, have you not provided adequate training for him in the social graces? Might I suggest you keep a close eye on your son when I make my announcements this evening? I fear my words may not sit well if his current actions are any indication." Lord Greengrass was joining in on the fun.

Before the Minister could open his incompetent mouth Lucius had grabbed Draco shoulder and had departed, neither looked very happy.

Daphne and I had numerous dances and were introduced to new people. I was hijacked numerous times for a dance by some of the upper crust old biddies. At least I didn't have to dance with Fudge. Mini gasps erupted around the Hall as Lord Greengrass made his announcement of the betrothal contract between Lord Potter and his daughter. Those eruptions were not restricted to just the young adults in Slytherin house but also a number of adults attending the New Year's ball.

/Scene Break/

While they may have left Daphne alone at Hogwarts a number of males in Slytherin house had a new target, me!

Ron only ran his mouth about slimy Slytherins and my involvement with one.

Of course the Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, Witch Weekly, Teen Witch Weekly and other periodicals had jumped all over the story of the boy-who-lived betrothal contract. This did not make a lot of people at Hogwarts happy. Ron's behind my back bad mouthing only increased because of the announcements.

I could only chuckle at the Slytherin idiots trying to inflict bodily harm on my body. Did they expected me to succumb or just accept their punishment? My training exceeded their abilities even after they would have after they graduating Hogwarts. My martial arts training maintained my balance when the idiot attempted to trip me down a flight of stairs. His own actions cause him to tumble breaking an arm and a leg and receiving a concussion. I another incident Draco told his two stooges to pound me into the floor while he stood back and threw curses. When he teacher arrived she found two unconscious thugs and Draco covered in his own returned nasty curses which gave him a few days in the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter I am extremely disappointed in you as I cannot have you injuring my students! Have you lost your morals or have you turned toward the dark?" This was about the fifth time that I had been called to his office over injured students that had been attacking me.

"Then I suggest you have your Slytherin's stop attacking me every time I turn around. How many times have I had to drag witnesses in here and shown you that it was their own curses that had injured them."

"It has also come to my attention that you are not attending your detentions."

"Let's see, a student attacks me and Snape…"

"That's Professor Snape Mr. Potter."

"As I was saying, a Slytherin students attack me and I get the detention from Snape for defending myself. Sounds like a perfect plan for his Death Eater wannabes, except, I'm not buying it or his detentions."

"If you are not going to attend his detentions I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you from Hogwarts."

"You really are a stupid old fool. Wizengamot law, that is almost as old as Hogwarts, clearly states that all witches and wizards must complete their OWLs. Your latest law states the OWLs are mandatory and must be taken at Hogwarts with attendance at Hogwarts school one year prior. So unless you wish to break the law, do you have anything else headmaster?"

/Scene Break/

In a short period of time the end of February rolled around and so did the second Tri-wizard task scheduled for the 24th. Neville was able to obtain the clue from Ron as Hermione had figured out the egg. Luckily Friday was the 22nd so I 'Popped' out of Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Tom greeted.

"Tom," I said, nestling up to the bar. How've you been?"

"Doing well, business is doing well. How about you Harry, keeping the girls busy?"

"I see you been reading the Daily Profit and saw my betrothal contract. I'll be in the pink if the Leakey Cauldron has a room until the morning of the 25th..

"You're in luck as number 11 is open." Tom pushed over the room key with a toothless grin.

I was not about ready to take a chance that anybody thought I was seriously Ron's best mate and would be sorely missed. Elf popping shouldn't have registered with the wards at Hogwarts so I could imagine them running around looking for Ron's best mate according to Ron. There was enough people trying to curse me at Hogwarts without Dumbledore casting a spell at me or Snape slipping me a potion so I could sit at the bottom of a lake.

Dean Thomas got to be Ron's hostage at the bottom of Lake and I had a quiet and relaxing weekend in the Leakey Cauldron and Diagon alley.

/Scene Break/

I could've wished that the next months were quite and relaxing but the headmaster was determined. At first he started with the prophecy and wanted to take trips down memory lane, using his pensieve, so I could understand Tom Riddle and his life. He then wanted me to start taking occlumency lessons as he was sure that the scar on my forehead would be a direct link with Voldemort when he returned. He assured me that Snape was the best at this type of training. He was not overly happy when I told him to take a long walk a short pier. I didn't have the time nor the energy to explain all of his errors in thinking. I was not about ready to even talk about my knowledge and capabilities.

On the latest visit Dumbledore finally got to me as I hadn't really thought that he could suggest something so's stupidly idiotic, "Since you're not able to stay here at Hogwarts over the summer vacation I thought you might wish to return to the Dursley's. I'm sure they would welcome their nephew with open arms." That weekend I was back at Gringotts.

"Yanktooth with all these lordships surely I have someplace I can stay this summer. Could I possibly get a list?"

"Are you looking for your manors, villas, estates or townhouses?"

"A small place because it's just me and someplace close to London if anything is available."

"You do have a very small cottage on the Isle of Sheppey, the rest of your properties are fairly large."

/Scene Break/

Taking Muggle transportation I found the cottage and it was ideal. Now that I knew where it was I would have no trouble 'Popping' there and back.

The Third task was a maze. Unable to see what was transpiring inside we got to sit in the stands and watch the grass grow. In the fullness of time and an hour later the Tri-wizard cup port keyed Diggory in front of the viewing stand where all the VIPs were sitting. Since the award ceremonies would be conducted in the Great Hall we all started to trudge in that direction. Daphne and I fell back and actually come to a full stop to let the mob of students fight their way through the main doors.

"Harry do you wondered why they have these gargoyles all over the place? Those two over the great entrance doors must weigh a ton each."

"At least a ton each but I've always wondered why boars with wings, I mean…"

"Hey Scarhead." As I slowly turned this shout was followed by a scream from Daphne, "Harreeee!"

My training kicked in as I spun and ducted away from Daphne as a stunning spell flew where I had been standing. What I saw as I turned was Moody with his wand pointed at me as he sent another stunning spell that headed in my direction. Another thing that was odd was Draco was almost upon me as he ran toward me, he had something besides a wand in his hand.

I now had an exemption to my promise I had made to my mentors as I cast an ancient spell that had not been seen in a millennium. It nullified everyone wand near me except my own which of course was not a wand to start with. With my left hand I hit Moody with an Accio spell and with my right hand Draco was spelled with a Depulso. The Depulso flung Draco back and towards Moody who was attempting to send another barrage of his stunning spells with no effect.

I dived to my left throwing a stunner and a Brachiabindo as I rolled out of the way and to my feet just in case my spells had not worked. About this time Draco slammed into Moody which caused a couple of loud grunts. Moody's stunner was a miss while my spells were in hot pursuit. The two suddenly disappeared as my spells flew through empty space. Damn I thought, a grunt activated port key.

"Daphne are you okay?"

"That's something I should be asking you, are you okay?"

"Potter what if you done to a professor and a student? I'll have you expelled for this Potter!" I wondered why Snape was always around when you didn't need him.

Right about then I probably would've cursed Snape into a new dimension but the area suddenly filled up with professors, Aurors and…

"I think we should take this up to my office for further discussion." Dumbledore was again on the scene.

The headmaster's office filled up fairly quickly with Aurors, Professors and of course the Minister of Magic and a number of this nose picking assistance. The only thing they could agree on was that it was probably a port key that had whisked the two miscreants away. That started more arguments over the inability to have a port key activate on Hogwarts grounds unless the headmaster had made the port key. I was about to ask Dumbledore if he ever made Moody a port key to leave the grounds when the Minister of Magic asked...

"But why would they want these two students?

About then I saw Snape grab his left arm and wince in pain. I saw that Dumbledore also recognized the sign so I turned to the Minister, "If I had to put money on it Minister, I would probably think it would be the same person's that tried to kill me when I was a baby. Folks, I think Voldemort is back, what's your opinion Snape?

Snape growled and fled the office.

"Balderdash" yelled fudge. "Dumbledore how can you allow your students to be spreading this rubbish..."Daphne and I followed Snape before I could be further ridiculed for my last statement.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - A Leakey Ambush

.

Daphne sat with me on the Hogwarts express as we headed toward our summer vacation.

"I expect you to spend some time at Greengrass Manor Mr. Potter."

"Yes Daphne, as I expect to take you a number of dates. We'll have to work out the times as we're both very busy people and I'm sure your parents would like some alone time with you."

About then the twin Weasley miscreants entered along with Neville and Luna. That produced lively conversation over anything and everything. What got me interested with the Weasley twins talking this time was it was about their mail order catalog and how they wish they had two galleons to rub together to open a real store.

"Just being curious are you making any money on your mail order catalog?" I asked.

"Actually quite a bit but the bottom line is we will have to work for the next ten years to be able to open a store and make some real money. A store rented in Diagon alley doesn't come cheap you know." Whether it was Fred or George who answered I couldn't tell.

"How much do you think it would take open this store and stock it enough to make some money?" I asked.

To my surprise the other twin pulled out a parchment and gave it to me. After a few minutes of reading the document I asked.

"What does Gringotts say about giving you a loan?"

"Have you ever seen it goblin laugh Harry? They are not big on jokes and won't cough up the Gallions."

I'm not sure why but what I saw in the parchment look like a sound business approach. And what they needed was probably deposited in my account during this train ride as interest into just one of my accounts. I took out one of my bank checks and gave them just little bit more than what they required. I returned their parchment along with my bank check…

"I expect you to make a fortune but I also would like to get a few pranks from you guys now and then at cost." I was afraid they were going to kiss me but they ended up bouncing out of the compartment. I expected half the train was going to be pranked before it arrived at the station.

After a lot of handshaking and promises Daphne and her family departed and I POPed to my cottage. At first I worked on my homework but then spent the majority of the enjoyable time with Daphne exploring London on dates. Nevertheless I was truly enjoying the peace, quiet and solitude of my cottage. The place was mine and that made me a very happy camper. All I needed was get Daphne to visit and persuade her into some quality snogging.

/Scene Break/

One day after returning from a date with Daphne I found that Death Eaters had leveled my cottage. The remaining idiot Death Eater was trying to put the dark mark over the burning remains of my cottage; I stunned him. This time I put a no exit magic zone over the area, no port keys, no getting away, he was magically locked down and I was pissed.

"Why shouldn't I just incinerate you right now you low level bilge scum of a Death Eater? I was really enjoying that house with its peace and quiet. Give me one reason for me not to incinerate you into a pile of ash!"

That's when the idiot called a house elf to get himself out of his predicament; I almost killed him when I saw the house elf. I've never seen anything so filthy and with so much damage to its body and that was before it crashed into my no magic zone. The elf along with his master was now stuck.

The house elf had just started, "Master Lord Malfoy has called for Dobby?" Then the house elf stopped, turned toward me, and bowed.

"Dobby take me home now!" The elf snapped his fingers and nothing happened.

"So you are the current Lord Lucius Malfoy? Feel lucky today, you who kiss a half blood's feet? I can see no other option other than offer you the following deal. After numerous threats that he couldn't possibly carry out, he shut his mouth.

Free the elf or feel my wrath. With the freeing of this elf I will grant you freedom to deliver a message. You will tell your half blood master that Harry Potter says his days are numbered, your answer?" My house was destroyed and from the looks of it no amount of magic was going to restore the structure. There was not a possibility of saving what remained of that house but I had freed an elf and possibly sent a message to the Dark Lord. Rumors were that anyone delivering bad news to the Dark Lord didn't escape his wrath.

With a glare of hatred of me the idiot freed the elf and I allowed him to, per our agreement, to leave. He left but unknowingly with a tracking charm and a Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bang to go off upon arrival. This presented one major problem. This problem was that this Dobby decided I was his new master.

With my cottage gone I POPed to the Master suite at number 12 Grimmauld Place only to find more problems…

"Master Harry Potter Sir, there be people downstairs."

"Dobby don't be seen but try and find out who they are and report back as soon as you can."

POP

Not only was this place now the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix but apparently the whole Weasley clan was hiding out in the building. To add to my disappointment and ire my tracking charm had failed or had been found. I only hoped that Voldemort got the fireworks.

Luckily I was the owner of the building, and with my undisclosed magic, the top of the building became unknown only to me and Dobby. The top floor could only be described as a dump but it was now my dump.

"Dobby will magic help cure your cuts and bruises?"

"No Master Harry but I can see elf healer if you allow."

"Dobby I want you to go see your elf healer and take whatever time you need to get healthy."

POP

But the next day Dobby was back and popping around like a maniac. The entire top floor became my suite and Dobby made the place unbelievable. He did the master suite in polished wood floors with Victorian furniture and a grand fireplace and a comfortable large bed. When I POPed Daphne in to enjoy an evening a few days later she never knew what ugliness that existed in the lower floors, well until much later.

/Scene Break/

"Harry I need a few things from Diagon alley. Its early enough there should be much traffic we can pick up a lot of our school things."

"That's not a bad idea that we get our school things early as you know how much I hate crowds."

"When we are finished then we can go over to London and enjoying some of those places you like to eat at in the Muggle world." Daphne purred. As if she hadn't been there with me before.

I've been filling in Daphne bit by bit of what I knew and a lot of my background. She was doing the same but had many questions. How could she not have questions about my weird way of traveling or being able to do magic without a wand.

I popped us to a Kings Cross magical arrival area and hailed a cab.

"Harry? Why didn't you take us straight to the Leakey Cauldron?"

"I don't want to form a pattern. Everybody knows about the alleyway outside of the Leakey cauldron and use it for their Apparition arrival point. With Voldemort being back it wouldn't take much to have some of his followers watching normal arrival and departure places. Sooner or later he's going to start attacking and being a jolly great pain. I just don't want to be in a position of POPing in somewhere, as I normally do, and find an Avada Kedavra curse waiting for me.

We entered the Leakey Cauldron to find only a couple of patrons at the bar. The bar was located just to the left as you entered from the Muggle street. All of the remaining walls had tables positioned for the lunch crowd. Just off to the right there was an alcove which led to the stairs and the hotel rooms upstairs. The room was longer than it was wide and of course ended in an alley where Diagon Alley began.

"Harry it's good to see you again." Tom exclaimed but followed up with… "I see you brought a young lady with you, here to rent room number 11 again."

This brought laughter from the bar patrons and a blush from Daphne.

Daphne was correct as very few people were in Diagon Alley. After explaining about room 11 we picked up what school supplies we could. I also picked up a large box of chocolates for Daphne and called for Dobby. Dobby was looking a lot healthier but his selection of clothing can only be classified as weird, so he fit right in next to me. Dobby departed with our shopping and returned to Grimmauld Place, we headed back to the Leakey cauldron. Our intent was to get a quick lunch at McDonald's as we had a dinner engagement with Daphne's parents that evening. We were half way across the Leakey Cauldron dinning room as we headed for Charing Cross Rd. to hail a cab when we hit a little glitch.

"Potter drop your wand, you're coming with us!"

Under normal conditions this could have been an Auror stating this from behind us. That idea died as two Death Eaters appeared by the front door from under invisibility cloaks. Two more came out of the alcove. This sent Tom ducking behind the bar. He was joined by the patrons who clambered over the bar sending glasses and bottles smashing to the floor. Daphne, who had turned to see who had spoken, whispered, "Harry there's two Death Eaters behind you."

"Okay, you win." Like hell I thought as I raised the Dome Shield over Daphne and myself. This was going to be fun I thought. The shield only required a thought to maintain leaving both my hands free. With a wave of my hand all of the stacked glasses on the shelves behind the bar along with a number of full bottles of alcohol were flying at the two by the front door along with my Cascading jinx. By now I had curses hitting my shield and ricocheting around the bar. It would take Dumbledore to bring down my Dome Shield so I spun sending a couple of Brachiabindo spells at the two in the alcove. Continue my turn I started sending Ducklifors spells at the Death Eaters that had followed us from out of the alley. Daphne had not remained idle was firing stunning spells at anything that moved. The Death Eaters had their own shields continued to fire assorted curses. In a fight like this many spells and curses are thrown but a lot never hit their intended target. In the end all six Death Eaters went down, well sorta.

The only real injuries were the two Death Eaters by the front door which had cuts from flying glass. Tom and a couple of patrons had finally chased down the last of the ducks. Daphne had just removed the Ducklifors spell as I cast my last Brachiabindo spells for the day when the Aurors stormed into the Leakey Cauldron While Tom and the patrons got to make their statements| at the Leakey Cauldron Daphne and I got escorted to the Ministry and Madam Bones's office.

"Would you kindly explain this nonsense you stated to the Aurora that You-Know-Who sent his Death Eaters to capture you?"

"Surely Dumbledore's been informing you what's going on as I know I told your flake of a Minister. You see there was once this turkey name Tom and the big riddle is why nobody ever figures him out before he became the big bad Dark Lord."

"What are you rambling on about?" Madam Bones demanded.

"A little Muggle humor Tom Marvolo Riddle you know the Dark Lord, well he is back."

"You're not trying to tell me that Tom Riddle is the Dark Lord, I went to school with Tom Riddle."

"Let's start you from scratch. First you take Riddle's full name scrambled the letters around and you end up with an anagram, 'I am Lord Voldemort'. You then add in a Horcrux or two and his current man servant Peter Pettigrew and Presto chango, heeeee's back.

Now unless you have anything further we have given you our statement and we have a dinner engagement. Have a good day Madam Bones."

After finding an empty alcove, POP, and we arrived at the Greengrasses estate, "Harry I think you left her in a state of shock."

"Yes I believe she recognized everything I mentioned, the question will be, in the end, whether she believes any of it or not. Apparently the Minister does not. So are you ready for your training to continue tomorrow?"

As it turned out it was irrelevant who believed that Voldemort was back. Death Eater attacks were showing up in towns and villages across Great Britain. The death toll was rising.

/Scene Break/

"Harry hope you don't mind but I have talked with father. Things are getting a little bit dangerous in Slytherin house."

"I thought the betrothal contract would be enough to keep those weirdo's hands to themselves. If you're having trouble with somebody let me know who I'll take care of the slimeball."

"Harry is not that kind of troubles. It's more like pressure to follow the Dark Lord pureblood mania or else. Father has the same kind of pressures being applied so he understands."

"So enlighten me dear Daphne."

"I asked father to intervene with Hogwarts and requested marriage quarters. I hope I haven't overstepped my bounds."

Man oh man I thought, private quarters with a sexy girl? Then I mentally kicked myself for being a teenager and started to evaluate the situation hopefully in a logical manner. This upcoming year was our OWL year so a place where we could escape and study definitely would not hurt. Hell just a place to escape to was worth just about anything at Hogwarts.

"As long as you're happy Daphne I have no objections. It will make me happy to see you out of Slytherin house. I know you said the contract will keep you safe but being honest I was still worried."

/Scene Break/

I couldn't prove what I knew; I could only say that Voldemort was back and that was causing problems. That was until Voldemort showed up in person and destroyed half of the Department of Mysteries. While the Daily Profit wasn't saying much the rumor mill was saying quite a bit. Apparently Voldemort had gone there for a prophecy and he had indeed obtained the orb that contained the prophecy. The rumor mill also told a fierce fight between Voldemort and Dumbledore in the Ministry of Magic's' atrium. Weather it was true or not the rumors were more information than what was contained in the Daily Profit.

As a summer progress Daphne and I spent much of our time together in Grimmauld place. It started out slow with homework and then training and we did like each other. Our relationship was progressing into a more romantic relationship which was making both of us happy.

/Scene Break/

We just got back from a fantastic night at the disco. Admittedly we had enough to drink and we had to take a cab home to Grimmauld place. Daphne had originally moved into a separate bedroom on the top floor of Grimmauld place. We had just collapsed on the couch in front of the fireplace. Laying back, I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her into a kiss. Daphne did not seem to be averse to my actions so using my free hand to move her long blonde hair away from her neck and started trailing kisses down her neck. She redirected my lips to hers but after a while she gently pushed me back and after giving me a fabulous smile she retire to her room. I think that was the night that I knew I was falling in love.

As with the Death Eaters, who had to try and talk you to death before they actually fired a curse, there were the slow witted children of a lot of the purebloods that…well they just couldn't learn. Draco Malfoy fit that mold exceptionally well.

We boarded the Hogwarts express and found a compartment and were awaiting all the girls in the study group. We were surprised that Draco was still around. Apparently the Malfoy money had gotten him out of trouble or Dumbledore was handing out second chance again. He showed early but did not attempt anything except threaten our existence. Draco was sure that if the Dark Lord didn't get us his father would. So the train ride was noisy but also peaceful.

"We have had a change in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome and delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Only an attention driven geek like Hermione could possibly pay attention but I cannot fathom how anyone could lap up the sludge that poured from Umbridge's sweet sickening mouth.

Professor McGonagall escorted us to our two bedroom accommodations, another year had started.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Order in the House of Black

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe.

This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned. With 760,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and its addicting, so on with my attempt at err writing?

.

"Harry I can't believe her classes. All she does is make you read from a useless book and demand you give her and the Minister respect. We have to roll up her sleeve somehow so everyone can see the dark Fudge mark on her arm."

"Relaxed Daphne, she's just trying to get under the skin of those people who think that Voldemort is back. I'm sure she's compiling a list for her precious Fudge on who supports or does not support the buffoon."

It wasn't but a few more classes later before her attention riveted on one Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter you apparently aren't reading your assigned chapter. Are you too good to participate like a good Hogwarts student should?"

I had my mouth sealed to this point but enough was enough, "I can't believe anyone at the Ministry is incompetent enough to allow this trash be taught in a classroom."

"We have been warned that you would attempt to spread the false rumor that You-Know-Who is back."

"Who"

"You-Know-Who!"

"No I don't know who, I don't think you know who, and do you know what, if you know that, then you know his father was a Muggle just like yours!"

"Detention Mr. Potter, tonight! You must not tell lies Mr. Potter."

"With who?" I didn't think she had the intelligence not to answer that question.

/Scene Break/

She handed me a long, thin pink quill with an unusually sharp point.

"I want you to write, I will support the Ministry," she said softly

"But you just said in class that I must not tell lies."

"You are not telling lies Mr. Potter you are writing, err, what I tell you, so begin."

"How many times?" My smirk was hidden behind a passive face. She had no idea who she was dealing with.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in permanently." said Umbridge sweetly.

I wrote as she asked until the blood quill cut deep enough to draw blood and her message appeared on the back of my hand. When she went to pour herself another cup of tea I smeared my blood under the table that I was writing on as well as the chair I was sitting on.

When she retook her seat behind her desk I smiled and said, "Well it's not been nice knowing you." POP!

I arrived in the DMLE heads office, "Madam Bones I Lord Potter wish to press charges against Dolores Umbridge. The charges are "The use of a blood quill outside of signing of a Ministry or Gringotts document, the use of a blood quill on an Ancient House Lord and...the illegal use of the blood quill and use of said blood quill as a means of torture on a Hogwarts student."

Madame Bones made a quick inquiry and had a photo taken in my hand. Madam Bones myself and two Aurors used the 'Floo' to Dumbledore's office where Madame Umbridge was summoned.

Dolores denied everything from me being in her office to using a blood quill. About that time I wanted to tell her that she should not tell lies, but I kept my mouth shut.

Blood quells were only to be used at Gringotts and the Ministry. The way she used that blood quill could get her a good term in Azkaban.

The Aurors found my blood under the table and on the chair and of course the stupid idiot had signed out a blood quill at the Ministry which she could not produce. With the photograph of the back of my hand, added to the evidence, the screaming Dolores Umbridge was dragged from Dumbledore's office by the two Aurors.

Madame Bones provided an Auror to teach DADA for the rest of the year.

This had been a long day. It livened up as I approach my room as Daphne…She only wore her knickers having just stepped out of the shower and was heading back to her room. I had a thought the American description of panties was more appropriate – panties –yes I was panty-ing over the view.

/Scene Break/

I could've wished that the next months were quite and relaxing but the headmaster was still determined. He started again with the prophecy and wanted to take trips down memory lane so I could understand Tom Riddle and his life. I grinned as he kept intimating to information that would lead to my discovery of what was called a horcrux. I wondered what his reaction would be to find out that I knew more about them than he did. He kept bringing up my returning to the Dursley's as he was sure they would welcome their nephew with open arms. I further wonder how many memory charms he or his order was going to use on the Dursley family to get them to agree.

The rest of our year heading to Christmas passed in relative peace, although Hermione had some issues with Ron Weasley, but that stopped when she slugged him in the face in front of the whole Great Hall. Ron being the lowlife, that he was, and had grabbed Hermione in a quite inappropriate place. Rumor said that he got to explain his actions to his irate mother in person.

Just before the Christmas break the real pressure from Dumbledore started. He stated that his spy had information on Voldemort being able to track me using the horcrux kin my scar and was going to make a serious attempt on my life. So no place that I went was safe yada yada. I definitely wasn't going to let Dumbledore control my time and arrange my life but then he said the magical words... "Since you do not wish to remain at Hogwarts I must insist you stay with the Order of the Phoenix in London. Their building is under the Fideius charm and is quite safe." Grimmauld place here I come I thought, while I was attempting not to laugh out loud.

/Scene Break/

Christmas break finally arrived and we took the Hogwarts express to Kings Cross. Molly Weasley grabbed her kids and disappeared while I was met by MadEye Moody, and a couple of other Order members who hustled me out the door. I was laughing to myself as Dumbledore's manipulation had been enacted, Daphne was apparently lost in the crowd just as we had expected. She would not fight the Order members attempt to separate us as the Order member tried to appear as parents looking for their children. Dobby had Daphne settling comfortably, with a cup of tea, in the top floor of Grimmauld place one elf pop later. While Daphne was sipping tea, the Order members escorting me were trying to impress me with the Fideius charms and the first time entry procedures into Grimmauld place .

As I entered the front door I was appalled at the condition of the entrance hall. The living room was just as bad besides being full of a lot of Gryffindors. Not only was the entire Weasley family there but also Hermione. I was basically met with the basic theme "What the hell is he doing here?".

I was saved from answering all the questions by Molly Weasley charging in to the room.

"Harry you'll be staying in Ron's room! Right now we have a meeting so why don't you children head upstairs and unpack your things."

"Like hell he will, I won't be sleeping with no slimy Slytherin lover!" Ron shouted. That set off a bunch of yelling and screaming. So while they were reflecting on the weather I stepped out of the room and up to the top floor where I was welcome with a serious kiss.

"Harry you are correct they had no intention of letting me joining you here at Grimmauld place. It was like a human wall pushing me away from you on the platform."

"Come on let us sit on the couch and Dobby can bring us some tea and will notify us when their silly meeting is over with." No sooner than we sat down than a new tea service appeared with some biscuits.

"They were so busy yelling at each other they didn't even notice I didn't have my trunk or I slipped out of the room. We can slip down later so the yelling can start once again."

"Harry you seem to be a little bit upset, have those people downstairs affect you that much?"

"No they're just an annoying comedy routine. No, all of the yelling and screaming just kind of brought to the forefront some things. When we go back to Hogwarts will be taking our OWLs. Is really bothering me is I don't have many career choices. While I use to want to be an Auror but I'm not particularly interested in fighting Voldemort and his buddies as a career. I would like to be a professor but it's like running my Empire I'm really too young and inexperienced."

"Well we could hang around Hogwarts for the next couple of years. By the time that we graduate you'll definitely be older." Daphne giggled." So what are we going to going to do tonight?"

"What? Isn't facing Dumbledore and Molly Weasley enough for a thrilling evening?"

"They not going to cause any real trouble are they Harry?"

"No, as I have explained before, I'm no super boy. However, my spell knowledge is next to none on this planet. It's just like Dumbledore having the Fideius charm on this entire building yet you and I can come and go on this top floor which they can not find. It just the way they treat me like a mushroom an incompetent boy kept in the dark and feed shit. Come love, the tea service disappearing and that was Dobby's notification, let's get the demands and yelling over with and we may find time for a late dinner in London."

So Lord Potter and Lady Daphne, soon to be Regent to House Greengrass, descended the stairs arm in arm to find the order meeting had just finished and the remaining occupants of the house were descending upon the kitchen. I noticed that Dumbledore was chatting with Mr. Weasley while Snape was in the corner sneering in a bored sort of way at the rooms occupants.

As we entered the room a voice exploded louder than all the conversations combined, "How the hell did she get in here?"

"Now Molly I'm sure…" Dumbledore was cut off by Ron's contribution, "It's his Slytherin whore."

"Harry Potter you get her out of this house immediately! I will not stand for her type in my house." Molly screeched.

"My dear Mrs. Weasley, do not shout at us. Not only is your voice annoying as hell, but I will thank you to keep your mouth shut and stop your shrieking. This is my guest in my house…"

"I will not stand for this, do you hear me, and you had better get that scarlet woman out of here immediately!"

Molly Weasley was suddenly struck with a silencing charm as I drew my phony wand and waited it around at nothing in particular. I was sure the spell would be permanent for a few days. No one would be able to remove my spell as it had to fade away on its own accord if I didn't remove it personally. That's when numerous wands were drawn and low level spells started flying, well mostly.

Luckily we were not completely in the room but standing in the doorway so there was less area to defend. I used my phony wand almost like an orchestra conductor's wand, I just swayed my phony wand liltingly in the air as their spells were deflected into never-never land with just a thought. Of course I added a strain of music that was swaying along with my wand movements, this was only to add to their confusion. I just love Wandless magic and ancient spells.

Ron's 'Diffindo' pissed me off but as Snape yelled "Sectumsempra" Dumbledore then drew his wand but I sent a 'Depulso' into Snape driving him crashing into the far kitchen equipment. I also erected a strong wandless shield deflecting Snapes curse to the ceiling along with Ron's.. Dumbledore spell only froze everyone in the room with a swish of his wand.

If Dumbledore thought that I was going to be part of his newly formed statute collection, he found out differently. Quickly overcoming his surprise he stated, "I myself am finding it interesting on how Ms. Greengrass was able to enter this building."

Not waiting around to answer what surely would be numerous questions I said, "Well it's been fun but my lady and I shall be going out for dinner, smell you later Pops."

POP

We arrived unobserved in downtown London and I hailed a cab. The cab driver was happy to recommend a good restaurant. We settled in to an excellent meal and discussed a number of things. I was pretty much thinking of Daphne as a lifetime partner but being a typical male I was terrified of asking. That did not mean that our talks were not serious and meaningful, well most of the time.

"I think the whole lots of them are just rude children and you ought to kick them out of your house."

"Daphne I know it's my house but I don't feel right about kicking them out. Let them play their little games whether they are personal animosities or Order business trying to control my life. But speaking about games I think they do deserve at least one more pranks before we head back to school."

"I don't know about that Harry. What if Dumbledore's uses Fawkes or some enchantment to figure out where we are and ruin our vacation?"

"Believe me Daphne nobody is going to get through my wards on the top floor and that includes Fawkes."

A day later… POP,…we made an appearance by walking out of the entrance hall and up the stairs arm in arm. With my surround shields in effect, any spells cast bounced off harmlessly, and there were a couple of spells cast. With Dobby doing his invisible scouting before we entered the house, we ensured that Dumbledore was not in the building when we started strolling up the stairs.

Dobby had to tell the remainder of the tale of our second and last trip that the residents saw and did during our Christmas vacation prank. We knew about all the incapacitating spells that were cast at us but Dobby got to see some of their advance planning and actions. The second we were seen, someone was raced to make a Floo call to Dumbledore. Others were in hot pursuit to follow us and find out where we were hiding in the house. On the second floor those following us saw an illusion of Daphne and I fading totally away. Dobby had told us that a number of searches had been conducted previously in an attempt to find us. Moments later Dumbledore flamed in with Fawkes. Confusion reigned.

We spent the majority of the vacation dining out, exchanging gifts, viewing the many Christmas decorations around town and having meaningful discussions in our hideaway. Of course the kissing interlude's were one of the better parts of the vacation.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Don't miss the train

.

Daphne and I just had just left the crosswalk at King Cross station and were walking behind the glass enclosed arrival section. The entrance was a good walk away but we had plenty of time. There were numerous people arriving and departing on the plaza and sidewalks. Vehicle traffic surrounding the area was heavy but was moving at a good clip. We were enjoying not having to lug around trunks and have the adults herd us around. It was also nice not being told what to do especially in the case of one shrieking mother. Voldemort would never expect us to arrive in this Muggle fashion…wrong!

Death Eaters were arriving all around the area. They were port-keying in from the pedestrian island across the road to the entrance to the train station. Voldemort and six of his friends arrived on the sidewalk behind us. That when I was raising my Dome Shield over Daphne and myself. Deadly curses were flying just about everywhere. The Muggles were scattering or being cut down with curses all around the area. This death and destruction was not missed by the quickly departing vehicle traffic in the area.

"Harry Potter you have been a thorn in my side for a long time. You and all your little friends will be struck down this day from here to Hogwarts funny little train. You shall now die a…"

"Confringo" I yelled while waving my phony wand. This was just to hide a chain of silent spells that I was following up with. Daphne was unleashing a number spells at some of his six friends.

I was expecting Voldemort to more or less to swat away my initial spell but to my surprise something unexpected happened. Voldemort hit me in the chest with an Avada Kedavra concealed somehow within a chain of curses he through that I thought my shield would deflect. As I got knocked to my butt Voldemort stumbled backwards as my spells rammed into his shield. He stumbled backwards into the street and came face-to-face with the red commuter bus which had no intention of stopping. A commuter bus is set very low to the ground so that passengers could easily enter and depart. As I saw Voldemort disappear underneath the bus I grabbed Daphne's hand and popped away.

We arrived in and empty compartment at the rear of the Hogwarts express. As we were so early very few students and parents were on the platform. However, Aurors were Apparating in and hurrying through the portal to the Muggle side of the station.

"Harry how in the hell did you just do that? That was the killing curse!

"Daphne the explanation is quite lengthy and I would like to postpone my explanation until we are in the privacy of our quarters."

"You had better Mr.! Harry do you think Voldemort is dead?"

"Probably not. Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort made a number of horcruxes but I'm not so sure, its a different time and different place. It's another area that I'm going to have to postpone until were in more of a private area." I wondered how many other important questions I had failed to ask those so important people, the Fates and possibly the goblins. Of course there could be a thousand answers to the question of why I survived the killing curse again. The only thing that I could come up with was that the Fates had left me something in my strange life that they failed to take back. Of course it could be my mothers protection that Dumbledore always keeps yakking about. Then I had to chuckle, Voldemort had his soul jars and couldn't die so was this a gift to me to even the playing field?

Basically only the Muggle born came through Kings Cross station all the rest came by Floo or Apparited onto the platform. Once the train was underway the Muggle born were deluged with questions. Everyone want to know about the battle and how much damage was done to Kings Cross station. It wasn't until the welcoming feast that some answers were obtained.

/Scene Break/

As we entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning; "Not to worry Harry I don't believe any of the wannabe Death Eaters are going to try anything in front of all the teachers. Besides we can aggravate Snape starting tomorrow if he is not been called to glue Voldemort's pieces back in place."

We headed for our house table as I smiled at Snape as we strolled by the heads table. Not long after we took our seats Dumbledore launched into a speech and explained what happened at King Cross station. Apparently no one had seen Voldemort and I trading spells because they were not mentioning that anything had happened to Voldemort. It wasn't until later into breakfast the that the real chatter started.

"Their surely not going to be able to cover up all that damage and loss of life at the Kings Cross station, are they?" Tracy asked Daphne in disbelief.

"What do you think Harry?" Daphne tossed the question my way.

"With the Iranian Embassy siege and all the I.R.A bombings there is a good chance if they use memory charms and confusion spells they can get it done."

"What Iranian Embassy siege?" Tracy asked.

"Oh! That's right you guys don't have TV. There was a six-man terrorist team that held the building for six days until the hostages were rescued by a raid by the SAS which was broadcast live. At least we will not have to worry about the Dark Lord hopefully for a long while."

"What nonsense are you babbling, Pothead!" Draco demanded from down the table.

Daphne giggled, "Harry kind of pushed the Dark Lord to catch his bus." Giggle, giggle.

"Being a half blood he should've known better but he missed the bus, but the bus didn't miss him." That's when I broke up laughing along with Daphne.

"What nonsense is Potter spreading now?" Snape arrived to hover over our discussion." The headmaster wants you in his office once the meal is over with, Potter." Snape then slithered away, at least that was his intention. Somebody sent a tripping spell and Snape fell flat on his face. No one noticed Ron Weasley rushing in late for breakfast until all of his clothing suddenly disappeared and he started screaming. Snape was now on his feet scowling and ready to blame Potter but a screaming Weasley, who ran from the Great Hall, upstaged Snape's rant.

A good way through breakfast a large eagle owl swooped in and delivered a letter to Draco. Draco opened the letter and start reading. Draco's job fell open and he spun his head so fast to look at me I thought he left his jaw behind.

I leaned over to Daphne and whispered, "Maybe we should not have been joking about the roadkill in public."

Daphne giggled and whispered back, "Don't look now Harry but it looks like someone dumped some creatures in Draco's shorts."

When I glanced over I got the impression that Draco wanted to show someone that letter in the worst way. Guessing at the contents of the letter I figured that he couldn't just jump up, rush the heads table and show it to Snape. Draco's luck wasn't holding because just then the first bell for class rang and Dumbledore with Snape left the Great Hall.

"Come my dear, let us stroll to the headmaster's office."

"Harry should I take notes?"

"I wouldn't put yourself out, we are just going to ignore him as usual?"

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Greengrass please have a seat, a sherbet lemon candy perhaps. No, then perhaps a few questions. I seem to have misplaced you over the Christmas holidays. Where were you two hiding in Grimmauld Place?" McGonagall and Snape were attending this discussion.

"I assure you headmaster we were not hiding. You have any other questions for us?"

"Might I ask how you got to King Cross station? Did you perhaps see anything out of the ordinary in or around the station?"

"Just the usual headmaster, Death Eaters, curses, spells, and of course Voldemort, just a typical day at the train station."

"Would you be so kind as to fill us in, what was Voldemort doing when you saw him?"

"It was quite odd headmaster, Harry and I saw Voldemort catch a bus. Unfortunately with all the Death Eaters around we headed straight for the platform."

"And what have you heard about Voldemort, headmaster?

"I'm afraid Harry we will have to continues that subject a little while later."

"Excellent, will have to continue our discussion later but right now we have classes to catch, later headmaster."

/Scene Break/

While Daphne and I were solely interested in finishing our OWL testing it seemed the rest of the school was out to conduct mayhem on us verbally and physically.

Although some of the problems were our own fault. None of the houses really wanted to have anything to do with us so we sat at a different table for each meal. While most of the students that ignored us Gryffindor and Slytherin tables had individuals that didn't understand proper etiquette.

Daphne and I had just taken our seats at the Gryffindor table when Ron Weasley stormed over and started screaming. As I stood up I realized Malfoy was about my size but Ron was quite a bit taller and wider. I was also getting my fill of a number of Hogwarts students and Ron headed that list at this moment. "Potter you have some nerve bringing that's slimy snake to the Gryffindor table. Just because she is your Slytherin whore that doesn't..."

CRACK, The sound of the impact echoed around the Great Hall and was accompanied by some screams. Ron was lying on the stone floor bleeding from his nose and his jaw looked a little bit broken.

"Potter! Detention for your remaining time here at Hogwarts!" I turned and was about ready to give Snape a few dueling lessons when I thought of something better.

"Your detention is uncalled for Snape. Should your detention remain in effect I'll have no options other than declaring an honor duel with…"

"Enough! The detentions are nullified. No further punishments will be leveled over this incident." Dumbledore declared. It was obvious he was not happy but the question was with whom?

Ronald Bilius Weasley your mouth is going to get you killed" Ginny Weasely screeched while looking angrily at her brother. I swore she looked just like her mother just fifty years younger. I was glad I would not be involved with her temper and her mouth from hell. I figured she like her mother would only be happy with a milktoast male.

/Scene Break/

It was supposed to be a study time for our OWLs in the library. I told Daphne that I would return and left Tracy, Hermione, and Luna to keep her company. Actually they were chatting more about girl stuff than studying for our OWLs. This turned out to be another of my mistakes.

Rather than wander among other students I wandered off to some of the unused corridors of Hogwarts. For whatever reasons my mind was not giving me happy thoughts while my feet wandered onward. While I went missing from the Dursley's it was not all magical training. I had access to TV and computers to keep abreast of what was going on in the Muggle world and I missed that interaction. At some points in time I actually got exposed upfront personal with different aspects of Muggle society. I got to see auto racing in America to sailboat racing in Australia. I actually got some on the ground observation of a couple of wars in progress. My mentors wanted me exposed to things that were sickening to awesome. While it is not nice to see someone ripped apart from a fully automatic weapon to the destructive power of bombs, rockets, or flying gunship, still it was awesome. I suddenly realized I was not alone in this dark corridor.

I transformed into my animagus form of a very large Black Panther and moved to some of the darker shadows. I transformed because I knew I could see better and I wasn't happy with what I was seeing. They appeared to be eight older students wearing Death Eater masks but their robes identified them from all the houses at Hogwarts. My animal side wanted to shred them but instead I slipped past them in the dark corridor and headed back to the library.

/Scene Break/

"Are you nervous Harry?"

"Absolutely terrified my dear and I am ready to enter the chamber and end it all."

"That is not helping Harry, these are important tests."

"You and I are going to get at least an acceptable in every subject area. But I have to ask you, so what if you got it outstanding in each area, are you going to go to work for the Ministry?"

"Of course not Harry I'm planning on opening my own business."

"So what good are the OWLs other than meeting the minimal ministry minutia? But right now my dear we must go to breakfast because our first owl exam will start shortly"

/Scene Break/

The owls were done now we were told that at sometime during the summer we would receive our results.

"Okay, the owls are done and were going to have to finish off the rest of the year. However, you and I are going to get all fancied up in our fancy Muggle attire so I can take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

"So Lord Potter, where are you taking the soon to be, Regent to House Greengrass?"

"A surprise my lovely darling, so be appropriately surprised."

The next evening I popped Daphne where we could pick up a cab and start our enjoyable evening.

High on the seventh floor, with an amazing view of the London's skyline, the maître d' welcomed us to The Roof Gardens, Babylon restaurant, London.

"Oh Harry, the view is just breathtaking."

"I'm glad you like it Daphne but never fear the evening is just beginning."

We chatted, munched on the beginner's as we were having a romantic evening and finally the (Mains) arrived. Daphne went with the roasted Scottish Cod while I was attempting the Roasted Fillet of Beef. That's when I spied them falling from the sky in our area of London.

I leaped up ran to the railing and started firing curses. I'd seen some missiles that were used during the 1982 Falklands war up close and in real life action. The how and the why they arrived here I didn't know, all I knew was that they were flying death. I started throwing every explosive and destructive curse I knew. The skies over our part of London started to light up but then came, apparently out of nowhere, the iron bombs. No one was going to miss the destruction when they went off. Of course I couldn't stop all of them I only got a number of them close to my location. The blitz of London finally stopped. I threw a wad of pounds on the table grabbed Daphne's hand and popped to our quarters in Hogwarts.

"Harry what the hell's going on? I don't even know where to start. How in the hell did you get your curses to go that far and to hit all those things flying over our heads?"

"Daphne those things were missiles or rockets and iron bombs. And you saw what disruption they did when they went off. I only wish I was strong enough to have put up a shield to stop them all. Voldemort apparently has raided or captured one or multiple munitions sites."

"I think we need to get Dobby to get us something to eat since our meal was interrupted and then let's call it a night."

/Scene Break/

Luckily the next morning we were able to almost finish breakfast when the world erupted in many ways. The morning owls brought in their normal delivery of letters, the Daily Profit, and some students had Muggle newspapers. The Great Hall erupted in emotions from disbelief to astonishment and had many questioning students.

Who had shoved the newspapers in front of us was missed as I stared at my picture on the front page of each of the newspapers. Both the wizard and Muggle newspapers had more photos within their many pages. They showed me standing by a railing with both my arms extended with what appeared to be lightning emanating from both of my hands. I had never thought about all the cameras at the restaurant and in the surrounding area.

The Muggle newspapers talk about English rockets/missiles called Seawolf attached to a type XXIII frigate. They talk about BOLT-177 laser Walleyes and iron bombs.

The newspapers however had two different outlooks. The Daily Profit was raving about my exposing the magical community while saving London. The Muggle newspapers were speculating on who this person was and his super powers in saving lives and property. That was generally what I got to see from the newspapers when the Great Hall doors flew open admitting the Minister of Magic and dozens of others all screaming and yelling.

A glance at the head table showed Dumbledore with a Cheshire cat grin as he stared at me.

"Daphne hang on we're leaving." We joined hands and I popped us to Grimmauld place.

As we arrived," Harry do you think leaving was wise? You know they are going to want to yell at you"

"Daphne… Look… I mean… Damn this has more problems than I care to count. First off let's see what kind of manipulations Dumbledore comes up with. Right now I can't show my face in the Muggle world nor the magical world. If Dumbledore can't talk them into believing him then we will just head for the colonies. I'm sure the Dark Lord can find us there just as he does here."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 -Why win when you loose

.

"Master Harry, Dumbly just arrived downstairs."

"Thank you Dobby. Well my dear, shall we go down?"

"Yes dear, I think we shall."

Daphne and I had remained secluded but had sent Dobby out for newspapers, etc. Special editions were flying from every media source. We had given up learning what was going on from the newspapers. I was the hero, a villain, or some super being from some planet called Krypton.

"Harry my boy, it's good to see you and the lovely Miss Greengrass. I must say you do know how to stir up the pixies." Dumbledore continued and I assume he would get to the point sooner or later.

Dumbledore's cheerful greeting let me somewhat relax as it appeared it was not going to be a head on conflict. There was a good possibility that he might be here in an attempt to drag me off for a trial. While there were dozens of other possibilities it was now a wait and see game.

"Minister Fudge was all for tossing you through the veil when he learned that the magical community is not as hidden as everyone thinks. The English government has stopped in demanding your identity so that they could make the appropriate awards…"

"Dumbledore let us cut to the bone, what did everybody decide?" I figured it was more like what Dumbledore had decided.

"You of course will have to attend a number of award ceremonies. However they will not be open to the public. A few dignitaries and some reporters will of course be there. Your notoriety has spread around the planet and I fear there is nowhere you can go without being recognized. This will make you easier to find by Voldemort's forces in the magical world but you will have a larger problem in the mundane world."

Dumbledore paused so that I could ask him why I would have problems. I was also sure he was again trying to again manipulate me. "And why would that be?" I asked.

"My dear boy I'm afraid that the Muggle newspapers have made you a superhero capable of many astounding things. It is obvious you will be deluged with requests and hounded for your assistance. Again going into the Muggle world will also make it easier for Voldemort's forces in locating you." Like I don't know glamor charms.

"And what solution have you come up with headmaster for Harry and I?"

"I would suggest you remain as a student at Hogwarts. Since you have completed your owls I'm offering you Harry a job as a teaching assistant. This will come with several offers such as private quarters and the capability of remaining at Hogwarts over the summer vacation."

"We will indeed give this our serious consideration headmaster. He will have your answer before Monday's start of classes." I said this in a serious manner while trying not to break out in laughter.

We returned to the top floor. "Dobby!"

POP

"What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry?"

"Now what would you be so kind as to pop over to the Dragons Breath Restaurant and make reservations for two at 7 o'clock under the name of Evans."

POP

"Harry could he have been any more obvious?"

"I think he believes that we are little slow or overly impressed by his greatness. A touch of magic and a bit of glamour charms and we can go anywhere as the Evans or the Joneses. I say we tell him to go to hell." That's when Hedwig arrived and offered her leg with a note attached.

The note read, "Take Dumbledore offer chew toy, your Mentors." I just shook my head and collapsed onto the couch.

"Harry what's wrong?" I just handed her the note. This evening was going to be a long discussion. How was I to explain that I was the chew toy of mentors that were considered to be mythical entities? All my training took place somewhere that you could call never-never land and be considered as sane after saying you had lunch with THE Fates. What were Dumbledore's plans how are they going to affect Daphne and I?

Well it had indeed been a long dinner and only lightly covered over just about every area of my life. In the end Daphne agreed and we were back at students awaiting the summer break.

/Scene Break/

Summer rolled on and I was appointed as a teaching assistant. That provided Daphne and I with better private quarters but it also gave the headmaster leeway and he started with the prophecy that applied to me and wanted to take trips down memory lane so I could understand Tom Riddle and his life. Luckily the headmaster was also the Chief Warlock and a representative to the ICW, so his time was limited.

With all this time on our hands I had Dobby prepare a private meal on the private beach on one of my estates in Spain. Daphne and I were still in our dating stages so I popped us there to the waters edge to encounter a beautiful sunset over the Mediterranean Sea. As darkness fell I activated the lighting and escorted her to the table for delicious meal.

I was working hard trying to make as many romantic occasions as possible as it was our summer.

/Scene Break/

During Dumbledore's little training sessions and from my previous knowledge it was obvious that Dumbledore was losing his mental faculties. He was suggesting that I alone should hunt down Riddle's horcruxes.

"Harry school starts next week and this will be our last meeting concerning Voldmort but I wish to bring up another point. It is tradition that all students ride the Hogwarts express at the beginning of each year. I wish you to do so as Harry Potter the student. I will make it known at the welcoming feast that you are going to be a teaching assistant."

I was speechless, all I could do was nod as I left for Dumbledore's office. I don't know if he had a plan but he was deftly putting everybody's life in jeopardy. I could see Death Eaters running down the Muggle side of the Kings Cross station flinging killing curses in every direction. I could even see Voldemort pop onto the platform cutting down students left and right. Yes Dumbledore was losing it!

/Scene Break/

I popped Daphne and myself onto the platform an hour early. It was odd to see absolutely no one on the platform. I got Daphne situated in a compartment. After her renewing the argument that she should be with me I got her to promise to remain on the train and out of any curses flying through windows. She and I chatted until people started to arrive on the platform at which time I kept the train at my back as I stood on the platform. I had promised Dumbledore to ride the train as Harry Potter and I would drop the glamour I was currently wearing just prior to the train's departure. I had no intention of drawing a crowd around me especially if there were killing curses flying about. And the waiting began.

I was beginning to feel like I should just leave this whole insane world of magic. As far as I could see there was no increased security nor security personnel. At least it was about time for the train to be loaded and depart that's when Voldmort 'apparated' in with a number of his followers. I drop my glamour charms, screaming started, people started running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Ah! There is the boy who is almost as famous as I am." Voldemort had started his monologue. "Being a merciful Lord you will suffered my hands for hours… Blah, blah.

I have no idea why these villains insisted on running their mounts to their victims. I for one would never interrupt an enemy who was making a mistake.

Voldemort finally sent one of his favorite curses, the Cruciatus Curse.

I lazily flicked my hand and the spell from Voldemort flew away harmlessly. I had not wanted to start curses flying but all of his yakking at me allowed me to erect one of my stronger shields. His Death Eaters were now flinging curses in all directions as Aurors appeared from under invisibility cloaks and Disillusionment Charms.

Unfortunately the late arriving Weasley clan was being hustled through the barrier by their mother only to face an Avada Kedavra curse. My multicolored spell was headed toward Voldemort. He was taking no chances and erected an energy consuming shield. He must have been taking no chances since he did not recognize my spell. It didn't make much difference as the spell collapsed his shield tossing him down to the floor. Voldemort suddenly disappeared along with a couple of his still standing Death Eaters. One of the Death Eaters I could've sworn was Snape.

I boarded the train and made my way to the compartment containing Daphne. I was not interested in talking to or seeing anyone. I sealed the compartment and put up a charm making the compartment appear empty. If anybody wants to talk with me they could come to Hogwart to do so. The Auror had stated that was their plans. I wasn't sure that I would ever lose the sight of that platform. Death and the destruction and all of the dead children, it would haunt me to my dying day.

The train finally arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Doubting there would be a welcoming feast we headed to our quarters. We both took a sleeping drought with hopes of forgetting this day.

/Scene Break/

Luckily Dumbledore was not around the first week and Professor McGonagall was running the school. I had a few choice words for the headmaster whenever he returned. I was not the only one as many students were missing permanently from Hogwarts. Ron's mother and older brother Charlie were among those receiving the killing curse.

A week later at lunch, "So how does it feel to be a teaching assistant for Professor Lupin?" Daphne asked.

"It's okay I guess. I get the grade all of the essays which really sucks. I… Oh look who turned up. I'll be right back I need to make an appointment to speak with Dumbledore."

Later in Dumbledore's office, "Dumbledore I want to inform you that one of the Death Eaters on platform 9¾ looked a lot like Snape." I really wanted to lambaste Dumbledore but I kept my mouth shut. What I thought did not make anything a fact.

Dumbledore sighed. "I trust Severus," he answered, ignoring the implication.

"I know, and you're probably the only one who does."

"Harry I'll be free this Friday at 1 o'clock so we can continue our journey into the life of Tom Riddle."

Again I just nodded and went back to join Daphne. I wondered what little piece of information Dumbledore would be dropping at our next meeting. He showed one memory of Riddle eyeing a golden cup which got stolen. i.e. I was to deduce that this could probably be another one of Riddle's little horcruxes. Why Dumbledore couldn't just come straight out and say that's what he thought I would probably never know.

/Scene Break/

The school year progressed with me mostly grading essays from Lupin's classes and attending my school classes.

"Daphne I'm bored to death let's go someplace this summer."

"Well after visiting my parents I think we can afford a week or two someplace. Let me think about it for a while."

/Scene Break/

After a two-week stay with Daphne's parents Daphne had us hopping around from sun bathing in Greece the pulling slot handles in Las Vegas. We had an excellent time and we didn't get to see a single Death Eater. When we got back we found Dumbledore running in circles trying to find a new DADA professor as well as him having to testify in front of the Wizengamot. Just when I thought I was going to have to attend some more of his Riddle lessons Dumbledore had to run off for a week due to an emergency meeting at the ICW.

Just when I thought there were going to give the chew toy a break, "Harry I'm bored. Let's go to London for some fast food and we can walk around for a while in this beautiful weather."

We were just walking off all the fast food when Daphne had just had to see the view from the Millennium Bridge. Luckily we were just approaching the bridge and not on it as broom flying Death Eaters arrived and started hurling curses at the bridges supporting structures. There were a lot of people on that bridge and I was sure it was going to come down. I was able to hit a few of the Death Eaters and hopefully some of the people on the bridge were able to get off the bridge before it came down. The next morning at breakfast all I could do was mumble about those dammed cameras.

"You do look powerful in these pictures. I don't think the Ministry is going to be able to cover up this mess."

/Scene Break/

Next thing we knew school was starting and I was in the headmaster's office once again.

"Harry my boy I'm somewhat in a bind and that I haven't been able to come up with a DADA Professor other than professor Snape. However I feel it wise that he only instructs fourth years above. I like to offer you a job a professor for the first through third-year. We will have to do a bit of rescheduling on your current classes that you attend but it is manageable."

"I accept the position headmaster. If there's nothing else like to let Daphne know the good news." I literally floated through the halls to the great Hall to tell Daphne this fabulous news.

As with all good things there was a downside. My Riddle training was now moved to Sunday mornings. It wasn't the second Sunday of Riddle training when Dumbledore slipped in some information which slightly ticked me off.

Dumbledore had been speaking on he said, "It's highly important to know what items Riddle might have made into horcruxes such as that scar on your forehead as its…"

Dumbledore had always been slipping in innuendos such as the Dark Lord does not understand love which makes them vulnerable to love. His last bit of information really set me off…

"Let me spell this out in real simple terms. My parents drew this design on me with special ink and conducted a ritual they bought from the goblins. Basically when the killing curse struck the ritual shields it made me immune to his killing curses via his magical signature. There is no love or magical blood based on love. Oh! One other thing if you want Riddle's horcruxes you can hunt them down yourself because I'm sure not going to waste my time." I then stomped out the door completely ticked off.

"Honestly Daphne, Dumbledore had a long time ago stated the only way to destroy a horcrux was to destroy the container that it resided in; so is he expecting me to destroy myself?"

"Calm down Harry. Let's head off to Grimmauld place for the weekend. We can even go to that Chinese place you like for dinner, what do you say Harry?

It was a relaxing evening and the Sunday walk in the park made the weekend special. Dumbledore could take his stroll down memory lane this Sunday alone. At Hogwarts one was always rushing whether it was to get the class or to meals. I decided that the next weekend we were going to repeat this leisure side of life.

Unbeknownst to me Dumbledore was out hunting horcruxes and to his credit he actually found a couple. He locked them securely in his secret hiding place in his office. Then he made a drastic mistake…

"Severus my good friend I'm in serious need of some help this weekend and I wish for you to accompany on a mission."

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore could smell salt and hear rushing waves; a light, chilly breeze ruffled his beard as he looked out at a moon-lit sea. He was standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below him.

When Snape and Dumbledore reached the craggy outcrop he found steps that led into a large cave. He clambered up the steps to find themselves standing in the middle of the cave. "Yes, this is the place," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ran to his fingers backward and forward over a particular spot, until finally he stopped, his hand pressed flat against the wall.

"Here," he said. "We go on through here. The entrance is concealed." There was a flash of silver, and a spurt of scarlet blood; the rock face was fed the red blood. A doorway appeared and they found themselves in a cavern with On ominous looking Lake.

Dumbledore scooped the locket from the bottom of the stone basin and stowed it inside his robes. Wordlessly, he gestured to Snape , the Inferi seemed unaware that their quarry was leaving from the potions that Snape poured on the lake.

Upon returning to Hogwarts Dumbledore was exceedingly happy and just just passing the gargoyle as they heading up to his office...

"Alright Albus I have to ask what was that which you retrieved and why is it so important?"

"Severus it contains part of the Dark Lord's soul once eliminated the Dark Lord will become mortal and anyone could kill him."

Dumbledore's had entered his office and headed toward his desk while Snape had just entered the office door and...

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the back.

"Stupefy came from Professor McGonagall who was off to one side reviewing the books on Dumbledore's shelves while awaiting his return.

Professor McGonagall reapplied the stunning spell, wrapped Snape in magical ropes and used the floo to call the DMLE. Snape was hauled off and put into a jail cell unable to tell his Lord what he had discovered.

/Scene Break/

"Harry I assume you heard what happened while you were gone this weekend. I asked you to come here for a number of reasons. Madam Bones from the DMLE will be joining us shortly."

"As I understand it Snape killed Dumbledore and is currently in a Ministry cell."

"Indeed I will let Madam Bones discuss that with you. What I would like to ask you is to teach all seven years of the DADA classes. We have no other candidates with teaching experience and we must provide an instructor for the course. Now before you answer Madam Bones is providing an Auror to be present in each of your classes. Auror Tonks is there only to provide technical assistance should the need arrive. Will you accept the position?"

"I'm more than honored Professor and I am happy to accept your offer."

The floo fire rose in the fireplace and Madam Bones exited followed by two Aurors.

"Minerva have of you explain what's going on to Mr. Potter?"

"No Amelia, I have left that honor to you and your office."

"Mr. Potter..."

"Please call me Harry, Madam Bones"

"Harry, this is extremely difficult to explain what Dumbledore was looking for and why Snape killed him."

"Madam Bones are you referring to horcruxes?"

"Oh! Good! After we interrogated Snape with Veritaserum we had to go to the Department of Mysteries to find out what a horcrux was. Since that time Snape has been held incommunicado and anyone visiting him is obliviated on information of a horcrux when they leave. We have enough information that we do not want the Dark Lord to obtain the knowledge that we know. The locket that Dumbledore was trying to obtain was supposedly a horcrux but in fact it was a phony."

"Professor McGonagall might I suggest you turn over all the memories in Dumbledore's pensive to Madam Bones. I assume Madam Bones you're going to follow up on these despicable items."

"Indeed Mr. Potter."

"So I'll leave you to it as soon as I have headmistress McGonagall provide me with the course outline for all my seven years DADA classes."

I smiled to myself as I left the new headmistress's office. They could all run circles and search for the obscure. I now had classes to teach and my weekends to relax with Daphne. Anything besides enjoying my life was going to make the very, very upset.

/Scene Break/

And so started my dubious career as a professor at Hogwarts. It wasn't until I taught the fourth years that I started to run into minor problems. Not long after I became so upset that I offer each class an option. Either they act as students or duel me. The fifth year classes knew they could beat me while the six years classes took it as a fact. Seven year classes considered it insulting to think someone so young could possibly duel their high proficiency. By the end of the second week I had no further problems in any of my classes.

They couldn't leave Dumbledore departing in peace, not that I was a big fan nor would I badmouth the dead headmaster. Voldemort desecrated Dumbledore's tomb for some wand.

While it is a requirement that you be let in to the grounds of Hogwarts through the main gates and you couldn't apparate onto Hogwarts grounds, nothing stopped you from entering. You can climb over the fence or take a long walk through the forbidden forest but the easiest way was to fly with a broom.

"Voldemort's got the Elder Wand." Daphne yelled.

"True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand." I answered.

"But…"

"Daphne do not worry about what you can't fix or stop."

/Scene Break/

While the DMLE was running in circles trying to catch up with all the Death Eater attacks I was happily acting as a professor at Hogwarts. Daphne and I took the weekends to enjoy each other with various trips tasting different foods in London.

In Voldemort secret hideout; Voldemort was showing off to his troops.

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! I now have the wand it is now time to take Hogwarts. Gather our forces as we will strike tomorrow!"

/Scene Break/

The battle raged for hours with Voldemort using giants, trolls and his army of Death Eaters. Slowly but surely the defenders still standing were forced backwards and into Hogwarts. As in the movies or some book thrillers Voldemort and I were circling each other on the steps of Hogwarts.

It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his red eyes stared, a snake was about to strike.

"I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!" Voldemort boasted as he raised the Elder Wand toward the sky.

Voldemort then directed the wand at me as he yelled the most irrelevant spell; "Avada Kedavra!" I started moving as I raised my arms and started casting.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled using my right hand as my left hand was not idle. Voldemort killing curse stopped as it hit a shield of marble and exploded in a deadly noisy dusty dust. Using my right hand to send many flashy spells my left hand was surreptitiously lifting one of the stone gargoyle from over the main entrance tower. The boar with extended wings drifted from its two stories perch and over the top of Voldemort and I let gravity exert itself on the huge gargoyle.

Voldemort faux body of someone's baby, blood, Wormtail's hand, and a bone from his father could not take the gargoyle crushing his body into the steps of Hogwarts. There was only one problem, the gargoyles extended wings caught enough air to be tilted and it missed the crushing blow I intended for Voldemort. The gargoyles wing did strike Voldemort in a crushing blow. From there it was all speculation. Whether you ask the great magical scholars or a drunk at the Leakey cauldron everyone would have their own expert opinion. Some would say he will return but I was there. In all my experiences with Riddle when he lost his body a black mist escaped to return at a later time. What leaked out from underneath gargoyle was a black mist but I didn't stand there basically in shock but started casting. I threw everything that I've ever learned at the black mist. I sent containment spells, and anti-everything spells, as several other black mists arrived. The arriving mists circled the gargoyle and the contained black mist but then dissipated. Not departed but dissipated.

My two Knuts is that the black mist I contained was the same one that possessed Quirrell and was the original Riddle. The other black mists were called to support his magically constructed body. I thought that his Horcruxes could not go back to their original containers after being summoned. The original mist was not controlling and existing in the constructed body so the arriving mists tried to join with the original. I had put Voldemort mist in a magical sealed containment that the other souls could not penetrate and the magical constructed body was already falling to pieces by the time they arrived. The arriving mists dissipated. I believed Riddle could finally be dealt with but I had to cast my exorcism spells…

I'm standing there maintaining my containment spell while starting a long exorcism spell and everybody else, their going crazy with happiness. Couldn't they see? People are rushing toward me to shake my hand and pat me on the back. That was when Voldemort the mist escaped my containment field and rushed straight at me and when it struck me my world went dark.

/Scene Break/

"Oh lookee our chew toy is waking up." I opened my eyes to see Death grinning at me." You did real good by bringing the last part of Riddle with you so we're off to a new game you and I." My thoughts began to roar and the roar was turning into an all burning idea, 'I will not!'...

"So this is it? This is the end of my chew toy status after I fix your problems? What of my promised normal life? What lies are you going to tell me this time? Let me guess your here to cart me away into your realm or are you going to send me off to another dimension?" All the while I was determined, 'I will not!'

"Oh no Harry! You're our chew toy and clean-up specialist for unexpected events. You see sending you back in time to start again is within our agreement. Your current dimension will still be you're dimension when you arrive, I promise you...' _Obliviate'!_

A/N: Just to make sure that there is no confusions Harry Potter just got his entire memory erased.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe? With over 765,000 Harry Potter stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize.

Chapter 28 – Which magic?

"Okay enough with the books Hermione! I need a few words with you without your nose stuck in a book."

"You look serious Harry, is their a problem?"

"Hermione I need for you to promise me something. We've been going to school here for the last few years, and well you're my very best friend, but some of what I have to so far kept from you may put an end to our friendship."

"Harry I can never see that ever happening so why don't you just spit it out."

"I need you to promise me never to repeat what I'm about ready to tell you. Well you'll understand after I explained and who you can and can't tell."

"Of course Harry you're my only best friend and I would want to lose you just because I blabbed something that's private. Guess that's why you wanted to talk privately in my room."

"Besides being my best friend and martial art partner you are going to find out some information shortly whether I tell you or not. I don't want to lose you because you might feel that I never trusted you enough to tell you before someone else does."

"Honest Harry I will not tell a soul."

"Okay, before I tell you my life history you have to know that you are a witch and I am a wizard. This is not a joke if you think I'm going crazy and wish to run I really can't blame you."

"WOW! So that's why all those weird things happen around me? Is there a book on being a witch or wizard?"

"Magic is real Hermione when you turn eleven a magical school will contact you. So are you interested in my story?"

"You better believe it Harry."

"Let me see if I can start this without too much confusion. A very bad wizard killed my parents and tried to kill me. My Godfather showed up and took me away as he should. However the head of the magical school sent someone to take me elsewhere at the same time. The head of the magic school is named Dumbledore. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes Harry."

"I will need to fill you in all these separate areas but right now I will be giving you only the bare-bones. Anyway, Dumbledore is also some big muckity-muck in the magical government and he charged my godfather with kidnapping me. So we both ran off and hid and to this day we are both still fugitives from the magical government..."

"Harry, can you teach me some real magic?"

"Yes and no. Were not allowed to do magic or have wands until we're eleven years old. However, my godfather has a very extensive library in Grimmauld Place which I have been reading. In that library there are a number of rituals that can be performed and I have performed a number of them. I've made my bones nearly unbreakable and long-lasting; it only required some of my hair and some plants. Then there was this power boosting ritual, its listed as 'dark arts' for a reason, you have to steal someone else's blood. Luckily there's a blood bank in town. I have also been learning magic spells. I'm getting off track... My godfather did not want to lock me up in a house that is why I am here at Hugh Myddelton Primary School and with you on the weekends for the martial arts training classes. My name is not really Harry Black but Harry Potter."

"Oh! Did you say a library?"

"That's my Hermione." I said causing a large smile on her face. "First we have to introduce the subject of your being a witch to your parents and all the secrecy rules and laws surrounding that information. Then if they approve I can show you the Black library."

"Oh! That's going to be fun." Hermione giggled. "I just have to give them my 'please help me eyes' and pretend that I am about ready to break down into tears."

Hermione was really my best friend and I really worried about losing her. If I ended up going to Hogwarts there was no way she wouldn't learn who I was and she might feel I didn't trust her enough so now was a time to come clean. That of course depended on my going to Hogwarts. Going to Hogwarts was still up in the air as Sirius Black, my godfather, was not happy with a number of people. The list was quite extensive. Peter Pettigrew headed the list as the secrets keeper that revealed the secret and got my parents killed. Dumbledore was next on the list trying to take me away from Sirius. Then there was Remus Lupin. Lupin gave me a headache when Sirius explained his logic. While Lupin was like a brother to Sirius, his best mate, Sirius still trusted him but wanted nothing to do with him when it came to secrets and trust and Dumbledore. In other words Dumbledore could do absolutely no wrong in Lupin's opinion. If Sirius told Lupin some private, swear you won't tell, information that information soon made it to the ear of Albus Dumbledore. Therefore, from the beginning, we never came near to Lupin or Dumbledore. Personally I didn't see why the Marauders were still not in a Hogwarts detention if that's the way Lupin acted. And then there was Snape.

/Scene Break/

"So Harry, your girlfriend has invited us over this weekend to meet the parents. Are you trying to catch up with me as a ladies man extraordinaire? Or should I ask when the wedding is to be held?" Sirius Black could be a real pain in the posterior but he was my pain in the ass.

"No you goofball, I'm going to need you as an adult there to explained to Hermione's parents about her being a witch and magic rules and laws. You don't think there going to listen to this kid. Although you Sirius are mentally a kid even though you look like an adult. Now if you were to get me a wand in Knockturn alley…?"

"Hah! You think I'm crazy enough to get you a wand? Your enough of a terror as it is, so you get to wait."

There were a number of things that I was keeping from Sirius as well as Hermione. I found a number of rituals that I had performed by myself. Furthermore I had researched a number of areas and one of them being a Lord Voldemort. Sirius had told me about how my parents had died and how I had obtained the scar of my forehead. Actually no one really knew much as I was the only one who survive the encounter. So, one of my first rituals was a memory ritual. It was to help me learn faster but a surprise side effect was it also let me remember everything from the moment I first opened my eyes for the first time. While I got to see Voldemort hurl the killing curse at me I also saw it rebound and a black mist striking me in my forehead. I also got to see Hagrid rushing in an attempt to grab me and take me to Dumbledore within minutes of the event.

The Black library contained largely dark arts texts and went back into early history. History was super cool, especially when it mentions something odd, weird or unusual. I was into the odd and useful as I was looking through the library and in many cases what I found was unbelievable. That is why I spent most of my free time reading in the Black library. The Black library had a ritual to get rid of that black mist that was residing in my forehead scar. That ritual was dark and really hurt! Man it hurt like hell! But then one day I hit the jackpot of weird…

Dominant resilient genes really got my attention. Hell that was modern verbiage for an old description. While the books in the library referred to it under different nomenclature and theories it was referring to was human genes. Because of genes you got magic or you got no magic. A number of the black family had been healers in St. Mungo's or actually ran the place. There was a lot of information on a magical's magical core and and the need to use a magical focus and how that worked. However the parchments talked about if the right genes were present that magic could be felt and the possible tapping directly into the Ley lines was possible. I've been messing around trying to feel my magic and I had the feeling that I had found magic coming from a Ley line. It was there the same as my magical core but just sitting off to the side. All had to do was reach out and grab it but I was not crazy enough to access that kind of power without some more research. Nevertheless, I was indeed researching in many and varied areas in the Black library.

/Scene Break/

That weekend at the Grangers house: "I'm sorry young man but that is a fanciful tail. We would need to see some of this magic before we could believe." Mr. Granger was not making it easy and about that time I panicked thinking Hermione would be told never to see me and I made a boo-boo bringing the subject up. I was panicking. Sirius was supposed to be here and showing and explaining magic but he was probably off chasing some skirt and had been delayed.

At that moment, without owning a wand, all I could do was make the teacup shake a bit with wandless magic. I didn't realize that instead of trying to grab my cores' magic power I had panicked and grabbed the nearest Ley Lines' magic power. The tea cup smashed into the ceiling definitely causing a few EEPs and the dropping of a few jaws a few centimeters. But seconds later there came a half a dozen almost silent POPs which got everyone's attention and a couple of shrieks. The arrivals stood about 5 foot tall and looked human but they had pointed ears like Spock in Star Trek.

"Might we ask who performed that magic?" One of the pointy eared ones asked.

Being that I'm only going on eleven years of age, and had done the magic, I timidly raised my hand a bit.

"You will return to this spot within this hour of your departure time. Please place your hand on my arm."

I think everybody was somewhat in shock and no one moved to stop me as I put my hand on the persons arm. This was odd and weird and right down my alley They popped me onto a cobblestone street that led to cottages that resided amongst the trees and shrubbery and huge amounts of flowers. The cottages resembled what one would imagine to be old wood cutters type cottages deep in the forest. The Village was like some rustic scene in some medieval time.

They directed me to what appeared to be a meeting hall which was full of people.

"I Caledor present to you a new Ley line user, prepare for his training." This appeared to go over well with the assembled people. I told myself that I could now stop with the knots in my stomach but the knots were not listening that well.

I then got escorted to what looked like a hospital or chemistry lab combined with bubbling cauldrons. Along the way my escort explained that they were high elves and were hidden away from the humans. Everything was happening so fast my brain was having trouble processing all that was going on.

"Have a seat Harry. I am going to put my hands on either side your head. This will allow me to know you. The power that you have accessed can be very dangerous to my people. This test will not hurt and should you pass this test we will provide you training so that you may use it properly."

I nodded my head in understanding but the elf had his hands on the side of my head before I could ask what would happen if I didn't pass.

All I can say is WOW! I must've passed because he left some information on how to elf travel and where this village was located. The downside was a training schedule and a number of rules.

"Harry now that you can travel here everyday at 5 AM your time, here is your excuse for what happened. At this time I wish for you to stroll with me around our village. It is unusual that a human is welcomed which will find yourself not only welcome but quite the curiosity to the residents."

Caledor was right as we strolled individual elves introduce themselves explained their involvement in my training. This of course completely over my head, what the hell was symbiotic assimilation training? So as we strolled around town I asked, "What kind of training shall I be receiving?" I was hoping that Caledor could explain it in simple speak.

"Mostly control of your new magic as well as your mind. Your desire can power your magic without the need for a formal incantation and wizard wand core magic. You'll find you have no use for your wizard magical core and you will find the Ley lines quite useful and providing unlimited magical power. You must however never feed the power from one into the other as they are completely separate powers. That action would be quite fatal. That is one of the things I checked for because with unlimited power from the Ley lines one must have good intentions and mental control."

I figured my wand skills and using my magical core spells were always available from the Black library. This Ley line magic was already holding my interest.

I popped back to the Grangers to find a highly upset godfather. I found that I had been gone only for minutes but... The Grangers were still trying to find everything about magic from Sirius and who those funny people were that took Harry. Sirius only had half the answers as he was worried about me. After what had transpired the Grangers had no doubt that magic was real. After I popped back in and I pried Hermione off of me, everything settled down and I provided a cover story that the high elves provided. After what Caledor had explained my list of secrets were growing and could not be revealed even to family. I also had a good idea why the high elves were hidden away.

Sirius usually slept till noon so with my training starting at 5 AM he would never know about my training as I normally return from primary school in the afternoon. I continued my martial arts training on the weekends. Even that training did not stay normal.

With all of the rituals that I've been messing around with they of course had to show up in the martial arts classes especially in the area of speed. I was not trying to show off or be impressive but my instructor must have noticed. He apparently brought this to the attention of his Master. This I did not learn until…

It was the weekend and the class was doing our repetitions when the instructors all stopped and came to a bow as someone who just entered the dojo. This guy had to be 900 years old but as he approach the class one of the instructors looked in my direction and the ancient approach me and bowed. While I was doing the appropriate response he got down on his knees so he was almost eye to eye with this ten year old. All of a sudden punches and other strikes from the judo kata were suddenly upon me from the old guy. They were part of the normal routine training strikes so I performed the normal counters. That's when the old guy went dangerous and I barely got out with my skin. I later found out that he had switched to Taekwon-Do full contact karate. While he still look like he was on his knees I swear he was floating around and damn dangerous. In the end all he said was, "I will train him". And he left…I soon found out I had my new Master on the weekends who was my size and was monitored by the elderly Sabom-nim. I was also happy that magic had an effective bruise removal cream.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts letters arrived which made Hermione jump up and down but Sirius and I ignored them, we are fugitives already.

"Sirius I understand I'm the Boy-Who-Lived but couldn't I go to the colonies, I hear that there is a school called Salem?"

"Harry English law says that you can be legally home schooled. If you were to go to Salem Institute there is the possibly that they could legally or illegally snatch you up and then you would be under the control of the English Ministry.

"No sweat Sirius I think I knew the answer before asked the question." What I wished was that I really knew the contents of a number of things. The high elves had to explain that they have a prophecy, the goblins had a prophecy, Dumbledore had a prophecy, and even the dwarves had a prophecy over one Harry Potter. However, they had explained that if I was kept in the dark I would not try to fulfill something I knew nothing about. In a weird way that made sense but in another way it really pissed me off. Then out of nowhere three words echoed through my head…"I will not!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – The third floor and the philosopher's stone

.

I squeezed in time with Hermione is much as possible. The high elf training didn't provide any super curses or spells but mental control and use of the Ley lines without the use of a wand and frying myself to a crisp. The mental control did have some side effects like being able to stop people from reading my mind while it gave me the ability to read other people's auras. The high elves did provide me with a wand to use with my wizard magical core but Caledor was right, I preferred the power of the Ley lines, the power was intoxicating.

The high elves gave me a break as Hermione headed off to Hogwarts and Sirius was demanding some fun time with his godson. By this time the elves only demanded a couple of hours in the month so this let Sirius time to run amok in amusement parks and water worlds as he dragged me around in the colonies. Of course I wasn't complaining about the fun time but I was missing Hermione already.

/Scene Break/

Sirius was mentally a kid at heart. At any given moment he would be off chasing some skirt and the next moment he would be off to an amusement park and their roller coasters. Sirius was also big into pranking. I could wake up in the morning with a bucket of cold water drenching me as I exited my bedroom door or find that my noon tea turned my hair blue. The high elves had insisted that I go and Sirius considered this next action a prank and hilarious, I found it quite informative.

Under glamour charms we entered Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Master goblin if you be so kind I would like to speak to the Black account manager." I saw Sirius flash the Black's head of house ring as he requested his account manager.

Shortly we were escorted into the bowels of Gringotts. While I got to sit in a very uncomfortable chair in front of an empty desk Sirius was off whispering in the ear of the goblin. Finally Sirius proclaimed...

"Ripjaw, as this young man's magical guardian and his godfather I would like to make him the heir to the Black title, house and estate. As his magical guardian I wish to have his parents Will read and then for him to be emancipated per said Will." Apparently Sirius was present when the Potter Will was written.

Ripjaw gives a funny look but departed the room; things did not run smoothly when Ripjaw returned…

"Lord Black, Neckstabber the Potter Account Manager, has just stated that the Ministry has frozen the Potter Will. I'm afraid I'm in shock as to what to say."

"Ripjaw are you telling me that the Goblin Nation has allowed 'The' Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter's Will to be obstructed. Does Ragnot know of this interference in an Ancient House and the violation of goblin law?"

"You're correct Lord Black this is the first I have heard of it myself, I have send a message to Bank Manager Ragnot.

I must say that the goblins acted quickly, decisively and brutally. Neckstabber head was on Ripjaw desk within minutes. It seemed that headmaster Dumbledore declared himself my magical guardian and was using my funds to pay Neckstabber to look the other direction on Potter account withdrawals and to bury the Potter Will. An hour later I was emancipated and was now also the heir to House Black. Ripjaw was thrilled with the new Potter account. Dumbledore would shortly be receiving some bad news. I hope this Dumbledore would get out of my life and stay out!

I will probably always wonder if Sirius is insane or just a perennial prankster. Although I guess if I stopped and thought about it could have made sense to request an inheritance test. I'm not sure but I think in the end the joke was on Sirius. A drop of my blood on a goblins parchment showed me to be the end of the line heir to ten magical houses. Luckily only a couple had active vaults but they cause us work for the rest of the afternoon. It seemed that my parents and one of the other houses, who must've been clairvoyant, had monthly income from Muggle companies or owned them out right. We stopped transfer of Muggle money into galleons and opened a bank account in Berkeley's bank for the Muggle money thus saving conversion fees. This causes my account manager to generate passports, credit cards, and a number of the identification cards good in Muggle world.

I did scribble out a letter to the Daily Profit before I went to bed that evening. Substantially the letter stated that if the English Ministry would not allow my legal godfather his rightful position, and people were stealing funds from a child, that I would find a life and education in the colonies.

/Scene Break/

My training with the high elves soon taper off to periodic social visits. Sirius still dragged me across different continents to participate in hang gliding, snow skiing and skeet shooting. During summer vacations I spent a lot of time with Hermione. While I had never attempted to persuade her, Hermione was not thrilled with Dumbledore. When I exposed her to the Black family library and by skills learned from the library she soon became disenchanted with Hogwart's educational curriculum. My Hermione loved books and learning.

"Harry, why can't I just quit Hogwarts and join youlearning all of this fabulous magic thats in the black library."

"You want to become a fugitive? You have to be an OWL graduate if you leave Hogwarts you have to go to another magical school or give up the magical world."

"Harry you got to believe me that most people at Hogwarts are either arrogant snobs or completely lazy ignorant toads to what is going on in the world or their world."

While Hermione was doing her exposé about a three headed dog on the third floor it reminded me what the high elves had stated. That Dumbledore was getting old and is certain what is best for everyone at least in his own mind. While he withholds information that can be extremely critical, his actions are always for what he sees as the greater good of his actions. While one should not discard him totally he has great experience and his advice on many matters can still be invaluable, if only he wasn't going senile. But a monstrous three headed dog in a school full of children?

After I got Hermione calm down I got her memory of the third floor and the three headed dog...

"Caledor I have this memory from a friend and I wish for you to review it and get your opinion." The next thing I know is Caledor and two other high elves have taken me to Hogwarts third floor because of their prophecy. After they dealt with all the traps they had me obtain the stone I mean, give me a break, hiding the stone in a mirror? Well I had this on the forefront of my mind as they left me at Black manor with the stone in my hand and no explanation. And the high elves said Dumbledore was losing it.

Luckily the Black library explained enough so I wrote an unsigned letter explaining, as best I could, and sent the philosopher's stone and the letter off with Sirius's owl. I was sure that the current owner of the stone would not appreciate Dumbledore's use of the stone in that manner as I had over his use of my vaults. The three words, "I will not!" surfaced. Currently I would rather remain in the dark and hidden and not get involved any more than I was forced to in the magical world.

I hunted up Hermione, "Hermione what would you like to do this weekend besides sitting in the library and read books?"

I was beginning to realize that I was interested in Hermione more than just a friend. I really missed her when she is off to school and right now I didn't want her to return to Hogwarts.

Hermione took a break from the library and had me accompany her to a museum. Oh what a thrilling and drastic change from a library.

/Scene break/

I found it highly interesting that the Black library had so many curses and spells between the bindings of all those books. I spent much of my time memorizing all the spells which truthfully is misleading. Oh I spent the time but I did not really memorizing the spells for curses except for my wand core magic. Magic was 90% intent and with my power from the Ley lines all I needed to know was a concept. One example was the exhausting silver shield using my wand core. Nothing could pass through the silver shield except the killing curse but the shield exhausted the caster's magical core within minutes. A different shield was a dome type shield that wrapped its caster in a bubble type shield but only protected you from half the known curses. I had the intent and I had the power so I now had the invisible silver Dome Shield that surrounded me for as long as the Ley lines existed.

/Scene Break/

Sirius and I had escaped the ministry and their law enforcement agencies for years but somehow one day Sirius loused up. One minute he was heading out on a hot date and the next minute he was thrown into Azkaban. That's when the weird got weirder. A snow white owl glided through the open window and offered me a message on her leg as she settled on my extended arm. I would swear she was gloating through her amber eyes. I would find out much later that Fawkes had his hand/claw in this. I ran a couple scans on the message I found it free of spells curses or port keys so I opened the message.

 _Mr. Potter you godfather is now in Azkaban and will soon be thrown into the veil of death if you do not surrender yourself immediately._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, first class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._

Well that's interesting I thought. Honestly my first instinct was to burn down the entire magical community starting with this too many named idiot. Again the three words surfaced, "I will not!". Was this his way of providing me with helpful information? However, a few deep breaths later, I popped over and discussed everything with Caledor.

"Ah yes the mechanisms of the humans. I would warn you, should you go to Azkaban to free your godfather, to refrain from killing any of the human guards. Killing the Dementors could get you applause but killing a human guard is never acceptable."

"So you figure I should surrender myself?"

"There is always the risk of complications so you should always have insurance and have backup plans." Caledor was giving me a headache with such vague sage advice.

I decided to send another letter to the Daily Profit basically stating that I was going to surrender myself to stop Sirius Black for being thrown into the veil of death. I again repeated myself and asking how Sirius Black my legal guardian and godfather could be charged with kidnapping to start with. I also added that I was thoroughly disgusted with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, first class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and included his message he had sent me. I used the white owl that seemed to make her self at home in my room and appeared to have no interest in leaving. The next problem was finding where Hogwarts was located.

I popped over to Hermione's house," Hermione where is the school of Hogwarts located?"

"Sorry Harry I don't really know exactly where Hogwarts is other than it's in Scotland. There is a magical community close and it's called Hogsmeade village. Right, so all I have to do is open the local telephone directory or map of Scotland?

I was suddenly in the opinion that I was never going to have a normal life. Maybe if I started blowing up a few things I might get some attention. There was suddenly a flash of brilliant light when something grabbing my shoulder and I found myself in a strange office. Behind the opulent desk sat an old man with a white beard and long white hair under a pointed hat. Upon my arrival he looked up from some papers on his desk. Hermione's description of Dumbledore ran through my head and this turkey in front of me fit that description. I also realize I had a white owl on my shoulder with some very recognizable amber eyes. Yep, normal was not working today.

"And who might you be young man?"

"I'm Harry Potter and I'm here to get my godfather out Azkaban."

To my surprise the old idiots pulled out a wand and start waving it around mumbling assorted spells around the room. I figured as long as he didn't pointed at me he could do his thing. He then started to explain some really insane thoughts as if I was an incompetent child.

"I'm afraid that Sirius Black will remain in Azkaban for abducting you young Harry. Therefore as your new magical guardian I must insist that you attend me and attend Hogwarts among your peers. I must insist upon a magical oath that you will remain here and attend Hogwarts. You will remain locked in this office until the oath is given since your petulance is not acceptable."

"I will not Old man! When did you lose your common sense or don't you have any brains? My parting remark to you is, kiss my ass! I then popped to just outside the Leakey Cauldron and after putting on my glamour charms I headed in for some information and to disseminate some disinformation. This magical world needed to be destroyed.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was overcoming his shocked as somebody had just performed the act of 'disapparition' within the grounds of Hogwarts. This was not to mention all of the wards he erected just moments ago sealing the room. Dumbledore turned to his Phoenix, "Fawkes take me to Harry Potter!" The Phoenix gave the impression of serious thought before giving a shrug and shaking its head, no.

Meanwhile Harry Potter was laughing his ass off, Dumbledore tried to match wizard magic with Elfin magic and Ley lines?

I nestle up to the bar. "Tom I'll take one of those cold butter beers and a bowl of crisps." The owl seemed to be thrilled with the bacon crisps.

I initiated some conversations with the drunks at the bar and slowly mixed in my question, "Hey you're all smart guys, I bet you know where Azkaban is located". I lucked out and got enough information so I could head towards Azkaban.

Before I left I slipped in that a number of Hogwarts students, which I was one of, have been sexually assaulted by the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I told the drunks that I want to know where he would be living when I press charges. A good rumor is always hard to squelch.

After I had popped home… "Okay Missy! When were you going to tell me that you aren't a real owl or are you?" The owl shimmered and instantly there was a snow white Phoenix. Somebody get me some smelling salts I think I'm going to faint!

If that wasn't enough the bird flies off down the hall, and of course with me in hot pursuit and we end up in the library. Bird pulls down a book and using her claws and thumbs/claws through the book until she finds a picture and a description an ice Phoenix. Now while I'm reading this book she obtains another book and thumbs/claws through it and points her claw at a name, Hedwig. I turned to Hedwig and asked, "Are you sure you can't talk?" I could've sworn she just shrugged her wings but I didn't get a yes or no answer. I was sure the high elves had sent her so everything was cool.

The next morning I found myself on the beach overlooking an ocean and no sign of Azkaban. Apparently the coordinates the drunks gave me were not all that accurate. Hedwig refused to cooperate and take me to Azkaban. I was going to have to look elsewhere to find Azkaban.


	30. Chapter 30

'Chapter 30 – UNSORTABLE

.

What I didn't know was that my inserted rumor about Dumbledore and his sexually assaulting his students took hold. The drunks at the Leakey Cauldron repeated the rumor and it became larger and soon surfaced in a Daily Profit. Meanwhile the goblins were attempting to file the Potters Will with the Ministry of Magic. I sent a copy to the Daily Profit with a scalding letter. Had the Will been from ordinary people the Will would've been tossed in the round file and forgotten but not from THE Potters.

The Potter Will started a public outrage causing the Minister of Magic to give both Sirius and I pardons. It had been a large blow to the Ministry when Sirius had been declared innocent. Since he hadn't been given a trial, before being tossed into Azkaban, many questions had been raised. Questions that the Ministry really didn't want being asked which was why they had been so eager to give Sirius anything he wanted, included guardianship of Harry Potter. The pardons only help to infuriate me further. It wasn't like this was our doing but it was a pardon so it appeared that Sirius and I that were in the wrong. However it also became obvious that I had to now attend school but the question was where?

"Pup that has got to be the best prank I've seen a long time. Dumbledore's running around in circles trying to restore his reputation and squash the rumors that he is a pervert. It was almost worth the time in Azkaban."

"While I was making things up about Dumbledore the resulting investigation did turn up a bunch of students that had their memories altered. I also have another problem; I just got this letter from Hogwarts signed by the Deputy Headmistress McGonagall."

"Why don't you stay hidden for bit longer and let me go and have a chat with Professor McGonagall. She's always been an upfront person so let me see what she has to say." It was super cool with me as I had a need to go visit the goblins.

/Scene Break/

Two days later in a private room in the Leakey Cauldron…

"And you could've knocked me over with a feather when I found out that my old friend Moony was teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. Still don't trust him not to go running to Dumbledore." Sirius was bouncing up and down over meeting Lupin when a stern looking woman entered the room.

"Harry this is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Head and Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I stood and gave her a appropriate bow however she did not offer her hand so I assume she was not into pure blood customs. Sirius had great knowledge in pure blood customs which he pounded into my head.

"Mr. Potter your godfather has stated you have a number of questions and demands." I could see she was not happy with the word 'demands'."

"Yes ma'am I most certainly have 'demands'. I will not in any manner or form be associated with Dumbledore. All school business must be conducted through you and if any time there is requirement that I meet Dumbledore I will have witnesses. I will not be in the presence of someone who is happy to illegally take money from my vaults and throw my godfather in jail without a trial. There is much more of his actions that I'm aware of but at this time I would much prefer to discuss the curriculum."

"Mr. Potter at integral part of the Hogwarts bylaws specifically state that all problems must be handled by the student's Head of House. If the Head of House is unable to deal with the problem it will be elevated to my office to be handled. Only if I am unable to handle the problem would it be elevated to the headmaster. With all the rumors going around no student is allowed alone with the headmaster by order of the Board of Governors."

After a lot of discussion it was decided that come Monday morning I would attend breakfast at Hogwarts and be sorted into my new house. Going to the same school as Hermione was the big decider.

/Scene Break/

Professor McGonagall was under the impression that Sirius was going to escort me to Hogwarts and into the Great Hall. Sirius however had other fish to fry. With another warning that Remus was a good guy but would be likely reporting to Dumbledore I received a nod from Hedwig which seemed to Sirius a great relief. Sirius had found some trouble to get into and we both thought my solo arrival would be a great prank. So in the middle of the school year, while breakfast was in full swing, Harry Potter arrived in a blinding white light. I could swear Hedwig the Phoenix was chuckling as she sat on my shoulder. I now stood in front of Professor McGonagall who was sitting at the head table. The headmaster had missed his mouth, which was open, and the porridge was now dribbling from the spoon and down his beard.

The next twenty minutes was to leave my impression on the current student population of Hogwarts. I thought Professor McGonagall was growling but she immediately arose and pulled out a stool and an old hat. I noticed that Dumbledore was now smiling with twinkling eyes while Moony had his hands covering his face and was shaking his head. Sirius had showed me pictures of the Marauders so recognizing him was not a problem.

"Mr. Potter… Pardon Lord Potter heir to House Black, where shall we put you…eerk! High elves? Ley line magic? Your mentors are…Merlin…you do know there are three Ley lines running under Hogwarts should you… You could destroy the castle!

"You're the one doing the sorting so which house would you put me in Mr. Hat?" The fact that there were three ley line under the castle was welcomed news to me.

"Lord Potter I am very old and the memories from whence I was taken knew of and worked with high elves as did you mentors. You will not fit in any of our four houses. While you are young and still brash you have a mind discipline else the high elves would not be assisting you. Assigning you to Slytherin or Gryffindor would result in untold violent confrontations. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are really direct opposites of your mental capacities and would cause them extreme mental distress… Lady Hogwarts suggests... "UNSORTABLE…INDEPENDENT STUDENT!"

"Mr. Potter! Report to my office immediately!" Dumbledore now seemed to be a bit upset but ready to assert his authority.

"Why don't you go find some other students to molest old man. As an independent student I select Professor Lupin as my acting Head of House, so long as that is acceptable with the Deputy Headmistress, who is next in the chain of command per Hogwarts bylaws. You sir may burger off!" I was not sure why but the thought, "I will not!" burned in my thoughts.

"Language Mr. Potter! However I find that acceptable as long as Professor Lupin also agrees. I will escort you to your quarters once the breakfast meal has been completed." Professor McGonagall was not displaying any emotions one way the other which gave her a couple points in my opinion. Dumbledore just collapsed back into his chair looking a bit dazed. Lupin was still shaking his head while his laughter could be seen underneath his hands which tried to cover his face.

"Harree!" I braced for impact as Hermione hurled herself at me and embraced me in a Hermione vice gripping hug. Hedwick had beat a hasty retreat. Hermione then started her rant about us now representing the independent student houses. I just shook my head. "Hermione is this your latest crusade and how and why am I fitting in to your mission?

"You're going to have your own house so that means that Dumbledore's going to have to make you a Perfect."

"Even if you're right he'll probably make somebody else the Perfect should I really have a house."

"Well if he can make Ron Weasley a Perfect you're an automatic shoe-in. Ron Weasley is the most un-prefect-like-Perfect and then there's the anti-perfect Malfoy."

"Hermione I don't want my own house, I also won't be playing Quidditch nor be part of the Gobstone club."

Hermione scamper off to her next class while Lupin and McGonagall led me to my quarters. Once we had arrived and entered…

"Mr. Potter I'm sorry but I cannot keep the password of your quarters from the headmaster. I will leave you at this time as I have a class to teach in a few minutes."

Professor McGonagall left while Lupin remained with a big shit eating grin on his face.

"You are your father's son. Are you sure you understand how many people you pranked today? Sirius must have been teaching you all of his nasty habits. While I do not approve of the feud I'm sure Severus Snape will be very difficult for you to live with. So what can I do for you or what questions can I answer?" Mooney was sounding a bit like Hermione.

"I assume when not in public I can call you Moony?" Lupin just nodded his head.

"Sirius has given me a lot of background about the marauders and has assured me that I can trust you to a point. While Sirius will be filling you in on everything the next time you meet, meanwhile try not to draw attention to me. What I mean is I don't need a lot of attention if I do something that is not normal in the eyes of Hogwarts curriculum."

"Don't worry Harry, any pranks you pull I will try to look the other way."

"No Moony! I mean this!" I made a production raising my hand and wiggling my finger to make one of the chairs in the room rise into the air.

"Harry that's not even taught until the seventh year, if it's even possible for the students to learn, that's wand-less magic." Sirius had no idea about my magic and the high elves and I let Moony believe what he thought he saw. Raising my arm and finger waving was all theatrics anyhow. I would now see just how fast Dumbledore got this information.

/Scene Break/

The next great interaction was Draco Malfoy in the Great Hall." Potter why are you sitting with that mudblood? Have you no shame? Why have not you joined the pure blood privileged at the Slytherin table?"

I paused in my reply as I waited to check to see what reaction would come from the teachers table. Seeing no reaction…

"From what just spewed from your mouth the only shame I have is being anywhere close to you as a Black relative."

"Yes that blood trader Sirius Black will be among the first to suffer the Dark Lord's anger when he returns. My father always said he would end up dead just like his brother. I look forward to his death as that will make me the new Lord Black."

"Well that answered everyone who has a brain as to why I prefer mudbloods and blood traders. To you slimeball, bugger off to your disjointed house table."

"You're insulting my house and for Knut I would challenge you to an honor duel."

"Well here's a Sickle was making it a double feature…"

"What's going on here?" Snape had made an appearance.

"Well this low class loser was threatening me with an honor duel for a Knut so I offered him a Sickle to increase his house standing and ensuring the duel."

"That will be twenty points from…"

"There is intelligence in the magical world after all. Nice try their Professor but I have no house to assess points against. Now back to the honor duel, when and where Malfoy?"

"I never said I challenge you, Dobby! "

"You called young master?" The elf looked beaten, singed and it a deplorable state of health wearing filthy robes. "Bring my father here I need help, I've been challenged with an honor duel."

Well this all ended up in the headmaster's office with Lupin, McGonagall, Snape, and a pink haired girl in red robes and of course Dumbledore. Malfoy Senior finally walking through the main gates and flaunt himself into the headmaster's office. Who he was was apparent, as he appeared to be Draco's older double with point face, blonde hair and a better than you sneer.

"Dumbledore what's going on here?" Asking was what appeared to be a pretentious elitist who had failed in proper etiquette by not introducing himself."

Dumbledore started, "I'm sure this is all been a misunderstanding and we can also get along without petty animosities we are indeed all part of the magical community…"

Malfoy's Senior smirked and stated, "I of course will stand in stead for my son and his impeccable behavior."

"Most acceptable Lord Malfoy might I suggest we remove this to the front lawns to preclude any unintentional injuries or damage." I suggested this being as suave and with as much panache as I could push forward at my age.

While ignoring me a smug Lucius Malfoy's lead the way from Dumbledore's office. The group was increased by students following the parade. The students had heard the challenge in the Great Hall so everyone wanted to see what was going on.

The next thing I knew was the charms Professor erected wards and was acting as referee for our duel. I for one found the whole thing quite comical. Here was a full-blown adult going against what appeared to be a child and the magical community just accepted it as normal.

"Processor Flitwick said start and I assume a position with my wand pointed at Malfoy Senior. Lucius Malfoy started waving his wand and yelling curses and nothing happened. He then pulled out fairly long dagger and attempted to charge at me. His first step was his last as he appeared to run into on invisible wall.

Just because I had use the Ley lines to nullify all magic around him didn't stop me from sending a singing hex which from his expression he heartedly felt.

"What are you doing? I am Lord Malfoy! Release me immediately!"

"Now Lord Malfoy I believe you now understand your position in this duel. I may increase the severity of my spells should your son not apologize to the people he has referred to as mudbloods with enthusiasm. I do believe that the house elf of yours called Dobby should be freed and possibly a thousand galleons donated to St. Mungo's. Should you agree I believe that any further action on my part has been brought to an end. Should you find the terms are not acceptable I'm sure you realize I know some very effective and deadly curses." I sent a weak 'Confringo' to the grass just to the right of his feet to make my point. I could almost imagine his thoughts… about then Lucius figured he was really screwed is no one had put a limit on the curses that could be used.

Malfoy senior verbal yielded and accepted the terms allowed me to release him. He was followed by Draco as they stomped off to where ever they needed to be. I now had a house elf called Dolby wrapped on my leg calling me master among other superlatives.

Dobby must have moved fairly quickly as he missed being slammed with me into a vice hug from Hermione. On this occasion I was now laying flat on my back with Hermione on top of me. Later in justification to remove her from on top of my body, I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. To my surprise her head snapped backwards and she said, "Oh Harry" and proceeded to lay on me a lip-lock of severe proportions.

The applause and wolf whistles from the students watching stopped the kissing match with us displaying blushing faces.

/Scene Break/

For a library bookworm Hermione has slowly turned into a kiss kissy snuggle bunny. I was personally happy but confused. Yes I like to kissing and snuggling but I was totally lost when it came to using the love word. Hermione was my best friend and when pushed I can say yes I love her but I wasn't really sure what love consisted of or was. Damn why couldn't this part of life be simple?

So while my brain was trying to sort out what love was I had potions class and Severus Snape to contend with. Sirius had declared him the evil devil of hell. Lupin really wouldn't comment but I did feel he wasn't a fan of Snape. My first class with Snape was not leading me into believing he was a nice person.

/Scene Break/

While I had joined Hogwarts in the middle of the school year I was not having troubles with any subjects except potions. I was looking forward to the end of the school year as well as my last class in potions which was happily happening in a few minutes.

Snape started off being abusive to a number of us like Neville and I with most of the Gryffindor students closely following in the lousy treatment. I just kept thinking that a couple stirs later and I would be out of this depressing room.

"Potter what is this sludge you're preparing! Are you calling that a potion?" Snape snarled.

Malfoy was laughing his ass off across the room. Overall I was not very happy person so I said, "Well sir it's a potion I brewed that you can stick up Malfoy's ass and it will cause him to give you smothering kisses for the rest of the school year."

"Detention Potter plus fifty point deduction from…"

"Bullshit I'm out of here." I grabbed my bag and for the door my potion making equipment could be replaced, I just want out of this damn classroom.

Wants, desires and expectations are what we are expecting in life. Snape bellowed at me causing me to turn and look at him. I was expecting a yelling attack but not a mental attack, still I responded. Snape mentally attacked and I responded but I was getting information that I really didn't want. This entry in his memories was now causing me nausea, repugnance, repulsion and the involuntary return of my lunch. Murder, rape, torture, and what he wanted to do with my mother were the flashes of memory I received. I broke contact and left the classroom and headed out for a serious work out.

Since I had arrived I awoke early for my workout and training in a special room in the castle. I spent most of my free time there also practicing spell, curses and performing what I had learned. I practiced finesse and agility using my spells but with my luck I would not escape the room unscathed. The magical room produced some very nasty training dummies. Right now I needed to blast something and a dummy resembling Snape fit that bill.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Did I just didn't do that, did I?

.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe? With over 765,000 Harry Potter stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize.

.

"I just saw Hagrid," I started saying as I entered Moony's office. "And he said you had resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is," said Lupin. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents. "This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry.

"Dumbledore is making you resign, isn't he... Moony!"

"He did think my resignation was for the best."

A trip to see McGonagall came to my thoughts. Even though I didn't really have a house maybe McGonagall would make Hagrid my head of house. Merlin only knew who Dumbledore might appoint.

/Scene Break/

With only days left in this school year I had to hire the Weasley twins to protect me from Dumbledore. Dumbledore was not suppose to be alone with any student but every time I turned around Dumbledore was spewing requests to meet in his office. His primary mission in life apparently was to have me reside at the Burrow which was the Weasley's house.

"Professor McGonagall I was under the assumption that we had an understanding that I was not to be alone with Dumbledore under any conditions."

"I understand Mr. Potter but it appears that Abus has persuaded powers to be and is obtained more autonomy when it comes to dealing with all of the students once again.

"Thanks anyhow Professor I'll just have to deal with him."

A bit later in the library under one of Hermione's forced revision schedule…

"What seems to be the problem Harry you seem to be off on some other planet?"

"Apparently Dumbledore has gotten some of his power back and is now trying to make me stay with the Weasley family over the summer. We told them to go to hell but I was going to stay with Sirius but I was informed that he had a special mission for the Order and Sirius would be unavailable this summer." The voice in my head keep saying, "I will not!".

"He really is being a bastard isn't he?"

"Language Hermione. But yes he is."

"Well I guess I will have to activate plan 37B."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well plan 37B consists of when you…"

/Scene Break/

Finally school was out and we had just settled in to our compartment on the train. In a few hours we would be at Kings Cross station and summer could begin. That is when Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis joined us for a very crowded compartment.

"Not that I am complaining ladies, and that goes for you also Neville, but why the sudden attraction to this compartment?"

"Just because you are the cutest boys at Hogwarts and being a Lord with a vault full of galleons I don't see any reason why anybody would want to be around you." Tracy chuckled.

"Sorry Harry, but I'm not included in the last commentary." Neville grinned.

"Of course this is also a nice place to hide to hide from all of the obnoxious boys." Luna giggled.

"Harry to be honest we all have our problem boys. I have Draco while Tracy has Nott." Daphne said with a regrettable great sigh.

"Well he is completely Nargel infested, I have Ron Weasley trying to blow smoke up my skirt." Luna giggled.

"I'm sorry Harry but I'm unavailable as Neville is being my cutie." Hannah explained as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What are you all talking about?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione you are Muggle born and have yet to learn what you and we are going to face in the magical community." Daphne said with some venom.

"What you talking about Daphne?" Hermione was definitely confused as was I.

"Hermione you'll be lucky, as smart as you are, to get some low-level secretarial post at the ministry being a Muggle born. Tracy and I will probably be marriage contracted and will be window dressing at the most, once our husbands tired of us, will pass us around for sexual favors completing their contracts or regaining favors at our expense."

"You gotta be kidding, there's got to be laws against that abuse." Hermione was not happy.

"Look Hermione I would rather be Harry's concubine then married to Draco Malfoy. I would be able to have Harry's child that would inherit the Greengrass fortune and stop my father from making a marriage contract for my younger sister."

"Daphne's correct, Nott is definitely a woman beater." Tracy explained. "His father was talking with my parents about a contract between us. He put his last girlfriend in the hospital after beating her almost to death, that didn't set right with my father. He didn't think he could get any extra benefits besides the bride price was too low. I agree with Daphne being a concubine is better if you have a decent man in charge. Women are nothing but cattle in this society."

"Harry I have plans but Ronald wants a housewife that will cook him great amounts of food. I'm not Molly Weasley and I can't cook worth a darn. So if I'm not killed I'll be kicked out to become a prostitute in Knockturn alley. So I have to find a rich husband and that brings me back again to slugs like Malfoy and Nott as our only choices"

"Okay I understand but why Harry?"

"You just don't understand Hermione. Whether you two understand or not your basically boyfriend girlfriend. Has he forced sex on you yet?"

"Of course not Harry's a gentleman."

"It's exactly why were talking with you Hermione and Harry if we were lucky to persuade Harry to marry one of us or at least make us his concubine we can avoid the normal fate of a witch in the wizard world." Daphne just shook her head at Hermione's ignorance.

"Harry I need to do some research in the library. Then you and I need to meet these girls at sometime this summer to discuss this insanity." Hermione was on another mission.

"How about the 20th of June at the Leakey cauldron? I can rent a room and we could discuss this in private. Neville are you and Hannah coming?"

"Are you kidding? We're going to be definitely there to see how this turns out." Neville said as Hannah was giggling into his shoulder.

I didn't see what was funny or what the problem was but then it was a problem that we would work on together.

/Scene Break/

I swear sometimes that Hermione is going to be the death of me. She had me shrink both of our trunks and hustled me off the train onto the platform. She then dragged it me over to her parents and growled…" Let's get the hell out of here, NOW!" Hermione later explained that Molly Weasley was in stampeding across the crowded platform with me in her cross hairs.

While I was a bit astounded at Hermione's language her parents took her unusual cursing to heart. They grabbed Hermione as Hermione grabbed me and we all left the platform. I had no reason to object or fight her as she dragged me into the parking lot and push me into the back of a Mercedes as Sirius was definitely absent. Soon we were on the road and Dan Granger asked, "What the hell's going on?"

"Harry is going to be my husband and I will not let that manipulating asshole Dumbledore kidnapped him over the summer vacation and get him to do whatever stupidity he is planning. Once we get home we can discuss what were going to do before our normally planned vacation." Hermione was definitely on a mission, although her father almost wrecked the car at her declaration.

"Why don't we postpone this discussion until after we get home." Mrs. Granger suggested while I was still working on being Hermione's husband.

We stopped and picked up Chinese take-out and finally as we sat around the family table Hermione explained what we were going to do to the dismay of her parents. I was still speechless.

"Hermione dear don't you think you are just a bit out of control?" Emma asked.

"Hardly, but I'm going to explain after I explained what is going to happen. We're going to go to the goblin bank and asked for on inheritance test. Then Harry and I are going to assess his vaults. Oh, I'm sorry, mom and dad I mean Harry and I are going to assess how much Harry is worth and how many houses he's got. I then we need to buy some books in Diagon alley for research then we need you to schedule everybody for a meeting on the 20th."

"Hermione, why are you so determined, aggravated and so demanding?" Dan Granger asked.

"Mom, dad, this is hard to explain. You two know how much I research everything in the library. Well on our train ride home a bunch of girls open my eyes to what I had not learned in some of the tomes in the library. Mom, dad this is totally insane in the way they think of things but when we come to the wizard world is just another day. I love Harry Potter but he hasn't quite stepped out the mold of an ignorant boy as far as girls and love are concerned. However, I know he does love me."

"Honey what are you trying to tell us?" Emma asked.

"All the girls in the magical see Harry as rich piece meat to marry or become his concubine as he is their only escape from contract marriages, bondage, and pass around your wife to your buddies for sexual pleasures. Me! I'm a muggleborn and considered trash to be sexually used and discarded."

"Young man you been awful quiet. What you have to say for yourself?"

"After what Hermione has said I'm still trying to sort out my feelings. Hermione is right about everything that I'm still working on what love is. I mean I love Hermione as a friend and I never want to be separated from Hermione but I am totally confused right now."

After sending off Hedwig to inform Sirius of what was going on and notifying all the parties we would all met in front of the goblin bank a week later.

/Scene Break/

Ripjaw saw us in a conference room because his office was too small for the size of the crowd accompanying me and Sirius. Sirius had shown up at the Grangers about three days after I had sent off Hedwick. He become involved with the young lady while doing the order business. After explaining why I was asking for an inheritance test Ripjaw broke into laughter. Ripjaw then called for AxSlammer from the legal department.

"AxSlammer while I perform an inheritance test on Lord Potter, here is what we need you to research…"

Sirius was in the side of the room in a serious discussion with the Grangers.

Ripjaw did the tests and found several important houses but no substantial amount of cash or galleons stored within the goblin bank. That's when AxSlammer returned with some very crazy but useful information.

"Which you've asked for falls into ancient feudal laws in both wizard and Muggle history. One very significant item in my research was under Muggle history and law the Potters have passed down to you Harry Potter is the title of Baron. Under the authority of Baron Potter… wardship and marriage, right to control descent of fee by choosing husband for female heir and guardian of minors (preferably in consultation with heir's closest male adult kinsmen); you grant vassal holder of land by feudal tenure on conditions of homage and allegiance. This was done away with long ago under Muggle law. However! Many empires including the British Empire have set up vassal states, kingdoms, or city-states, the subjects of which they wish to control without having to conquer or directly govern them. So back then there came your property and you declared a Baron. In this framework, a formal colony or "junior ally" might also be regarded as a vassal state in terms of British relations, analogous to a domestic "fiefholder" or "trustee". While Muggle England has thrown out these laws the wizards of England have not. Give each girl a peace of property within your vassal state that they can swear to be your vassal. Beware of all the rules before you girls swear allegiance." All this was going to send Hermione in the library to research every aspect of all this confusing jargon. Hermione could then explain everything to me as was completely lost.

"I've got a question two." Mr. Granger jumped into the conversations. "Why don't these girls tell their parents to shove off and find a job to support themselves?"

Ripjaw gave something which resembled a hearty goblin laugh. "These girls that are worried about marriage contracts are normally raised as purebloods and are therefore untrained and unqualified. Their parents gave them no training so they can't cook, do sewing, or balance financial books. They are bought fancy clothes and taught social graces at home. At Hogwarts the basic living skills are not taught. While they can transform a desk into a pig you cannot eat that pig assuming they even know a cooking spell."

So some English head had bestowed upon me the title and a large piece of property and that was the magical law which was so stupid but we now had a way to protect the girls if they wish to, But…

"So Mr. Harry Potter since I will not swear to be your vassal and this leaves me totally unprotected what are you going to do about this situation?" Hermione was now staring at me face-to-face.

Dan Granger seemed to be a bit confused while Emma Granger was snickering. I was standing there totally without an idea and totally confused when Daphne turned to Tracy and said, "That's going to leave her totally unprotected?"

That bit of information did help me but Susan's whispering to Luna got my brain crunching along, "He's too naïve to ask her."

It wasn't going to leave my Hermione unprotected even as naïve as I was supposed to be but what was I supposed to do? When the proverbial light bulbs started flashing and my first thought was 'That's blackmail!' BUT I thought, how many years has she been my best friend and she really is a cutie. We can always walk away and this wasn't going to take place tomorrow so…

I got down on one knee and asked, "Hermione will you do the honor of marrying me?"

That's when Ripjaw's office became quite noisy. All the girls were squealing while Dan was yelling while Emma was trying to restrain him, while crying apparently in great enjoy. My problem was Hermione had me pinned to the floor in a lip lock.

After all the girls swore oath to Baron Potter I looked up to someone who had been unusually quiet, "Sirius are you okay, you're unusually quiet?"

"Pup, I know when to keep my mouth shut. I may give you hell later on but I recognize as the goblins did, with all of the magic swirling around this room to let the players deal with the game.

Everybody was to keep this quiet until the start of the year at school. Everyone departed as I took Hermione and her parents down to my/her vault allowed her to pick out her ring. I think all the gold in the vault stopped Dan from going off on me about a number of things like being able to support Hermione.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 - Blackmail?

Summer vacation for the Grangers was to be in France and I was going whether I wanted to or not per Hermione's declaration. While Dan ensured that I was involved in the travel as far as paying for my tickets etc. Once we had arrived in France Hermione insisted on seeing the wizards Street about a week into the vacation. Since there was goblin bank I entered to see if I could get some more money to give to Dan for my part of the vacation. That's when I get another happy moment…

"Ripjaw's office is just forward us a message. Here's your requested French francs and his message." I of course opened it and it read…

"Lord Potter be advised of the following; the Ministry and Dumbledore are in full intent to find you. Further, due to the legal status of Muggle born there has been a request, yet to be approved, that Muggle born Hermione Granger be made available to house Malfoy as slave due to debts to House Malfoy. Unless payment is made to house Malfoy to the amount they consider satisfactory she will be upon entry into England claimed by House Malfoy as a slave. May your gold flow forever, Ripjaw.

I handed Ripjaw's message to Hermione, who after quick read, handed it over to Dan. Emma was reading over his shoulder. The amount of curse words that were exclaimed were not all known to me.

"What is this debt to house Malfoy?"

"Most likely something is made up and will have no satisfactory conclusion. I've no idea what they're up to but I imagine the payment amount will be one galleons more than I can come up with."

Dan was then was ready to go back to England and get his gun and look up the Malfoy family and Emma was not far behind in her plotting. Hermione just seemed to be happily jumping up and down.

"Harry this is just perfect. It's a prank that will make Sirius happy and it's good enough to make me unbelievably ecstatic!"

"Okay Hermione, you're the smart one, what's your answer to this insanity."

"We're going to get married!"

"What are you talking about young lady?" Dan demanded.

"By getting married I am no longer Hermione Granger but Hermione Potter. That will stop all of their actions in England.

"Hermione I hate to tell you this but you're still a child." Dan growled while Emma snickering once again.

"But daddy here in France you could get married at 14 years of age with your parents permission. Harry is already a Lord therefore an adult. I'm sure the goblins can arrange the whole ceremony."

I meanwhile, was there, and knowing everything was spoken in English, I was asking myself, "What did she just say?" That's when Emma grabbed me and pulled me over to the side. After number of questions that Emma asked she just shook her head and said…

"Like all males you need a strong kick in the ass before you figure out what you already know."

In the end I realize that there was no one else that I really liked or was as close a friend as Hermione. And I really would throw my life away to protect her. SO!...

After the goblins set up the ceremony and all the shopping here I was standing there with trembling knees and stuttering mouth. A few minutes later I was a married Lord Potter with Hermione who was now lady Potter. However what many said was that it was the most beautiful and perfect ceremony all I remember was the trepidation of taking on so many responsibilities when I uttered the words, "I do".

After all the ceremonies and receptions it boiled down to me and Hermione in a bedroom.

Luckily Hermione led the way in the discussion long before the wedding ceremony. I knew that I was battling my sex urges but there was Hermione to consider. I knew Hermione was determined to research all aspects of our first sexual encounter. I figured that I was the clever one in that if in the end Hermione was happy I would benefit in the end.

/Scene Break/

I cannot believe how everybody seemed to be happy about Hermione and I and how our lives were progressing. While we had a room to ourselves everyone seemed to be inordinately interested in our sex lives. Sirius being the most obnoxious by making jokes like how our silencing charm's had been effective. The next thing I knew Sirius had twisted Hermione and my relationship into going to the Quidditch World Cup which he declared he had obtained tickets for our entire group.

/Scene Break/

We all got port keyed to the Quidditch World Cup site after paying a man named Mr. Roberts a few pounds we trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bellpulls, or weather vanes.

However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that you could hardly be surprised that Mr. Roberts would get suspicious? It was half way up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. Not to mention that the tent had three floors and several turrets; it also had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

"Welcome to the World Cup, everyone make themselves at home." Sirius declared.

"Isn't this tent is just fabulous Harry? We have our own bedroom and so has Neville and all the other girls."

"Sometimes Hermione I wish that Sirius was never released from Azkaban."

"Relaxed Harry, I know he is a real pain sometimes but he makes our life a lot easier when he acts like an adult."

"I know Hermione but most of the time he really acts like a petulant child."

Heading outside we ran into salesmen who were stationed every few feet, carrying trays or pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise.

"Wow, look at these!" said Daphne, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials.

"Omnioculars," said the saleswizard eagerly. "You can replay action… slow everything down… and they flash up a play-by- play breakdown if you need it. Bargain at ten Galleons each."

Fred, George, and Charlie were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup and miss me buying everyone a set of the Omnioculars

Finally a gong sounded and we all headed up into the stands. Unfortunately along the way we ran into the Malfoy contingency.

Malfoy's eyes had settled on Hermione, who went slightly embarrassed by the glare, but stared back at him. I knew exactly what was making Malfoy's lip curl like that. The Malloy's prided themselves on being purebloods; in other words, they considered anyone of Muggle descent, like Hermione, second-class. What was irking them is that she had slipped out of their scheme and couldn't be talked down to because of her new status as Lady Potter.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy isn't she is beautiful? However a formal introduction is always polite. I am most honored to introduce you to my wife Lady Potter."

I think both Hermione and I were happy with subsequent disgusted displayed on Malfoy's face. We were also happy that our solicitors were in the process of working on financial restitution for their false claims.

/Scene Break/

The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, we clambered on board and claimed a compartment. The compartment filled quickly with our regulars and the conversations began.

"I'd still like to know how Malfoy got the ministry to put a debt against Hermione for their benefit." Daphne asked.

"Your guess is good as mine. This could be anything from bribing the Minister of Magic to getting Dumbledore to assist Malfoy." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"What makes you think that Dumbledore could possibly be involved?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know for what purpose but I think Dumbledore wants to get more control over me not to mention my vaults."

Conversations were interrupted by the compartment door sliding open revealing Ronald Weasley. "Lovegood come with me this instance!"

The normally calm Luna looked up and said, "Go way you stupid Burk before I sick a Humfarter on you."

Ronald's reply was surprising as was his reaching for his wand, "You will do as you're told, "Uggh!" Ronald gasped when Luna's foot shot out and slammed into his crotch, the rest of what Ron was going to say came out in a gurgle.

As Ronald was now laying in the corridor moaning Luna slid the door closed and said, "Can you believe that the fool tried to slip me a love potion during the break? If he tries any thing like that again I'm going to cut his man hood off and force-feed him!"

Surprisingly the rest of the trip was fairly quiet and in the end the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak as we left the train, but moments later with our heads bent we fought against the rising winds. The rain started falling heavy and fast as though tubs of ice-cold water were being dumped in our direction.

As we entered the entrance hall,"What did you say Hermione?"

"I didn't say anything, why?"

"That's odd I heard something is like a whisper I couldn't understand what she said."

We finally got into the Great Hall and waited for our golden plates and goblets to be filled with delicious food. Unfortunately we had to wait for the sorting hat and his job with the new students. And finally the food!

That's when Dumbledore ruined the school year with his canceling of this year's Quidditch and the induction of the Tri-wizard tournament. Never stopping to make the students happy Dumbledore introduced ...

"I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore brightly touted this as if this was something special, "Professor Alastor Moody." The hall was in shock but I saw two auras radiating from him, the man was a phony.

I dispatched Hedwig with a letter to Sirius that evening. By lunch time the next day Sirius charged in expressing family business at drug me off to Hogsmeade village.

"What's this Dragon dung that Alastor Moody is a phony?"

"Sirius he's carrying two auras. That means he is hiding his real self under…I don't know a glamour charms or something."

"All right I'll leak this information at the Ministry but in the meantime you be careful Harry."

"Well you are ready saved me from his class for this week. But I will definitely keep my eyes open. So what to do with the rest of the afternoon and for dinner?"

/Scene Break/

Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were always screaming at each other over blood status or which house they were in but by the end of the week I heard that Moody had transfigured Ron into a red weasel for something he'd said to Draco. That ended in Professor McGonagall yelling at the phony Mad-eye Moody. The rumor mill stated that Professor McGonagall had her wand out undoing transformation on Ron Weasley while yelling at Moody when an upset Moody drew his wand on her. Big mistake as Hogwarts had a new chair sitting on the patio that afternoon. Also the rumor mill said they heard Professor McGonagall giving Dumbledore a piece of her mind.

Sure enough my first class with him I saw his magical eye on me as soon as I walked into the classroom. "Constant Vigilance" was his cry as he threw a stunner at me as I attempt to take a seat.

Luckily I had my wand out already so no one got suspicious as I threw up a shield sending the stunner into the ceiling as I yelled, "What the hell!"

"Nice response their Potter, now get up to the front of the class so you can demonstrate what you missed last week." That was enough to set off alarm bells in my head. I had checked what I missed and there was nothing to perform as the whole first class was an intro to DADA. Moody then got weirder…

"You see here boys and girls is the Boy-Who-Lived. Here is the only person who has survived the 'Avada Kedavra' curse or better known as the killing curse." It almost sounded like he was trying to imitate Snape's sneering personality.

I was getting a bit upset so I said, "Is there a point to all of this, Professor?"

"See you in Hell Potter!" He then tossed something at me but I banishing back at him. It must've been a contact port key as he disappeared immediately. The room went into chaos, the next thing I knew I was ordered to Dumbledore's office.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office:

Dumbledore was upset, as it was all Hagrids fault! If the oaf hadn't been late Sirius Black would never gotten Harry Potter. That was the start of many plans being destroyed. Now he had to sweet talk and manipulate because the Brat had vanished Moody and again destroying several well thought out plans. If only he could have put the little brat with the Dursleys, Potter would not have turn out like this. He thought how comforting it would be to have been able to recommend to Potter's relatives to beat the brat harder.

As I entered Dumbledore's office I was sure he wanted my head as his wand was already drawn , "Now very slowly draw your wand Harry and place it on my desk. I am afraid you are in serious trouble." Moments later the Minister of Magic with four Aurors arrived apparently ready to cart me away. However, I did noticed that one of the Auras had pink hair.

"Albus what is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall was not happy." There is a class full of students who witnessed the whole thing. Why haven't you called any of them to find out what actually happened?"

I figured I might as well add my two Knuts into the conversation, "The Moody that they saw disappearing was a phony. He was under some kind of a glamour charms that hid the real person." About then I saw the pink haired female Auror give a head motion and she and another Auror slipped from the room.

"I'm happy to inform everyone you're lying Harry. You see I can see through glamour charms. So I must ask you what you have done with Alastor Moody." Dumbledore made a big mistake about then as he reached over and grabbed my wand. The result was it knocked him clean out of his chair into the wall behind his desk. Dumbledore was out cold.

The high elves had told me that only I could handle that wand. At least I got to see firsthand what they were talking about.

But then Professor Flitwick herded in with half a dozen students from the DADA class. The Minister of Magic had to quit yelling to maintain his image and Professor McGonagall summoned Madame Pomfrey for Dumbledore.

About ten minutes later the two missing Aurors returned." We searched Moody's office and classroom and found the real Alastor Moody stuffed in his own trunk. We use the emergency port key and send him to St. Mungo's."

Nothing is kept a secret for very long at Hogwarts. I soon began to believe that the portraits had nothing better to do than gossip so sooner or later a student over heard their conversations. That's when owls started to fly home. Professor Lupin was called back to teach causing Dumbledore to get more heartburn from the public.

/Scene Break/

There wasn't much time before the other two schools were going to show up for the Tri-wizard tournament. The school had pretty much settled down after the phony Alastor Moody fiasco so I decided to get one other small explosion out of the way. I was an independent student, a Lord and also a married Baron, so I contacted the school's Deputy Professor McGonagall. After checking the rules in the bylaws Hermione and my new quarters were approved. I was very impressed as I checked out our new quarters. The Hogwarts elves had outdone themselves. Dobby had already moved all the luggage and even had a fabulous perch for Hedwig the Phoenix. I spread the word and at dinner that evening so our mixed house group was to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table.

Dobby brought me a bowl of popcorn, which I had requested, and I turned toward the Slytherin table, and sat back to watch. Moments later Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis joined me at the Gryffindor table along with Hermione. Daphne was selected to be the spokesperson as I surrounded us with my invisible silver Dome Shield. I also put an invisible shield for the Slytherin table. There was a lot of stupidity in the magical community so my Dome Shield was to protect us from the Gryffindor table. A silencing charm was on the rest of the Gryffindor table while the other Shield was to protect the Hall from the Slytherin table. It was show time!

"How long do you think it will take before they realize Daphne and Tracy are here with us?" Susan asked as I offered the girls some of my popcorn.

"Greengrass what you doing sitting at that table with those losers?" Draco had finally noticed us and had stood up shouting.

Daphne calmly said in a voice loud enough to reach Draco, "Being vassals of our Lord Baron Potter, we are now totally under his control and he has requested our presence."

Montague was the first to realize the significance of being a vassal and the protection I provided. "Draco you and Nott just lost those marriage contracts you were bragging about getting, Potter has control of those girls now."

Nott jumped up and threw a curse hitting the invisible shield. The curse ricocheted off into Crabbe who fell onto the table but in the process hit the gravy bowl. The gravy bowl flipped up splashing Purcy and Malfoy. They in turn became upset, drew their wands and started firing curses not being smart enough to realize there was a shield in the way. A good number of Slytherin students were cursed by ricochets before the teachers could intervene and stun the offenders.

While the girls resided in the same quarters but separate bedrooms they knew Lady Potter and myself. They all knew that they were safe and when they found the right person they were free to get married. I was only going to act as a protector.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - As Ron Weasley would say, "Barking Mad"

.

As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "One from each of the participating schools. The champions will be chosen by an impartial judge: the Goblet of Fire contained in this casket."

That cause me to chuckle internally, not a crate or a box but a casket. That alone should have raised eyebrows. Caskets are for the dead or for vampires. What was Dumbledore raising out of his casket?

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. As Dumbledore raised the casket lid a chill ran down my spine. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup full of dancing blue/white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top.

"Anybody wishing to enter themselves at must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "You have twenty-four hours in which to put your names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools."

Even having been warned about a age line numerous under age students wanted to enter their names before it was all-hollowed night. Our little group was again at the Gryffindor table trying not to watch Weasley eat while attempting to complain about us being at the table. I finally cast a spell locking his mouth and shutting off his complaints and flying bits of food. With Weasley silenced we got to hear some of the chatter on the table of how they were going to beat Dumbledore's restrictions and win the prize money and all the fame.

The next day was full of plans and some plans that were tried were totally stupid, but that was the magical community. The failure rate of those under seventeen was 100%.

"Goes to show how the magic community has lost its capability to rationally think, do you believe how many tried an aging potion." I really was disappointed.

"So smarty pants how would you do it." Hermione asked.

"Well you could just toss your crumpled parchment over the age line and into the goblet. The easiest way would hire an older student to drop your name in the goblet, I bet a bribe of an older student of ten to twenty galleons should do it just fine."

"You didn't enter did you? Daphne queried.

"Nope, not stupid! A thousand galleons? Not about to put my ass in danger for a thousand galleons."

That got a slap to the shoulder from Hermione and, "Language my dear!"

That night:

The flames inside the goblet turned a different color and sparks began to fly from it. In a bright display a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the game was on.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment; "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

Applause and cheering swept the Hall. I watched Viktor Krum approach Dumbledore; he turned right and disappeared through the door into a chamber behind Dumbledore.

Everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet , which turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out; "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

The Veela girl had followed and entered the chamber as had Krum.

The hall became quiet in anticipation of the Hogwarts champion. Dumbledore read the parchment; "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

I started to relax as Dumbledore quieted students who were now talking excitedly to each other over Hogwarts champion. I stopped listening as Dumbledore spun a lot of platitudes; "and I'm sure you'll support…"

It was apparent to everybody the fire in the goblet had just turned red again. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, it was another piece of parchment. Dumbledore's words were;

"Harry Potter."

It took me a second to regain my focus but I was determined, "I will not"…

I stood up and with a firm loud and calm voice I said, "I will not participate in this tournament."

"Mr. Potter you will report to where the other champions are waiting."

"No thanks, I will not participate in your tournament simply because I didn't enter your tournament."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," he said, as if it was a fact delivered from Mount Olympus.

"So, are you going to force me participate in this obscene tournament of yours, old man?" I asked loudly. Gasps ran through the student population. McGonagall frowned at such obvious disrespect towards Dumbledore.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Snape drawing his wand and pointed at me. The wand jerked from his hand and slowly floated up in the air out of his reach, so I just said, "There will be no foolish wand waving here today Snape."

"As if his two Knuts were asked for or required Draco Malfoy stood up glaring and sneering, "Looks like the Boy-Who- Lived is trying to gain more fame and notoriety."

"Harry your name has come out of the goblet of fire which makes this a binding magical contract you must participate or you will lose your magic."

"Dumbledore I want that cup and the scrap of paper that came out of that stupid cup so my solicitor can investigate..."

Dumbledore was shaking his head which I took as a no as the Minister of Magic stood and acclaimed, "The cup is Ministrial artifact and shall not leave our control. This was accompanied by his baboons discouraging if not vile remarks also refusing me access to the cup,

"Bollocks! This is a Tri wiz tournament not a quad wiz tournament, so since I was last drawn I am not legally part of the tournament...AND! what school was I chose under? The other champs were announced and identified by their school, three schools and three champions. My school was not invited so I say again I can not be part of this tournament!"

"It's a binding magical contract and you will participate!" Yelled the Minister of Magic.

"Bollocks! I swear my magical core that I will not compete in this Tri-wizard tournament. So mote be it." That's when things started to really pop as the lights went out. I was to find out later that it was literally and actually.

/Scene Break/

The bed is not the softest but there is a soft hand holding my hand and I can smell Hermione shampoo nearby. I suppose that I best open my eyes and say hi. "Hi love."

"How are you feeling, any pain?" Hermione asked while Hedrick chirped on the end of my hospital bed.

"Surprisingly not, how are you holding up?"

"I'm not the one that lost my magic, why ever did you do that?"

"Let's get someplace more private to discuss whether or not I lost my magic. Did I actually see the goblet explode before I passed out?"

"There was quite a bit of action when you swore that oath. Apparently several people tried to stop you with stunners. I saw Dumbledore trying but before the stunners got to you, you had finished your oath and the goblet snatched your magic. We could tell by the bright light but then the goblet exploded. The release of magic flattened everybody around it but it seemed to affect Dumbledore the most. You really had me scared as you passed out. That's when the lights in the Great Hall went out. It was really weird because Dumbledore had a devil of a time trying to re-light the torches not to mention the ceiling."

"I'm sorry Hermione for scaring you. How long have I been here in the hospital wing?"

"Two very scary days and not only because of you there was..."

"Harry I'm sorry to bother you but Madame Pomfrey says you're good to go and Dumbledore wants you in his office immediately." Professor McGonagall did not look happy.

When we entered Dumbledore's office we noticed a small crowd awaiting us. There's everybody from Sirius, the Ministry of Magic, McGonagall, a couple of Aurors and of course Hermione. Sirius look like somebody had told him he could never prank again. Dumbledore didn't waste any time and started right in…

"Madam Pomfrey states you no longer have the magical core so I have no choice but to expel you from Hogwarts as you have no magic to train. I can however offer you a job as an assistant to Filch."

"Don't worry old man I'll be hanging around, you see my wife is attending your school so I would get to stay regardless. As for a job offer to keep me here at Hogwarts, well just forget it as I'm still Lord Potter."

"Unfortunately Harry that's why the Minister of Magic is here to inform you that without magic you cannot maintain your Lordship so you have indeed lost everything."

The Minister started puffing out phrases such as, "Destroyed Ministerial property",

"Ah, to be old, senile and incompetent." I said while cutting off the Minister. Actually I had forgotten about that part of losing my magical core. "Magic is not internal you old duffer." I took out my wand and waved it around, a bit of theatrics never hurt. The Minister's green hat was now pink while Dumbledore's beard changes to purple. I then transfigured one of the spindle legged tables into a duck. The duck then became a menace by pecking everyone's ankles. When it started to chase Fudge around the room, Dumbledore in a theatrical flourish, banished the duck.

"Now Harry this is just fantastic and means you can participate in the tournament. I'll make sure that the proper people are informed..."

I cut Dumbledore off, "I wouldn't do that if I was you headmaster. I still will not participate in your tournament and think of all the questions you're going to have to answer when I won't cast magic and blame you and your tournament.:

"Dumbledore you must quit bringing me here on wild goose chases. Potter has just performed magic so I don't want to hear any more of this Tosh, he will participate, goodbye! Minister apparently wasn't interested in anything except leaving, which he did.

"How can you possibly be doing magic? Madam Pomfrey clearly established you have no magical core and she would never make that kind of error." Dumbledore appeared to be upset.

"Don't get all frustrated Dumbledore, just call it magic." Sirius almost appeared to be dancing with happiness as he uttered his thoughts. "Dumbledore I don't know what you're trying to accomplish with Harry but just knock it off. "

Come on you two let's head off to Hogsmeade for some family business. I need to have a private chat with you two." I needed to fill in Sirius and Hermione about Ley magic and high elves. What I hadn't realized was the never ending persistence of the rumor mill. The rumors of me being expelled because I lacked magic to include being dead because I had no magic were told by the experts in the life of Harry Potter. What actually transpired in the headmaster's office would take a while to enter the rumor mill.

After I had finished explaining Sirius sent off a note to Professor McGonagall saying our family business would extend into the weekend and that we would be back Monday morning for classes. "So where do you two want to go to eat this evening?"

Hermione opted for Chinese so we were off to London. Where we were enjoying our meal as the rumor mill was grinding out a new fantasy about Harry Potter. They had been there to see what happens with the Goblet of Fire. The rumor that I had lost my magic was now confirmed since I've been release from the hospital and left Hogwarts. Some said I wouldn't be back while others said I would return as soon as I was over my embarrassment. Regardless, students sent owls to their parents stating that Harry Potter had lost his magic and he was now a squib. All the students were interested in was heading off to Hogsmeade rather than care about the problems of Harry Potter. All I cared about was that I would not have to participate in the tournament.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – Anger and hate are such pleasant emotions

.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe? With over 765,000 Harry Potter stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize.

.

Hermione and I return to Hogwarts Sunday night. Monday morning at breakfast we ignored the stares and whispers before heading off to the History of Magic class. Malfoy was turning out to be a real pain in the posterior. It appeared he was making his sole purpose in life to follow me around and taunt me. Luckily he only caught up to me were teachers were present so his hate could not be fully expressed.

As Hermione and I indulged in lunch and pleasant talk the proverbial comedy of errors was taking place. All of our friends had their own friends and activities and when they did stop to chat my magic was clearly taboo in the chatter. The current hot rumor was what Ron Weasley tried to do with Lavender Brown and that he got into so much trouble that he could be expelled. Some of the stupidity that ran rampant over me in the rumor mill was apparently reinforced when I was not seen using magic in my classes during the day. Of course no one asked why I was attending classes if my magic was gone. Unfortunately magic is not used in the History of Magic class nor the afternoon Potion class. So as we about to exit the dungeons…

"Hey Scarhead, how are you going to handle us now that you can't use magic anymore you dumb squib? Are you going to hide behind the robes of your mudblood? There aren't any teachers around to protection you now." There behind us was Draco, Nott, Montague, Crabbe, Goyle and Purcy. "We're going to curse you into a pile of Dragon dung along with your filthy mudblood." Draco sneered like Snape as he pulled out his wand and yelled 'Diffindo!'.

As I sidestepped the curse I slipped forward and Knife handed (Sonkal) Draco's wand hand away and moved forward to perform an Eagle strike. As I struck upward striking the underside of his jaw I could almost feel the jawbone fracturing under my blow. Draco went down like limp spaghetti. A Round kick floored Purcy but I had to fall to the ground to miss a 'Sectumsempra' curse but it put me in a position to Jump Kick (ttwieo chagi) Crabbe. Goyle was moaning on the floor while clutching his crotch. Hermione was just finishing up Montague with an accurate flying kick to his face.

"That was fun. I'm sure glad we kept up on our training."

"Let us go to the Great Hall and notify a professor that Madam Pomfrey's services are needed."

"What have you done now Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore sighed. The students in the Great Hall were also interested in my answer so I added a bit more to my reply.

"As I told Madam Pomfrey we were attacked in the dungeons by Malfoy and five of his friends. My wife and I used no magic in the corridor however all six will require a visit to the hospital wing."

What we hadn't notice was Severus Snape had entered the Great Hall and the next thing I knew he'd grab me by the front of my robes and started yelling. He was in the process of using his other hand to deliver a punch to my face. My training took over…

Reaction Force is a principal in Taekwon-Do so using his hold on me as a fulcrum my left arm struck straight at his overly large nose as my right arm and leg was thrown backwards to provide the reaction force to my punch causing his punch to only be a glancing blow to the side of my head. My strike caused the breaking of his nose and was sufficient for him to break the hold on the front of my robes. Dropping low I performed a Round Kick the back of his leg sending him to the floor. Snape was pretty much out of it as he hit his head when he fell to the stone floor. I then had a roll out of the way from a 'Stupefy' from Dumbledore which hit Snape making sure he was totally out of the action. Spring to my feet, "Look you stupid old man you attack me one more time I'm going to hurt you!"

"I'm sorry my boy but you are in serious trouble now that you have attacked a professor."

"Hermione love if you be so kind as to give me your arm." POP

"Yes I like to speak to an Auror or Madam Bones about on assault made on Lady Potter and myself. I also wish to report the attempted murder of a Lord of an Ancient House."

Being Harry Potter did have its perks and our statements were taken. Checking my wand for previous spells was a bit tricky but got accomplished and it was determined it had no previous spells. As they found nothing my wand it was allowed to remain in my possession. I had the feeling that they assumed my magic was tied to my defunct magical core which everyone thought had been returned. Since my magical core was originally taken by the goblet they assume the goblet had also taken the magic from my wand or maybe not. In any case they were sure I had not used magic with my wand. Six Aurors port keyed to the front gates of Hogwarts while Madam Bones and Hermione joined arms with me and…POP... We arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts.

We walked into the Great Hall just as the evening meal was drawing to a close. Snape had already started his charge towards me before he recognized we were in the company of Madam Bones.

"Madam Bones what brings you here to Hogwarts this evening? Oh! I see, you are returning our runaway children" It appeared that Dumbledore was going to play it cool or stupid.

I had Dobby bring several large bowls of popcorn and I sat down with Hermione to enjoy the show. Hedwig the Phoenix flashed in along with the arrival of the Aurors but I wasn't sure if it was for the show or the popcorn that interested Hedwig. Of course Hedwig being there on my arm insinuated that I was part of the light and of course innocent. The yelling and screaming started as well as threats and denial. There were enough witnesses in the hall to have Snape hauled off for assault. The stupid six were also hauled away for assault and possible attempted murder charges. While the 'Defindo' cutting curse could be explained away the 'Sectumsempra' curse found on one of their wands had only one purpose, lethal results. In the end it just left Dumbledore sitting there stewing, me smiling and Hedwig finishing off the rest of the popcorn.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast "What's in the tube I asked. Hermione who was perusing the Prophet as was her custom.

"Oh, I took out subscriptions to a couple of muggle papers to keep up on what's happening that the Prophet doesn't report. Oh, look," Hermione said lowering the Daily Telegraph, which Harry recalled had been a favorite of Uncle Vernon's.

"Hermione," I said as I lifted the Telegraph up and opened it to skim its contents. While I read of the terrorist attacks of the Irish Republican army (IRA) groups and were linked to the Northern Ireland conflict (the troubles) . "Its pointless for Voldemort to torture and kill the helpless muggles, vengeful though he may be but nobody that's magical reads the muggle papers. So the whole thing is just stupid. The muggles are kept in the dark and very few wizards know whats going on.

/Scene Break/

The stupid six were back the next morning but it took another day for Dumbledore to get Snape released. All I knew for sure was that we weren't going to go anywhere close to Snape for a very long time.

"Harry you're not serious about not attending the Potion classes just because Snape is there."

"I am in a way. I'm not worried about Snape attacking, I'm just not ready for the Ministry to throw me in Azkaban for murder."

"I don't follow your logic."

"Just keeping it simple the entire Great Hall saw Snape physically attacked me. Yet he isn't in jail or at least why wasn't he fined or fired? Corruption is the answer. If Dumbledore bribes Snape out of trouble why can't he bribe me into some stupid position where I have to do what he wants me to do? No, by the time they quit arguing over my non attendance of classes and detention we could be enrolled in another school far from Great Brittan."

"Point. Why don't we forget those idiots? We need to continue our practice."

Hermione was right I didn't want her to get mad at me has some of her strikes and blows really hurt. Sometimes being my girlfriend and a martial arts expert is not the best combination but as my wife I could be in big trouble. While I did do as she asked I did make a decision and Hedwig winged away with my special orders.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 - Having Fun Watching the Tournament

.

"Mr. Potter would you please accompany me, there is a meeting that concerns you in the headmaster's office."

"Yes ma'am just as long as you stay for the entire meeting. Come along my dear let us see what the old codgers got planned for me now." Hermione just gave a McGonagall type harrumph but she got up to join McGonagall and me.

As we entered the headmaster's office I asked," Sirius what kind of troubles brought you here this day?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Mr. Potter we are all here today to discuss your problems with our Potion Master…"

I beat Sirius at replying to Dumbledore, "Headmaster I don't have any problems, you have problems with your Death Eater Potion Master."

"Yes Dumbledore, what are you planning on doing about the situation?" Sirius demanded.

"I believe if Mr. Potter apologizes to Professor Snape we can resume our normal school routine. Professor Snape will be resuming his classes next week which I'm sure you are eager to attend."

I held up my hand to stop Sirius from replying and grabbed his robe sleeve and dragged him from the office with Hermione covering our backs. Hopefully McGonagall would be able to talk some sense into the idiot before I French fried his Potion Master.

Snape's first-class never arrived as Hedwig brought in my order.

Hogwarts rules were very clear in that students could wear basically anything at mealtimes. While the majority of students just wore their normal class robes at mealtime, it was in the rules.

My T-shirts Hedwig delivered clearly said it all. I was basically tired of all the conflicts they were swirling around me and Hermione within the stupid school. So, a little pranking might do some good but then maybe some enjoyable confrontations before I dropped potions class. The T-shirt pranking was on!

The noontime meal was one that Snape normally attended. I removed my robe and put the robe in my schoolbag. This left me in a T-shirt and jeans and of course my trainers. I made my trainer's stripes into phosphorescent flashing stripes. Hermione and I then entered the Great Hall I took a seat and waited.

On the front of the T-shirt it said" Of course I talk to myself sometimes …I need expert advice… So why would I ask a professor?"

On the back there was a picture of a cauldron and an ape, with the words,

"My brewing is worth monkey piss... Since I was taught by an ape…." What the ape was doing in the cauldron made the words make more sense.

About then a lot of what transpired was unexpected. Snape exploded while screaming insanely he started casting some very serious dark magic curses. Dumbledore started throwing a stunner and a binding charm at me while McGonagall was transfiguring things into animals that tried to intercept the spells and curses from Snape. While I had expected Snape to yell and scream in my direction it appeared that Dumbledore and Snape had no worries about injuring the students around and behind me, not to mention me. From the corner of my eye, and in a flash, Flitwick pulled out his wand and stunned Snape as Hermione and I did the same to Dumbledore. I had erected a shield sending most of the curses etc. into the ceiling.

About then McGonagall became quite authoritative." All students are to remain in the Great Hall, you may finish your meals if you so desire. I'm leaving Mr. Potter in total control while I summoned the DMLE. Filius assist Mr. Potter." McGonagall stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Excuse me, I'm head boy! If anyone is to be in charge it should be me being appointed by the…"

"Oh do put a lid on it Percy! Unless of course you wished to join Snape and Dumbledore." As stuckup as Percy was he was still smart enough to see Filius, Hermione's and my wands all pointed in his direction. Percy took my advice, closed his mouth and sat down.

Madame Bones arrived and carted off three students, Snape and Dumbledore. Snape was in some serious Dragon dung over some of his curses, Dumbledore was being charged with attacking a student. While the DMLE had not locked up Dumbledore he was rumored to be in front of the Board of Governors for an extended inquire.

Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts the next morning but apparently Snape was now going to trial and would be confined until that trial."

/Scene Break/

"Harry are you going to wear that stupid T-shirt?"

"Of course my love, and with the use of warming charms I will be completely warm and able to wear this T-shirt during the first task."

My T-shirt read on the front, "Fighting a dragon is not my idea of a fun afternoon" with the picture of a dragon underneath. It was no secret what the first task consisted of regardless what the idiot tri-wizard committee thought. On the back and a picture of a Dragon and underneath it said, "Save the Dragon".

I was happy to find that my T-shirt caused Professor McGonagall, Sirius and Dumbledore to engage in a serious argument. Dumbledore probably felt that I had interfered with his tournament even though everyone knew about the dragons. I'm sure Sirius was happily expounding on my prank while Professor McGonagall was yelling over the rules that I haven't violated.

Hermione and I skipped the Yule ball and spent our Christmas vacation with Dan and Emma Granger. It was a super nice family affair. We took in some of London's decorations and ate with Sirius in a number of high class restaurants. Overall it was extremely great family get-together.

"Harry did you scrimp on your T-shirt this time around? Hermione giggled.

"Let's just say from what Diggery told me, that my most precious possession would be at the bottom of the lake. That Hermione would have been you if they made me participate in this tournament. Just think about being submerged in water overnight… Wrinkled skin?... And what about your hair and the drying effects?"

"Harry maybe I should wear that T-shirt."

"No dear, just protect my back from the crowd. "

The day of the second task there I stood with my T-shirt that read, "Do it as the Ministry says-as they have the big mouth on the Tasks-but participants don't open yours and drown."

/Scene Break/

The new Potion Master was okay if you just ignored his attempts at corralling the rich and famous. Classes ran along as they normally did which I believe gave us a sense of security. Maybe security was a bad way of looking at normalcy. Brewing was done, essays were turned in, and lectures were attended. It was now a Hogsmeade weekend. Why would anyone think that this weekend would be anything other than a fun weekend?

"My dear are you sure you just want to go to Hogsmeade, we can always set off to London or whatever?" I was hoping to divert Hermione from an all-day book hunt.

"No my love Honeydukes and Shrivenshaft's for parchment and quill's will meet my needs as long as you are with me to enjoy the village. What about you?"

"Just an enjoyable day with you would be fantastic. We might see if the rumor is true that Zonko's has opened a store further down the village."

And so the day began as we wandered to the village in different stores. Come lunchtime we stopped at the Brews and Stews café for an enjoyable lunch. As we stepped onto the street...

"Harry why don't we stop by the three broomsticks and see if any of our friends are…"

"Look who we have here! I do believe its Potter and his mudblood. Don't you guys think it's about time we showed them their place?" Draco was leading but following was Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Montague, Purcy and Warrington.

Hermione and I had been training in the martial arts and Hermione was good like black belt good. I had been training under the watchful eye some 900-year-old Taekwon-Do master that was Merlin's magical equivalent in martial arts. Draco apparently had not learned his lesson from last time.

"Hermione my love I think we should teach these fools a non-magical lesson." The grin that appeared on Hermione's face I could not classify.

I slipped a step away from Hermione which was sufficient for Draco to quit talking and cast a curse at me. Unfortunately I was no longer there but moving closer towards them. They already had their wands out and the entire group was throwing curse after curse at us. I slid by each curse as if I was a hand strike but I was now close enough, bones began to shatter. Their first interest in me allowed Hermione to step in close. Draco became what could be called a punching bag as a bone was broken on each strike at Hermione's hands and feet. My strike upon Nott sent him flying backwards into a reverse kick from Hermione who used the inertia to perform another strike on Draco and then literally flying into a force strike on Montague. Crabbe and Goyle forgetting their wands charged at me while they took their hits like good guard dogs. Purcy flying into them was caused by Hermione and my kicks ended all the fun.

This time the Aurors on duty portkeyed the Slytherins to St. Mungo's. Hermione and I had barely gotten back to Hogwarts when Lupin and McGonagall got to join Hermione and myself in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry my boy what were you thinking when you attacked your classmates?"

"You know you really are a piece of work. Even if you have good intentions you're still going to allow the scum that attacked us to remain and attempt it once again aren't you?"

Dumbledore just shook his head, a sad expression on his face. It was as if he'd done nothing wrong and was put upon. I in turn shook my head and said, "Hermione wake me up when he's finished." I then proceeded to pretend to go to sleep in the chair that I was sitting in, but I did keep an ear open. I just wish he would ask a straightforward question or provide a direct answer. Everything seemed to be convoluted.

/Scene Break/

Finally the school year is coming to a close as well as the tri-wizard tournament's final third task. Sirius was already hopping up and down with plans for our summer vacation with the Grangers.

We joined the rest of the students, parents, and visiting adults in the stands to watch the third task. Well it was thrilling, we watched the outside of the maze grow. I was fitted out with my last T-shirt that had a picture of a bare Fanny and underneath it said, "Dark Lord… kiss my ass"

Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis had joined us and after seeing my T-shirt everyone was on alert. Many nasty glares were coming from the Slytherin contingency.

"Err… Harry would to put a galleon bet that you will be cursed before you can get back into Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"I'll take a piece of the action that my house has a go at Harry before we get back into Hogwarts." Daphne pulled out some change.

Hermione was happily jotting down all the bets.

As time started to drag on… "Do you think they're all dead?" Hannah asked in a serious manner.

"No way otherwise the professors would be hustling us back into our dormitories." Daphne asserted.

Suddenly Fleur Delacour appeared in front of the viewing stand clutching the tri-wizard cup in her hand. We had our Tri-wizard tournament winner. We later found out that the three champions had arrived at the cup at the same time. Fleur gave both boys a shot of her Veela allure and while they were stunned and drooling she grabbed the cup.

We joined the crowd as we ambled back toward Hogwarts laughing about how pretty boy Diggery and the famous Quidditch star Krum had lost out to the pretty little girl. That's when things turned nasty…

It was a large throng of people heading toward the Great Hall for the award ceremonies. Later witnesses testified an adult pushed my friends away and slapped me on the back and we both disappeared.

Of course when I was slapped on the back the resulting travel was obviously a port key and I was not overly happy. So when we landed I turned and gave a Knifehand to my abductors throat while sending a cutting curse to his stomach. Behind my port key slapper there was a marble statue representing an angel. I saw the name upon it flickering in the torch light, it read, Tom Riddle. I then raised my special silver dome shield and turned to see what I was facing.

My wandering through the Black library and other places of information like tapestry at Grimmault place I immediately recognized the name. As I was turning a large snake attempted to slither away into the darkness. That's when insanity, hysteria and total anarchy erupted against my Dome Shield. I had sent a 'Diffindo' to the snake's head which neatly flopped to the side of its now thrashing body.

Completing my turn I saw something. The thing was greenish in color, with slits containing scarlet eyes and a nose that seemed merely two holes…Voldemort's entire appearance was snake like with only slots for his nostrils and he appeared lipless. He would deftly not make the most eligible bachelor list for Witch Weekly's magazine. He raised his hand and all the curses and spells stopped.

Voldemort held his wand in his overly long-fingers as he turned his scarlet eyes upon me, laughing a high, cold, sinister laugh. I of course answered…

"Merlin you don't look anything like when you first attacked me, man your ugly as sin."

Oh boy did that ever start curses flying in my direction all over again. Voldemort used his killing curse which I sidestepped as a litany of curses smashed into my silver Dome Shield.

Using a full powered Ley line 'Bombarda' I collapsed his shield which also threw him clear cross the graveyard – –– – I hope the sucker was dead but I was not going to stick around to fight thirty or more Death Eaters. I was strong but I'm not invincible. Besides there's enough curses bouncing off my Dome Shield to light up the area. I would have normally popped to Hogwarts to inform Snape that his services would be needed for his dark lord Voldemort but Snape was already in the graveyard throwing curses at me. I sent a half-dozen curses at the Death Eaters and popped away. I made sure that one of my curses was definitely aimed at Snape.

I arrived in my quarters but I figured I might as well face the music. My abduction from Hogwarts grounds would not have gone unnoticed. I had not gone too far before…"Mr. Potter please follow me to the headmaster's office." Flitwick directed.

"Professor do you know where Hermione is and will Professor McGonagall be our meeting and where is Professor Lupin?

"Relax Mr. Potter their all in the headmaster's office since you disappeared, their all waiting your return."

Oh besides Hermione trying to squeeze me to death questions flew from everyone. Dumbledore of course demanded, in his inimitable way, the right to do the questioning…

"Harry my boy seems you've had an adventure would you care to share with us?"

"Sorry headmaster but, no! Moony would you contact Sirius I'm going to need a lawyer." Moony headed for the fireplace to make a Floo call.

"Come now Harry, you are among friends and you can tell us what happened." Dumbledore was not going to let this pass.

"Might I suggest you use your wand to clean out your century-old earwax… I have nothing to say until I have consulted a lawyer and my magical guardian. If you're hearing is that impaired I will write it out on a piece of parchment."

"But surely Harry you can trust all of us here. We are all here in your best interest. So what happened after the port key took you away? Your input is vital in the war against Voldemort."

I was about ready to ask Hermione for a piece of parchment and a quill when Dumbledore's Floo started to signal someone wanted to talk.

The head that appeared in the fireplace was Madam Bones of the DMLE, "Dumbledore open your Floo you have incoming visitors!" This was definitely not a request.

Dumbledore waived his wand and the Floo started to regurgitate people in a fairly quick rate. First it was Madam Bones followed by four Aurors, one of which was a pink haired one I'd seen before. Then came Sirius and then Andy Tonks, who I knew from family pictures.

"Amelia what has brought about this intrusion into Hogwarts affairs?"

"Dumbledore were not interested in talking with you so keep it shut! The DMLE is here because we have received words that Harry Potter was abducted and shortly thereafter a very large magical discharge took place in Little Hangleton. We immediately headed there only to find aa graveyard full of recently dead people. Before any of you start any wise cracks this is an official investigation!"

"What could possibly involve Hogwarts and any of its students?" Dumbledore was persistent.

"Well let's see… Your Potion Master who is supposed to be locked up is found in the graveyard, wounded. He's ranting that Harry Potter will pay for what he's done this evening. Along with a half a dozen dead, who were dressed as Death Eaters, we captured four more that were seriously injured. They are being doused at this moment with Veritaserum. My question is… Has Harry Potter been here for the last eight hours?"

"Harry, Andy is here and a very good lawyer, I suggest you go over in the corner and talk with her while the rest of us have a little chat." Sirius directed.

Andi Tonks latched onto my arm and steered me into a corner where she raised a privacy shield.

"Give me a Knut Mr. Potter." I of course did… "So, you just now retain me for a Knut, I cannot be compelled to divulge anything we are about to discuss. So be like a good client and spill!"

Martial arts I understood, Ley lines I played with but legal stuff was beyond me and since Sirius had brought her I spilled. Moments later…

"Amelia I have directed my client to tell you the entire true story. Legally it's all under self-defense but some of it is a little hard to believe."

"My story went along just fine but the sticking point was saying that Voldemort had returned. You could almost see or feel the disbelief. That's when the Floo again flared and an Auror charged in and put up a secrecy shield around himself and Madam Bones. As the Auror made his report you could see the blood drain from Madam Bones's face. That briefing ran for a good ten minutes.

"Thank you Mr. Potter for your truthfulness, Auror Tonks will take your statement and then you're free to go." Madam Bones disappeared into the Floo with the rest of her Aurors.

Sirius used Dumbledore's Floo to take me, Auror Tonks and Hermione to the Leakey Cauldron before heading towards Grimmauld place. He had turned Grimmauld place into a real nice and cozy London summer house. Even I remember shuttering at some of the stuff we had to remove or destroy in that place. It had taken years to clean the place up and we still found hidden rooms or hidden alcoves containing dark and dangerous items. We sat around the kitchen table to make my official statements to, "Call me Tonks or die".

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore had spent much of that night contemplating the amazing tale. Oh, he believed that Voldemort had got himself a new body. No, he didn't trust the news that young Harry had managed to take out the risen Dark Lord. Harry was just a boy, no special training from any wizard or powerful entity. Much of Harry's testimony this day had to be self-aggrandizement. But Dumbledore did know of a ritual and this cause Dumbledore much worry. Blood of an enemy was part of a ritual that could bring Tom back but yet neither Harry or himself had lost blood for the ritual. So then who would Voldemort consider to be an enemy? This was a problem that only Dumbledore, the leader of the light, could unravel and provide the proper guidance. What Dumbledore was missing was the simple thought, who in their right mind would not be an enemy of such an evil entity

Meanwhile a wrath was in search of one Peter Pettigrew because Harry did indeed blow Voldemort's socks off plus a bit more. Voldemort's magic could not hold his construct body together so he was again a wrath . If anyone could hear the cursing of Voldemort they would know that the next time he would use Harry Potter's blood.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – Time heals most wounds

.

Time seemed to move along at a snail's pace, at least the stupid tri-wizard tournament was finished and tomorrow we would take the train and start our summer vacation. So what do I get? Another summons to Dumbledore's office. Fudge was classifying everything that had the words graveyard or He-Who-Can't-be-Named. I figured he was determined to keep his job by portraying a peaceful world to his constituents. Besides if funding was required to fight a new war they would probably find there was no money in the ministrys coffers, Fudge had either spent it all or it was tucked away in his private vaults. I was hoping that this meeting was not another Fudg'ed up meeting.

As I entered Dumbledore's office I was somewhat taken aback by all the females in the room. The only one missing was Trelawney which was not bothering me in the least.

"Harry please take a seat as we have some disturbing news. The teaching staff here at Hogwarts are well aware of the feelings that you had for Hermione Granger."

Before my brains could get further than, "F-Feelings? Had? What was this malarkey she is my wife... Dumbledore continued. "It's my sad duty to inform you that Hermione Granger was found in the library, an apparent victim of the killing curse." About then my mind pretty much shut down.

Apparently my feelings were not of high importance as I got to sit there while the activity in the room increased significantly. While my brain was trying to process what I just heard and my feelings I did hear scattered bits of information from the many discussions that were occurring in Dumbledore's office…

"We have no leads on who committed the crime…"Came from Madam Bones.

"Sirius Black is not available won't be for a number of months…" Professor McGonagall explained.

"Precisely why we are taking over as his guardian, he'll spend the summer at the Burrow…" This came from Dumbledore.

"Excellent idea, getting him around purebloods…"Came from some female voice.

"My thoughts exactly, Molly's younger daughter has a high interest in our Mr. Potter…"

"The body was delivered to the funeral parlor that the Grangers specified…

About then my brain cleared a little and I got the room's attention by the POP I left behind. I grabbed my basically packed trunk and the Grangers found me crying on their front doorstep. The next week I was pretty much in a fog which I spent in a Muggle hotel feeling sorry for myself, wondering were Sirius was when I needed him most or I was in a murderous rage. The few times I visited Madame Bones only to received the same information, nobody knew anything. The fog lifted when I found myself crying in another graveyard as they buried Hermione. Seeing Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape heading in my direction was the last straw…POP!

Caledor met me on my arrival and I gave my thoughts and all the details that I had.

"My condolences Harry. I would recommend a couple of things. First you need to keep it together and stop by the goblin bank and let them know what's going on. It's better to stop an action than try to correct the completed action later. Once you come back here I will assign you quarters and have a couple of our females stop by for a chat. Our race is like yours, males are no good with emotions. Thirdly should you have any built up anger I will have one of our sword Masters provide some anger relief training.

/Scene Break/

Caledor was right, the goblins locked down everything everyone was trying to get their fingers into, at least until Sirius returned. The ladies that Caledor sent did help me talk through my emotions and my "what if's" but that left my anger. For about the next week I was moping around feeling sorry for myself yet seething with anger. Who had killed Hermione why hadn't someone done something about it. I had three distinct suspects but that made me all the more angry as I couldn't kill three to get one.

I wasn't paying attention to how much time had passed my anger was growing and that's when Loren stepped into my life. While most female elves had white or blonde hair their ears came in assorted varieties. Loren's ears were almost human and mostly covered by her waist length blonde hair but the ears were still pointed. She was as tall as I was with the body that every male dreams about to the point that I almost missed the sword strapped to her back.

"Caledor asked me to stop by and see if you wish to learn how to fight with a sword. Caledor says it could help with releasing your anger."

I remembered Caledor having said something about a sword master and anger management when I first arrived. I'm sure my face and body language told her that I was quite skeptical. Hell this was just a wisp of a girl in an incredible body but this just brought my anger to the forefront. I do not have anything to release my frustration and anger upon and Caledor sends me something this fragile.

The next thing I know I'm being led to, oh the view of her swaying rear, the armory.

I ended up with some light weight saber type sword and standing in front of her. She was giving me instructions when I blurted out, "Look there's no way I'm going to be slashing and hacking at you, I am angry but I don't want to hurt you."

"Why don't you get your nose out of your fantasy book and smell the real world." She replied.

I use to tell Hermione to get her nose out of her book and for whatever reason I let my anger go crazy. I started slashing and hacking with the intent of doing some real damage. How dare she?

I never laid a blade on her but Loren kept slapping me with the flat part of her sword till I was covered with bruises. Loren continued to teach me for many days and it was good anger management. After a while it turned into a routine that I look forward to each day. I rose early in the morning and Loren and I went for a run. After breakfast she instructed be on different sword techniques followed by an hour of actual swordplay. After lunch it was more instruction and more swordplay. Swordplay was a bit of a misnomer as applied to me, this was a sword master teaching a novice, me.

It was long into the months of training when I asked, "Why are you putting up with me"?

"Harry this is complicated and involved. To start with Caledor asked me and of course there is the high elf prophecy concerning you. Then there is my pride as a master to be able to teach you the proper use of the sword. Now it is because I like you and you're nice to be around you. Even if you are grumpy sometimes."

"I enjoy being with you also Loren but in about a month I'm going to have to go back to Hogwarts."

Loren started giggling and almost melodic way, "Harry you do realize this is the high elf domain. In all your time here you have probably been gone from Hogwarts for a week."

I had not been keeping track of time but I knew I was here in the village for months. The best I could figure out was time almost stopped here or the Hogwarts time slowed to a snail's pace. This brought about a couple questions on my part, if time slowed inside the village did aging also slow in the village. The explanations I got led me to the conclusion that aging was minimal to a point that those outside the village could die of old age while those in the village barely aged. I decided to drop thinking of something that was going to give me a whopping headache. It was a conundrum with no answer that I could fathom.

"So you see Harry you been here for about a year from the Hogwarts perspective you've only been gone a little bit of time."

In those few words Loren reminded me of being at the Grangers explaining to Hermione that she was a witch and Caledor stating I would return almost at the same time. Hermione, Merlin I wish we had had the time and our future together.

Loren must have noticed my mood as she put her arm around my shoulder and drawing me to her. As I looked at her my eyes fell to her lips as her lips drew closer. I leaned forward and her lips met mine and all hell broke loose. While Loren and I were trying to eat each other's face off Caledor and three others came racing in to break us apart. Apparently breaking us apart took quite a bit of manpower and then came an explanation of sorts.

"Harry get a hold of yourself! This part of the elfin prophecy apparently has been fulfilled however there are certain protocols that must be met."

Talk about being swept off your feet. Caledor had Loren removed and I was pushed into a chair. All I could think was, what the hell just happened?

"Harry we're hidden away from you humans for a number of reasons. Humans have their bigotry and thoughts of being better than us yet we control the Ley lines. We have no wish to destroy other magical beings. What you just encountered is one reason we are hid away from each other. However there is a number of other prophecies! We shall not inform you of their entire contents because only half of one has been fulfilled. The fulfilled half states of a joined union between a magical human and a high elf. I will provide you with a new sword trainer while we prepare for the joining ceremony."

Slowly the day started to wind down as a thought about what had happened since I had decided to come and stay in the Elvin town. Memories of my beautiful Hermione were carefully being stored and tucked away during this time. I knew of many what if's but that led nowhere, Hermione was gone I was making a mental list of who could have done such a thing. Then I wondered what could make Sirius go away for an extended period of time? When I got back I need to do some serious investigation if Sirius was not waiting for me. It suddenly dawned on me that I had been here more than the time I thought. After all I hadn't been marking off the dates on a calendar. While I thought I did come to one conclusion, I was getting nowhere. I needed to get on with life.

/Scene Break/

Caledor has said protocols but that really didn't cover the bonding ceremony. The ceremony was conducted by the head of goblins, a druid from Belgium, and a high elf that reminded me of the 900-year-old martial arts master in a high elf body. Then there were the attendees. If I was expecting some formal small group attending a wedding I would be and was totally surprised. First off the wedding was conducted on the stage in the middle of an open field. The field was full with attendees. I spied a centaur next to a vampire that had a pixie sitting on his shoulder. Unicorns seem to be communicating with a Pegasus. Apparently if it had a brain and was magical the species had sent a representative to the ceremony. And then Loren arrived.

/Scene Break/

I'm not necessarily sure if there was a ceremony conducted and if it was extremely long or it was extremely short. Taking her into my arms, I kissed her deeply. About then I think we were transported to a bedroom where lust, sex, and desire was expressed in the extreme. I'm not sure if a day or year transpired, finally the daze cleared.

"You were saying?" With a dazed expression, she asked,

"I don't know. What was I saying?"

"That you love me desperately and lust after my body."

"I love you, and do I ever." I was going to need to sit down with Caledor and have him explain what was going on, that was not a normal honeymoon.

"Well let's clean up and see what the world outside has for us." Although I heard what she said I was still lost in her blue eyes.

Harry, Loren, are you two ready to go to work? Caledor asked as he smiled knowingly.

"And what you have in mind?" I asked.

"Why you two are going to Hogwarts for schooling don't you know?"

"How in the hell is that going to work? One look at her and they will know she's a high elf and that can only cause super troubles and problems." I growled.

"One should take a look at your bride and tell me what will give her away as being a high elf?" I wasn't sure that Caledor smile could get any larger, surely it was quite obvious.

One look at Loren and I saw her lovely ears were no longer pointed and looked human like. I know I said it out loud but I really meant it, "What have you done, I liked nibbling on those ears." The answer I got was a super kiss from Loren.

"The goblins have informed Hogwarts that Lord and Lady Potter shall be attending and require adequate quarters. Might I suggest you make up a story on how you met, fell in love and got married? When you return, I might recommend that you hide out in Black manor as you only disappeared from Hogwarts for a part of summer break." Caledor now broke out in full laughter.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 - Off to Hogwarts we must go

.

Upon arrival at Grimmauld place only to find that our summer would be full of surprises and problems. The moment we set foot in the house Dobby appeared. Dobby got in one word "EEP" and a half step before he was prostrated on the floor.

"Dobby, why are you laying on the floor?" Dobby always had been a weird house elf but this was not normal even for him.

All I got from Dobby was him pointing at Loren and saying, "high elf, high elf"

"Dobby you will stand and listen to what I have to say." Loren commanded, "I wish for you Dobby to act toward me as you do towards Harry I also wish for you to inform all of the other elves to do the same. Do you understand Dobby?"

"Yes exalted high mistress."

That order took an hour to get explained and clarified so that every house elf we ran across didn't act like Dobby and glue themselves to our legs.

It took quite a while, days even, for us to come up with a viable excuse and story as to who Loren was and how she came to be Lady Potter. There was a couple of areas I really wanted to really lie about but Loren was ready to prank and to take the Mickey out of the magical bigots.

In real time we had not been gone but a couple of weeks so I had no fear in adding a visit to Diagon alley to do school shopping with Loren. We were hoping that the alley would be quiet and peaceful not like the last minute school rush in August. Loren of course needed everything from robes to a school trunk. We had just entered the Leakey Cauldron…

"Harry I think we have everyone's attention." Loren laughed.

"Do you think it is our clothing or our weapons?" I was used to seeing a quiver full of arrows and a large bow on the back of the elves, or a sword in Loren's case, but here in Diagon alley even seeing a wand was unusual, robes were the in thing covering everything.

"Well you do look dashing in your knee high boots and leather vest and that sword strapped to your back makes you look quite macho." Like Loren was dressed differently.

Somehow I didn't think people were looking at me as much as Loren. While she also had a sword strapped to her back her figure in her tight fitting outfit was drawing all the attention, I would put galleons on it in a flash.

"Harry we're going to have an interesting stop at Gringotts. The minute we walked inside the bank they are going to know that we are high elves or connected to high elves because the swords we carry."

"Is that going to cause problems?"

"It shouldn't. It's kind of a running contest between the goblins, dwarves and high elves as to who makes the best swords."

Lauren was correct as we no sooner walked up marble steps of the bank when the guard's eyes and heads snapped to our swords. The Teller was grumbling about inferior quality sword craftsmanship but we got our galleons and got out without any major problems.

I directed Loren to the jewelry shop where we picked out appropriate rings. I still hadn't received a satisfactory answer to why we had to return to Hogwarts, but in any case on with the shopping. We had just stepped out of the shop when …Voldemort apparently had been busy in his attempt to regain a body. Whatever shape he was in he had enough clout to fill the alley with about thirty Death Eaters. This of course was pathetic and wasteful use of his soldiers as Voldemort was not with them.

As the Death Eaters stormed down the street indiscriminately throwing lethal curses I put up my silver shield while erecting an anti-Apparition and Disapparition ward. Loren did the anti-port key ward. We then turned to look at each other and Loren asked…

"Burn them up, blow them to pieces, or just stun the idiots?"

"Let us gives the Aurors something to do, so let us just stun them. I'm sure these Death Eaters will be coming back later for some of our other options."

By now we had been spotted and curses were bouncing off my shield. Loren and I are sending volley after volley of stunning spells. First we had great success but soon the Death Eaters had their shields raised or were unconscious. We just had to increase the magical flow from the Ley lines into our stunning spells. Death Eaters shields cracked and fell, soon to be followed by the Death Eaters themselves.

That's when the alley started to fill up with problems. First came the Aurors rushing in from the Leaky Cauldron (the wards were still up). They were giving Loren and I the eye as they handcuffed and transported their prisoners away. Next came Lupin and a number of people from the Order of the Phoenix.

"Harry what are you doing here? Where have you been?" Lupin was not happy.

"Lupin where is Sirius?"

"He's busy at this time Harry."

"Cut the crap Lupin, I want to know where Sirius is and I want to know right now!"

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't tell you as its Orders business."

That's when things got even better with the arrival of Albus Dumbledore via Fawkes. "Mr. Potter! When you were dismissed from school I directed you to go to the Burrow. I expect you at the Burrow within the next ten minutes or you will fine the consequences most severe. Do I make myself abundantly clear, Mr. Potter?"

"Harry, who is this obnoxious old man?" Loren asked.

"A misguided fool who expects me to cow into submission, but before we leave I have a question for you Dumbledore. Where is Sirius?"

"That Mr. Potter is none of your business!"

"Fair enough, since we have no further business my wife and I shall be attending to our lives. Good day Mr. Dumbledore."

The power that radiated off of Dumbledore indicated that he was about to take action, a quick thought/wand-less spell took care of that impulse. Lupin's wand was in his hand and almost pointing at me when he froze. The point of my sword was at Lupin's throat as I said, "Stand-down or this sword will do a 180 and you and Dumbledore can join the headless hunt. Now my wife and I are going to be leaving so you can continue playing kiss ass with the old man. Just be advised that he will not unfreeze for the next hour. Oh! Do tell the old fart that he has never had nor will he ever gain control over me."

"Just give it up Harry, you're going nowhere! There are anti-apparition and disapparition wards as well as anti-port key wards surrounding the area…" POP...was our response to his statement.

The next stop for Loren and me was level two of the Ministry.

"That about wraps it up Madam Bones. Sirius has been gone for weeks and he hasn't sent as much as an owl. He's either dead or has been kidnapped."

"Lord Potter I will definitely be looking into the situation and again congratulations on your marriage."

/Scene Break/

September 1st rolled around and we entered our compartment on the Hogwarts express. Loren and I had discussed Dumbledore extensively. Surely by now he had to recognized I wasn't buying his greater good control. He must recognize that I had fought and walk away from the Dark Lord so I must be fairly powerful. Loren wasn't so sure. Loren felt that Dumbledore was on a mission and therefore was wearing a very special kind of blinders.

"Harry did you have a good vacation?" Neville asked as he entered a compartment and put his trunk in the upper storage rack.

By the time that Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis entered the apartment I tapped the wall. The compartment expanded and provided additional seating just in time for Luna to enter also dragging a large trunk.

Before I could make first name introductions all around... "What no T-shirt this time Harry? Susan asked with a big smile.

"Sue, he must have given up T-shirts for that sword he's carrying. And I also wouldn't mind an introduction to the lovely lady sitting next to you Harry." Neville commented.

That's when Daphne noticed Luna shaking her head with her hand over her mouth,

"What's wrong with you Luna?"

Luna removed her hand and stated, "Sorry but its Harry's secret to tell."

"Oh! Sorry guys Loren is actually Loren Potter my wife." That got the girls squealing starting to chatting and asking questions such as where we got married and what kind of dress she wore, etc., etc. Luna just looked at me and shook her head and said no more.

"So Loren, where were you going to school before and what made you decide to come to Hogwarts to continue your education?" Hannah asked.

That's when the prearrange story we made up got released by Loren…" It's kind of a long story but my father is not a wizard and my mother is not a witch. You might say I was farmed out for schooling. The school was like an old-fashioned farm schoolhouse where there wasn't more than half a dozen students at any given time. I'm coming here because I met Harry. In your terminology I guess I'm called of Muggle born transfer student."

I decided to pick up the story before somebody said something stupid…" I was really in a lousy mood over Hermione's death and with the headmaster ordering me where I must live… I decided to get lost in a small village in the middle of nowhere. The elder there set Loren on me so to get rid of some of my anger. When Loren wasn't whacking me with that sword of hers and we got to talking, and not too long later, we just clicked." Mentioning Hermione was to change the subject in the compartment but Draco Malfoy and his sons arrival decided a little air pollution was in order.

"Hay Goyle, it looks like the loser club is having a meeting. Hey pretty girl what you doing here? I am Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy fortunes why don't you join me for some refreshments in my compartment."

"I don't think the Lord of one of Wizard Britain's founding houses will appreciate your attention to his wife. So, why don't you just toodle along Nancy boy." Loren also had a sharp tongue.

Unbelievably Malfoy only shrugged his shoulders and left. Draco was on the top of the list I had responsible for Hermione's death; he only needed to give me an excuse.

Conversation return to our vacation and what would be new at Hogwarts and before we knew it we had arrived at Hogwarts.

Now while the school rules stated that we must wear school robes there was no instruction on wearing swords or where we had to wear our swords. Loren and I both knew that we were going to have confrontation over the swords that we wore on our backs. Dumbledore was going to lose because along with all of the houses that I picked up during my inheritance test there were a few prominent titles.

We were sitting with Susan and Hannah when Hannah asked, "Harry who is that fat guy sitting next to Professor Lupin?"

"No idea Hannah, I just wondering how the hell Snape is sitting at the head table and not in Azkaban."

The sorting had been completed when Dumbledore started speaking, "and now our newest Muggle born transfer student will be sorted…

I was trying to understand why Dumbledore used those words in that announcement when …Professor McGonagall called, "Potter, Loren"

A couple minutes later the hat yelled…

"UNSORTABLE…INDEPENDENT STUDENT!"

Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool and carried them away while she was shaking her head.

Dumbledore arose and in his deep voice which carried around the Hall, "I have only two words to say to you, Tuck in."

"About time," said Ron Weasley in a loud voice to rival Dumbledore's as he looking hungrily at his golden plate.

The golden plates filled with food as selected by each student's as their taste demanded.

Between bites of food Ernie Macmillan asked about my sword.

"First off it is a gift from Loren and it's durable and will last forever without tarnishing or rusting. She told me that an ancestor made the sword and imbibed it with their magical capabilities." I wasn't about ready to say it was full of high elves magic.

As the students were digesting another magnificent feast which had finally came to an end, Professor Dumbledore had risen to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his feature changed as he announced , "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. As Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, to tell you as a reminder all magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had three changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Lupin, who will be taking defense against the dark arts; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Slughorn, our new potion instructor; and of course you all know Professor Snape who will be our new student counselor." The last announcement put the entire hall in a complete dead silence whether it was in shock and/or total disbelief.

Susan Bones broke the silence by asking me, "Harry they can't be serious! No student in their right mind would ask Snape for advice no less ask for counseling."

I was happy that the ensuing discussion was broken up by Professor McGonagall. I was exceedingly happy that she led Loren and I to our new marriage quarters and not those that I had previously occupied with Hermione. I still had feelings of love, and of course, anger racing in my thoughts. Then McGonagall drop my mood further by stating that Dumbledore wants to see me first thing after breakfast in the morning.

/Scene Break/

"I shall accompany you this morning to the headmaster's office, shall I."

"I wouldn't have it any of the way my dear. If anything if we keep the headmaster flustered enough we may miss our first DADA class."

After a filling breakfast Loren and I popped past the gargoyle and use the large knocker to announce ourselves just outside Dumbledore's office.

"Enter" came through the thick wooden door.

We no sooner stepped through the doorway when, "Harry my boy, I see you brought your lovely wife. Why don't you both have a seat, lemon drop perhaps?"

"First off headmaster I am not your boy. You will address me as Sir, Lord, Duke, or Baron and when you find the appropriate title for which you feel comfortable with you will use it in the future. I will provide the surname that accompanies that title you select."

"Harry my boy only the English Muggle's use the title of Duke and I can assure you you're not related to any of them in this current day."

"Well headmaster I suggest you might want to research Robert of Taranto's offspring and a connection to magic and the award of magical titles at the time. You will find me the Duke of the lands encompassing Hogsmeade village. Funny how titles are acquired, I am presently Lord Potter and I might ask where is Sirius Black or I'm I now also Lord Black?"

"Harry my boy I actually called a up to my office to talk to you about your carrying a sword, swords are not allowed here at Hogwarts."

"Harry, I see what you were on about when you talked about dealing with senile old men. He is apparently hearing impaired as he is not recognizing what you just explained to him. Even a Baron is authorized his sword. I suggest we leave him in his world as he removes the Gryffindor swords from his office wall and Hogwarts."

"I do agree, so my lady let's…

"Harry my boy I will not stand for…

"I believe you're correct my dear. Since we have missed the beginning of our first class of the day might I suggest a stroll down by the lake, we are not accomplishing anything here."

"I agree with the relaxing stroll by the lake unless of course he becomes violent. He does seem to believe that he's in charge and we are here but for his manipulation."

I was not about ready to look at Dumbledore to see if he was sputtering, red faced or ready to start throwing curses. We departed his office in laugher and appearing to be in a happy mood.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Expectations and disappointments

.

"Harry are you sure we have to suffer through these classes? I mean seriously?"

"Loren I do not know how advanced you are and I know my training has advanced me beyond what is being taught in these classes but...We are however here for some reason, so unless you can figure out a way to get out of these classes, we have to keep up appearances."

"Harry I'm having troubles believing this place is a learning institution. You have Snape wander around like he wants to crush students into the cracks of the stone floor. You have a ghost teaching history of Magic and only about goblin revolutions. We have a Potion Master who is more interested in politics and wanting to get special favors out of his Slug club. You have students like Malfoy spewing verbal venom. Then you have the teachers totally ignoring rule breaking or the curses being hurled in the hallway. Further, how many students does Dumbledore have reporting to him when you scratch your nose or you answer an advanced question in class?"

"Welcome to Hogwarts Loren."

I suppose most schools classes are boring, tedious and most students wish them over as soon as possible. Professor McGonagall did show us things in transformation that were quite useful. The problem with her class was all of the boring technical data she required us to learn before we could try any practical Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick really made charms a fun class. A lot of the real fun was in between classes as Malfoy and a number of Slytherins attempt to ridicule, or demean, or just get their kicks from hurling hexes and curses especially in my area. Our fun was that they were so inept that a shield , returning their hexes usually drove them off. Of course with us sending different hair coloring charms in their retreating direction did not improve their additude.

Many of the hexes and spells missed their targets and Filch would have an old man tirade as to who was going to remove all the paint from the walls in the corridors. That changed one day as were relieving our potions class in the dungeons. Neville Longbottom, myself, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis had just approached the entrance to the great hallway when Malfoy and six of his friends attacked. This time they were throwing serious cutting and blasting curse. Had those curses hit a person he or she would be lucky if they end up in the hospital and not dead.

My shield flared and I responded without thinking with an area spell. I'm not sure which pain curse I used but the attackers fell to the floor crying and screaming in serious pain. It stopped almost immediately as it was obvious that the attackers were going nowhere as they lay on the floor groaning.

"Do you think we should get them some help? asked Daphne.

"No. Just let them lay there, said Madam Sprout, at least as long as they are not trying to fight, they will not be a problem for anyone. I just pop up and get the headmaster down here to handle these cretins." No sooner did Madam Sprout disappear up the stairs…

"Potter you will not get away with this, I'll have you expelled!" The student counselor had arrived.

"Snape you best run your mouth now before the headmaster gets down here and put you in your place." I was not in the mood for his vitriol.

"Potter you are greedy, lazy, immoral, rude and need to be taught a lesson."

"Well I see you definitely haven't learned yours, just shut your gob and go away."

"Why you miserable little… Snape whipped out his wand and an unknown orange curse started to exit his wand. Since I did need a wand I caught the unprepared counselor, lifting him off the ground as I thought of a bludgeoning spell. This caught Snape midair and smashed him backwards into suit of armor, his orange curse uncompleted. I found it difficult not to put the full force of the Ley lines behind my spell, Snape was not one of my favorite people but knowing Filch I would have to mop up after myself for using more power. Regardless of my altruism I ended back in the headmaster's office minutes later.

"Harry my boy I must take disciplinary action against you for your unprovoked attack on professor Snape."

"You owe me a galleon Harry, I told you he is brain-dead." Loren giggled and held out her hand.

"Okay you win this round but I still think I should make his beard fall off the next time he says 'Harry my boy'."

"Now Harry I can't allow you… Dumbledore was interrupted by an owl from Gringotts.

As he was opening his letter another owl arrived with a letter from Gringotts addressed to me. I handed the letter over to Loren as Dumbledore seemed to be ecstatic… He was mumbling to himself as to being heir to the Flamel estate, Loren and I made a quick exit which I don't believe he noticed. I did notice Loren already had the envelope opened and was reading the contence.

"So what do the goblins want from the Potters estate or does it have to do with one of my other titles?"

"It doesn't say much but that you need to go to the Will reading of the Flamel estate the first Saturday of next month. It's addressed to Lord Potter."

"Well Loren I guess we have nothing to worry about until Saturday. So let us head down to the Great Hall so we can harass Hannah or Luna, besides I'm starving to death here."

"As long as we don't have to sit next to that gluttonous pig Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor table."

"I'm sure Neville will miss Ron's company and join us at whatever table we select to be with our other etiquette minded friends. Neville does have an aversion flying food particles."

/Scene Break/

Hedwig brought an invitation from Hagrid for tea and a talk. What was bothersome was the time. It would be early evening and if our discussions were of any length it would be dark when we return to Hogwarts. Being around the forbidden forest when it turned dark is not the safest place to be.

Upon knocking on Hagrid's door,,,

"Come on in you two, tea and rock cakes are waiting on you." Hagrid's voice was as large as he was so is welcome was quite booming.

We took a seat at his table as he poured tea and offered his rock cakes.

"So Hagrid what did you want to talk about?"

"Harry it's a bit confusing and to say the truth I don't really know. What happened was I found this rat here in my house. Harry you know how I feel about animals but when I touch that rat something said to me there was something wrong. I got the rat stuffed in this here jar. Well I contacted Professor Lupin and he recommended you be here when he checks out the rat."

The knock at the door turned out to be Lupin, "Harry I asked you to be here because of Hagrid's description of the rat he found. If I'm not an error, I believe that rat will turn out to be one Peter Pettigrew."

I was beginning to believe that if the earth was round I would fall off one of its corners. How could it be...and what would make Lupin think...but after Hagrid's remarks everyone could hear frantic scratching from the interior of the jar. As everyone's attention focused on the jar, Lupin, wand drawn, rushed to join us, leaving the door open. Lupin lifted the lid off the jar, immediately the rat sprang from the jar right into Lupin's spell. The rat did indeed turn into Peter Pettigrew, when from the open doorway we heard, "Stupefy!"

Within a millisecond I had a shield around Loren and I, Snape's stunning spell was aimed at Lupin who was diving out of the way. My next thought was "Bombarda!"

The force of the impact drove Snape's through the open doorway and into Hagrid's garden. The next sound was a "SPLAT " as Snape hit one of Hagrid's overgrown pumpkins. Juice and pumpkin bits flew in every direction, Snape would not be going anywhere for a while so I turned toward Pettigrew with a deadly curse ready to fly... Hagrid had apparently let his anger get the better of him and delivered a right cross to Pettigrew. Pettigrew's head which was now in a different direction than normal, Pettigrew was dead. At least Hagrid had saved me the trouble. I wasn't finished yet; I had Lupin levitated off the ground with several silver knives swirling around his throat as I revived him. "Lupin where is Sirius ? Or do you wish to join Peter."

Lupin caved, "Dumbledore has him in a room on the top floor of the back left tower. He wants control of you in the worst way. He threatened to send Sirius to Azkaban if I didn't help."

"Dumbledore is a great man he wouldn't do anything like that." Hagrid took a step forward.

I sent Lupin to sitting on Hagrid's bed, minus his wand, and with a couple of last words, "I want you to make sure that Peter is delivered to the Ministry. I also want you to tell Dumbledore if he tries to kidnap Sirius again or have someone do it for him I will hunt him and all of his little Order members down one by one." I offered my arm to Loren… POP!

Since I never been to the tower we arrived at a familiar place and we walked to the tower. Sure enough in a locked room on the top of the tower we found Sirius.

"Well it's about time you came for a visit Harry, I was getting lonely up here. Oh! And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Yea, yea, let's get you to Madam Bones so you can make a statement. I need to clue her and you on a couple more things that transpired." The three of us locked arms and…POP!

"After I make my statement today I'm going to need some alone time. Madame Bones, I'll be available beginning next month and Sirius I will see you at Black manor on or about the same time." I then started my tail before they could start asking questions.

Sirius went happy over hearing of Peter Pettigrew's death but had a number of expletives over Snape's attacking Lupin. Sirius exploded and had to be forcibly restrained when he heard that Lupin had known that Dumbledore had him locked up in the tower. While Sirius was being restrained by the Aurors, I cleared my leaving with Madame Bones. I will never get an 'A' for sensitivity, and I didn't think they would've told Sirius. Loren stood up with me as I told Sirius, "My wife Hermione was murdered in the Hogwarts library while they had you locked up, Madame Bones can explain." I reached out and took Loren's hand…POP!

/Scene Break/

Saturday turned out to be an extremely busy day. By 10 AM Loren and I were at Gringotts for the Flamel Will reading. Dumbledore was the only other person attending.

"A copy of the will be provided to both parties. The Will is quite straightforward..." As the goblins was speaking I noticed that Dumbledore appeared to be expecting an enhancement of his monetary holdings, he really did appear to be expecting something greater or grand.

"It is stated in the will, that we the goblins, must state that Nicholas Flamel has destroyed the stone. The Will bequeathed a number of books to Albus Dumbledore which are named in the Will. The rest of this estate has been liquidated and at his bequest it is bequeathed to Harry Potter."

Loren was reading the will as I escorted her to the ice cream parlor. While I was confused I was more interested in having a banana split covered in nuts, chocolate and whipped cream than staying at the bank any longer. Dumbledore was still having a hissy fit with the goblins when we left.

After Loren had finished reading the will and her order of ice cream she had a couple of comments… "Flamel says here that he was impressed when you return the stone and that's why you got all the money. He further stated that he knows that your character and morals will not be affected by your inheritance."

"Loren I'm not sure I could have produced gold or the elixir of life with the stone but I knew it was his property and that's why I returned it." My confusion is that there was no way he could remember me as that all happened in a different demention, didn't it?

"Well here's the balance sheet of your inheritance." Loren handed me the papers and I almost fainted.

"Loren, this total compares to the amassed fortunes of Lord Voldemort and his complete inner circle and then some."

"Harry what do you expect from a man who's been around for 600 years?"

My mind was in complete state of not understanding as we stepped into the main street of Diagon alley.

I'm not sure I was the intended target, but he appeared in a swirl of his black cloak, despite the anti-apparation wards in place. On the Dark Lord's right flank stood his loyal and trusted followers. On his left flank were dozens of Death Eaters. Screams of terror filled the air as wizards in the alley realized they were under attack.

"I see I have found the famous Harry Potter. Are you ready to die Potter?"

"I'm not a proctologist but I know an ass hole when I see one Tom." In the back of my mind the little voice was again saying, "I will not!"

"Avada Kedavra!" The words reached my ear as Tom had again used the unforgivable curse. The bolt of green energy flashed not at me but it Loren. The bolt of green energy flashed and was too close to Loren for even someone with my reflexes to send something to intercept the curse. Loren however disappeared milliseconds before it arrived. I was totally pissed as the words, "I will not!", screamed in my head as I mentally snapped. I sent all the power from the Ley lines I could call into a 'Bombarda', hoping to send the dark Lord's mist on to hell. That's when everything went black.

/Scene Break/

Harry found myself awakening with a super headache as an influx of memories cascaded through his mind. He had no idea about anything as memories; all types of memories and they seemed to be pouring into his brain…the chew toy memories…the deaths, the losses, all the memories!

Meanwhile Madame Pomfrey was busy cramming calming drought down Harry Potter's throat as he continued up-chucking onto the floor while crying uncontrollably.

"Madame Pomfrey what's wrong with Harry why is he acting this way?"

"Loren there's nothing wrong with him physically but he is having mental problems. At this point there is nothing I can do except making sure he doesn't hurt himself."

After Harry had settled down Madame Pomfrey returned to her office. Loren wrapped her arms around Harry and…POP! Who else better to deal with problems of the mind that her people?

Dumbledore had just floo'd back to Hogwarts from Diagon alley where he had been summoned by Madame Bones. The Boy-Who-Lived had struck again and liquefied the dark Lord down the main street of Diagon alley. There is always the stupid never-ending crowds of people praising Potter. It appears that people have forgotten how much he Albus Dumbledore had done for them? Well let that blasted kid Potter basque in the praise but Tom would return soon and all the more powerful. Only he Albus Dumbledore knew the prophecy and about the horcuxes.

/Scene Break/

Along with the headache, memories, Caledor was in my head directing traffic and doing a lot of yelling at me. I'm going to have to thank Caledor after I wake up because without him I would've probably gone totally insane. What those entities did to me over multiple lifetimes should not be done the worst prisoner in Azkaban. Now the big question was what am I going to do? Everybody and their brother have a prophecy concerning me and Voldemort has his stupid horicuxes. Dumbledore is no help and I imagine the minute I open my eyes I'll get to see Miss Death, my mentors and the Fates all over again.

"Come on Harry and talk with me, I know you're awake." It was Loren's voice so I opened my eyes and almost screamed. Damn it was bright in here. After blinking a couple times Loren came in to focus.

"Hi dear, did you miss me? How long was out for?"

"Using your time at Hogwarts, about two weeks. How are you feeling?"

"That's a bloody good question. Generally I'm fine but I'm going to need to talk with you and Caledor."

"Yes, Caledor said as much." Loren looked like she was about ready to break out in tears but then planted a humongous kiss on my lips.

Back at Hogwarts my disappearance was discovered within minutes of Loren popping me away. By the next day Dumbledore had more to grumble about.

/Scene Break/

Caledor, Loren and I set in our little cottage drinking elfin wine, it was discussion time. Luckily Death and the Fates had so far not shown up.

"So where do we start?" I asked not really wanting to discuss this at all.

"Well I'll be sticking to you like glue. If you have to off to another dimension I'll be going with you!"

"Before you say anything Harry, Loren is correct. When you pass over from here to the afterlife there are bonds that may take effect but your joining with Loren cannot be broken. The magical creatures that attended your joining accepted/certified it being forever in the eyes of Magic. There is no different magic for different creatures there is only one magic therefore your Fates have allowed you to drop a clunker in their plans. If they move you to another dimension, and if one magical creatures exists there, magic will allow Loren to join you. Don't go pushing into questions of the afterlife as that is a paradox that no creature can know until they arrive."

"Caledor I think you're right and I don't think there monitoring me 24/7. First off I think all my memories are back but they haven't come to correct the situation. I'm beginning to wonder if when the Fates weave destiny they leave a bit of individual choice or wiggle room. Last time around I could have drop the building façade rather than the gargoyle on Voldemort."

"That still leaves you as there chew toy. Any ideas there Harry?" I could tell Loren was trying to be funny and not really serious.

"Oh I have a couple of ideas but the problem is you Loren. What if I say or tell them to go to hell and they in turn send me to hell, do you think you will enjoy that vacation spot?"

"Good point Harry, I think you best bargain and maybe get them to throw in an unbreakable vow. They did that with the Deathly Hollows so it can be done." I thought Caledor was THE man to have around.

"We both know Dumbledore's prophecy, are you going to tell me yours? Caledor just shook his head and smiled.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 - The end is not always the end

.

It was finally decided that I was going to do nothing. That was going to stir the cauldron regardless where you looked. I felt bad that there was good chance that Voldemort had returned and a lot of innocent people were dying, but I was not the one spinning the web of destiny. I figured my inaction would get some action and if not…

I was peacefully snuggled next to Loren in our warm bed when I got snatched…

It was not a funny feeling and when I got my eyeballs unscrewed I found myself in a pile in that strange place where I seem to be outside. Again my vision in all four directions was limited due to what appeared to be a heavy dark mist or fog.

"Doormaster, I'm back!" The words I yelled seemed whimsically appropriate at the time. Again a pencil like light guided me where I was sure the fates were awaiting. I opened the final door and there was Death, the Fates and some toga dressed entities. I thought entities as I didn't believe they were normal looking everyday people.

Harry what are we going to do with you, you have disappointed us in the worst way. How would you like if we…

Death was interrupted as Loren suddenly appeared on my arm.

One of the toga dressed entities exclaimed, "What is this magic?"

"It's our magic and we are ready to go to heaven or hell. Now! Who's in charge?"

"Death, if they want to go to hell take them!" Stated one of the toga wearing entity.

"While the boss is not coming down here you best bring one of his executive secretaries down here less you will be shoveling demon poop for the rest of eternity. And tell her to bring his case file with her." Death seem to be very adamant and gave me some hope. The toga wearing entity with the big mouth left as ordered.

We all got to take a seat and a moment later tea arrived. A very English I thought.

If this wasn't weird enough Death seemed to want to enhance the weirdness, "So Harry have you killed any Dark Lord's recently?"

Before I could answer Loren did, "Yes he has, however the idiot keeps coming back."

"I do remember his toned nude body when he first started fighting that Dark Lord." I wondered if Death was attempting to start a catfight.

"He does have a nice firm and small tush doesn't he?" Loren smiled waspishly at Death.

Stopping the soon to be hissing was a door that suddenly materialized. What stepped through the doorway was a female that appeared to be a Veela on steroids. That kind of beauty was not normal. I tuned out the mess that followed by snuggling with Loren. Drooling over the new arrival could only draw attention to me. As it was all the females in the room do not seem happy with the new arrival.

It seems that everybody wanted to say something but the undersecretary waved her petite hand which silenced the room. "So Harry, what seems to be the problem?"

My rising anger stop me from drooling over the undersecretary's beauty, "We've come to the end! You will finally tell us what is going on or send us on to the afterlife. Furthermore, I want out from underneath their control and being there chew toy (I waved my hand at those in the room). I will have an unbreakable vow this time or you can have Death cart us off, I will have a life if I can manage it in this dimension which these idiots have put me in."

"Give me a second and allow me to delve into your file." Only what seemed a second later, "It does seem that a lot of critical information has been withheld from you. Apparently the Fates wanted you to eliminate, from this timeline, several Dark Lords which turned out to be Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore."

"You want me to kill three people? I'm not a hired assassin! I will not…"

She again raised her hand stopping me from continuing, "Harry the words eliminate is not meaning kill; eliminating a wrath is not killing nor is sending someone to Azkaban prison for life for killing someone. I will inform my boss and, I insure you, if you eliminate those three you will be left alone."

I was about ready to object when I got an elbow from Loren and within moments we were returned to our village home.

"Loren why didn't you allow me to object and demand an unbreakable vow?"

"Harry dear are you not listening? Tom Riddle is probably your wrath and can't be thought of as a live person. So we can definitely take him out whenever he shows up. Didn't you hear her say to send someone to Azkaban prison for life is not killing someone? I don't think she meant killing Dumbledore as much as exposing him and the evil he has done. Just being made a piria in society would, to him, be worse than death. So what's Draco Malfoy done besides run his mouth?"

"He killed Hermione!" I knew I couldn't prove my statement and that Loren was right but now it became; how do we do this? I couldn't become assassin because I thought Draco was guilty when it could have been Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

A lot of brainstorming did take place once Caledor, Loren and I put their heads together.

Loren and I popped into Grimmauld place, "Sirius are you around?"

Sirius came charging out of the kitchen, "Of course I am for my favorite godson."

"I'm your only grandson you old dog."

"That's what makes you so special Harry, what can I do for my favorite grandson."

"I need for you to do me great favor at the same time get even with a couple of people."

A few minutes later on the second floor of the Ministry of Magic…

"Madame Bones can we get a few minutes of your valuable time?"

"Of course Lord Potter, how can we help especially after you keep the dark Lord population down. And please call me Amelia."

"And in turn please call me Harry. The reason I'm here is I wish for you to bring in Remus Lupin to testify. Lord Black is here to press charges for his kidnapping by Albus Dumbledore. Remus Lupin was a co-conspirator or at least had knowledge of Dumbledore's actions. The last request of you is to ask them under the truth serum if they knew who killed Hermione Potter."

"If Lord Black makes a statement to that effect I'll be forced to act. I will take your requests under advisement in our investigations."

"Thank you Amelia I believe you will find some very interesting answers to your questions."

After Sirius made his statement we headed off to the Dragons Breath restaurant. After spreading the dark Lord over the main street of the alley who needed a reservation at the most exclusive restaurant in town.

Sirius had a humongous steak while Loren and I indulged in greens and fruits which were the normal diet of the high elves.

Unbeknownst to us we had an escort… Once we had left Amelia's office … Amelia called, "Tonks" and she rushed into Amelia office from the reception area. "Yes, Boss?"

"Stay with Sirius today and guard him. He has made some serious charges, so stay with him, I will assign Kingsley on Harry Potter. I hope you two can keep them out of any trouble."

"Yes, Boss, I'm on it." Tonks then left to catch up with Sirius. Tonks was happy to help guard one of her relatives besides she found Harry had a cute tush that she was itching to grab, pranking did run in the family.

/Scene Break/

"Hedwig had no problems finding me and had a message from Madame Bones. She was a smart bird whether owl or Phoenix. The notes stated there was a trial I must attend.

I was a lord of one of Wizard Britain's founding houses and they all expected me to dress accordingly but I was also the head of numerous houses. Luckily there was magic and I did have multiple house rings. They all combine into one but could be changed with a thought to display a particular house. I then went to Caledor for advice over dress robes but he had no information on how to display my heritage on my robes. So it was off to Diagon alley and the very expensive high-end dress robes shop. There was no problem with robes and placement of the house symbols. No, it was a passing comment by the proprietor that stopped me in my tracks. The old Lech chuckled over a wife for each house and making one offspring per marriage to provide an heir for each house.

When I brought this to Laurens attention Loren burst into laughter. After she quit laughing, "Harry you are forgetting I am an elf and not like you wizards having normally only one child. Trust me; elves have multiple children in one go."

About then I then panic remembering all of the insane sex that we engaged in from the beginning and even these days it was intense.

Loren continued to laugh but did say, "Not yet Harry, not yet Harry my love."

/Scene Break/

Upon entering the Wizengamot with Loren on my arm I was confused as to where we were to sit. That's when magic took over and the people in the room were either astounded, scared, but downright surprise. Of course I tried to hide how to surprised that I was. Magic could be really awesome sometimes. As Loren and I walked to a section that appeared to be for Lords of Ancient houses a booth materialized with two seats but in a horseshoe configuration. What was effecting the people was that over those seats a shield for each of my houses was appearing. It was not the magic but the houses that cause their reactions.

I'm glad that Loren was with me so I would not have to explain or tell her what transpired in the next four hours. "That has got to be the most stupid and confusing four hours I've ever witnessed."

It started with, "As head of the DMLE I'm calling my first witness Lord Sirius Orin Black." Then it was Lupin's turn. Lupin seemed calm and collected basically testifying that he was just following orders the Great Albus Dumbledore.

While Lupin implicated Dumbledore I startled that the all powerful Dumbledore admitted that did not now who had killed Hermione Granger and that he Dumbledore wanted to rule the world. Considering he was such a great hero they stripped him of all his positions except Hogwarts as it wasn't under their purview. Lupin was given a fine as being the dupe of Dumbledore's . Somehow after all the time spent and words spent the results just seemed inadequate.

"It seems Harry that Sirius was not important enough or famous enough to be taken serious." About then I let out a half laugh, half cough grunt, Sirius's serious joke came to my mind.

"Loren, I liked it when they were going to charge Lupin for what Dumbledore did while they were leaving Dumbledore to walk free." There are many parts of that sham of a trial that had me irate especially when Dumbledore refused to take Veritaserum. Then he twinkles at me as he said he had no idea who killed Hermione Potter. AND when they finally force him to take the Veritaserum it was not like that produced much information.

"At least he lost all of his high muckity-muck jobs."

"You know this is only a temporary victory, right? He won't stop, we have some breathing room for now. I was reluctant to celebrate as he knew how tricky the man could be, Sirius could still be in danger. Dumbeldore would have contingency plans, I would bet my wand on it. "Loren he is still in the game since he retains his job as headmaster of Hogwarts. Let's go see Caledor and see if he has any words of wisdom."

/Scene Break/

Taking advantage of the time differential Loren I took long strolls in the forest enjoying the serenity. My proficiency with a sword was improving but all good things seem to come to an end, we had to return to my time and Hogwarts.

We stepped into our quarters oblivious to what transpired, however the next morning at breakfast:

"Harry where have you been?" Susan, Hannah and Luna had charged over and sat around Loren and I.

"What's got you three so excited." Loren chuckled.

"You two don't know do you?" Luna asked in a direct manner.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Draco killed Dumbledore and escape the castle with Dumbledore's body." Hannah stated with finality.

"Well don't just sit there tell us what you know."

"What Hannah said was that two witnesses were there with his confrontation with Draco." Susan explained, "Somehow Death Eaters got into the castle while they were fighting down below Dumbledore was saying that 'Draco you are not a killer' on one of the upper floors. That's what the two fifth years said, they were snogging behind a statue at the time."

"And?" I prompted.

"They said Dumbledore was smiling and kept repeating to Draco, 'Draco you're not a killer'. Draco asked him how he knew."

"And?" I again prompted as she paused for a sip of tea.

"That's when Dumbledore said Draco should get along with the job because his backup were busy downstairs. Then he asked if he was afraid to act without his backup being there. That's when Draco yelled 'Avada Kedavra' shrank Dumbledore's body and stuffed it in his pocket and ran out of Hogwarts. Rumor says that Snape was firing curses at him as Draco ran to get past the wards so he could Apparate away."

"Merlin!" Was all that I could say. You see why Daphne and Tracy were a bit hesitant to join us given what had happened.

"Well if you look over the other side of the hall you'll see that you have a new escort/security. Aunt Amelia is not going to take any chances that Voldemort took down one public hero that he wouldn't send another student after you." Susan explained. Sure enough Tonks was standing by the staff table.

"Thanks for the update guys. You've given Loren and I a lot to talk about tonight. So who is the new headmaster?" I was wondering who had the elder wand now and was glad to not have to go through that again.

"McGonagall is headmistress and she's not happy about it, so you can expect her yelling at you after breakfast." Luna said offhandedly as she was scarfing up the breakfast pudding.

About halfway into the breakfast meal a third year scurried up and handed me a note telling me to report to the headmistress's office after I finish breakfast.

"Mr. Potter thank you for joining me. Please you two take a seat. Unfortunately I must be the bearer extremely bad information. Harry you are aware of Dumbledore's pensive?" She continued after I nodded, "You're more than welcome to view the memories although I would seriously recommend against their viewing."

"I will accept your summation of their viewing Headmistress McGonagall."

"Albus's plans, which he had planned long term, and varied in complexity, put you in great danger. His plans for his continued glory with all its power would be cursing you to Hades should you win out over his careful planning. I for one cannot fathom his thinking, regardless of his best efforts in trying to win the war. I'm sorry Harry but at least you are free of his manipulations and plans."

Thank you headmistress for confirming what we long thought. Might I ask if there's anything going on you may be able to inform me of?"

"Scrimgeour has replaced Fudge as Minister for Magic. He has been an auror for many years and has a plan to fight the Death Eaters. I do not think he will be all that effective but that is my opinion."

"Thank you much for your time headmistress. I would however asked a favor. That being that no great furor be raised should Loren and I disappear for short periods of time. As I understand you were part of the order of the Phoenix and should have some idea of the prophecy." I held up my hand to stop her from commenting.

"You, I, we, have no control over the prophecies. Yes, plural prophecies! There's Dumbledore's prophecy, the goblins prophecy, the dwarves prophecy, I don't even think you want to know about the rest. In the end you know as much about what they contain as I do but so is destiny."

"After reviewing Dumbledore's pensive I have no objections to your request. Just let me know if I can be of any help."

/Scene Break/

I may be powerful as all hell and have memories going back through hell but there's always something to learn and so we attended classes at Hogwarts. Besides it would definitely cause panic if we disappeared. My place was to be at Hogwarts and appear as if I am a normal student. Wandering the halls of Hogwarts and never attended any of the classes would also draw attention. McGonagall of course had let the word out and professors made sure that neither I nor Loren were called upon to demonstrate spells especially if the spell required power.

Snape was another conundrum. After firing all those curses at Malfoy Snape was still a part time spy for the Order? McGonagall was not like Dumbledore and seldom called me to her office and even then provided no Order information.

Being elsewhere was really tempting as we trudged on attending classes. It wasn't long before it was obvious that Nott had taken over Malfoy's position as head idiot, he even had Crabbe and Goyle as his bodyguards. Of course Tonks was a full-time shadow thanks to Minister Scrimgeour so the attacks remain verbal.

Of course the magical world was full of idiots. The Board of Governors had decided the next weekend would be a Hogsmeade village weekend.

"Harry are these people completely stupid?" It was surprising to see Loren display this much anger." Have they figured out the dark Lord could attack all these children?"

"Yes dear they are! So what are we going to do about this stupidity? If it wasn't for my mentors, the Fate, Death, etc. we could have just disappear to our cottage and forget the magical world." I was beginning to see the benefits of hiding away as the high elves had done many centuries before.

"Harry you are making too much sense! However, its time to go down to the dungeons for Snape's class."

/Scene Break/

Snape's class is nothing more than what could be expected. As everyone was packing up their equipment Snape deviated from normal...

"Mr. Potter please remain, as for the rest of you dunderheads get out of my classroom! You may leave also Auror Tonks."

The classroom door closed and Snape turned to me, "Potter watch your back. Something is going on in the Slytherin common room. I can only guess there are a couple of student wan-a-bees that one of the Dark Lord have given new orders concerning you."

"Thanks for the heads-up Professor. Any word about this stupid weekend visit to the village?"

"Not that I've been informed of. The Dark Lord does not tell his plans to everyone and who knows what the younger Malfoy is up to." I nodded my head and was about ready to leave the classroom when the sounds of fighting penetrated the closed-door.

As it turned to exit the door I was knocked to the side by Snape rushing out with his wand drawn. I was only a few steps behind him as he charged through the door. What I saw caused me to stop dead in my tracks, as I started an attempt to control my anger.

There in the corridor stood Loren with her bloodied sword in front of her. On the floor was Nott, his two bodyguards and Zabini.

"What is the meaning of this?" Roared Snape..

"Attack on my person with an unforgivable curse and several other deadly curses, Sir."

When Loren said unforgivable curse she pointed her sword toward Nott's hand holding his wand which was well down the corridor from his bleeding arm. Zabini arm holding his wand was down in the opposite corridor from his bleeding arm. The two bodyguards were just lying there holding at what was left of their sliced in half wands. The two bleeding body guard bodies had apparently been given a stronger flat edge love tap by Loren with her sword. I winced as I remembered many flat blade taps love taps I received during our training which hurt but didn't draw blood.

Snape charged off to call Madame Pomfrey after he stopped their serious bleeding. I escorted Loren up to the headmistress's office were a Floo call called Madame Bones.

Madame Bones arrived seeking detail then she asked? "Where is Auror Tonks?" I and Loren could only shrug our shoulders. After we both gave our statements I wrapped my arms around Loren and took her to our quarters. After we arrived…

Sexual interlude Loren and Harry

/Scene Break/

Saturday morning arrived and Loren and I were off to the village with Auror Tonks tagging along. Auror Tonks had picked the wrong time to need a bathroom break during the attack on Loren.

"Where to first my love?"

"Well darling you do know that I have a sweet tooth so how about HoneyDuke's?" Tonks was at it again.

It was not that the town was all that important nor was it the free time from Hogwarts. It was the company so we enjoyed some fruit from the grocers, the holding hands and chatting about nothing. The day pleasantly continued until late afternoon with the arrival of Draco and his groupies.

Tonks whipped out her wand, tripped over her own feet and went ahead first into the side of the building. With Tonks incapacitated I turned my attention back to Draco.

"I took care of Dumbledore and now its your turn Potter!" Draco was probable going to impress us with his new dialog but...

Tom Riddle and his idiot followers appear behind us...the area became total confusion as curses flew.

Draco's group tries to split but were not quick enough, Loren and I try to get out of the way as an Avada Kadavra flew from Voldemort wand as I tackle Loren to the ground. Voldemorts Avada Kadavra was not meant for us but was intended for Draco.

Quiet falls as Voldemort calls Draco's wand from his lifeless body and yells, "I am now invincible as I am the Master of the Death Stick of legend."

I can only shake my head as I stand to face him. I had removed his horcrux from my scar in a different timelines, yet today the idiot appears not twenty feet in front of me like a magnet. At least he didn't have the other items to make him the Master of Death.

I was tempted to conjure a chair for his opening monologue when he almost caught me flat-footed. There was no dialogue as he and his six companions fired a gazillion curses at me breaking the momentary silence...I saw no Avada Kadavra, so...

I grabbed the nearest Ley line and brought its power into a shield I had worked out, it is a parabola shaped shield. It wasn't like I was in any dangers at Hogwarts (yeh, right!), nor was there any ill feelings toward me and mine at Hogwarts. The shield was needed!

Voldemort's eyes bugged out in terrified disbelief. Despite his deadly efforts, all of his chain spells and those of his incompetent followers were being sent back toward Voldemort. He should've stuck with the Avada Kadavra curse. Knowing that the combination of power from the returning curses would tear his shield to shreds he tried to port key out of his dilemma, whoops!

While I should've raised all those anti-wards, I hadn't, Loren did. Another fine stupid move on my part. But then a light bulb went off in my head. Maintaining my shield protecting Loren as I summoned all the magic I could handle and fired off a single curse.

Voldemort had erected his shield with the all powerful Death Stick causing the curses to bounce off into his Death Eaters and the surrounding area. His shield finally fell. I hoped that his glued together body would to be shredded with the remaining curses that's when my final curse arrived. " _Incendio"_

I'm not sure if my curse actually hit Voldemort, it seemed to, but there was suddenly a loud whoomph! And Voldemort seem to implode on himself and then he wasn't there anymore. Not a piece of flesh, bone, ash or wrath was visable.

At least not all of those who came with Voldemort got away the ricocheting curse took there toll. We spent the rest of our afternoon making statements over the bodies in the street of what had happened.

It finally registered; I'm free to live my life!

Our house came into view. The house was a large cottage with high large arched windows. It was made out of faded wood from the local forest that vines covered except for the windows and doors. Trees surrounded the cottage and hid it from view. To the side of the cottage was Loren's herb garden, a small white fence surrounding it to protect the plants. It wasn't much compared to the Potter mansions and estates but it was home.

We live by the elf village so what we could not provide for our selves could normally be obtained in the open market.

/Scene Break/

After a few year I am finally able to show my face-as long as I ware a ball cap, people have quit looking for Harry Potter but one can still hear the discussion in the Leakey Cauldron as to whether Voldemort is gone for good or will be back next month. Luckily I had never had to give my opinion. In my statements to the Aurors I stuck to the basic facts and no more.

The problem with Voldemort was his wrath. Destroy his body and a wrath moved on to find another body. My light bulb went off because of Voldemort yelling that he had the Death Stick.

Whether you called it the Elder wand, Death Stick, or the Wand of Destiny, Voldemort had obtained ownership. Had not the Veil of Death asked for the wand? Had not Death retrieved that special wand from me a few times? In that last fight with Voldemort I had nothing to lose and everything to gain by using that fire spell. Until Death comes a calling I believe my" _Incendio"_ spell never touched Voldemort and especially not that wand. I think the " _Incendio"_ spell would have destroyed that wand that Death was so interested in and she recalled the wand. It's possible she recalled Voldemort because he was the current owner of the wand or maybe because he was holdind the wand. I think the wrath Voldemort is in a place of torment and punishment in an afterlife.

The fates? Haven't heard from them, not even a thank you!

Fin


End file.
